


Lies

by booobbypooh



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 120,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby - You're the best and the worst thing that ever happened in my life, Hanbin.<br/>Hanbin - I'm sorry, but I love my profession more.<br/>Yunhyung - I don't like Bobby. And I don't like this stupid idea of yours.<br/>Jinhwan - Why did you sacrifice yourself for me, Bobby?<br/>Junhwe - This is insane. How come I didn't know that my friends are gangsters?<br/>Donghyuk - I told you, Yunhyung. This is the best idea I ever come up.<br/>Chanwoo - I just want everyone to be happy. Is it that hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A quite tall, heavenly handsome man in a blue T-shirt with jeans entered the meeting room, with a shy smile, right hand giving a sorry gesture, "I'm sorry, I'm late, guys."

A pretty boy, standing at the front with his arms crossing, formed a teasing smile at the person who just arrived, "Don't even think to sit comfortably before completing your compulsary punishment for being late, Kim Hanbin. Push up 15 times now."

Hanbin pouted and nudged the person beside his seat, "Just look at your team leader, Donghyuk-ahh. He never goes easy on me."

Donghyuk giggled and pushed Hanbin down, "Just do it quick, Hanbin hyung. I want this meeting to end fast."

Hanbin pouted again and could see the other detectives in the meeting room also chuckled at him.

"Do it fast, we end this shitty meeting fast," the team leader said with a small smile at Hanbin who quickly did it at the corner of the room.

After finishing it, Hanbin sat on his seat, sulking, "I swear, I will not buy you ice-cream anymore, Song Yunhyung."

"Call me Team Leader Song, Hanbin," he joked again, earning a snort from Hanbin, before the both of them laughed in the end.

It's always like that. Hanbin and Yunhyung were bestfriends since childhood, eventhough Yunhyung was older by a year than Hanbin.  
That bickering was like a usual way of them to start the meeting, without any pressure. The other detectives preferred it that way, because it was fun watching the two bestfriends arguing over even small matters. But everyone knows, the both of them were not serious, anyway. They were never serious, except when it comes to handling the crime cases.

Yunhyung was the team leader of the special crime department though Hanbin was supposed to be the leader, but the younger personally thought Yunhyung was qualified more than him, so in the end, Yunhyung was chosen to be the leader. Donghyuk, on the other hand, was the friend that they knew since their years in the police academy together. Donghyuk was the youngest among the three and he was also the most intelligent one. They often hanging out together whenever they have the time, but lately, the rising amount of cases involving the crimes done by the gang, known as YG gang, making the three of them busier than ever.

Yunhyung showed on the LCD screen the details about the boss of YG gang. "The boss's name is Yang Hyunsuk and he has a lot of people under him. It is hard to find him, because he seldom spends his time in Korea. He is known to produce a lot of dangerous weapons and drugs. And recently, I heard his gang attacked and killed numerous people from the other gang, causing a ruckus in public place. That's why, we have to catch him and his people, before they killed more and more innocent people."  
He showed them the slide of Yang Hyunsuk's right-hand man, but everyone furrowed their eyebrows.

Hanbin asked, out of utter curiousity, "Which one is Yang Hyunsuk's right-hand man? Don't tell me he is the one without the mask?"

Yunhyung giggled, finding Hanbin's question quite entertaining, "Why? Do you think the one without the mask is too cute to be a gangster?"

Hanbin snorted again, "Well, yeah. He pouts like that, it is undeniably cute, but back to the main question, is he really the one?"

Yunhyung shook his head, "No, he's not, but the person with the mask in front of him is the gangster."

Yunhyung opened a page in his notebook and added, "He is more known as Bobby, well, no one knows his real name. And he is great in hiding his background information, that we are not able to find much info about him. As you can see, he always wears mask to cover his face, so we're not able to figure out his full face yet."

Hanbin clasped his hands together, turning serious out of sudden, "Then, is this the only picture of him that you found? No picture of his full face? Is he that mysterious?"

Yunhyung smiled, "I should say yes to your last question, Hanbin," the younger raised his eyebrows, getting interested with the mysterious feeling surrounding him now, "And everyone, this is by far, the best picture that we can get."

Everyone sighed.

"I'm sorry, but the other person just now, which you said too cute to be a gangster, what is his relationship with Bobby?" Donghyuk asked.

Yunhyung smiled again, "From our research, it is evident that the person is Bobby's friend, close friend I should say. They often seen together, hanging out together, like normal people, whenever Bobby is not with his gang. Actually, I personally think this guy doesn't even know that Bobby is a gangster, or he just pretends that he doesn't know."

"What is his job? And name?" One of the detectives, Suhyun asked.

"His name is Jinhwan and he is a dancer in a dancing academy," Yunhyung smiled again, "He is the only source for us to find out more about Bobby. That's why, Hanbin and Donghyuk, you guys have to go to the dancing academy to meet him, and try to find information about Bobby, as much as possible."

"Alright," Hanbin gladly accepted the instruction.

Donghyuk interrupted before Yunhyung was able to wrap up the meeting, "And tonight, don't forget that we have an operation to ambush the warehouse where YG gang conduct their drugs business."

The meeting dismissed after that. As all of the detectives left the room, leaving only Hanbin, Yunhyung and Donghyuk there, Yunhyung nudged Hanbin's shoulder, "I see you are interested already with that Bobby guy."

Hanbin smiled, and Yunhyung could notice some kind of dangerous thing in Hanbin's smile.

"You know, I love curiousity and mystery. And that guy has it. I wish I can catch him with my own hands, only then I will be satisfied," Hanbin replied while brushing his fingers against his own chin.

 

That night, the cops surrounded the warehouse quietly. Yunhyung peeked from behind the door and saw Bobby standing at a corner, still wearing the mask, firmly covering his face, only exposing his small, squinty eyes while leisurely talking to one of his gang members.

"There, Bobby with his gang. We have to ambush them properly and effectively, so that none of them can escape this operation. Understand?" He whispered to all of them before they nodded understandingly.

"I will get Bobby," Hanbin murmured to Yunhyung's ear but he shook his head to the younger, "No, I will get him. He is too dangerous for you to handle him."  
Hanbin frowned, "Are you belittling me?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Yunhyung said and Hanbin knew it was sincere, so he didn't dare to ask for more.

When Bobby was about to leave the warehouse, the cops started their operation. They ambushed the warehouse from all direction. Yunhyung was targetting Bobby indeed. He spotted Bobby knocking down many cops all by himself and Yunhyung was surely angry. He rushed to catch Bobby's hand but with such swift move, Bobby was able to escape from his hold and ran toward the window with a very fast speed. Yunhyung chased after him furiously and once he reached for the gangster, he headlocked Bobby tightly, not letting the latter escape anymore.

He could hear muffled sound of raspy whimper from Bobby's mouth as the gangster used his right hand to grab the cop's arms which locking his head securely, trying to get away but failed. Yunhyung was about to smile in victory, but then, Bobby's left hand sneakily made its way to the pocket in his black leather jacket, taking out a pistol and shot Yunhyung's right thigh without any hesitation.

Bobby massaged his aching neck and jaw leisurely after smoothly freeing himself from Yunhyung's grasp who automatically fell down the ground due to the shot. Bobby's eyes giving a victory wink to Yunhyung before he quickly jumped out of the warehouse through the window when Donghyuk appeared.

Yunhyung was fuming with anger as he clutched his leg which has been shot by the wicked gangster. Donghyuk immediately squatted down beside Yunhyung, asking worriedly, "Are you okay, Yunhyungie?"

"Don't mind me, quick chase after that bastard!" The raging team leader yelled with his face scarlet red in anger as well as pain.

Donghyuk ran as fast as lightning to chase after Bobby but the latter was nowhere to be seen. He disappeared into the darkness of the night.

 

At the hospital, Hanbin worriedly stared upon Yunhyung who was now lying on the bed. He was relieved that the bullet didn't go deep in his bestfriend's leg, so Yunhyung was fine.

He caressed the older's hair before Yunhyung opened his eyes weakly and flashed a slight smile to him.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hanbin asked.

Yunhyung nodded before Hanbin sighed in relief, "Do you know how worried I was just now?"

The older managed to release a chuckle, "Don't worry too much, it is just a shot," he smiled contentedly, "It is such a relief that you didn't get stubborn to catch him just now, or else you will be the one to get shot like this."

Hanbin pouted, "I'm sorry," he held Yunhyung's hand softly, "And thank you."

"It's fine, but too bad. We lost him. If we can catch him, it will be advantageous to us, so much."

Hanbin said, full of determination, "I promise you, I will do my best to find information about him and evidences about this case, so that we can catch him and let him rot in the jail."


	2. Attraction

Jinhwan was watching the television when he heard sudden knocks on the door of his house. He immediately went to the door because the knocks sounded impatient and needy.

Somehow, he knew who it was, and he was right.

As he opened the door, he gasped as his eyesight caught the figure of his bestfriend, clutching his stomach, whimpering in pain, "Oh my God, Jiwon! What happened?"

Jinhwan quickly held his friend in his arm, slowly bringing him to rest on his couch. Jiwon was panting heavily on the couch, withstanding the horrible pain in his stomach. Jinhwan sat on the floor, close to Jiwon.

Jinhwan removed the leather jacket from the taller's body and gasped again as he discovered that Jiwon's T-shirt was soaked with bloods.

"What the hell happened, Jiwon? Should I bring you to the hospital?" He asked worriedly.

Jiwon grabbed his hand, face paled, "No! Don't. You can't bring me to hospital. Never."

He sighed with the urgent request, "You've been injured for a multiple times already, Kim Jiwon," he sighed again, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"If I go to the hospital, they will catch. Those damn cops will catch me," he murmured before Jinhwan comprehended everything.

"Oh, I forgot. You're the gangster Bobby now, not the cute and bubbly Jiwon that I know anymore," his voice was sad, and Jiwon felt bad for it.

Jiwon weakly reached for Jinhwan's hand, but the latter stood, walking into his room and came back with aid-kit, ready to treat Bobby's wound.

"You're lucky I'm majoring in Medical Studies, mister," Jinhwan said while taking out a cloth in the aid kit and pulled the injured boy's shirt up to see the wound.

"Gosh, this is so bad. Are you really sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Jinhwan asked again while eyeing the injury.

"I'm superbly sure, Jinhwan," he winked even he was in pain, "Why should I go there if I already have a cute and caring 'doctor' like you here?"

Jinhwan snorted and wiped the bloods in Bobby's toned abs, "You still didn't answer my first question."

Bobby bit his lower lips, "I.. The cops.. They ambushed the warehouse. And one of the cops caught me, but well, I managed to escape. But to my dismay, when I jumped out of the window, I tripped down and another cop beat me with a damn big stick right here," he pointed his eyes to the stomach.

"But I still managed to escape again," he smiled again while Jinhwan rolled his eyes, "You're so crazy, Bobby. How did you even manage to run away from the cops in this state?"

"That's why Mr. Yang loves me," he giggled before Jinhwan showed him his small fist, "Shut up, Jiwon. You're so annoying."

Bobby held Jinhwan's fist and snickered, "You want to punch me with this frail-looking fist? Think again, Jinanie.."

Jinhwan rolled his tongue at the gangster, "Done. But you will get hurt a lot, and you can't do any hard movement during these two weeks, before the wound heals."

Jiwon frowned and Jinhwan giggled, "What? Serve you right. If you go to the hospital and get a proper treatment, this will heal quicker, but yeah, you don't. So, have fun suffering the consequences, babo~"

Jiwon frowned even more but still thanking the cute boy in front of him. Jinhwan smiled, "Thank you for using my service, Mister Kim."

"Thank you for treating me, Doctor Kim."

 

* * *

 

Two days later.

 

Hanbin waited for Donghyuk who went to the toilet at the dance academy. They went there to meet Jinhwan, as assigned by Yunhyung.

He looked around the dance academy and was thrilled at the sight of the dancers dancing in the hall near the toilet. Without him realizing, his body followed the rhythm of the music being played.

He was too immersed in it that he didn't notice someone was watching him intently from the side before deciding to approach the cop quietly.

"You seem to have quite a potential in dancing," a deep voice brought him back to the reality.

Hanbin turned to look at the side and couldn't help feeling embarassed, "Oh, I'm sorry-"

The owner of the deep voice laughed, his eyes disappeared right away, and Hanbin thought it was the cutest thing he ever watched.

"What are you saying sorry for? You dance well, I'm impressed for it," he smiled and Hanbin thought, this man could kill someone with that striking eyesmile.

"Oh, really?" He scratched the back of his head shyly, and looked back at the stranger, "Anyway, who are you? Are you a teacher here?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm just a friend of a dancer here. And I'm waiting for him to go for a lunch together."

Hanbin nodded understandingly while eyeing the stranger in front of him inquiringly. That beautiful stranger wore a red sleeveless basketball jersey, showing off his well-built biceps, and Hanbin couldn't deny he was turned on just by that.

He began to wonder what was lying under the jersey-

Hanbin shook his head, feeling scared with himself for having such dirty thoughts with a person he just met.

"Are you okay?" The stranger held his arm and Hanbin felt like he was being electrocuted with just a slight touch.

He immediately let his arm off the beautiful man, "I'm sorry, I just remembered something. I have to go now," he left the academy in a rush, leaving the stranger dumbfounded.

Right at that time, Jinhwan came out of the hall and smiled as he saw the stranger just now, "Jiwon!"

Jiwon's dumbfounded face turned into a big smile as he spotted Jinhwan at the door, "Yo, are you done?"

Jinhwan nodded while carrying his backpack, "Let's go.."

 

Hanbin was hiding in his car when Jiwon and Jinhwan went out of the dancing academy. As soon as he spotted Jiwon there, he immediately hid his face, burying it against the steering, so he didn't notice Jinhwan whose back facing him.

He peeked a bit and saw Jiwon laughing like a puppy beside Jinhwan who immediately disappeared into the car while Jiwon was still laughing before getting into the car. Soon after, the car speeding away from the dance academy.

Hanbin heaved a relieved sigh and leaned against the seat, wiping off the sweat forming on his forehead.

"That's so close," he said to himself, but then he slapped his face hard, "Why am I being like this? What's the matter with me?"

He laughed at himself in disbelief, "He is a stranger, Kim Hanbin. You don't even know his name."

He clutched his hand to his chest, "Why did my heart beating so fast?"

He sighed lightly, "I must be insane. This is so not me."

 

Meanwhile, not long after Jiwon and Jinhwan left, Donghyuk came out of the toilet. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw no one left.

He took out his phone to call his co-worker.

"Hey, where are you?" Donghyuk asked as soon as Hanbin answered the call. 

"I'm coming," his voice sounded like he was in a hurry, so Donghyuk just let it be.

When Hanbin came, Donghyuk looked at him weirdly, "Where did you go?"

"I have become a temporary fugitive just now," he said with a stoic expression on his face.

Donghyuk became even more confused, "Who are you trying to run away from?"

"Forget it. That person already left, so I'm saved for now," Hanbin spoke calmly, even his trembling fingers telling the opposite thing.

"Hey, are you okay? Who is it? Is he someone that I know?" Donghyuk excitedly asked.

Hanbin glared at him, "Shut up. Now, let's go and find Jinhwan."

Donghyuk scowled and followed Hanbin into the dance academy hall.

However, the trainer of the academy told them that Jinhwan has gone to take his lunch. The cops were feeling so disappointed to hear the news, so they regretfully got into the car back.

The both of them were sighing heavily, without uttering anything. But then, suddenly Donghyuk leaned in closer to Hanbin, "Do you want to enrol in this academy? It seems like a nice place."

Hanbin peered at his co-worker, "Are you serious? We are busy enough now, how do you expect us to-"

"Listen first. Let's enrol in this academy while investigating about this case. We can meet and talk with Jinhwan about Bobby without him suspecting anything through this way, right?"

Hanbin didn't want to agree but he did think it was a good idea.

"Ask Yunhyung first. But this will be tiring to death," he said.

"But it will be worth it, Hanbin. Trust me," Donghyuk assured him before calling Yunhyung and told him about his idea.

Yunhyung agreed and they immediately went back into the academy, registering their names to be one of the students there.

 

Hanbin panted heavily during the break of the lesson. He looked at Donghyuk and smiled as he saw the latter was exhausted too.

"Told you this will be tiring to death," Hanbin chuckled.

Donghyuk chuckled too, "But you enjoy this, right? I saw your face when you did the wave movement just now. You look so happy."

"Did I?" Hanbin admitted it. He always loved to dance. In fact, his original dream was to be a dancer, but because of a case involving the gangster and his father, in which someone from YG gang had killed his own father, he decided to be a policeman and caught the gangster that killed his father with his own hands.

But until now, he still didn't find any evidence nor clue about the tragic incident, which resulting in his father's death.

Hanbin was brought to the reality back when Donghyuk nudged his waist and pointed his eyes to the small figure of a familiar man at the door. Hanbin smiled, "That's Jinhwan..."

"Hi, I'm back," Jinhwan greeted the trainer and the other students with a warm smile and Hanbin wondered how did this small and cute man befriend with a dangerous gangster like Bobby? And they were close friends, not only mere friends.

After the 5-minutes break ended, the lesson continued and this time, Jinhwan was the one teaching them.

Hanbin was in awe. Jinhwan taught them nicely, without any pressure, and he would teach each one of them patiently, until everyone could master all the moves properly. He could hear the female students whispering things about how handsome and flawless Jinhwan was.

It made Hanbin feeling bad, because such perfection like this was befriending such a monster like Bobby. It was such a weird and disastrous pair.

When the lesson was finished, Donghyuk and Hanbin stared at Jinhwan who went to a quite hidden corner to talk to the phone.

While the other students were preparing to leave, Donghyuk took this chance and said, "Why not we start our interrogation?"

When they approached Jinhwan, they could clearly hear Jinhwan mentioning Bobby's name.

"I know, Bobby. You don't have to tell me," Jinhwan wiped the sweat on his neck with a towel and laughed, "Do you think I'm that outdated, not knowing about that night club? Hey, mister. I'm older than you, and I'm mature than you~"

Hanbin once again wondered, how did a merciless gangster like Bobby could make someone as innocent as Jinhwan smiled so cheerfully like this?

"Okay, I understand. I will go there tonight," he shook his head, "No, you don't have to pick me up, Babo," Hanbin could see a soft smile carved on the dancer's lips.

"You're still injured, friend. And you already want to have fun tonight? You're being mean to your own body, Bobby," he sighed and Hanbin could see worries in his face.

"Ah, no no no. You can't do any vigorous activities for these two weeks, remember?" He laughed, "I don't care."

He laughed again, "Okay, okay. But if you dare to dance or touch alcohol, you're dead meat tonight."

And then, he hung up the call before turning around and was shocked to see Hanbin and Donghyuk in front of him.

"Shit, you scared me," he yelped softly and the cops chuckled, feeling sorry.

"Sorry, we just want to thank you, for teaching us today. It is fun learning from you," Donghyuk said politely with a bow.

Jinhwan smiled, "It's fine. Well, this is my responsibility, right?"

"Also, we would like to take you out for a late night drink. Are you free after this?" Hanbin asked, even he already know the answer.

Jinhwan smiled apologetically at them, "I'm sorry, but I have promised my friend to go out with him later."

"Oh, really? Where are you going? Can we join you?" Hanbin asked, and Donghyuk knew, what was in Hanbin's mind.

He wanted to meet Bobby.

Jinhwan looked unsure, but he still smiled for the both of them, "I don't know if it is fine for you, but I'm going to a pub. And my friend is .. Nevermind..."

Seeing the anxiety in the dancer's tone while talking about Bobby, the cops figured it out. Jinhwan indeed knew about Bobby's identity as a gangster.

Hanbin smiled inwardly, "Of course we're fine. We're young adults too, wanting to have fun."

Jinhwan nodded, "Okay, then. See you guys at Paradise Night Club," he said before dismissing.

After Jinhwan left, Donghyuk placed his arm over the older's shoulder, "Shall we get some fun tonight?"

"Yunhyung gonna hate us for his whole life," Hanbin said sadly, but his face was saying otherwise.


	3. Night Club

Bobby looked around the night club and put on the mask on his face, as usual.

He nodded his head to the loud beats being played while leaning his back against the big couch there, waiting for Jinhwan.

Then, a pretty girl in a short dress came to him with a seducing smile before sitting beside him on the same couch.

Bobby also smiled at her, touching her nose lightly, "You look beautiful tonight, Hanna."

She smiled again, leaning closer to his ear, "Then, take me. Right here."

He shook his head, with apologetic smile, "Not here, not tonight, beautiful. Maybe tomorrow?"

She pouted, "Why can't tonight?" She punched his waist before he groaned in utmost pain, "Ah! Don't hit me there!"

She asked worriedly, "Why?"

Bobby caressed her hair, "My waist is injured, and our Jinan warned me not to do anything hard. That's why we can't, sweetie~ He didn't even let me dance."

She nodded understandingly, feeling bad for the other. Bobby smiled, "I'm sorry, honey..."

She smiled back, "Nahh, it's okay," she held his hand lovingly, "But, can't we do something.. Softer?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Sof.. Ter? Means that?"

She smirked, "Just handjob or blowjob. Just leave it on me, Bobby. I assure you, we will have so much fun tonight, without affecting your poor waist."

Bobby grinned, "My pleasure, baby..."

With that saying, he immediately got up from the couch with her and walked away, Hanna in his arms, fingers lacing.

On their way to the private room, Bobby pulled down his mask and suddenly pinned her to the wall there, kissing her lips hungrily before they were interrupted by a noise not far from them.

Bobby broke their kiss and his eyes narrowed to see who caused the chaos while Hanna burying her face to his neck, knowing what caused disturbance to her sweetheart's mood.

He tried to ignore the chaos, but it was getting uncontrollable the more he ignored it. 

"Baby, I really want to spend time with you tonight, but you see," he pointed his eyes to a man getting into a fight with another customer in the night club, and Hanna just sighed softly.

She patted his shoulder gently, "Do what you have to do. I'll wait here," he pulled up the mask back, covering his face as always before leaving her, to handle the fight in the night club.

 

Meanwhile, Jinhwan came back with two glasses of orange juice and sighed heavily as he saw the empty couch.

"Shit, this punk," he cursed before placing the glasses on the round table in front of the couch, "Where the hell did he go?"

Sitting on the couch, Jinhwan took out his phone and was about to call Bobby before he felt a poke on his shoulder from behind. He sighed again, thinking it was Bobby.

He got up and turned around while saying in anger, "Where the fuck did you go-" he stopped as he realized it was not Bobby, but the two new 'students' in the academy.

Hanbin and Donghyuk smiled awkwardly at him; it was clear that both of them were shocked to hear Jinhwan swearing, even they knew it was not directed towards them.

Jinhwan scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarassed, "I'm sorry, I thought it's my friend."

"It's fine," Hanbin smiled assuringly and looked around, "So where is your friend?"

Jinhwan sighed again and again, "I don't know. I don't fucking know. That brat asked me to get his drink and when I came back, he disappeared already."

Jinhwan looked at them and ushered them to sit on the couch. Donghyuk glanced at the orange juices on the table and asked, out of curiousity, "You don't drink alcohol?"

Jinhwan shook his head with a small smile, "Well, not really. I do drink alcohol, but tonight, I decide not to."

"Why?" Hanbin asked then.

He giggled, but before he could get to answer it, Hanna came running toward him, "Jinhwan Oppa!"

He immediately looked at her who was now panting heavily in front of him, "What's wrong, Hanna? Is Bobby with you?"

She calmed herself down and nodded to him, "Yes, he's with me before, but now, he is fighting with the gangster from SM."

Jinhwan jolted forward, "Fighting? With SM gang?"

Donghyuk and Hanbin looked at each other, and inwardly smiled as they found out about another gang.

"Yes, Oppa. I'm worried because he said to me just now, that he has a waist injury. So I'm afraid if he will get hurt. Besides, he is alone without his gang members. And there's lots of gang members from SM. Please stop him."

Jinhwan ruffled his hair frustratedly and was about to go, but he realized that Hanbin and Donghyuk were there.

He turned toward them and said with a sorry look, "I'm sorry, guys, but I have to go somewhere first. There's something I need to settle. Just drink this if you want."

Jinhwan formed a slight smile before leaving them quickly with Hanna. Donghyuk peered at Hanbin, "Should we go take a look? It seems serious?"

Hanbin nodded, "Of course we should."

 

As soon as Jinhwan arrived at the fight scene, he sighed for the nth time when he saw Bobby was grabbing the other man's collar with a sharp glare.

There were so many people surrounding the both of them.

Sehun tried to remove Bobby's mask from his face, but Bobby tugged on the other's hand, stopping him.

Sehun chuckled mockingly, "Why? Why can't I remove this shit from your face? Why do you have to hide your beautiful face?"

"You better leave now, Sehun, or I will make sure you will go home without your legs," Bobby's voice was dangerous.

But Sehun just laughed, "Really? Can you do that? I guess not," Bobby rolled his eyes at him before he added, "I heard your waist is injured because of the ambush from the cops few days ago."

Sehun dared to slide his fingers under Bobby's shirt, touching Bobby's naked and warm waist provocatively, "I also heard Mr. Yang is making a ruckus because many of your gang members got caught by the cops."

Hanbin and Donghyuk at the back, smiled proudly hearing it.

"How did you manage your gang, Bobby?" Sehun added, making Bobby boiled with anger, "Shut the fuck up, and get your filthy fingers off me."

Sehun smirked, "Don't say that, because one day, you will find yourself begging me to touch you."

Bobby had enough of it at that. He punched Sehun's face and the latter's body slammed against the floor, making everyone around them screamed. It turned chaotic again.

Bobby grabbed Sehun's collar once again before giving the other a few hard blows. He denied every efforts Sehun made to fight back and in the end, Sehun signalled his gang attack Bobby.

Jinhwan could recognize few of SM's gangsters there too, getting ready to beat Bobby up.

Therefore, Jinhwan knew he had to interfere this eventually.

"Bobby! Stop it!"

Bobby halted his actions as he heard Jinhwan's voice and gasped, looked appalled with Jinhwan's action by helping Sehun to get up.

Sehun pushed Jinhwan away harshly as soon as he could stand up properly and wobbly walked away with his gang members, before leaving a warning for Bobby, "You're lucky that this is your territory. But just wait, I will get revenge on you one day."

Jinhwan heaved a relieved sigh when Sehun's gang left the night club. Hanbin once again smiled in awe, didn't expect that Jinhwan could end a fight with just a shout.

Jinhwan must be very special for Bobby.

"I told you not to do any hard movement, Bobby," Jinhwan said, firmly.

Bobby sighed, "But he caused a chaos in my territory. Do you think I should stay still in this condition?"

Jinhwan pursed his lips into a thin line and held out his hand toward his friend, "Get up. Your waist is still not heal properly, and you just want to fight someone as strong as Sehun? And you're alone too?"

Bobby ignored Jinhwan's hand and got up, walking away. Jinhwan snorted, "Aish, this kid. Why is he so stubborn?"

Hanbin and Donghyuk looked at each other again and smiled.

"This is the first time I watched a fight between gangsters," Donghyuk voiced out and Hanbin laughed slightly.

"Okay, scratch that. Now, we have to continue our mission," Hanbin laughed again seeing Donghyuk's pout.

When Jinhwan was about to follow Bobby into the private room, with Hanna trailing behind Bobby, he spotted Hanbin and Donghyuk there, "Eh, you guys are here?"

"I'm sorry, we are just curious. But is your friend alright?" Hanbin asked, and he really wondered if Bobby was fine.

"Thank you for worrying, but he's fine, I guess," he answered and pondered for a moment before asking, "If you don't mind, you can join us."

"Sure!" Hanbin quickly responded.

They went into the private room and Jinhwan smiled blandly seeing Bobby lying down on the couch with his head resting on Hanna's lap.

Hanna bowed her head a bit to Jinhwan politely while Bobby closed his eyes, so he didn't notice the presence of the other two behind Jinhwan.

"Let me check your waist first, Bobby," Jinhwan said but the latter shook his head, "Just go away. I can't let myself see your face at this moment."

"Then, don't look. Just close your eyes while I check your waist condition," Jinhwan muttered and didn't wait anymore to lift up Bobby's shirt and smiled when he saw his bestfriend's waist was indeed okay.

Hanbin could feel his heart raced as he barely saw Bobby's chocolate abs, even in the dark. 

"Good boy. Now, you can do whatever you want with Hanna, but remember, don't do anything hard," Jinhwan said with a small wink at Hanna who just beamed sheepishly.

Bobby opened his eyes and sat up, "I'm still mad at you, Jinhwan!"

Hanbin and Donghyuk who were sitting blankly there were shocked with the sudden argument between the two bestfriends.

Jinhwan cocked his eyebrows, "Why would you mad at me? I should be the one getting mad now."

Bobby sighed this time, "You yourself know that Sehun is my enemy, and you freaking helped him!"

Jinhwan bit his lower lip, "You beat him up to death, Bobby and his gang were about to finish you off. Hey, mister, if I don't do it, you will find yourself in the hospital right now.."

"But you see the way he treated you. He didn't even feel grateful that you helped him. You shouldn't help people like that anymore," Bobby calmed down a bit as Hanna rubbed his back soothingly. "Don't be too kind with people like that, Jinhwan."

Jinhwan smiled sincerely, "I know that, babo. Okay, I will not help ungrateful people like that anymore. Satisfied?"

Bobby also smiled before noticing the other two people in the room. As the room was dark, he couldn't see the cops' faces properly, but still he greeted them, "So you guys are Jinhwan's new friends?"

They nodded awkwardly at the friendly tone coming from the gangster.

"Now that you have friends to keep you company tonight, I shall go now," Bobby said, placing his arms over Hanna's shoulder.

Jinhwan snickered, "Okay, fine, Bobby. Just go and have fun with Hanna. But promise me, nothing 'hard'..."

Hanna's cheeks reddened while Bobby just smirked, "Don't worry. We will only do something 'soft' tonight," he coyly said, "We will go first, bye~"

Hanbin felt disgusted watching it but deep in his heart, he didn't know why but he could feel a slight ache in his heart, as he thought that Bobby was dating Hanna.

As soon as the couple left, Jinhwan smiled bitterly and poured down the drink into the glasses before handing them to Hanbin and Donghyuk.

"I'm sorry, for the chaos," Jinhwan said softly, "I hope this doesn't ruin your night."

They shook their head, "No, not at all."

Jinhwan smiled again, "And that friend of mine, don't be afraid of him. He is not a dangerous man."

Hanbin scoffed mentally,  _Not dangerous? He shot my friend's leg!_

 

Donghyuk and Hanbin sighed when they went into their car after bidding farewell with Jinhwan.

In the car, Donghyuk said, "Seems like, if we can be closer with Jinhwan, we can gain lots of infos from him about Bobby."

"I know right," Hanbin replied, "But I feel bad for Jinhwan. It looks like he is trying so hard to control Bobby, from causing more damage. And he takes care of Bobby a lot too."

"That's what friends for," Donghyuk concluded simply with a meaningful gaze toward Jinhwan who was getting into his car now.

 Hanbin fumbled inside his pocket and realized he left his phone in the toilet, "Shit, I left my phone."

Donghyuk giggled, "Okay, just go and get it now. I will wait here."

Hanbin sighed and came out of the car before entering the night club again. He walked toward the toilet and in a flash, someone grabbed his waist to a space hidden from the public and pinned him to the wall.

Hanbin was dumbfounded, totally. He could feel his heart beating in a fast rate again as he recognized who was the person against his body now.

It was Bobby.

The gangster's head tilting to the side, with his gaze carefully looking around, while his hands firmly placed on Hanbin's shoulder.

A loud footsteps were heard then, and Bobby buried his head to Hanbin's neck. The cop was standing flabbergasted there, not knowing what to do in this condition. What was the gangster trying to do to him?

Right at that time, he could barely see few people whom he recognized as Sehun's gang members running in front of them, apparently didn't notice their presence at the hidden space.

As soon as the gang members were gone from their eyesight, Hanbin heard a relieved sigh escaped from Bobby's mouth which was hidden under the mask, "Phew, that was close."

With that saying, Hanbin could grasp the condition finally. Maybe, Bobby was trying to run away from SM gang. But why did he take Hanbin together?

The masked man slowly lifted his head up weakly and naturally, their gaze locked. Hanbin stared right into the gangster's eyes and he was kinda mesmerized by the sharp yet warm look in the other's eyes.

There's thick eyeliner under his eyes and Hanbin found out that Bobby's eyes were indeed small, and attractive.

There's this moment of silence despite the deafening loud musics from the club yet all they could listen to was their own racing heartbeats as their bodies were closely against each other.

Unconsciously, Hanbin raised his hand and he found himself slowly tugging on Bobby's mask, wanting to remove the mask off his face.

He still remembered, Sehun claimed that Bobby's face was beautiful, and he was curious to it.

Everything about Bobby made him curious.

The mask slowly being pulled down, exposing Bobby's pointed nose, but just as the mask was about to uncover his lips, Bobby clasped the cop's hand, stopping Hanbin's almost successful mission, to discover his full face.

"I'm sorry," Bobby murmured with his husky voice before he pulled his mask up again, covering his face from be seen by Hanbin.

The cop mentally cursed the gangster. He didn't get to see Bobby's full face again. What a shame.

Bobby stepped backward a little and took something from the pocket in his baggy jeans. Hanbin widened his eyes as he spotted his own phone in Bobby's hand.

"This is your phone, right?" Bobby asked before handing him the phone.

Hanbin took the phone and thanked him, even he was still in shock.

"Next time, don't leave something as important as this anywhere. If I'm not saint enough, I will surely hack your phone and spread all of your photos to internet," he chuckled and Hanbin found it was attractive, again.

Hanbin began to think that, maybe Jinhwan was right. Bobby was not a dangerous man. And the worst thing was, he began to think that Yunhyung was wrong. Totally wrong.

When they heard the same loud footsteps, Bobby let out a heavy sigh, "Shit. These fuckers really don't know how to give up, huh?"

He looked at Hanbin, "We'll meet again, pretty," and he sped away, leaving Hanbin alone there.

Right then, SM gangsters appeared and one of them asked Hanbin, "Young man, do you see a man in mask here?"

Hanbin nodded, "He went to this direction," and he pointed his eyes to the opposite direction of where Bobby went, fooling the gangsters from SM, in order to save Bobby.

Without suspecting anything, the gangsters ran to the wrong direction.

Without Hanbin knowing, Bobby was just hiding near there and he smiled contentedly because Hanbin just helped him.

"Thank you, pretty," he muttered under his breath and walked away from the night club.


	4. Meet Again

The next day came so fast.

Hanbin went to the office like usual. He couldn't help forming a smile whenever he remembered his short encounter with Bobby.

It just made him even more curious about the gangster. Bobby was just so mysterious and it was fascinating.

The more interesting thing is, Bobby was not as dangerous as he thought.

And the more he thought about it, he recalled the moment when their eyes locked. He couldn't forget the way Bobby gazed upon him; it was deep and .. Alluring. 

And somehow, it was familiar. That moment.

"What are you thinking about that make you smiling ear to ear?" Donghyuk asked from his table, just beside Hanbin's.

Hanbin felt his cheeks blushed as Donghyuk noticed it, "N- nothing important."

Yunhyung who was just in front of Hanbin's table, also noticed it. And he could somehow figure out, what the matter was wrong with Hanbin.

He shrugged it off his mind, didn't want to think about it and persuaded himself that maybe, it was just his mere thoughts. In such no way would Hanbin fall in love with a gangster.

Because he knew too well. Hanbin resented gangsters a lot. Because he thought that one of the gangsters from YG gang killed his own dad. And he wanted to find the responsible person who murdered his father.

Yunhyung was feeling bad for it, that's why he poured his everything into handling this case. For Hanbin.

And secretly, Yunhyung was gathering information from the murder case from 2 years ago, involving Hanbin's father who was found dead in a tragic way in his car, by the roadside.

Hanbin's father was killed in a quite gruesome way. There were bruises and red marks all over his neck, so the forensic team assumed that Hanbin's father was strangled with a belt found in the car. Not only that, his back was also stabbed for multiple times with a scissor.

He lost too much bloods because of that.

Yunhyung still remembered when he looked at the photos of the case. It was such a bloody incident. The bloods were scattering everywhere in the car.

And he still vaguely remembered how miserable Hanbin was upon knowing about his father's death. The sad thing was, the cops at that time didn't get to catch the murderer.

It was a shame that all of the evidences from that case was stolen by someone and the cops didn't get to finish the case and had to delay the investigation until they found the evidences again.

Since then, Yunhyung and Hanbin decided to enter a police academy, in order to be cops and investigate about that case before catching the murderer.

That's why, the both of them thought, if they could catch the gangsters, the truth might be prevailed. Hanbin would finally know who was the gangster that killed his father.

But so far, among YG gang members that they have caught from the ambush knew nothing about the murder case.

It was a pity, though.

 

* * *

 

"There are almost 15 people of our gang got caught," Bobby informed his boss during the phonecall.

"Now that most of our gang members were caught by the cops, I don't know how will you manage the drug business now, Bobby," Mr. Yang replied with a soft sigh.

Bobby felt so sorry that he couldn't take care of his own gang members well. Mr. Yang must be losing his trust on him now, he thought.

"I'm sorry. I deserved to be punished," he said, waiting for his boss's reply.

A short laugh was heard before Mr. Yang said, "It's okay, Bobby. As long as I still have you and Mino, our gang will always be strong. Don't let yourself get caught. And Song Mino too. I trust the both of you."

Bobby nodded, feeling relieved and touched that Mr. Yang believed him that much. He hung up the call and heaved a long sigh while leaning his back against the wall in Jinhwan's house, at the living room.

"Is that a call from your boss?" Jinhwan asked as he came with a glass of orange juice for Bobby.

Bobby nodded and took the glass, "Thank you for this."

Jinhwan smiled and ushered him to sit together on the couch.

Bobby sipped on the drink and looked at Jinhwan before asking, "Your friend from last night, what is his name?"

Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows, "There's two of them. Which one?"

Bobby fiddled with the glass, "The.. Tall one?"

Jinhwan smiled as he somehow could figure out the motive of the question being asked. Bobby realized that he was caught red-handed by the older, so he immediately said, "No, hyung... It's not like that. Don't misunderstand."

Jinhwan chuckled, as Jiwon's ear already reddened. "Then, what is it? Why are you suddenly interested to know his name?"

Bobby bit his lower lips, not knowing what to answer. Honestly, he didn't even know why did he suddenly ask about that person's name.

Maybe because of the short moment between them last night. When Hanbin unknowingly touched his face while attempting to pull the mask down Bobby's face. Jiwon admitted it, that the touch was hot.

He could feel his heart racing in a very fast pace when he felt Hanbin's body against him, being close like that. Eyes locking with a total stranger, was the first for him, yet it felt familiar. Somehow.

He didn't know why, but there was some kind of weird attraction between him and Hanbin.

Other than Jinhwan, Hana and Mino, he would never let anyone touch him. Truthfully, he would flinch whenever someone other than the three lay a hand on his body, but Hanbin was a different case.

Bobby was truly traumatic of being touched by other people, because of what happened about 2 years ago.

The past he wanted to erase. So badly.

"I don't know his full name, but everyone calls him Binnie," Jinhwan brought him back to the reality by telling him with a small smile before asking, "Anyway, how's your night with Hanna?"

Bobby pouted, "It sucks."

"Sucks? Why?"

"Totally sucks," Bobby sighed, "When I was about to take her home, those SM bastards came again. I have to cancel it because of them."

Jinhwan chuckled, "So sad..."

"You know, hyung, two times! Two times they came to disturb my time with her," Bobby frowned as Jinhwan still laughed at him, "I feel bad for her. Seriously."

Jinhwan stopped laughing, "Don't worry, Bobby. I know she will understand."

"Of course she will. She always understand me, that it hurts sometimes," Bobby sadly muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Bobby placed the glass on the table in front of them and said, "You also know what kind of relationship formed between Hanna and me, right?"

Jinhwan nodded weakly, "She is being used to cover the fact that you are traumatic of what happened 2 years ago?"

Bobby nodded, "The other gang know about my past, and they use that fucking past to attack my mental state.. Just look what Sehun did to me last night. He mocked me. That bastard..."

Jinhwan sent a soothing pat on his shoulder, "You still can't get over that horrible past of yours?"

The gangster looked at the older, shaking his head, "I already get over it at one point, but everytime I meet with Sehun, he will bring that up and irritate me. And I don't know, lately, I keep having dreams of that past. It gets me scared, hyung."

Jinhwan massaged the younger's shoulder to calm him down. He saw Bobby's eyes started to get teary. He felt sorry for him, that he had to experience such excruciating pains at such young age.

"And it is depressing because, Hanna freaking knows that she is just being used, yet she still accepts it wholeheartedly. I would rather she beats me up or something, but she didn't."

"Maybe, she really likes you. That's why, she just accepts it," Jinhwan said and Bobby's lips formed a thin line, "Do you think that words are comforting?"

Jinhwan chuckled, "Sorry, but it is the truth and sort of obvious."

Suddenly, Jinhwan's phone rang, "Oh, it's Junhoe!"

 

* * *

 

Hanbin and Donghyuk went to a restaurant for lunch.

While waiting for their order, Hanbin looked around the restaurant and asked Donghyuk, "Is this really your friend's restaurant?"

Donghyuk nodded, "Yes, why?"

"It's beautiful. What is his name?" 

"Junhoe. Ku Junhoe. Oh, there he is!" Donghyuk pointed his eyes to a corner of the restaurant where a tall man in a blue jumper with a cap and black pants, smiling to other direction.

"Ku Junhoe!" Donghyuk called him.

Junhoe turned toward him and flashed a bright smile, "Woahh, Dongdong!"

He came toward Donghyuk and smiled towards Hanbin and Yunhyung, "Are they your friends?"

Donghyuk nodded, "Are you busy now? I really miss you."

Junhoe smiled reluctantly, "I'm sorry, but I just made an appointment to spend time with my friends. They already arrived, so I can't make them wait."

Donghyuk pouted disappointedly, "Really?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Junhoe apologized to him many times, so Donghyuk said, "It's fine. Where are your friends anyway?"

Junhoe directed his fingers toward the table near the entrance door, not far from them.

"Eh, isn't that Jinhwan?" Donghyuk asked Hanbin who looked shocked too.

"Oh, you guys know him?" Junhoe asked, almost at disbelief.

"Well, he is the dance trainer at the academy we enrolled in," Donghyuk answered and looked at the other person at that table.

"I see," Junhoe smiled, "Then, is it okay if we eat together with you guys?"

"Sure, why not," Donghyuk happily invited Junhoe and his friends to their table.

When Jinhwan and the other person came, Hanbin was dazed, because that other person was the same person he met yesterday. The responsible person who made him turn into a temporary fugitive.

"Hi, we meet again," Jinhwan said as soon as he and Bobby arrived in front of Hanbin and Donghyuk.

Bobby didn't wear his mask, as he wasn't with his gang members. 

And he recognized Hanbin right away. He formed a warm smile at Hanbin, "Hey, do you remember me?"

"Ah, yes. Of course I remember you. We met at the dance academy, right?" he answered shyly without looking at Bobby.

Bobby smiled satisfiedly, that Hanbin didn't recognize him as the gangster 'Bobby'. 

Jinhwan looked at Bobby and Hanbin inquiringly, wondering when did Bobby meet with Hanbin at the dance academy? As far as he knew, the both of them only barely met each other at the night club.

"Wahhhh, it's a good thing that all of you know each other. We can always hang out together then," Junhoe said with a bright smile.

"What a small world, right?" Jinhwan said.

"What is your friend's name, Jinhwan?" Donghyuk asked.

Jinhwan was hesitating to answer it, so Bobby answered it instead, "Just call me Ji. That will do."

"And you?" Bobby asked Hanbin before he said, in the exact same way and tone as Bobby, "Just call me Binnie. That will do," and that was the first time Hanbin could ever look him in the eyes.

And he felt like he used to see that eyes. Before.

 

Bobby was at the toilet, washing his hands while thinking about his meeting with Hanbin, once again. 

It was fresh and nice. It felt good to talk with that boy and got to know more about him.

The funny thing was, the both of them still didn't know each other's full names.

He laughed to himself as he realized it. He wiped his hand with the tissue and looked at his face, "Didn't he recognize me?"

Bobby tried to cover his face using his palm, only exposing his eyes, "Is it that different when I wear mask and not wearing it?"

He put his hand down again and sighed lightly, "Or maybe, he just didn't pay much attention to my face. That's why he was clueless as fuck."


	5. Nightmare

_A handsome, quite thin, fourteen years old boy was sleeping peacefully on the bed when suddenly, the door to his room slided open in a flash._

_He also woke up, sitting up straight before rubbing his eyes, still half-asleep. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to look at the door, figuring out who was standing there. With the aid of the light from outside, he whispered to himself as he recognized the sudden 'intruder', "Uncle?"_

_The said man just smirked as he closed the door and a click sound was heard during the silent night, signalling that he locked the door. Then, the room was dark again._

_That boy quickly turned on the lamp on the nightstand and looked at the said 'uncle' inquiringly, "What's the matter, Uncle?"_

_His uncle smiled, with a glint of dangerous gaze in his eyes, but the young boy just too innocent to notice. The man in his early thirty, approached the boy with slow steps and stopped right in front of him._

_He caressed the boy's disheveled hair which seemed too sexy for him at that time, before lowering his fingers to caress the young boy's facebefore muttering, "You are so beautiful.. Jiwon..."_

_Jiwon squinted his eyes, in shock to his uncle's unexpected remark. The latter just laughed heartily, admiring the confused look in the beautiful boy's small eyes._

_Jiwon lifted his wrist and looked at his purple watch, gasping in horror, "It's already 3.30 in the morning," he looked up again, "Why are you here, Uncle? Is something wrong?"_

_The uncle's smile faded away instantly and in a flash, he pinned Jiwon to the bed, kissing him hungrily even the younger kept fighting against him, refusing to let the older kissing him like that._

_"Don't resist, Jiwon. I want you so badly. So badly you can't ever imagine it," he murmured against Jiwon's lips before catching it roughly and sliding his hand inside Jiwon's pants,_ _palming the younger's cock._

_Jiwon wanted to scream but he couldn't. His uncle was fast, shoving his tongue inside as soon as Jiwon parted his lips a bit. The uncle was really impatient. He forced Jiwon once again, to play with his tongue, but the younger remained still, instead he tried his best to fight back._

_This time, the uncle groped a fistful of Jiwon's hair and Jiwon moaned painfully. The uncle kissed Jiwon's neck sensually, but Jiwon could only feel pain, suffocation and disgust._

_He tried his best to fight back; pushing the older away, punching the older with his frail fist and tried to kick the older for multiple times, but every attempts faced failures._

_Without him realizing, his pajama already threwn to the floor, leaving him naked fully. He felt so abashed of himself, while the other licked his lips hungrily. "I know it. You're so fucking beautiful, Jiwon."_

_And the next thing that Jiwon knew, his body was rolled over and he could feel a sharp pain in his ass hole-_

 

"Bobby!"

Jiwon opened his eyes widely in shock and he found himself panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

Hanna was lying beside him on the bed, looking at him worriedly, asking, "Nightmare again?"

He nodded weakly and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, but failed miserably. A droplet of tears dripped down from his eyes and he nuzzled his face to her neck, crying out, "I'm scared, Hanna. Really."

He felt her delicate fingers caressing his sweaty hair and she kissed his forehead warmly before pulling him into her, murmuring comforting words to his ear, "It's fine. I'm here, Bobby. You're safe. He is died already, no one will do something gross like he used to do to you anymore. You're fine now, okay Bobby?"

She patted his back soothingly and without she knowing, her tears rolled down her cheeks while muttering soft words to Bobby. She felt bad for Bobby who was being haunted by the horrible past of his, and she could do nothing other than soothing him like this.

If she has the power of Dumbledore, she just wanted to remove all of Bobby's bad past memories and only kept the beautiful memories in his mind and heart. But too bad. She was not Dumbledore.

She pulled up the blanket to cover Bobby's naked top and smiled slightly as he calmed down again.

He opened his eyes back, droopy, "Hanna..."

She nodded while caressing his sides. He lifted his hand up and reached for Hanna's, holding it softly, "Thank you."

Hanna formed a bright smile and kissed his nose, "You're most welcome, Mister Bobby," and she giggled. Bobby also smiled eventually.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanbin was at a supermarket, for grocery shopping. He lived by himself in an apartment even he still has his mother. 

He was immersed in himself even his hands doing the work picking up the stuff he needed to buy into the shopping cart.

He was lost in the memory of his second meeting with Jiwon at Junhoe's cafe, few days ago. Jiwon didn't say much things during the lunch meeting but his eyes always directed toward Hanbin.

And the cop couldn't help feeling butterflies in his stomach at such deep stare by Jiwon.

It was Donghyuk, Jinhwan and Junhwe who lifted up the mood by talking about so many things among them, while both Hanbin and Jiwon just stayed still during the conversation.

The both of them did exchange some shy glances at times. 

Right when they locked their eyes, realization hit Hanbin, like a lightning.

No wonder it felt familiar. Hanbin felt the same way as when he locked his eyes with Bobby's.

Weren't they the same people?

Now that he thought about it, both Bobby and Jiwon were friends with Jinhwan. 

It was possible that Jiwon was Bobby right?

A wide smile crept from his lips.  _Gotcha!_

 

Hanbin was lining up in front of the counter with the other customers to pay for the things he bought. 

When it reached his turn, he put the groceries on the counter while the cashier doing her job. 

Hanbin was still in his deep thought before the cashier snapped him out of it, "Mister! It's 350 000 won!"

He quickly apologized to the cashier and slided his hand into the pocket to take out his wallet, but...

_Shoot. I didn't bring my wallet._

He looked behind him and saw there were lots people lining up behind him. He sighed, what should he do? What a stupid brat he was.

How could he didn't bring his wallet when he knew he was going to shop groceries.  _Stupid._

He tried to talk calmly to the cashier, but like seriously, the cashier might not be in her mood. She snapped at him for wasting her time and energy. She talked non-stop, scoldinv him in front of so many people in the supermarket.

Hanbin was damnly embarassed at that time. He was in a public, everyone was watching him like he was some kind of soap opera. 

He bit his lips and looked down the floor. He just hoped the cashier would slow down already and let him leave in peace. Okay, fine. He would not buy anything. He would put everything back to its original place, but right when he was about to open his mouth, he found out that the atmosphere was already in peace.

It was silence.

When he looked up, he saw the cashier's face was paled, like a ghost. She was looking down the floor, unable to lift her head up.

And there was a well-built arm, muscled biceps, over her shoulder, and Hanbin gasped as he found out that the owner of the arm was...

Bobby.

 

"You're so noisy, girl," Bobby's deep and husky voice came out from the mask covering his face.

The cashier was shivering. Hanbin was in a daze. For sure, Bobby looked so scary like that. He noticed, how strong Bobby's grip on her shoulder and she looked so much in pain.

"I really hate it when there are chaos in my territory. Can't you take it easy, huh? So irritating..." Bobby made an annoyed expression on his face and glanced at the computer screen before taking out his wallet, and threw a cash on the counter.

"It's settled now, right? I paid for him. Satisfied?" He said it right on her ear, and Hanbin knew, the cashier now was blushing, instead of feeling scared.

"What are you waiting for? Quick process the pay. I want my change," he pushed her lightly for her to proceed with the pay.

Hanbin smiled inwardly. He thought Bobby would ask her to keep the change or something, but no. _Stingy punk, haha._

She gave him the change and Bobby left afterward, strolling away. After she put everything into plastics and handed to Hanbin, he immediately ran after Bobby.

"Bobby, wait!" 

The gangster turned around and Hanbin could see his eyes were smiling toward him. It was fucking cute.

Hanbin carried his things and walked toward him, "Thanks. A lot."

Bobby chuckled, "Do you think that's free? You have to pay back to me next time."

Hanbin chuckled too, "Of course. I will pay back to you."

The taller nodded, "Nice."

But when he was about to leave again, Hanbin grabbed his hand gently.

"You helped me two times already. I just.. Ermmm.. I should return the favour," Hanbin said shyly, unknowingly. "Just tell me anything, I will do it for you. I just want to repay your good deeds to me."

"It's nothing, actually. But yeah, I have to say, you're so clumsy," he was teasing Hanbin and Hanbin didn't feel offended at all.

Bobby smiled, "Follow me."


	6. Date

**_"For VVIP entry only."_ **

 

Hanbin gasped as his eyesight caught the signboard of the building he just arrived at and he also looked around that place. It was a high building, looking luxurious. Of course, it was for VVIPs, Hanbin thought.

He came out of his black Sedan and glanced at Bobby who came out from his own car too. Hanbin was in awe for a second at the sight of Bobby's car, a purple Lamborghini car. It was so beautiful. That car. And the owner, especially. His eyes. Pretty.

Bobby leaned against his car and peered at Hanbin, "Have you ever been here before?"

Hanbin shook his head, "No. Why?"

"Well, that's great. This place might surprise you a bit."

Hanbin scrutinized that place again, a part of him was scared if ever Bobby was going to kill him or something, well, that brat is a gangster, but another part of him wanted to spend his free time with the gangster.

"You're not going to murder me and throw my corpse into the sea there," he asked cautiously while looking deep into Bobby's eyes, "Right?"

However, he could only see a beam of dangerous gaze from Bobby's eyes. Hanbin gulped down his saliva hard, afraid of his upcoming fate.

Much to his dismay, Bobby nodded. Hanbin gasped in horror. 

"I will cut your body, your legs, your hands, your arms, your head," Hanbin's eyes rolled the more Bobby said, "And I will throw them separately."

"W- what?"

Bobby giggled, amused to see how much Hanbin freaking out with what he said. He just wanted to tease him even more, but after noticing that Hanbin was shivering, he decided to stop it.

"Do you really think I will do that?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well.. Sort of," Hanbin tried to control his fear, but what can he do? The man in front of him was acting too scary, and creepy. And the fact that he didn't know what kind of expression Bobby was wearing now, was not helping. It freaked him out even more.

But honestly, with just his eyes, Bobby was already scary.

"You must have watched too many movies about gangsters," Bobby laughed again.

 _Well, actually, yes_. Hanbin has watched several movies about gangsters, because he wanted to know about gangsters, so that he would be familiar with the atmosphere around gangsters, before getting to catch them.

He really wanted to catch the gangster that killed his father, so badly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of gangster," he said so softly, and Hanbin admitted that he would melt down right there if he was weak.

But he wasn't.

And his will to catch the gangsters was stronger than ever, now that he was close to Bobby. _Just a little bit more_ , he persuaded himself.

"Then, what will you do to me? I mean, can I believe you?" 

Bobby shrugged, "It's up to you. If you think I'm that dangerous, then just go away."

Bobby ruffled his hair gently before walking to the entrance door and stood there, waiting for Hanbin's decision.

The cop sighed. _Don't worry, nothing's bad gonna happen. You're doing this for the mission to catch him. Okay? Hanbin, you can do it. Hwaiting!_

 

 _Hmm? What is this place?_ Hanbin thought curiously as they walked into a building and into the elevator when Bobby pressed the sixth floor.

“Ohh? DVD room?” Hanbin questioned in surprise as they walked out of the elevator and into a dim yet chic area where the tall host was welcoming them with a small smile.

“Ah yeah, I hope you don’t mind. Thought it might be a good place to wind down and relax.” Bobby replied as Hanbin looked around the place curiously before looking right at Bobby with a soft smile.

“It's okay, it’s fine, I like movies.” Hanbin reassured Bobby casually, feeling relieved that it was not like he expected, about Bobby's intention to kill him.

 _Or maybe, not that way._ He mentally screamed.

When he looked into the room, he found out that it was such a dark room with a king-sized sofa in front of the screen. The atmosphere in the room was too errotic.

Errotic.

_Oh, God._

Hanbin gulped down his saliva, again.

Bobby just stared at Hanbin who was seemed to be horrified again. He knew Hanbin was worried about what came next. In a way, Hanbin looked so fucking cute, like that.

“As usual?” The host asked, snapping Bobby out of it. He looked over at the host who was watching him expectedly and nodded as a reply. 

Hanbin took off his shoes after stepping into the room with Bobby and the cop began examining the dark yet chic interior again. Bobby smiled before placing their drinks onto the table and made his way over to the double sofa lounger.

"Come on, sit over here, with me," Bobby waved his hand toward the younger and patted the space beside him on the sofa.

Hanbin walked to the sofa, almost hesitant in his steps before resting himself there, just beside Bobby. He was nervous, as their position was very close, too close.

"Bobby, how did you find this place?” Hanbin asked, out of curiousity, "It doesn't look like this is your first time here."

The gangster chuckled, and Hanbin was amazed at how his eyes disappeared as soon as he let out a soft chuckle. Somehow, it sounded cool to Hanbin's ear. 

"I rent the whole cinema every weekend, because I love watching movies in peace, alone by myself. I hate chaos," Hanbin nodded understandingly at that sentence.

He hated chaos. That's why he helped him at the supermarket before.

"And you don't look like a noisy fellow," Bobby smiled again, "I think having a company is quite nice too, right?"

Hanbin smiled shyly, "You want me to accompany you? Are you sure?" He unexpectedly smiled sheepishly when Bobby answered, "Or you can just call it as a 'date'.."

"Date?" 

Bobby smiled again, "Whatever you think. If a date sound uncomfortable to you, just treat this as a reward for me after helping you twice."

"Why this? I mean, there's a lot of other interesting rewards that I can give you," Hanbin asked again.

“This is a very private place so it’s a great place to relax and be yourself. Nobody would disturb us," and Bobby smiled again, this time it was bland, "I'm actually tired of pretending."

The last sentence was left as just a whisper.

Out of the blue, the lights dimmed even more as the movie began playing on the projector screen.

Hanbin was startled a bit when the room turned darker but his face brightened instantly, as he saw what movie Bobby chose to watch.

"Mickey Mouse!" Hanbin almost shrieked, excitedly.

"You love Mickey Mouse?" Bobby asked.

"Of course, it's my favourite cartoon since childhood. 

The cute sounds of the cartoons made Hanbin's lips curved upwards and he laughed at times, totally forgetting all of his worries, stress and whatnot. 

Bobby wanted to focus on the cartoon, but Hanbin kept distracting him. The younger looked as if he was still a freaking child. Well, he did look like a child. Especially when he smiled. So cute.

Hanbin was totally in ecstacy, because it's been a long time since he last watched Mickey Mouse, his favourite Disney character. 

"This is supposed to be a reward for you, but why do I feel like this is a reward for me?" Hanbin mumbled to himself, but Bobby still heard it.

The older chuckled, "It's a win-win situation."

"Yeah, right," Hanbin also chuckled.

"I still can't believe a creepy gangster like you watch this kind of so-called movies," Hanbin said, in amusement after turning his head toward Bobby when the cartoon ended.

"Why? There's no law stating that a gangster can't watch cartoons," he replied casually.

Hanbin snorted, "As if. Do you even comply with the laws in Korea so far? Being a gangster, you sure have done a lot of crimes."

Bobby looked at Hanbin, offended by what he said, even it was the truth. He did murder people.

Hanbin noticed the change in Bobby's expression, from amusement to gloomy.

"I'm sorry, I went too far with my words," Hanbin apologized, sincerely.

"It's fine," his tone was weak, so Hanbin held his hand gently, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"I told you it's fine," Bobby delicately freed his hand from Hanbin's and took the remote control to select the next movie.

Hanbin couldn't help laughing again when "Winnie The Pooh and friends" appeared on the screen.

"Pooh now?" Hanbin smiled.

Bobby also smiled seeing Hanbin's warm smile. "This time, it's my favourite cartoon."

Hanbin nodded understandingly and followed to watch the cute yellow cartoon with Bobby who seemed to be focused fully to the screen.

When he watched how Bobby joyfully immersed himself into watching Pooh, he remembered someone. Someone special in his heart.

"I'm sorry, but how old are you?" Hanbin suddenly asked.

"26, why?" Bobby answered, without leaving his eyes off the screen.

Hanbin beamed, reluctantly, "I remembered this cousin of mine, he also liked Pooh," Hanbin sighed softly, "If only he didn't die 12 years ago, he must be living diligently like you, as a 26-years old man."

Bobby turned to look at Hanbin with a sorry gaze, "Really? He was the same age as me?"

Hanbin nodded before Bobby asked, "Why did he die, at such young age? If 12 years ago, wasn't he only 14 at that time?"

"I know right, he's still too young to die. Well, my father said he died in a car accident."

"You must be very close to him," Bobby guessed, "You look so sad while talking about him."

Hanbin let out a dry laugh, "Frankly, we weren't that close. I just feel bad because I didn't get to treat him nicely when he's still alive. I was such a rude and mannerless kid back then."

"Then, you are no better than me," Bobby teased him.

"I told you, I used to be rude, now I'm not anymore! It's all in the past..."

Bobby chortled again, "Okay okay, I understand," Bobby looked at Hanbin again, "How old are you, then?"

Hanbin smiled sheepishly, "I'm a year younger than you."

Bobby cheered blissfully, "You should call me hyung, then. Ah, no no," he suddenly bowed his head politely as he said, "Call me hyung-nim~"

"Not calling you that~" Hanbin stucked out his tongue toward Bobby.

"How dare you, I'm older than you, kid," Bobby jokingly headlocked him while Hanbin laughed as he replied, "It's just a year difference~"

"You have to be punished," Bobby spoke before trying to tackle Hanbin, but the cop's reflex action was quicker, but Hanbin realized he couldn't show that he was that skillful, or else Bobby would suspect he was a cop.

He sloppily avoided Bobby, and in a flash, the both of them fell on the floor, with Hanbin on top of Bobby.

It's Bobby who laughed first even his back was hurt, "Woahh, you got some skill, dude!"

Hanbin also laughed cheekily and was relieved that Bobby didn't suspect anything about his real identity, as a cop. His laughter died down eventually and looked at Bobby with a smile until he noticed the familiar gaze he used to see before, in Bobby's brown eyes.

It was very familiar.

But he couldn't grasp it. 

He just shrugged the thought, thinking that it could be Jiwon's gaze that he felt familiar to.

But then, he could feel Bobby's heartbeat was racing hard.

Maybe it was the dark room or the fact they were in such intimate position now, Hanbin unknowingly bit his bottom lip as the two people continued to stare lustfully towards one another.

He realized that Bobby was still wearing the mask over his face, covering his face.

Feeling like the mask was disturbing, along with the fact that he was curious if Bobby was indeed Jiwon, if they were really the same people or not?

Hanbin attempted his second try to remove Bobby's mask, after failing to do so the other time, when they were at the nightclub.

He leaned closer to the gangster and his fingers reached the mask, before he slowly pulled it down, revealing Bobby's pointed nose, deep dimples and when it reached his lips, Hanbin unknowingly stopped.

Hanbin stared at his lips inquiringly. It was plump, not that red, it was quite pinkish and looked so tempting.

Bobby was also staring at him, anticipating Hanbin's next action, even he was nervous being stared at by Hanbin like that.

When Hanbin pulled the mask down the lips to stay under Bobby's chin, the cop finally could make out every little features of Bobby's face.  
And he gasped.

"So, you're really," he shook his head, "Ji..."

Bobby flashed a small smile, "Took you long enough to realize it. But well done, boy, for figuring that out."

Hanbin scoffed, but smiled afterward, "Can't believe I just realized it now."

"Are you," Bobby leaned over, "Disappointed?"

Hanbin smiled lightly, "Why should I?"

Bobby heaved a relieved sigh and Hanbin smiled.

"Thank you. I.. Actually, never thought that you will really let me see your full face," Hanbin said, and it was true. He was thankful.

It would make his task easier.

There's this one time when the both of them locked their eyes again, and Hanbin was mesmerized, truly. Bobby's eyes have always been an attractive subject for him. He loved watching his eyes, how that small and squinty eyes disappeared whenever he smiled, laughed and how that eyes seemed to keep a whole lots of mystery feeling and aura in it.

Those eyes always had some sort of sorrowful stories hidden inside them.

He didn't even realize that he already leaned down and placed his lips upon Bobby’s, completely surprising the older. At first, Bobby widened his eyes, in disbelief but feeling Hanbin's lips moved against his own, Bobby fluttered his eyes closed and melted into the kiss as their arms wrapped around each other, making out sensually.

Looking into each other’s eyes, their lips touched once more for a passionate kiss as the second film still playing on the projector screen.

The both of them pulled away for a second to gasp for air before Bobby softly playing with Hanbin's hair while gazing into his eyes. The both of them locked their eyes again before kissing each other back.

Bobby flipped Hanbin's body over gently so that he was on top of Hanbin now, exchanging position. He didn't like the idea of him being submissive, because it would remind him of his ... Wrecked past.

With their lips still attached to each other, Hanbin's fingers traced along Bobby's sharp jaw, down to his throat, collarbone before going up to clutch his hands onto Bobby's shoulder, when Bobby deepened the kiss.

Bobby rested his hands at both sides of Hanbin's face, before crushing their lips again. He just couldn't get enough of Hanbin's lips.

Bobby grinded their clothed crotch together, making the younger releasing such sexy moans and naturally, Hanbin's legs were wrapped around Bobby's waist, wanting Bobby to grind harder and deeper, even they were still in their clothes.

When Hanbin moaned again, Bobby couldn't deny that he was feeling aroused even more. But the both of them only knew each other just few days ago, so he didn't plan to fuck the younger yet.

But Hanbin had become such a moaning mess under him, so to avoid anything disastrous from happening, Bobby decided to pull away from Hanbin, before receiving a cute whine from him.

“I honestly thought we were just going to watch movies and relax. I didn’t expect us to be in this position.” Bobby mentioned with a guilty look toward Hanbin, who only then realized what a mess he had turned into.

"I'm sorry, again," Bobby added before carrying Hanbin onto the sofa back. "Look what have you done to me. I missed out almost half of Pooh's movie."

Hanbin chuckled and Bobby also smiled, "It's nice spending time with you.. Binnie."

Hanbin smiled in response, but his heart was shaking in fear. Of what he had turned himself into.

He knew, he might regret it for his whole life, for indulging himself into this kind of disaster.


	7. Escape

That night, Hanbin came back to his apartment, with a racing heart. He leaned his back against the door after locking it and sighed as he thought of everything that just happened that day.

He didn't even know what got into him. How did he let Bobby kiss him so deeply like that?

No, the worst problem is....

He was the one who initiated the kiss, not Bobby.

What the heck was getting into him? Why did he do that? 

He just wanted to be closer to Bobby, to dig any kind of information about gangsters and their crimes, but apparently, things had gone out of control.

He held his chest, feeling how fast his heart was beating.

Not-to-mention, it was the first time he ever kissed anyone. It was his first kiss!

However, a small meaningful smile formed on his lips.

The kisses he shared with Bobby, nothing could explain how good it felt. Whenever their lips touched, he could feel like he was in a heaven. The smooth, plump lips, with a bit of cherry taste–

Oh God, he had to stop. Hanbin punched his own chest, frustrated with himself.

Luckily, his phone rang at that moment. He really wanted to thank Yunhyung for calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hanbin-ahh. What are you doing? Are you free now?"

He smiled at the sound of Yunhyung's cheerful voice. It has been long since he heard that tone from the team leader.

"Yeah, I'm free now. Why?"

He heard a soft chuckle from the other line before Yunhyung replied, "Come to XX Karaoke Station. Let's sing to our hearts content, releasing all of our stress from that gangster case, okay?"

Without thinking much, Hanbin just agreed to Yunhyung's plan. He needed to relieve his own stress, by the way. So why not?

 

Arriving at the karaoke station, Hanbin inhaled deeply and forced a smile, "Just brush everything aside and focus on your friends, Hanbin. Enjoy your free time with them. Okay?"

He exhaled and came out of his car before waving his hand at Yunhyung and Donghyuk who were standing in front of Yunhyung's car, waiting for him.

"Am I late again?" Hanbin asked casually before giving the both of them high-5.

"For the first time ever, you're early, Kim Hanbin," Donghyuk said with a bright smile, "So Yunhyung will pay everything tonight!"

Yunhyung glared at Donghyuk, "Yah! When did I say that I will pay everything?"

"You just said it," Donghyuk smiled coyly with a loud chuckle before giving high-5 to Hanbin who chuckled too seeing Yunhyung's dumbfounded state.

"These two," Yunhyung sighed lightly before smacking them both jokingly.

"Come on, let's go in," Hanbin dragged the both of them into the building with a small smile.

 

It started off nicely; Donghyuk chose "Eyes, Nose, Lips" to sing first.

"Woahh, you've got quite sweet voice, Donghyuk-ahh," Hanbin complimented him after the younger sang "Eyes, Nose, Lips" and Yunhyung nodded.

"Yeah, you should go to YG and prepare to be a singer," Yunhyung muttered before taking a sip of the drink on the table. 

"You guys are exaggerating. I'm not qualified enough to get into YG. Besides, I'm happy with my life now," Donghyuk replied with a soft smile before Hanbin grabbed the remote control, choosing the next song, "Fantastic Baby".

As soon as the cool song started, the three of them sang their hearts out, sometimes shouting, and enjoyed their time together happily, forgetting everything that stressing them out.

They even danced like some drunken lunatics, totally ignoring the formalities and whatsoever.

Now, the trio were no longer the same charismatic cops, instead they were just normal and playful youngsters wanting to have fun.

After that, Yunhyung chose "Officially Missing You" and he sang with all his heart, even sometimes he was out of tune. And Donghyuk was ready to laugh at him anytime.

Meanwhile, Hanbin was spacing out once Yunhyung started singing. He knew, both Yunhyung and Donghyuk didn't realize that he was immersed in his own thought. The both of them were too engrossed in the meaningful song.

Hanbin recalled the moment when he was in the DVD Room with Bobby; the atmosphere was just like in the karaoke room. Dark, with neon and dim lights.

Just like that, Hanbin began to remember everything that happened in that DVD Room. When he felt Bobby's warm breath against his skin, when he listened to Bobby's racing heartbeat once their bodies were against each other, when their lips touched, when Bobby grinded against him–

Hanbin shook his head, trying his best to shake off all of the memories regarding that gangster from his mind, and his heart.

He looked at Yunhyung and Donghyuk, and formed a relieved smile as he found out that they were still singing the song, probably didn't even realizing his condition. _It was a relief, though._

He stood, telling his friends that he wanted to go to the toilet for awhile. They nodded in unison before Hanbin opened the door and left the room.

He leaned his back against the wall again and tried to inhale, exhale, in order to calm his heart.

He closed his eyes and prayed earnestly so that once he opened his eyes back, the images of Bobby would vanish away from his mind.

However, his prayer was rejected.

He opened his eyes slowly and was about to smile brightly, but then the door to other karaoke room, not far from him, was slided open, and he could hear a familiar laugh.

A very familiar laugh.

To be honest, his heart was aching severely, without knowing why.

Not far from him, he saw Bobby, in the same outfit as before, wrapping his arm around Hanna, with a giggle never left his lips, clearly not noticing Hanbin's presence there. He didn't wear his mask, though.

Hanna suddenly pinned him to the wall there and Bobby just grinned. They were way too close, too fucking close that Hanbin's heart twitched painfully in his chest.

"Wow, you're strong tonight," Bobby's voice was husky and Hanbin hated to admit that it was sexy.

Hanna chuckled and planted a soft kiss on his lips before muttering, "We should come here often. I want to hear you rapping again."

"Of course, anything for you," Bobby said with a flirty gaze toward her and he brushed his nose against her cheeks before kissing her again.

Hanbin just stood there, his face almost paled while staring at them. He also felt like throwing up there. 

Bobby's eyes unexpectedly met Hanbin's during the kiss and he immediately pulled away from her. Bobby's gaze never left Hanbin, even when Hanna was talking to him.

At that moment, Hanbin could feel his heart hoping Bobby would come to him and leave Hanna, but instead, the ironic situation happened.

Hanna put on the mask on Bobby's face back and heartlessly, the both of them left the karaoke room, arms linking each other.

Hanbin could feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes and he quickly wiped them off.

He laughed to himself, bitterly, "Yeah, right. What do I even expect from a gangster like him?"

He laughed again, "I'm the stupid one here, thinking that those kisses were meaningful or something like that."

He could feel his heart shattering into pieces, "I have made a fool out of myself."

His back relentlessly slided down the wall before he hit the floor, curling up on the floor which felt unusually cold that time. He saw that Bobby and Hanna were still walking through the empty, long corridors in that place, not really far from where Hanbin was at.

Hanbin wanted to curse the couple, like what took them so long to disappear from this place.

Right then, he could barely hear the door of the karaoke room where he and his friends rented, slided open.

He heard Donghyuk asked, in his worried tone, "Hyung, what happen?"

Hanbin's eyes were still pinned toward Bobby's back and he saw that Bobby stopped for a second there as soon as Yunhyung asked loudly, "Hey, why are you curling up like that here?"

Bobby tilted his head a bit and during that time, Yunhyung managed to look up and saw Bobby. His eyes rolled before he half-whisperedly asked, "Wait- Isn't that Bobby?"

Yunhyung was about to run after the gangster, but Hanbin was faster. He caught Yunhyung's hand in his sloppy attempt to prevent Yunhyung from catching Bobby, "Hyung, I'm not feeling well. Can you drive me home?"

Yunhyung sighed heavily, because when he looked up again, Bobby was already gone. He squatted down and looked at Hanbin, "Shouldn't I take you to the hospital? Your face is pale like a ghost."

"You know I hate hospital, hyung," Hanbin said with a dry giggle before weakly standing up.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Donghyuk asked.

Hanbin nodded and Yunhyung could easily detect, something was wrong with Hanbin. It must have something to do with Bobby.

 

Day by day passed by.

Hanbin hated Bobby for hurting him like that. But still, he couldn't help himself from thinking about the gangster. He also hated himself for preventing Yunhyung from catching Bobby, right in front of their eyes. He didn't know why did he do that, when that gangster just hurt him. 

He should just let Yunhyung caught Bobby and let him rot in the jail. Only then, he would be satisfied. But Hanbin wasn't like that.

He wasn't the type that would hold revenge on others.

And he knew, he couldn't blame the gangster for the pain in his heart. Because Bobby didn't do anything bad, in fact.

It was Hanbin, himself that planted a false hope that Bobby was serious with him. But then, he realized, he was just doing that because he wanted to be close with Bobby and dig information about gangsters. That's all, right?

_So why did it hurts so much?_

It has been two weeks. Hanbin also went to the supermarket where he met with Bobby before, but the gangster was nowhere to be seen. Hanbin could only see the other gang members patrolling around the supermarket, but not him.

He felt so sad, for no reason.

Despite the heartbreak, he still wanted to meet Bobby.

Because of his mission to find evidences about gangsters, of course.  

In the end, Hanbin gave up. Maybe, it was wasteful. Bobby was no use anyway. He didn't think Bobby would tell anything to him anyway, even if they got close. He should just focus to Jinhwan. It's obvious Jinhwan was a better bait.

However, when Hanbin and Donghyuk went to the dance academy, they found out that Jinhwan hasn't present in the past two weeks, including this week.

Hanbin sighed, frustratedly.

It couldn't be that, Bobby already knew about the cops' plan, and asked Jinhwan to stay away from them?

 

* * *

 

"Hanbin, tonight is your turn to patrol this area of neighbourhood," Yunhyung told him with a playful smirk.

"Ahhhhhh, so tiring!" 

Donghyuk also laughed and said, "Good luck, Hanbin!"

The two of them waved him goodbye, "Don't sleep during the duty!"

Hanbin sighed before leaving the building of National Police Agency, getting into his own car before driving to the neighbourhood area where he was supposed to patrol around.

He stopped near a housing area and decided to just take a nap there.  _Just a nap, okay._

It was silent at that time. A perfect moment to fall asleep.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he was startled when someone got in his car before impatiently yelled at him, "Yah! Quick drive away, bastard!"

Hanbin was eyeing the sudden intruder in his car, in disbelief. He never thought they would meet again, in a situation like this.

The intruder was looking around anxiously, with a pistol in his hand, and his hands were handcuffed, before turning around again, "Why aren't you starting your engine-"

It was silent following afterward, as the two stared at each other. The atmosphere was getting too heavy, out of the blue. Too heavy to bear.

"B- Bobby?" Hanbin's voice was weak.

He was afraid. Bobby's hair was such a mess and sweaty, bloods splattering all over his white T-shirt and Hanbin could see his face paled.

However, the sounds of loud footsteps belonged to the police officers outside of the car, approaching the car, snapping Bobby out of it and drastically pointed the pistol to Hanbin's neck, "Drive. NOW!"

Hanbin gulped down his saliva and started the engine quickly, even he noticed the puzzled faces of the police officers out there. He didn't know how did he become so weak out of sudden. He should take control of this situation more diligently.

He was a cop, after all.

Everything happened in a flash. He was still in shock, seriously.

Bobby heaved a relieved sigh as soon as they were away from the police and leaned his back against the comfy seat in Hanbin's car. He gripped the pistol tightly even his fingers were shivering vigorously.

"Where should I drive to?" Hanbin bravely asked, and cocked his head to look at Bobby who was now closing his eyes.

"Anywhere, where the police can't find me," he answered lazily, without opening his eyes.

_Didn't he know that I was a police too?_

Hanbin looked at the handcuff which was still over Bobby's wrists and wondered, if Bobby was arrested just now and he managed to escape or what?

_What the heck happened?_

Eventually, Hanbin stopped at a garden and turned to look at Bobby again. He was curious as heck to know what happened actually. He also was hurt, to see how Bobby threatened him just now.

It was as if they never met beforehand.

Hanbin shook his head, trying to brush aside the weak thoughts and focused on the situation right now.

Bobby seemed to be sleeping already, so Hanbin decided to come out of the car, in order to call Yunhyung, asking what should he do now. He really didn't know anymore.

Hanbin closed the door of his car and was about to call Yunhyung, but the team leader was ahead of him. His phone rang and Hanbin picked it up immediately.

"Yah, do you know that I'm about to call you?" Hanbin greeted the caller cheerfully.

"Really? Well, it's good to hear that you're alright," his voice sounded so concerned. 

Hanbin smiled, "Don't worry. I'm okay, but looks like the news already come to you, huh?"

A soft sigh was heard. "What happened, Hanbin? The police officers said Bobby got into your car during his escape? They even said he pointed pistol to your neck. Are you really fine? Anyway, isn't he with you now?"

"He is in my car, sleeping," Hanbin peeked inside the car and smiled as he saw Bobby was still sleeping, "Don't worry, I'm outside of my car now. He will not hear our conversation."

"How can he sleep in this condition?" From the other line, Hanbin heard Donghyuk's question and there was a slight tone of amusement in his question.

"I know right. I wonder too. Not-to-mention, the handcuff is still there," Hanbin chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeahhh..." Hanbin inhaled deeply before asking, "But can you please tell me, why did he try to escape? I mean, why did they catch him?"

A long and deep silence was heard before Yunhyung replied, "Bobby murdered someone. And that someone is Jinhwan's father."


	8. Your House?

_Jiwon looked around from the window of the car. It was an empty road on a highway. He turned to look at the driver of the car, "Uncle, what is this place? You said we will go to meet my mother."_

_His uncle just smiled smugly without uttering anything, making Jiwon frustrated and hated himself for simply believing his uncle's words that they were going to meet his long-lost mother._

_Indeed, his uncle was just lying to him. He was so stupid for blindly believing the total obvious lies._

_"Where do you think we are?" His eyes darkening with lust as he stared at Jiwon._

_Jiwon opened the door to get out of the car, wanting to just run away from his uncle, because he kinda know what would happen next. However, without he even got to go anyway further, his uncle caught his wrist roughly before pinning him to the car's door harshly._

_"Where do you think you're going, Jiwon-ahh?" His lips trailed along the younger's jawline while the latter was trying his best to wriggle out of his uncle's tight grasp._

_"Please, don't do this to me," he begged breathlessly when the older's hand sneakily went to his waistband and slightly touched his ass._

_"Now, no one will be able to disturb us, baby. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," he whispered to Jiwon's ear before sliding his slick fingers into the younger's hole, earning a soft gasp and painful moans everytime he moved his finger around and added new fingers._

_"You like it, don't you?" He smirked and used his other hand to stroke Bobby's cock before impatiently grinded their hips together._

_"Take them out, please," he begged again, and thankfully, his uncle took them out as he wanted but then, his uncle harshly pushed him down to land on the road, before uttering with a dangerous smirk, "Too bad, my wife already knows about us. So to avoid from being discovered by my parents-in-law, I have to get rid of you first."_

_Jiwon widened his eyes, in shock and scared._

_"You know, I married that bitch just because I want her family's wealth. Believe it or not, ever since you was born, I already liked you, despite the fact that I hate your father so fucking much."_

_Jiwon gulped down his saliva hard, in disgust._

_"But now, being with you will only lead me to lose what I've gained so far, that's why I have no choice other than killing you."_

_He caressed Jiwon's face with a small smile, "Just like how I killed your father, I will also kill you."_

_"Un- uncle," Jiwon could feel his body shivering, just at the thought that he might be dying in the hands of his uncle. He was also puzzled hearing his uncle's confession about his father's death._

_"Y-you killed my father?"_

_His uncle laughed, "Yes, sweetie. I killed that old man, because he kept getting in my way. He always got the spotlight. And he also tried to take you away from me, that bastard. He deserved to be killed."_

_Jiwon was in a dumbfounded state. He never thought that his uncle could do something like that. Even killing his own brother, just for his own greed._

_"Enough with the talk," he unbuckled Jiwon's pants quickly before saying, "Before I kill you, I want to devour your body deliciously as this will be our last," his voice was sad but that's all._

_Jiwon tried again to escape but failed, as always._

 

* * *

 

Hanbin got into his car back with a mixed feeling after the phonecall with Yunhyung.

It drove him crazy. How could Bobby kill his own bestfriend's father? 

It was... Ridiculous.

How would Jinhwan react and feel once he know that Bobby killed his father? For now, Yunhyung said that they didn't get to get in touch with Jinhwan yet.

Jinhwan didn't answer any calls and the searching team was trying their best to locate him.

Hanbin turned his head to look at Bobby and sighed softly. _How could this punk sleep so soundly in this kind of condition? He fucking killed his bestfriend's father!_

Hanbin didn't know what to do anymore. Yunhyung told him to use this opportunity to discover Bobby's secret port and the gang's location or any other information which would be beneficial to their investigation.

Hanbin leaned in closer to Bobby in his attempt to wake the gangster up, but then he was frozen just as he raised his hand to touch Bobby's shoulder.

He remembered their spectacular moments in the DVD room, and he could feel his arousal taking over, especially looking at how hot Bobby looked now, in that mess.

His sweaty hair sticking on his forehead, his lips pouting as if asking for a kiss right now, it made Hanbin want to curse the older for doing that to him.

Well, the gangster didn't do anything, he was just sleeping soundly there, but still... Even his breathing sounded sexy to Hanbin's ear at that moment.

Hanbin gulped down his saliva hard, trying to resist himself. He has to control his hormone, like seriously. 

In the end, he leaned against his seat back, tilting his head to look at Bobby who didn't move an inch from that position. Hanbin was growing insane as the time ticking down like crazy.

Right at that moment, a quite evil idea popped out in his hazy mind. His hand sneakily went to the steering. He swayed his hand in front of Bobby's face, trying to check if Bobby was awake or not.

But as expected, he was staying still like that, only his chest moving as he breathed heavily. Somehow, he looked like he was having a nightmare, because sweats were forming on his face and his face looked uneasy.

His lips parted a bit, as if asking for help and he was clenching his fists hard.

But Hanbin didn't care. He has to wake Bobby up, no matter what.

Just like that, he pressed the honk loudly and Bobby opened his eyes wide, in a total shock after waking up forcefully like that.

He still didn't look at Hanbin and just stared to the front blankly, not noticing Hanbin's presence beside him. Hanbin smiled slightly seeing how Bobby looked so clueless. He was cute.

Then, Bobby turned to the side and almost had a heart attack as soon as he saw Hanbin there. Bobby almost fell down as he backed off, wanting to be far away from Hanbin. Hanbin couldn't help laughing at the explosive reaction from the older. Bobby looked like he was really shocked.

Bobby stared at Hanbin's face for so long and his face paled, almost like a ghost. Only then, Hanbin stopped laughing and peered at Bobby with a guilty look painted on his pretty face, "I.. I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby didn't say anything, he just heaved a relieved sigh before saying, "It's fine. It's just I thought you're someone I hate so much," he shook his head before continuing, "Rather than hate, I'm actually.. Scared of him. That's why."

Hanbin nodded understandingly.  _No wonder he looked so scared just now._

"At first glance, you look so alike that person. Just, you are the young version of him," Bobby added with a reluctant smile toward Hanbin.

Then, he looked around the place and asked, "Where is this place? I don't think I use to come here."

Hanbin smiled, "Where do you think we are?"

Again, Bobby could feel blood rushing down his body as he heard the familiar sentence coming from Hanbin. The nightmare of the painful past memories of him attacked his mind again as he realized his uncle used to utter the same question to him before.

In fact, they were also in a somehow same situation too.

In the car, just the two of them, at an unfamiliar place, dark. He really couldn't forget it. 

He shook his head, trying to calm his nerve, as he looked at Hanbin's eyes,  _No, just look at his eyes. They are clearly different people. That bastard's eyes are dangerous and evil, while this young boy has beautiful eyes. And also sincere smile."_

"Are you okay?" Hanbin asked worriedly as he noticed Bobby was eyeing him with that same frightened look again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hanbin sighed, "We're at a garden. Not far from my house."

"Your house?"

Hanbin nodded, "I don't know where to drive, and you didn't give me any specification. I can only think of this place."

Bobby chuckled and instantly, Hanbin felt relieved, seeing that wide smile from his lips again.

Truthfully, he wasn't fond of Bobby being in a terrified state like that. It was so not him. It doesn't suit his image as a gangster too. But in other way, he looked vulnerable like that, and it was freaking cute. 

And innocent. Frankly.

"Anyway, why don't you tell me your place? I will bring you there," Hanbin said with a hopeful gaze for Bobby to tell him about his hideout port.

Bobby snorted, "Do you think I'm stupid? Didn't you see the policemen chasing after me just now?"

He shook his head, "By now, those filthy cops will sure enough surround my place in no time, to catch me."

 _Who the hell did you just call filthy cops?_ Hanbin growled mentally.

"Well, why do you think so? It's not like they know your hideout place."

Bobby looked at him weirdly, "How do you know that they didn't know?"

_Shit._

Hanbin smiled awkwardly, "Well, I mean, ummm, if they know, wouldn't they already catch you from a long time ago? No?" He tried to sound unsure, or rather ignorant about it.

Bobby nodded understandingly, "You're right, but still, I can't let my guard off. I have to be prepared for anything."

Bobby's face turned pale suddenly, "I have to inform my men. I have lost enough members, I can't afford losing more," his voice weak, "I don't want them to get caught because of me," his eyes wandered around the car, trying to find something, before he asked Hanbin casually, "Do you have pen or anything sharp and small?"

Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows, "Pen? What do you want to do?"

"Do you have it or not?"

Hanbin snorted and took a pen from the drawer in front of Bobby, "Here."

"Anyway, what did you do? Why would the cop want to catch you?" Hanbin asked, even he already know the answer. Well, he needed to keep it real, it would be suspicious if he acted like he didn't curious of what happened.

Bobby formed a reluctant smile, "I.. I somehow... You remember Jinhwan? His father, I killed him," he said without any feeling or emotion, while working on the handcuff over his wrists, using the pen.

Ignoring whatever Bobby was doing, Hanbin acted like he was in utter shock, but truly, he was shock you know. How did Bobby manage to act calm in this situation. And why would he be honest with Hanbin? Did he trust Hanbin that much? Not suspecting anything about him?

_It was fucking easy to lie to him._

"What? B- but why? Why would you kill-" Hanbin really wanted to praise his own acting skills.  _God, I was so good in acting._

Bobby just flashed a smile, a bland one, "It's shocking, right?" During that time, Bobby managed to remove the handcuff from his hands, with that pen.

Hanbin couldn't help but to roll his eyes, appalled with Bobby's sneaky action to remove the handcuff by himself. Bobby opened the car's window and threw the handcuff away. He even waved to the handcuff on the grass there, "Farewell, handcuff. I hope it is the last farewell~"

Hanbin almost scoffed seeing how cocky Bobby was, but he held it in.

"Watching The Fugitive Plan B is beneficial for emergency situation like this," Bobby snickered to himself while Hanbin was still in disbelief.

"Now, I'm free again," he took the pistol from before and lifted his head to face Hanbin.

> Hanbin gulped down his saliva hard, as Bobby was moving closer to him, close and more closer with the pistol slowly pointing to Hanbin's stomach once their face was just an inch away from each other, "Will you let me stay in your house?"


	9. Idea

Hanbin sighed heavily as he unlocked the door to his own apartment while Bobby sent a not-so-soothing path on the younger's shoulder, smirked in victory before casually walking into Hanbin's apartment, leaving the cop dumbfounded in front of his own place.

"What kind of mishap have I gone into?" He asked himself with a sigh again and gasped when he saw Bobby approaching his room.

He immediately stepped inside, stopping Bobby's hand which about to pull the doorknob, "No no! This is my room. You-"

Bobby smirked in a not very good way, "Well, starting tonight, this will be my room, or..." He pointed the pistol at Hanbin's neck again, threatening him.

Hanbin bit his lower lip, wanting to retaliate, but remembering that he has to control his anger, he held it in, "Okay, whatever you want, but I have to organize this room first. It's too messy-"

Bobby shook his head, "It's fine. I already used to live messily," and he pulled the doorknob without Hanbin even got to stop him again.

"Woah, if this is called messy, I wonder how your clean room looks like," Bobby commented as soon as he discovered the so-called messy room.

Ironically, the room was in fact, very clean and neat. Not even a speck of dusts could be found. The smell was also good. Bobby immediately rested his body on the bed, admiring how comfortable the bed was.

"It's been long since I last slept on a king-sized bed like this. Ahhhhhh~" he joyfully said with his eyes closed, immersing himself in the cozy aroma of the room.

Hanbin breathed out, giving himself up. He entered the room and looked at Bobby who was enjoying himself like that. 

"Are you really going to sleep like that? Again?" He asked, feeling concerned out of sudden, "I don't want you to get nightmares again."

Bobby opened his eyes in a flash. He formed a soft smile, "Thank you for your concern, but don't worry, I won't," and he closed his eyes back.

"Okay, then," Hanbin advanced to his wardrobe with a frown, resisting himself from killing the gangster on the spot.  _How dare he act like this is his own house?_

Hanbin opened the wardrobe anyway and was thankful that he just sent his police uniform to the laundry two days ago. He was also more than relieved that he was never fond of displaying in the apartment, the glorious picture of him getting award from the Commander a year ago.

Or else, he would be caught right away.

He smiled relievingly while checking out his own black T-shirt hanging in the wardrobe, wondering if it would fit Bobby's giant body. He turned to look at Bobby and hesitantly muttered, "You can wear my clothes if you want. I.. I'll be in the other room, then. Call me if you need anything-"

Bobby chuckled before sitting up straight on the bed, "Boy," he started with a warm gaze, "I'm just kidding. This is your room, so stay here," he patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Hanbin remembered when Bobby used to do the same gesture at the DVD room, asking him to sit together, and the cop didn't want the same thing happened again. He shook his head lightly, "It's fine. You sleep here-"

"You know what," Bobby interrupted him, "Don't be too kind with a fucked-up stranger like me," he said in a stern voice, "This is your room, your apartment, so defend it with all cost. Don't let someone like me, invade this pretty room and treat it as his. You should know your right as the owner here, kid."

With that saying, he left the room after ruffling Hanbin's hair softly. Hanbin looked at the door which left open by the gangster and sighed when he heard the sound of the door to the other room was closed.

"He's not really like what I expected," Hanbin thought to himself and blandly smiled. "He's pretty nice and cold, yet considerate."

Hanbin leaned his back against the wardrobe and took out his phone to call Yunhyung, "Hyung, it's me, Hanbinnie..."

_"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?"_

Hanbin chuckled bitterly, "Eventually, he really stays in my house."

He could hear a loud gasp from Yunhyung and also an amused laugh, from none other than Donghyuk.

 _"I told you, hyung. Bobby will do that,"_ Donghyuk's proud voice could be heard in the background.

"What should I do now, hyung? Should we change our plan?" Hanbin asked, clearly having mixed feelings right now.

 _"Yes, let's just go on with plan B,"_ Yunhyung replied after a long and heavy sigh.

Hanbin nodded understandingly and hung up the phonecall.

He opened the wardrobe again and took out the biggest T-shirt he has and wondered what else should he prepare for the unwanted 'guest' in his apartment. _Well, not really unwanted, I guess._

He grabbed the new towel he bought few weeks ago and pondered for awhile before going to the room which somehow owned by Bobby now. He knocked the door three times and not waiting anymore to open it, in which he regretted right away afterward.

In front of the the bed, Bobby was shirtless, with only his jeans. His hand holding his own shirt which dirtied by the bloods and sweats. Hanbin gasped in shock and looked to other direction, the towel and shirt almost falling from his hold.

He bit his lips and stutteredly said, "I.. I brought towel and shirt for you," he held out his hand with a hope that Bobby would quickly grab it, so that he could leave the room as fast as possible.

Bobby beamed, "Thank you. I was about to call you just now," he took the shirt and towel and his other hand lifting up the dirty shirt, "I have to wash this first, anyway."

"It's okay, I will wash it for you," Hanbin immediately offered, as he didn't want Bobby to get rid one of the useful evidences that he killed Jinhwan's father.

However, much to his dismay, Bobby shook his head, "I don't believe you."

Hanbin was seriously taken aback by Bobby's word but the gangster instantly said, "I don't believe you can wash this shirt properly until not even a tiny spot of bloods is seen. You don't look like someone who can do laundry, though..."

Hanbin was relieved again, hearing his answer. He really thought Bobby already knew about his plan, but seemed like it wasn't, so it was a relief.

"Are you belittling me? You don't look like one either," he spat back to the gangster who in reply, chuckled amusingly.

"Anyhow, I can't let you touch this shirt. What if the police caught me and found your fingerprint on this?" He asked with a serious face.

Hanbin couldn't help but smiling warmly, "So you're actually worried about me, huh?"

Bobby nodded, "For forcefully bringing you into this mess, I'm truly sorry. But what's done is done. So don't blame me, Binnie. Blame your fate, instead~" he stucked out his tongue and giggled.

Hanbin also smiled a small one before the other walked into the bathroom, with the shirt. Hanbin eyed the shirt regretfully. However, while staring at the shirt, he was distracted by how well-built Bobby's body was. It was a bit tanned, making it look a whole lot sexier. Not-to-mention, his toned abs was spectacular, outstanding, perfect- What more?

As Bobby walked passed him, Hanbin managed to catch a glimpse of the tattoo on the gangster's back. It was beautiful and sexy.

But his thought was halted as he heard the toilet's door was closed. Only then, Hanbin realized what he had done again. He just had a wild observation of the gangster's body!

_Like seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I always have this kind of thought about him?_

To avoid anything worse from happening, he quickly walked out of the room and sighed lightly as he heard the sound of Bobby washing the shirt.

_One evidence was ruined. Too bad._

 

That night, Hanbin cooked ramyun for the both of them. Bobby was standing beside him, watching him cooking.

"Just sit on the couch at the living room and rest, why do you have to watch me like a fucking creeper?" Hanbin said out of annoyance while Bobby just grinned in amusement, again.

"I have to watch out, if ever you're going to put sleeping pills in my ramyun and call police later. Who knows?"

Hanbin smirked, "Hmmm, sounds like a very good idea~" and a smack was received by him, from none other than the gangster named Bobby.

"Ouch! Yah!" he yelled while glaring at Bobby, "It hurts as fuck, you know!"

"Then, say something like that again and I will really pull the trigger," he warned with his usual cold face.

Hanbin sighed for the nth time, "Look at that," he turned off the stove and wore his glove before saying, "How can you be so scary at times," he carried the pot containing ramyun to the living room while Bobby stepped aback to avoid from the scorching hot pot, "Then, be so sweet sometimes," he placed the pot on the table and Bobby followed behind him before sitting on the couch there, "And be scary again, then be nice, then be cold, then be cute like a little child," he joined Bobby on the couch, "Are you Split-Personality-Disorder patient?"

"What? SPD, you say?" Bobby asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know, like in the drama 'Kill Me, Heal Me'. When you become a sweet and kind boy like before, you really sounded like Cha Do Hyun. Everytime you're being scary, you undoubtly look like Shin Segi," Hanbin thought for a second, "But of course, Shin Segi is hotter."

Bobby scowled, "What kind of nonsense are you spouting right now? Shin semi or whatever, who's that?"

"It's Shin Segi, Mr. Murderer," Hanbin corrected him and Bobby glared at him again, "What did you just call me?"

"Mr. Murderer, isn't it cool?" Hanbin muttered nonchalantly and Bobby scoffed again, "Cool, my ass," but later, he nodded, "Yeah, it does sound cool~"

Hanbin giggled, "I know right," he smiled proudly before giving one of the chopsticks to Bobby, "Let's just dig in, Mr. Murderer!"

Bobby smiled inwardly watching how Hanbin excitedly ate ramyun, with his sincere smile, it calmed Bobby's heart in and out. 

"Anyway, you really don't know who's Shin Segi?" Hanbin asked while eating.

Bobby shook his head without leaving his eyes off the ramyun and ate lusciously.Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't watch TV?"

"Nope," Bobby answered before taking a sip of the mineral water. "I don't have time to watch it. Even if I have time, I decided not to."

"Why?" 

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know, just because."

"But you love watching movies?" 

Bobby smiled, "Actually, when I go to that place, I'm not really watching the movies. It's just the time spent for myself to think. And to be alone, out of the world. Well, the movies displayed on the projector screen are like, accompanying me at that time."

"Oh, I see," Hanbin nodded understandingly and smiled widely, "Truthfully, I never thought that I will ever have this kind of conversation with a gangster. You're so different than what I used to imagine before," Hanbin shyly continued, "Like in the movies, gangsters wear black suits, heartless and whatsoever, but you're just different."

Bobby smiled reluctantly hearing Hanbin's comment and replied, "I'm not that kind of gangsters," he put his chopstick on the table as he already finished eating, "But yeah, frankly, joining YG gang is like a bless for my pitiful and wrecked life."

 "What do you.. Mean?" 

Bobby shrugged again, "Nothing important. Just, I want to highlight this. YG gang is a very good gang. My boss always says this, 'We will only kill if they provoke us too much, or when they hurt us too much.' And until now, I still hold onto that words."

"Then, Jinhwan's father..." Hanbin bravely asked, "What did he do to you that caused you to kill him?"

Bobby smiled a bland one, but said nothing afterward. And Hanbin didn't dare to ask anymore.

 

* * *

 

_"I'm sure he will ask Hanbin to let him stay in his house," Donghyuk said confidently while playing with the sliding door of the meeting room._

_"Stop talking nonsense. Donghyuk. And stop playing with the door, it's noisy," Yunhyung scolded him._

_"I'm saying the obvious thing here, my beloved team leader. And I must say this is the best idea I ever come up with," Donghyuk came back to the table and smiled._

_"What idea?" the older asked._

_"The obvious thing. Let him stay at Hanbin's apartment, then we will right away put him on the 'wanted' list, expose him to the nationwide news, so that he will not be able to go around the town easily, and when we are able to gather enough evidence, we will catch him at Hanbin's place. The best, isn't it?"_

_"The worst," Yunhyung replied coldly, "I don't like Bobby, and I don't like this stupid idea of yours."_

_"Come on, hyung. This is our only chance!"_

_"Whatever. The best way is, Hanbin has to ask him his hideout place first, then he informs us, so we will go and arrest him there-"_

_"Hyung, that's rushing. Let's not catch him yet," Donghyuk said with a smirk, "I want to see some dramas first."_

_"What are you talking about?" Yunhyung asked, feeling uneasy with Donghyuk's sudden change in his tone._

_"Don't fucking say you can't even tell that there's something going on between those two?"_

_Yunhyung didn't want to admit it, but truly, he felt something was fishy too._

_"You probably don't know about this, hyung, but I saw Hanbin hyung and Bobby in a very close position, the night when we went to the night club. He said to me that he wanted to find his wallet, but he took too long, so I decided to go find him and saw that situation unfold in front of me. But neither of them noticed my presence. Even that night at the karaoke room, you realized it right?"_

_"Realize what?"_

_"That Hanbin hyung was trying to prevent you from catching Bobby."_

_Yunhyung was speechless upon hearing the revealation by Donghyuk. It was shocking him. He tried his best to deny everything, but it turned out, everything he was afraid to happen might happen too, in the end, by hook or by crook._

_"I just want to see Hanbin hyung's loyalty to us, and how he manages this situation," Donghyuk murmured with a soft smile, "You also know that I respect him so much. That's why, I really hope, he will not disappoint us."_

_A long silence._

_"Okay, but your idea is Plan B. My idea is Plan A. We will go with the flow, depends on what happen later," Donghyuk sighed hearing Yunhyung's answer, "So now, let's call Hanbin first."_

_Yunhyung took his phone and dialled Hanbin's number. He smiled widely as soon as Hanbin picked up the call right away, "Yah, do you know that I'm about to call you?"_

_Yunhyung was happy to hear the cheerful tone from his bestfriend, but he was still worried, "Really? Well, it's good to hear that you're alright."_

_"Don't worry. I'm okay, but looks like the news already come to you, huh?"_

Yunhyung sighed when he remembered it. He was so worried about Hanbin, especially when Hanbin didn't even call him to inform anything last night. Right now, all he could do was to pray so that Donghyuk was right. This was his best idea ever. As if.

 

 

In the meantime, at Hanbin's living room.

 _I just have to be nice to him, right?_ Hanbin thought when they were lazing around on the couch with Bobby beside him, that afternoon..

"Oh, you like Winnie The Pooh, right?" He asked the older with a knowing smile.

Bobby nodded and Hanbin eagerly said, "Follow me. I want to show you something. Hope you like it," he grabbed Bobby's hand and led him into a room. It was a storage room, where he kept his old stuff. 

Hanbin went toward a big box and opened it, trying to find something in it. There were lots of dolls, mostly Mickey Mouse and Bobby almost snickered at that.

"Yeah, here it is!" he lifted up a yellow toy plushie, Winnie The Pooh. Bobby's face lightened up, "Wow, Pooh!"

Hanbin smiled satisfiedly, "It's already old, but still, this is the only thing my late cousin left me, before he died," his voice went weaker.

"I hope you like it," Hanbin beamed while looking at Bobby's happy smile. His eyes almost gone when he uttered, "Thank you, Binnie..."

"Ah, you stay here first. I have to get something," Hanbin said before leaving Bobby in the storage room alone.

Bobby held the doll blissfully and laughed to himself when he realized how immature and childish he looked right now, but he didn't mind. It was good to play like a little kid too. It felt nice, spending time with Hanbin like that.

He whistled in ecstacy while looking around the room. He saw few photo albums arranged on the shelf. "It should be fine if I just look at some of these, right?"

Bobby glanced around and took one of the photo albums sneakily, with intention to see Hanbin's childhood pictures. Who knows he might find any embarassing photos of the younger boy?

He opened one by one pages in the photo album and couldn't help forming a huge smile at the sight of cutie Hanbin when he was still a baby. However, his smile faded out instantly as he saw a face that he never wanted to see again, anymore. The Pooh doll also fell from his hold.

_W- What- H- How did Uncle- Why is he in Binnie's photo album? And why.. Why is he holding Binnie like a father?_

_Uncle's son is Hanbin. He is Binnie, right? He's not Uncle's son, he's not my cousin. He's not Uncle's son-_

Bobby was frozen there. He felt like his knees were trembling and weaken.  _Impossible. Uncle... Binnie... H- Hanbin? Hanbin...nie...?_

Right then, Hanbin came back. He smiled innocently as he saw Bobby was looking at the photo album.

"Hey, Mr. Murderer~ Who give you the permission to look at my photo album-"

"Hanbin," Bobby murmured, his tone low.

"Yes, why?" he responded casually before it hit him, "Wait- how did you know my real name?"

_So, his name is really Hanbin?_

"Is this your father?" He straightforwardly asked, even his hand was shivering as he pointed toward the person in the photo, holding Hanbin.

Hanbin beamed, "Yes, that's my father."


	10. Where are you going?

"Why do you ask?" Hanbin asked, out of curiousity, especially after noticing how much Bobby's fingers shivered, almost vigorously, and Hanbin asked again, "Do you... Happen to know my father?"

The gangster tried to calm his nerves down and put the photo album back on the shelf, avoiding eye-contact with the son of the person who stole his dignity, 12 years ago.

He swallowed his saliva down, hardly. He could feel a lump in his throat and suddenly, his breath became rapid and heavy.

He immediately walked out of the storage room, walking passed Hanbin and the cop grabbed the older's hand without any hesitation. Bobby flinched badly before Hanbin asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Bobby freed his hand from Hanbin's hold urgently and said, "Bedroom. I suddenly not feeling well. I want to be alone."

With that saying, he tried to walk away as soon as possible, but Hanbin once again grabbed his wrist. This time, Bobby hastily pushed the younger away, "I said leave me alone!!"

Hanbin was standing dumbfounded there when Bobby staggeredly walked into his room. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what got into the gangster? What was wrong with him?

In the meantime, Bobby stepped into his room(?) and pushed the door weakly with a hope that it would close, but it didn't. He felt his vision became blurry the more he tried to fight it. The bed suddenly seemed so far and almost disappear from his eyesight.

The blood rushed up to his vein and he finally fell down on the floor, with his heavy breathing. All of his energy somehow depleted and his body shivered, just from the thought that for all this time, he was seeing the son of the bastard that took away his body, dignity and supposed-to-be good life.

Eventually, tears flowed uncontrollably down his eyes and now, he was swimming in tears, terribly. He even hiccupped as he curled himself on the surprisingly cold floor, trying to deny everything that just happened.

It got even worse when he remembered that he used to share hot kisses with Hanbin. He just wanted to puke and throw away everything. It felt dirty and horrible. To know that he kissed his own cousin, and almost fuck him. Luckily, his sanity was still there at that time, or he would probably regret it his whole life.

It suffocated him the more he thought about it. 

In the end, he felt like he couldn't breath properly anymore and he just wished he would die now. He punched his own chest frustratedly and breathed out heavily, before Hanbin emerged in front of the door and found Bobby there, in a very pitiful condition.

"Bobby!" He rushed toward Bobby and tried to pull the older into his arm, but Bobby used his remaining energy to shove Hanbin away, "Don't touch me, you fucker!"

Hanbin once again was shocked, but he calmed himself down and asked, "Bobby, what's wrong with you? Why are you being like this to me, suddenly? What did I do to you?"

"Shut up, don't say anything!" Bobby closed his ears while crying and Hanbin felt extremely bad, and guilty, without knowing why.

He slowly held out his hand to Bobby but retreated back as he knew, Bobby needed to be alone. He sighed heavily while watching Bobby hug his own knees, hiding his face, with sobs and heavy pants.

Hanbin got up and finally left the room, closed the door before sitting on the couch in the living room. He took his phone and wondered if he should tell Yunhyung or not, but in the end, he just kept it to himself.

He thought, _maybe it was not something that could be shared with anyone. Maybe it was really a personal matter. But why, out of sudden, he became like that?_ Hanbin kept questioning himself until he finally gave up, as he failed to find any decent answer.

 

After few hours passed and it was night already, Bobby finally went out of the room. Hanbin instantly stood from the couch and couldn't help putting on a relieved smile as he saw Bobby's face was looking fine, _even his eyes were still swollen from crying too much,_ Hanbin thought.

But Bobby looked like he was going out, in a hurry. He wore his mask and a cap, which Hanbin sure it wasn't Bobby's, it was his. Hanbin immediately stopped him in front of the door, "Hey, where are you going now?"

Bobby didn't look at him, his face stoic. He pulled down the cap to cover his eyes from be seen by Hanbin.

"None of your business," he replied coldly before pulling the doorknob open and Hanbin stopped him from leaving the apartment again, "Are you crazy? You are on the 'wanted' list now. The cops are patrolling all over Korea to find you, yet you want to go out just like this?"

Bobby scoffed,  _It's better to get caught by the cops than living with you._

"I don't care anymore," Bobby said and Hanbin rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Bobby, like seriously, you're driving me crazy! What the matter is wrong with you, out of the blue? Why are you behaving like a bitch again-"

But he didn't get to finish his scolding as Bobby suddenly pinned his eyes toward Hanbin. And the gaze was a sad and broken one, it somehow muted Hanbin right away.

"A bitch?" He smiled reluctantly, "Is that what you think of me for all this time?"  _As expected, he's no better than his father._

Hanbin immediately regretted for saying it, "No, that's not what I mean-" 

Bobby didn't wait anymore and slammed the door close after leaving Hanbin flabbergasted there. He bit his lower lip and opened the door back after deciding to chase after Bobby, no matter what.

When he saw Bobby, the older was already in the elevator. He ran as fast as lightning, but the elevator's door already closed mercilessly. He knew Bobby did it.

Therefore, having no choice anymore, he went to the stairs and ran downstairs from 15th level. He almost tripped at times because he ran too urgently, but he continued anyway. He couldn't lose Bobby. 

Or else, it would be hard and almost impossible, to catch Bobby after this.

As soon as he arrived at the ground floor, he didn't stop and just rushed forward, out of the apartment lobby. He tried to find Bobby anywhere but he was nowhere to be seen in the apartment lobby.

When he was outside of the apartment building, he heaved a relieved sigh after seeing Bobby in the public telephone booth, probably calling someone.

He walked weakly toward the phone booth and opened the booth's door to hear Bobby saying to the person from the other line, "Hyung, please take me, I beg you-" and stopped after noticing Hanbin's presence there.

He looked at Hanbin cautiously and sighed, "Yes, I'll wait for you here. Thank you, hyung."

He came out of the phone booth, ignoring Hanbin and stood by the roadside, waiting for someone.

Hanbin approached Bobby before asking, "Why can't you tell me what's wrong? And where are you going, just suddenly?" He sighed, "I don't even know how many times have I asked you where are you going, it drives me crazy, Bobby, please..."

The older weakly lifted up his head, "Why do you even care? Just mind your own business."

"I don't know what did I do wrong to you, and you don't even bother to explain why you treat me like this," Hanbin's voice almost cracked.

Bobby sighed, he almost lost it when he caught Hanbin's cracked voice, but he was determined not to give in to the younger.

"Go away," Bobby muttered sternly and he heaved a relieved sigh as soon as he saw a familiar black Mercedes from the T-junction, not far from them.

At this point, Hanbin knew he had no other option. Without any hesitation, he backhugged the older tightly, not letting him go away from him. Bobby widened his eyes, surprised with the unexpected backhug from his supposedly cousin.

"Yah, stop being clingy like this! It's annoying!" He yelped and tried to push Hanbin away from kept clinging onto his body, but the latter suddenly became so strong out of nowhere and he held onto Bobby's body close and tightly than ever, not letting the gangster off his grasp.

Hanbin rested his chin on Bobby's shoulder, suddenly feeling calm and happy, being in this position, even he knew, he looked so desperate. 

He just couldn't lose Bobby, not just because of his task to keep Bobby from running away, but also because of something else, deep in his heart. He didn't know, but for sure, he didn't want to lose Bobby so soon. Not so soon.

Bobby sighed heavily, especially when the black Mercedes from before already arrived in front of them. He tilted his head a bit to look at Hanbin's side face and asked, "Let me go. Aren't you supposed to be happy? Now that I will not stay in your house anymore? Aren't I just a burden to you? You don't have to keep a gangster like me in your house anymore. You should be happy, kid. Your life is not in danger anymore."

Hanbin shook his head, "No, you're not a burden to me. Yes, it is, at first, but after a night spent with you, I came to learn that I'm happy being with you. Every single time, even you're scary sometimes. Now, I just want to be with you and protect you, from whatever that freaking you out. With all my might. Please, let me..."

It sounded sincere, to Bobby's ears, that he almost gave in, but then, a honk from the Mercedes snapped him out of it. He immediately let himself off Hanbin and went to the car. When he was about to enter the car, he looked up at devastated Hanbin and flashed a small smile, "Don't worry, I will not leave you. If that's what you want. Just... Give me time."

Hanbin automatically smiled in ecstacy, "Really? You will come back to my place?"

Bobby nodded hesitantly before getting into the car. Hanbin almost jumped in joy after the car vroomed and left the apartment area.

"Thank God," Hanbin was truly relieved, hoping that Bobby would keep his words. But even if he didn't, it was no big deal. Because Hanbin successfully planted a tracking bug in the pocket of the jacket Bobby wore.

When did he put the bug? Of course, when he backhugged Bobby beforehand.

Hanbin smirked and just wanted to praise the God for helping him this time, with his acting skills. But his smile faded away gradually, as he thought about Bobby's wrenched state just now.

He hoped he could help, in some ways. 

 

Meanwhile, in the Mercedes car.

Bobby bit his nails, his fingers shivering while the other person drove the car silently. The driver glanced at Bobby and softly smiled before asking, "Is that really Hanbin?"

Bobby turned his head to look at the other and nodded weakly. 

"He grows up handsomely, I can see," he commented while smiling at Bobby when the car stopped at a junction, waiting for the red light to turn green.

"Good for him," Bobby said half-whispered.

A brief silence, before Bobby murmured, "Hyung, I really don't know what to do now. I really can't stay in his apartment anymore. I can't stay in the same place as him-"

An amused smile crept up on the older's lips, "But you said, you will not leave him?"

Bobby was speechless, he didn't even realize he said that just now, "Mino hyung..."

Mino chuckled, "Don't worry, I understand. It just quite funny."

"Funny?"

"You know, the fate between you and him, is sorta funny. How you guys meet back in this kind of situation. And I assume, you... Kinda fall for him already?"

"What kind of-" he almost burst in front of the older, but Mino just chuckled again before his face turned serious.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but isn't it obvious? If you don't fall for him, then why didn't you kill him right away when you found out that he is that bastard's son? If I were you, I will kill him without a doubt."

"K- kill him?" 

Mino nodded and his eyes were directed toward the road again as the light turned green and drove.

"Did you forget? Your vow to the gang when you first joined YG?"

"Yeah, I said I will kill my uncle, and I did. That's all, right?"

Mino shook his head, heavy look on Bobby for a second before focusing on the road back, "There's one more."

Bobby was at a loss for words the moment he remembered his vow back then. 

_I will kill my uncle. And his family. His whole family. I will never... Ever let he and his family live peacefully._

Mino smiled, "This is the right chance for you... To destroy your uncle's family. Heck, he is not an uncle, he was an asshole, a psychotic asshole. An uncle wouldn't treat his own nephew like that," Mino spat angrily when he thought of everything that Bobby used to go through because of what his uncle had done to him.

"When I think about it, it's my uncle who ruined my life, not Hanbin-"

"Hey, what has gotten into you, Bobby? Hanbin and his mother, those people treated you like shit and some kind of trash, did you forget already? They never accepted you in their family," Mino was fuming with anger, "God, the whole family are assholes. I can't believe you're hesitating now, Kim Jiwon."

Bobby looked out the window and sighed. "But... Hanbin seems like, he really regrets everything. And he doesn't know the truth," he rested his head against the window, looking down, "He thought I already died. And he felt so sorry that he never treated me nicely."

Mino scowled as he stopped the car abruptly, "And you fucking believe that?"

Bobby looked up at Mino and nodded, "He looks sincere when he said that-"

Mino cupped Bobby's cheeks and stared right into Bobby's brown eyes, "Come back to your senses, Bobby... Please, I'm asking you a favor..."

"H- hyung...."

Mino's eyes were getting teary, "You brat... I still remember when you first started to live in your uncle's house because your father died 12 years ago... You said the same thing, your uncle was so nice and kind for taking you in to live with them after you became an orphan. And stuff like he looked so sincere when he talked to you, and you're happy living there, asking me not to worry about you, but then, few weeks later, you came to me, crying like there's no tomorrow-" he wiped off the tears that rolled down, "Do you even know how much I worried about you, having to live in that house with the people that made you suffer, in and out?!"

"Hyung, I'm sorry," Bobby wiped using his thumb the tears on the older's face, "I'm really sorry for causing you such worries."

Mino smiled gloomily, "It's fine. But promise me, you will leave that place."

Bobby chuckled bitterly, "If I leave that place, where should I stay? The cops are all over the place, I have no place to hide other than his place."

Mino sighed and ruffled his hair frustratedly, "I don't know, just don't live with Hanbin anymore. Now, he doesn't know about you, but once he knows you killed his father, I don't think he will stand still."

Bobby shook his head, "No, I will still stay at that apartment," he smiled in a dangerous way, "After I complete my revenge."

Mino peered at the younger curiously, "Revenge? How?" He smiled, "Are you going to kill him?"

Bobby shook his head again, "No..." And smirked, "Not until I ruin his life like what his father used to do to me. I will do it exactly like what his father did."

 

* * *

 

Bobby opened his eyes in shock and realized that he just got a nightmare about his past again. Mino beside him in the car, formed a small smile at him, "Nightmare again?"

He nodded weakly, "How could you let me sleep again, especially in a car?"

Mino snickered, "Because I'm an awesome friend~"

Bobby pouted, "I hate you, hyung," he glanced at the digital clock in the car and gasped as the clock showed 03:45, "Jesus, it's already past 3 in the morning?"

The older furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Take me to Hanbin's apartment back," Bobby answered before Mino stretched himself and started the engine, driving away from the empty and abandoned garden.

"Are you sure with that plan?" Mino asked as soon as they arrived at Hanbin's apartment area.

Bobby shrugged, "Depends."

Mino sent a soothing pat on Bobby's shoulder, "You should let Jinhwan know about this first, before deciding anything. Even I really want you to kill him, but still, I'm perfectly sure Jinhwan will not fond of this idea."

Bobby's face turned softer as he heard Jinhwan's name being mentioned by the older, "Speaking of him.. Where is he now? Is he okay? I tried calling him a few times before, but he doesn't answer any of my calls."

Mino smiled, a warm one, "Don't worry about him, he's just fine, as of now. And I don't think he will answer any calls for now, because he's trying to avoid calls from the cops. Maybe he thought you're one of the cops.."

"Oh, I see," Bobby smiled and uttered, "Thank you, hyung. Thank you for bringing me out to get some fresh air. I owe you big time again."

Mino also smiled, "No biggie, Jiwonnie. Just remember this, I'll always by your side."

 

Bobby walked weakly to the door of Hanbin's place and was shocked to see Hanbin leaning his back against the door. Noticing Bobby's presence, Hanbin straightened his body and smiled at the older, "You're back..."

Bobby hated it so much, because of that sincere smile... His determination to ruin the younger was about to deteriorate, bit by bit, if he continued to fall for the so-called sincere smile.

"For coming back, thank you," Hanbin smiled again, and once again, Bobby wanted to burn that smile away.

"You're welcome," Bobby replied shortly after and waited for Hanbin to open the door.

When the door was opened, Bobby quickly stepped into the apartment and went into his room, ignoring Hanbin just like that. However, when he was about to close the door, he looked at Hanbin and said, "Go sleep."

Hanbin couldn't help smiling again when he heard Bobby saying that. After Bobby closed the door, Hanbin went to that door and said loudly so that Bobby would hear him clearly, "Hey, Mr. Murderer~ Do you think I don't know?"

He waited for Bobby's response but there was none, so he continued, "You stole my coins to make a phonecall at the phone booth before."

A soft laugh could be heard from inside the room and Hanbin smiled again, knowing that the older was listening to him indeed. He pouted a bit before adding, "I have been saving those coins since childhood, but I will let it slide, since you keep your promise to come back. Safely. Thank you."

Hanbin was about to go but then he remembered something, "Oh, I forgot to ask. Seems like you don't have phone with you?"

"I left it in Jinhwan's home," he simply replied, "Now, go sleep."

"If you want to borrow my phone, just tell me. You don't need to steal my coins and call at the phone booth anymore," Hanbin beamed and murmured, "Goodnight, Bobby."

"Goodnight."

 

* * *

 

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang many times and they were loud. Hanbin finally woke up and lazily walked to the door, feeling annoyed. He looked at his watch and sighed, "It's just 9 in the morning.. Who the hell come this early morning?"

Opening the door, his eyes narrowed as he didn't recognize anyone of the 'guests' in front of his apartment's door. "Who... Who are you guys?"

All four of them were wearing casual clothes, but looked intimidating, like some thugs, with earrings, dark eyeliners and all, before it finally hit Hanbin,  _Maybe there were really thugs. Bobby's gang members, maybe?_

One of them, the shortest one, flashed a pretty smile at him, "You must be Hanbin. Hi, I'm Jinwoo, and we are Bobby's gang members-"

"There he is, our troublemaker," the tallest among them said mockingly while looking at the direction behind Hanbin, and the cop was sure, it was Bobby. Like, who else?

"Shut up, Taehyun hyung," Bobby said before Taehyun stucked out his tongue at the younger, "Seungyoonie really misses you like crazy, that's why we come here."

"Excuse me, isn't it you who keeps worrying about him, all the time?" Seungyoon replied with a soft glare at Taehyun while Bobby just smiled wider than ever when he looked at all of his gang members, but he noticed someone missing, "Where's Mino hyung?"

"He has something to manage about the drug business, that's why he just sent us here before going somewhere," the one with Busan accent said before smiling, "But we bring other people, for you."

Hanbin rolled his eyes at the back,  _More people???_

Then, a familiar girl and boy emerged from behind the door, much to Hanbin's shock.

He was too shocked to even say anything. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating, but he realized, it was real when he heard Bobby softly muttered, "Long time no see, Hanna. Long time no see, Jinhwan hyung."


	11. Getting to know his gang

"Long time no see, my ass," Jinhwan snorted, "We just met few days ago."

 _Just met few days ago? What did he mean?_ Hanbin asked to himself, confused badly with the situation unfolding in front of him.

Bobby only chuckled before the both of them hugged each other longingly, and Hanbin was dumbfounded, _What the hell? How could he hug a person that killed his own father?_

Then, Bobby sent few soft glances toward Hanna and smiled, "I can't believe you're coming too. I thought Mino hyung will only bring these guys here?"

Hanna stroked Bobby's cheeks lovingly, "I asked him to. Because I need to see your condition. Mino Oppa said you're like a mess yesterday," and she paid a quite judging glance to Hanbin.

Hanbin noticed the look from Hanna and he felt unwanted. 

"Nahhh, I'm fine... Now," Bobby smiled at her and the others who only watched the 'couple', before ushering all of them to enter the apartment, "Come on in, guys."

"Here, your stuff that you want so freaking much," Taehyun threw a bag to Bobby before the latter caught it right away, "Thank you so much, I love you, Taehyunie hyung!"

Hanbin gave a deadly glare at Bobby but the latter ignored him completely and just focused on his gang members only. He wondered what was in the bag.

The cop bit his lower lips sadly, frowning, when Bobby and the others walked casually to the living room, acting like it was their own house instead. He closed the door and not forgetting to lock it, giving some privacy for them.

Hanbin walked to the living room and couldn't help forming a soft smile seeing how blissful Bobby looked, as of now. His striking bunny smile was everywhere, when they hugged each other longingly, as if they haven't met each other for a very long time.

Hanbin's eyesight directed toward Jinhwan who was sitting on the couch, between Taehyun and Jinwoo. Seunghoon and Seungyoon were sitting together at the other couch beside them. Bobby was in front of them, with Hana beside him of course, his arm resting over her shoulder. Hanbin couldn't deny it, he was hurt again seeing both Hanna and Bobby like that.

"Hanbin, why are you just standing there?" Jinwoo asked politely with his pretty smile while looking at Hanbin who was timidly standing beside the wall.

Bobby also turned to look at him, feeling guilty a bit, but he didn't care anymore, "If you don't mind, can you make some drinks for them?"

Hanbin rolled his eyes, couldn't believe that Bobby was ordering him around, since his gang members were also there.  _For now, you can act all mighty with me, but once you know that I'm a cop, I will never-_

"Hanbin?" Seungyoon called his name, bringing him back to the reality.

"Oh, sure, no problem. What do you guys want to drink? Coffee? Tea?" He asked calmly, brushing aside his anger, for the sake of his undercover task.

"Tea," Jinhwan answered this time with his usual warm smile to Hanbin before standing up, "I'll help you."

 _As expected, Jinhwan is the only one that cares for me,_ Hanbin was thankful for Jinhwan's offer but he declined nicely as it would be rude for the guest to do the chores. During that time, Hanna rested her head on Bobby's shoulder while joking around with the other guys.

Hanbin hated it so much, seeing how comfortable Bobby looked with all of them. Well, it's not that he hated it, he was jealous, actually, seeing Bobby in a state like that. Because he knew, he would never be able to make Bobby smile endlessly like that. 

"It's okay, I also want to talk with you anyway," Jinhwan said before dragging Hanbin to the kitchen quickly and Hanbin was thankful again, because at least, he wouldn't need to watch Bobby and Hanna being all lovey-dovey again, thanks to Jinhwan.

"Wahhh, this is a very good place to live," Seunghoon said with his eyes wandering around the apartment, admiring every part which seemed so clean and nice.

"Hoonie hyung, isn't it obvious?" Taehyun said to the older before glancing at Bobby, "That's why Bobby doesn't want to leave this place."

Seungyoon shook his head, "I don't think so," he shifted his attention to Bobby, "It's because of that Hanbin guy, right?"

Hanna lifted up her head a bit to look at Bobby, slightly hurt look clearly in her eyes and Bobby just wanted to punch Seungyoon's mouth for saying something like that in front of Hanna, even if it was true.

"It's not because of him. It's because I have to hide from the cops," Bobby looked at all of them, "You guys have to be careful. Really," and he gave a sweet smile to Hanna, hoping she would not misunderstand the situation between him and Hanbin.

Seunghoon nodded, "Don't worry, Bobby. We know how to take care of ourselves. Just worry about yourself."

"Yeah, right. You're the one under the 'wanted' list now," Taehyun couldn't help laughing as he continued, "I can't believe the cops chose that ugly photo of yours."

Bobby widened his eyes, "What? What photo? I mean, which photo?"

"You know, your photo when you cut your hair real short, and it was like, 3 years ago?" Jinwoo answered with a laugh too when he remembered it.

"Damn it, I should send a new handsome photo of myself to the police mail," Bobby said jokingly before all of them burst out laughing.

"You know, all of us, including Mino, were laughing like crazy while watching the news about you last night. We were supposed to be mad, but that picture is too funny we can't control our laugh-"

"That's enough, hyung," Bobby said to Seungyoon while frowning. 

"Yeah, you guys should stop teasing our Bobby," Hanna said, defending him before Bobby smiled proudly and rolled out his tongue at them.

 

Meanwhile, at the kitchen.

"Bobby prefer to drink a not-so-sweet tea, so you have to put less sugar in his cup," Jinhwan said while preparing the tea for them, while Hanbin standing beside him, merely watching the older.

"And it will be good if you-" Hanbin suddenly held his wrist and said, "Jinhwan, stop."

Jinhwan looked at Hanbin and asked, "Why?"

Hanbin sighed, couldn't control his curiousity anymore, "How can you be so calm like this?"

Jinhwan bit his lower lip, could grasp a bit the meaning of Hanbin's question.

"Didn't you know that your father died? And Bobby-"

Jinhwan warmly smiled at him and let his hand off Hanbin before continuing making the tea, "I know. What you intend to say," he poured the tea onto each cup, "To be honest, I was there, with Bobby. My father died in front of me. And believe me when I said, I'm not sad at all, that he died."

Hanbin was in disbelief, with what he just heard from the older. "What? How can you not sad when your own father died? Especially in the hand of your own bestfriend?"

When Hanbin said that, Jinhwan's eyes shook, but he said nothing afterward. Hanbin sighed again, out of frustration, because both Bobby and Jinhwan didn't even give him any explanation and just shut their mouths. In the end, Hanbin gave up.

 _So hard to cooperate, these two!_ He grumbled in his heart.

"Hanbin, can you give me a tray?" Jinhwan asked before Hanbin nodding and took a tray from the cabinet. 

When he turned around to give the tray to Jinhwan, he accidentally saw Bobby and Hana entering the bedroom with the bag that Taehyun gave to him before. He could feel his heart aching terribly that his lips quivered without him realizing.

Jinhwan was also watching the couple, with a knowing smile, before tilting his head to look at Hanbin, "Bobby and Hanna-"

He noticed how hurt Hanbin's eyes looked, and he smiled again, amusedly this time. He approached Hanbin at the cabinet and poked him, startling the younger who only then was brought back to the reality.

"Hey, Hanbin," Jinhwan mischievously peered at him.

"Uh, yes?" 

"Don't worry, Bobby and Hanna, they are not really dating," he told the younger with a wink.

Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows, "Why... Did you tell me that?"

Jinhwan chuckled, "You look so damn jealous just now."

"I'm not!" Hanbin defended himself with all his might, "Why would I be jealous? Oh God, that's ridiculous!"

"Okay, then," Jinhwan smiled mockingly at him and took the tray with the tea to the living room, before Hanbin following him then.

"Guys, introduce yourself to Hanbin," Jinhwan said to all of them before placing the tray on the coffee table, while Hanbin sat at the couch left by Bobby and Hanna.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves," Seungyoon grinned shyly before saying, "I'm Seungyoon. Just call me Yoon or whatever you like, it's fine for me."

Hanbin smiled at him and looked at Seunghoon, "I'm Seunghoon. They called me Hoonie-"

"Wait, are the both of you twin or sibling?" Hanbin asked curiously before all of them chuckled.

"No, our surname are different. I'm Kang and he is Lee," Seungyoon explained while still giggling.

Hanbin scratched his head, feeling embarassed with his silly question, "Oh, I'm sorry. Your name is quite similar, so I confused. And the fact that you guys sitting together is not helping this confusion."

"It's okay, we're used to this already. People sometimes call us Seung-Seung brothers," Seunghoon muttered before sipping on the tea.

"And Hoonie hyung is also a dancer," Jinhwan said proudly, "He really choreographs well."

"Really?" Hanbin's face lit up, "I would love it if you can teach me too, like Jinhwan."

"Oh, I did hear about it, about Jinhwan teaching you in that dance academy," Taehyun said before introducing himself with a small smile, "And I'm Taehyun. Nam Taehyun."

"I'm Jinwoo, the oldest here," he introduced himself and once again, Hanbin widened his eyes, in disbelief, "You're the oldest? Don't joke."

"I'm not joking, I was born on '91, so I'm almost 30 now," Jinwoo murmured with a sigh at the end, indicating that he was sad to be that old already.

"Oh My God, 30? How can that be? You are so baby-faced and I believe people will trust me even if I say I'm older than you," Hanbin said, still couldn't believe the reality.

Jinhwan smiled before telling Hanbin, "Me, Taehyunnie and Yoon, we are same-age friends, 27," and pointed at Seunghoon, "He is 29."

"And Bobby is the youngest among all of you, yet he is the leader," Hanbin uttered as he remembered when Yunhyung told the cops that Bobby was the right-hand man of YG boss.

All of them furrowed their eyebrows before Taehyun asked, "How did you know he is the leader?"

Hanbin was frozen there, afraid if they suspected him, so he barely answered with an awkward laugh, "Well, I.. I just guessed, am I right?"

They nodded in the end and Seungyoon said, "YG doesn't pick the leader based on who is the oldest, but it's solely because of who he trusts the most. And apparently, he really trusts and confident of Bobby's ability. After all, Bobby is the first one to join YG before all of us did."

"How did all of you join YG? If you guys don't mind, I would like to know," Hanbin asked, it was an honest question, because he really wondered why and how did they became gangsters.

Seunghoon smiled, "It is a long story, Hanbin. But to summarize it, we decided to join YG together after witnessing in front of our own eyes, how much YG has changed Bobby's life to a better one."

"We are all friends since middle school, before Bobby had to transfer school, because of some personal issue. But after two years, we found him back and he was already a gangster. In a very cool image," Jinwoo smiled when he reminisced back the time when they met with Bobby back.

All of them were impressed with how much Bobby changed, and it was damnly good. 

"Do you remember Junhoe? Actually, Bobby, Junhoe and I are bestfriends since kindergarten," Jinhwan said before adding, "But yeah, Junhoe and I are not one of them. We are not gangsters, and frankly, Junhoe really knows nothing about this. He must be freaking out now, if he watched the news about Bobby on TV."

Jinhwan looked so worried, so Hanbin patted his back, "I know he will understand."

"But that kid is quite sensitive. I'm worried about him out of sudden," Jinhwan sighed and Hanbin asked again, he couldn't help it, "But how come you know about Bobby, and he didn't?"

"Bobby really relies on Jinhwanie a lot," Taehyun muttered with a soft smile, "He never keeps any secret from our Jinhwan. But Junhoe, that boy really can't keep any secret," and all of them laughed when they remembered how many times Junhoe used to accidentally expose their secrets during middle school.

Hanbin nodded understandingly, "There's a lot that I still need to learn about you guys."

 

After an hour, Seunghoon, Seungyoon, Jinwoo and Taehyun decided to leave as they got a sudden call from Mino, asking them to come back quick, leaving Jinhwan and Hanna there, with Bobby and Hanbin.

Bobby and Hanna were still in the bedroom when they left. The boys decided not to disturb the 'couple', so they left silently.

When Jinhwan and Hanbin went back to the living room, the older snorted, "These two, what are they doing so long in that room, during this daylight? "

Hanbin looked at the room and his heart ached again.

"What is the relationship between Bobby and that girl... Hanna? You said they are not really a couple?" Hanbin asked, as he was too curious.

Well, he was curious about everything. Everything.

Jinhwan giggled, "I knew it. You will ask this, sooner or later. But I never thought it will be this soon."

"It's not like that," Hanbin tried to reason but Jinhwan said, "It's okay, Hanbin. I understand. I'm just joking with you."

Jinhwan flashed a smile, "Hanna... She is actually... Bobby's nurse."

"N- nurse?"

"Yeah.. How do I say this, huh?" Jinhwan sighed, "Bobby has a very awful past. And she is the person that helps him the most when he's trying to bury away all of his bad past."

"What kind of past?"

"He almost get killed after a certain someone trapped him in a fire, but thankfully, one of YG men came to rescue him and brought him to YG mansion. And that's how his life as YG gang started," Jinhwan looked at Hanbin, "At that time, Hanna is the nurse working for YG gang, so she is in-charge to treat and take care of him. That's how they started to get close, with her being by his side always."

 

In the bedroom, Hanna was stroking Bobby's hair as the both of them were lying together on the bed.

Bobby opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Do you remember when we first met?"

Hanna smiled too and kissed his nose, "How can I forget?"

"You're the first person I saw as soon as I opened my eyes, after Jinu hyung saved me. I still remember you asking my name then."

Hanna smiled fondly, "And because you were diagnosed with too much sedative in your body, you lost your memory. You forgot your real name, right?"

"Yeah, and it took me a year to finally regain my memories back," Jiwon sighed, "I wish I never regain my memories back."

"I'm sorry."

Bobby caressed her hair, "Thank you, Hanna. For taking care of me. I don't know how can I repay you."

"Just be healthy and happy. That's all I want," she sincerely requested him before saying, "But I really hope, you will change the plan of the revenge against Hanbin."

"Hanna..."

"Please don't do that," she held his hand and murmured, "I'm sure there's other way to take your revenge, other than doing that horrible thing to him."

"Don't make me change my mind, Hanna," he massaged his temple, frustratedly.

"I want you to change your mind. This is not right, it is just not right," she held his hand tighter, "You're so much better than this, Bobby."

He sighed, "Okay, fine. Let's just wait until Jinhwan found out about this. He's still clueless as fuck, right? About who is Hanbin actually?"

She nodded, "Mino Oppa asked me not to tell him. He wanted you to tell Jinhwsn Oppa by yourself."

Bobby snorted, "That hyung~ Really?"

She shrugged, "So now, lie back and let me check your condition again, okay?"

 

Meanwhile, back to the living room.

"What you said before, about your father's death, are you serious?" Hanbin asked, with a hope that Jinhwan would give him the desired answer, this time.

Jinhwan was flustered when Hanbin directed him that question again, but he remained cool and answered, "Yes, Hanbin. Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Why? What actually happened? I'm really curious about it, I'm sorry, I know I'm rude for asking you this, but please tell me the truth," Hanbin knew he was basically begging to the older, but he had no other choice, if he really wanted to know the truth.

Jinhwan inhaled deeply, taking a deep breath, "Bobby asked me not to tell anyone, but because it's you, I will tell everything. Because I believe you, I trust you, Hanbin," Jinhwan said with a small smile.

Hanbin reluctantly smiled, because he could feel a huge amount of guilty when Jinhwan mentioned that he trusted Hanbin. He felt bad for the older.

"Actually, it's not Bobby who killed my father," truthfully, Hanbin was relieved when Jinhwan told him that Bobby was not the murderer, but what the older said afterward, took him by a complete surprise, "It's me. I was the one who killed my own father, Hanbin. I did it."


	12. Soothing

Jinhwan still vividly remembered.

He was the one holding the pistol and pulled the trigger, to shoot his own father. Yes, he murdered his own father. He really did it.

And how Bobby went to soothe him, before mindlessly told him to leave the crime scene when the police siren was heard nearing his house. Bobby sacrificed himself for Jinhwan. It was the truth.

Bobby decided to get hunted by the cops, anything, as long as it's not Jinhwan.

"Jinhwan?" Hanbin waved his hand in front of the said man's face, trying to snap the older out of it.

"Uh, yes?" Jinhwan realized that he had zoned out for awhile, remembering everything, but still not telling anything to the boy sitting in front of him.

Hanbin smiled sheepishly, "You are staying still like that for a minute you know, I'm afraid if something's wrong."

"I'm sorry, I'm lost in my own thought," Jinhwan replied before Hanbin asked again, and he didn't know how many times he had asked the same question, "So what happened that day? Did you really kill your father? And why? There must be a reason for you to do something like that."

Jinhwan smiled bitterly, "Too much questions."

Hanbin frowned and Jinhwan also chuckled amusedly at Hanbin's cute reaction, probably sulking as he still didn't get the answer he needed badly.

Jinhwan stroked Hanbin's cheeks and said, trying to change the topic, "You have dimples. It's very cute."

"I heard that quite a lot. But I gotta say, when I was still a little kid, my dimples are deeper than now," Hanbin giggled.

"Oh, really? Do you have photos of your childhood? I would love to see how little Hanbin looks like."

Hanbin shyly grinned at Jinhwan's request before taking a photo album in the drawer beside the couch, "This is one of my photo albums. It has a lot of photos when I was still a baby until I was ten."

Jinhwan looked at the photo album and couldn't help forming a wide smile at Hanbin's baby photo on the front page of the album. When Hanbin opened the album, he giggled, "So cute. Your eyes are naturally pretty."

"This is my stunning mother," Hanbin pointed to the picture of a beautiful lady carrying little Hanbin in her arms and Jinhwan commented, "She looks a little bit like Jinwoo hyung."

Hanbin narrowed his eyes to look at his mother's picture and shook his head, "I don't think so."

"At first glance, they look the same. I don't know, maybe it's just my eyes," Jinhwan sheepishly smiled.

Hanbin flipped open the next page and pointed to another photo that made Jinhwan's jaw dropped instantly, his eyes widened in a total shock, but Hanbin was too excited in showing the pictures that he didn't notice at all, the change in Jinhwan's expression.

"This is my father, my beloved father," Hanbin proudly showing it off, clearly he was oblivious.

"Y- your father?" Jinhwan stuttered out and Hanbin nodded eagerly, "Isn't he handsome?"

Jinhwan was in disbelief.  _It couldn't be that his father was the same person who sexually abused our Jiwon?_

He still remembered the face of Bobby's uncle, as they used to meet during the funeral of Bobby's father. He didn't want to believe it, but then, it was evident, that's Bobby's uncle.

His fingers began to tremble,  _If it's really Bobby's uncle, doesn't that mean they are cousins?_

He shook his head,  _That's not the problem now. The thing is, Bobby is living with the son of the bastard who ruined his life! Oh shit._

"This is me and my bestfriend when we were seven. His name is Song Yunhyeong and he is a very handsome fellow," Hanbin chuckled as he talked about Yunhyung, "We're basically growing up together because our parents were friends with each other-" but he was interrupted by incoming phonecall from Yunhyung.

"I was just talking about him," Hanbin giggled before picking up the call, "Yes, hyung?"

But then, his face darkened before he hung up the call. He turned to look at Jinhwan and regretfully said, "I'm sorry, but I need to go somewhere for awhile."

Jinhwan's face instantly lit up, because finally Hanbin would leave, and the older really needed to talk with Bobby, "Oh, really?"

"Is it okay if I leave you with them?"

"It's okay, I have to disturb them anyway. They are too long in that room, it worries me," Jinhwan let out a forced chortle.

Hanbin gave a slight nod before leaving the house with a heavy heart. He drove his car to a restaurant and met with Yunhyung there, who waved his hand as soon as he spotted Hanbin there.

Sitting on the chair, he fumbled in his jeans' pocket and sighed as he took out a sound recorder, pressing the 'stop' button with a slight guilty feeling, before giving it to Yunhyung.

"Why do you look unhappy?" Yunhyung asked, out of concern.

"Just listen to it," Hanbin said before Yunhyung obeyed his word. He played the sound recorder and after awhile, his face paled, "W- what? Bobby is not the murderer?"

Hanbin nodded, "The thing is, it's Jinhwan. He is the one who killed his own father. Don't you think it's absurd?"

Yunhyung pressed his lips together, thinking hard, "And he sounds so sure about it. There's no sign of hesitant in his tone of voice when he told you about it."

Hanbin took a sip of the orange juice on the table, which Yunhyung specially ordered for him, "I don't know what to believe now. Bobby doesn't even deny about killing Jinhwan's father, so I'm confused."

"So for now, I think you should try to ask Bobby more about this. Keep this sound recorder with you and record whenever you are talking with him. Who knows, he might say something," Yunhyung said with a soft smile before sending a soothing pat on Hanbin's shoulder.

 

Bobby was playing with his iPad on the couch at the living room when Hanbin was back from buying dinner for all of them. He placed the food on the table and asked, "Where are Hanna and Jinhwan?"

He simply answered without looking up, his eyes still on the gadget, "They already left."

"I didn't even get to wave them goodbye," he frowned regretfully and looked at Bobby, "I bought a lot of foods. Who is going to finish all these?"

"Me," Bobby replied and put his iPad on the table before looking at the younger, "I can finish them, don't worry."

Hanbin snorted, "I doubt it."

"Just wait and see, kid," he smirked before the younger glared at him, "Why do you keep calling me 'kid'? I'm not a kid, ahjushii!" he called Bobby 'ahjushhi' in a mocking way, making Bobby glared back at him, "Ahjushi??"

Hanbin giggled as he looked at the now fuming Bobby, "I'm just kidding, Bobby. Please don't kill me."

Bobby formed a small smile and said, "Don't worry, I won't."  _Of course, it was just a lie._

The cop sat on the couch beside Bobby and unwrapped the jajangmyeon for both him and the gangster. Bobby just stared at the younger, scrutinizing every Hanbin's action and movement, and eventually, his gaze landed on the other's lips.  

It was so inviting, Bobby almost lost his insanity as he eyed the younger's pinkish lips, especially when that lips pouted to blow his breath on the still hot jajangmyeon, before he handed it to Bobby, "Here, eat it while it's still hot. When it's cold, it will not taste as delicious as now."

Bobby took the jajangmyeon from Hanbin who smiled instantly at him. "You better finish all of them," the younger said with a small smile and ate his jajangmyeon. Bobby smiled back at him and began eating too, silently.

When the situation become awkward, Hanbin decided to stop eating and shifted his attention to the other, carefully asking, "Bobby, can I ask you something?"

Bobby nodded before looking up at the cop, "What is it?"

Hanbin bit his lower lip, "I.. I just wonder.." he fiddled with the chopstick, anxiously, "What are we?"

The older furrowed his eyebrows. In fact, he understood the question, but he decided to tease Hanbin a bit, "What do you mean? We are human, right? Or are you actually.. An alien?" 

Hanbin sighed, "Not that. I mean.." he pouted, "Nevermind."

Bobby chuckled, "I'm just kidding," he caressed Hanbin's cheeks as he asked back, "Anyway, why did you ask?"

The younger held the hand which caressing his cheeks and answered, "You know, we used to kiss and.." his face reddened as he remembered it, "And now, we are basically living together. I'm just curious, what do you think of me-"

Bobby shut him up with a question, "Do you want to know the answer?"

He nodded eagerly before Bobby smiled, his eyes looking at Hanbin's lips, "Then, kiss me. Only then, you will find out the answer by yourself.. What is us."

Hanbin stuttered, out of nervousness, "K- kiss you?"

Bobby nodded, even his mind was asking him if he was sane enough or not? Why would he want Hanbin to kiss him, when he himself knew that they were cousins? He told himself it was for the revenge, but his inner self knew, it wasn't.

Hanbin slowly looked into Bobby's eyes and caught the older's jaw softly, as he closed the gap between him and the other, making Bobby shuddered a bit under Hanbin's delicate and hot touch along his jawline, down to his neck. Bobby knew, his heart was beating so fast, like it would explode soon and he was sure, Hanbin could hear it.

And.. He was right.

"Why is your heart beating so loud? And fast?" Hanbin whispered after leaning closer to the other's ear.

Bobby frowned, "Shut up, and just bring your lips over here."

Hanbin smiled, and in a blink of an eye, the both of them were already lost in a passionate and hot kiss. Bobby was about to dominate the kiss, but with Hanbin's fingers reaching his nape, timidly pinching it, he released a helpless moan. Hanbin took it as a cue to shove his tongue inside Bobby's mouth and then, all of the awkward, nervousness and curiousity gone, disappeared completely in that steamy atmosphere. Without Bobby realizing, he just let Hanbin devoured his lips, without getting to take full control of it.

He lost it. 

The kiss went deeper as their tongues entertwined each other and Hanbin swore, it was the best feeling ever. And unknowingly, he craved for more. 

However, his thought was halted when Bobby forcedfully pulled away, staring at him with his sharp gaze. Bobby was thinking,  _I was supposed to be the dominant one, but how come he take over me so easily like this?_

If he didn't stop, he would be swayed by Hanbin completely. And he didn't want that. 

Hanbin should feel everything that he used to feel when his uncle sexually abused him, but how did it turn out the ironic way?

The more he thought about it, the more he think Hanbin was sharing the proclivity as his own father.  _What if both Hanbin and his father are just the same?_

"Hey, are you okay?" Hanbin asked worriedly.

Inhaling deeply, Bobby focused his mind back on Hanbin, only, and pushed aside the thought about his uncle, before deciding to turn the table.

Somehow, Hanbin landed on his back against the couch and Bobby on top of him. His knees between the cop's waist and he placed his elbow on both sides of Hanbins face. The gangster eyed his face lusciously before leaning down to brush his nose against Hanbin's and caught the younger's lips in a full and possesive kiss.

Hanbin's hand went up to caress the older's hair while the other hand landed on Bobby's back. Then, his lips trailed down the younger's jawline and placed a hot kiss on Hanbin's neck, earning a sexy moan from the young cop.

Bobby used his tongue to lick the other's neck, softly nibbling on it and Hanbin knew, his body shivered in pleasure when the gangster's hot breath hummed against his pale white skin. Looking at how helpless and a mess Hanbin looked now, Bobby smirked in victory as he managed to change the situation now. He couldn't let Hanbin won over him, anyway. 

They kept on kissing again and again, with their fingers lacing each other before Bobby brought them above Hanbin's head. Hanbin tilted his head, to give a better access when Bobby planted a warm kiss on his neck again before suddenly the doorbell rang loudly, startling the both of them.

Bobby looked at Hanbin who was as shocked as much as him. "Do you expect a guest tonight?" Bobby asked, feeling insecure, if ever Hanbin called the cops or whatnot.

"I.. I don't know," he replied, clearly was dumbfounded with the sudden knocks on the door and it sounded so urgent.

Hanbin mindlessly pushed Bobby away, "I'm sorry, but I think you have to hide in the room first."

Bobby sighed, w _hat a cockblock!_ before going into the bedroom while Hanbin went to the door, opening it and almost gasped as he saw who was the unexpected guest.

It was Junhoe.

As soon as Hanbin opened the door, Junhoe came rushing in and hugged the cop as if his life depended on it. Hanbin was standing flabbergasted there, shocked with what happening now. 

 _What's wrong with Junhoe? Why did he look so miserable?_  Hanbin really wondered why. Junhoe was crying, his head on Hanbin's shoulder while his arms wrapped around the older's waist tightly.

Hesitantly, Hanbin lifted his hand to sent a soothing pat on the younger's back, "Hey.. Is something wrong?"

"Bobby..." he started off and Hanbin almost choked on his own breath at the mention of that name.

"I just saw the news about him," Junhoe continued before looking at Hanbin, "Is he really a gangster?" his eyes shaken with insecurity, "Did he really murder Jinhwan hyung's father?"

Hanbin didn't know what to say to him. He was torn in between telling Junhoe the truth or lying about the truth? If he told the truth, it would risk Jinhwan, but if he lied, Junhoe would hate him forever. Especially if he knew that Hanbin was practically keeping the wanted gangster alive in his house.

What would Junhoe think of him if he knew that Bobby was in that apartment?

"Do you know anything about this? I'm so confused right now. It is a very hard information for me to digest- The friend that I've known from childhood is a gangster? And he killed his own bestfriend's father? What kind of nonsense is that?" Junhoe once again bawling out as he looked into Hanbin's eyes.

Hanbin shook his head, "I don't know."

"What should I do now? Jinhwan hyung doesn't answer any of my calls. I'm so worried about him now. And Bobby- he..." Junhoe ruffled his hair, out of frustration. "How could this happen? Why aren't anyone answering me??"

Hanbin rubbed the younger's back and closed the door before uttering, "First, you need to calm down, Junhoe. Let's sit on the couch. Okay?"

Junhoe looked at him and nodded before following the older to the couch. The both of them sat together and Hanbin placed his arm over Junhoe's shoulder, "You must be very shocked. I was also shocked when I first heard about this."

Junhoe rested his head against the older as he whispered, "Jinhwan hyung never ignored my calls, I'm so worried about him. And Bobby..." He sighed heavily, "I still can't believe that he is a gangster. Just how in the world?"

Hanbin caressed the other's side softly. That's the least he could do to comfort him. He really didn't know what to say to the younger.

Junhoe lifted up his head to look at Hanbin before flashing a smile, "Thank you, Hanbin."

The said boy furrowed his eyebrows, "For what?"

"I'm sorry for barging into your apartment like this and cried like a spoiled child in your arms. I just need to let out everything in my chest, I'm too shocked and disappointed with everything that happened. I need someone to hear me out and lend his shoulder. So thank you, for that."

Hanbin smiled warmly, "It's fine. If I was you, I will be like that too."

Suddenly, Junhoe leaned closer to Hanbin and said, "Can I kiss you?"

Hanbin was speechless and dumbfounded with the sudden request from the other. He widened his eyes, "W- what?"

"Seems like I've been rejected again," he giggled bitterly and simply backing off, looking down the floor, "Jinhwan hyung... He rejected me and then, went missing just like that, without leaving me any news or message."

"What do you mean?" Hanbin curiously asked, completely forgetting the fact that Bobby was also in that apartment, probably witnessing everything now.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for asking such ridiculous request from you-"

Hanbin patted his shoulder, "It's not ridiculous. I'm always here for you, so don't be too down-hearted."

"Then, does that mean I can kiss you?" Junhoe asked teasingly.

Hanbin chuckled awkwardly, "W-well, it's.. Ummmm.."

Junhoe smiled at Hanbin and traced the older's lips with his finger, "Your lips look so plump and kinda swollen," he gave an inquiring look to the other, "Did you just kiss someone before?"

Hanbin let out a nervous laugh, "What are you talking about? My.. My lips always like this."

 

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Bobby couldn't still as he was curious. He wondered who would come to Hanbin's house during night, like this? Did Hanbin has a lover?

And the fact that the voice that he could barely hear was so familiar. He felt like he used to hear that voice. And scarcely, he could also hear his name being mentioned. He wanted to go out to see who was the unwanted guest, but he didn't want anyone to know about his presence in the apartment. Or else, whoever that person is, might report to the police. And he would get arrested-

Bobby shook his head, calming his mind and decided not to be a busy-body freak. He told himself to just sit quietly in the bedroom, but then, the voice get clearer.

And he realized, he knew whose voice it was. 

It was Junhoe's.

He scowled,  _How? Why? What is he doing here, in Hanbin's apartment? They know each other personally?_

He tried not to think in a bad way, but then, it hit him,  _Wait, Junhoe is not the type to come to the house of someone he is not close to. Unless, that someone is very close to him-_

Bobby snorted,  _What is this? Hanbin is close to him? How come?_

Eventually, he stood up and pulled the doorknob slowly and sticked his head out from the room. When he saw it, his jaw dropped, at the sight of Junhoe and Hanbin being so close to each other.

His heart unknowingly hurt when Junhoe touched Hanbin's lips, the lips he claimed as his just few minutes ago.  _How dare he carelessly touched that lips?!_

With a raging heart, he went out of that room and as expected, both Hanbin and Junhoe pulled awat from each other as soon as they noticed his presence.

Junhoe's eyes rounded widely, as if he just saw a ghost, while Hanbin just wanted to slap himself for mindlessly forgetting about Bobby's existence. 

"B- Bobby?" Standing up, Junhoe's voice trembled, in fear, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Bobby scoffed, "I should be the one asking you that question."

Junhoe turned to look at the now anxious Hanbin and started thinking all kind of probability, "Don't tell me you..." He shook his head in denial, "No, it can't be that.." His denial gaze landed on Bobby, "Hanbin.. And you... You guys..."

Hanbin immediately stood, "Junhoe, I can explain-"

"The one you owe an explanation is right here, Kim Hanbin!" Bobby was literally sulking and that made Junhoe snorted, "What the fuck, hyung?"

Hanbin sighed lightly even deep in his heart, he was turned on when Bobby called him by his full name, in that angry tone. His cock twitched when he saw Bobby was scarlet with anger and that cute pout the gangster was making, it drove Hanbin crazy, in and out.

He would appreciate it if Bobby fuck him hard with that red face of his-

Hanbin sighed again, this time, it was because he felt afraid with himself, for having that dirty thought about Bobby. He was really scared. Like, really scared with himself. 

Ever since he met Bobby at the dance academy, he realized that he started to have wild and dirty thoughts about the other, which was a first for him. Since when did he become that horny?

 

Somehow, all three of them ended up sitting together on the couch, with Hanbin between the other two. 

"So, what you are saying now," Bobby looked at Hanbin and Junhoe, "Since that meeting at this brat's restaurant, both you and Junhoe start to get close? And now, Junhoe came here because he is upset with me? And want some sort of comforting treatment from you?"

Hanbin nodded while Junhoe just made a cocky expression at the side.

Bobby shook his head, clearly didn't buy Hanbin's explanation and looked at Junhoe, "Still doesn't explain why must you come here, instead of go to your other friend- What's his name? Donghyuk?"

Junhoe sighed, "I called Jinhwan hyung, but he doesn't answer any. I called Donghyuk, but he said he is busy. Taehyun hyung and the others are no better. They are busy too. So that's left me with the one and only option, which is.. Hanbinnie..."

Bobby frowned, "Still doesn't explain how did you know his house and why the hell did you touch his lips like that."

Junhoe's expression turned into amusement, "Wait, are you jealous, hyung?"

"I fucking am!" Bobby spit out without him realizing and Hanbin could feel his cheeks reddened again.  _He's jealous?_

"Woah, this is really..." Junhoe couldn't close his mouth as he tried to register everything, "So, you murdered Jinhwan's father, and Jinhwan is missing, and you stay, hide in Hanbin's apartment and in the meantime, you guys are dating?"

"What a brilliant brain you have, Koo Junhoe~" Bobby mockingly gave an applause to the younger while Hanbin bit his lower lip as he knew, everything was a lie. Everything like Junhoe assumed was not true.

Bobby didn't murder Jinhwan's father.

Jinhwan was not missing; he stayed with the gang instead.

And that part of dating... Hanbin wasn't sure anymore if it was a lie or the truth. Bobby did say to him that the answer of his question lied on the kiss they shared together before. So does that mean, they were dating, for all this time?

"I don't understand it," Junhoe peered at Hanbin, "Out of all people, why this fucked-up gangster do you choose?"

Bobby pressed his lips together, "Oh My God, you're really a pain in the ass, June."

"You are, hyung," he stucked out his tongue at the older, "You sulked like a 5-years old boy-"

Bobby slumped himself toward the sassy younger boy and softly pushed Hanbin to the side. The gangster jokingly headlocked him, "Hello~ Look who's talking now.. Aren't you the one crying before, like a 5-years old boy getting lost in shopping mall? You think I don't hear it, huh, your sobbing about me?"

Junhoe laughed his ass off when Bobby tickled him as he tried to defend himself, "N- no! I didn't cry- Yah, stop it, hyung- Hanbin hyung, please stop your grumpy boyfriend-"

Hanbin could only laugh, as he watched the two bestfriends' antics. Somehow, it felt good. He was afraid if Bobby was going to fight with Junhoe, but seeing it now, it must be  a usual thing for them to bicker like this.

And one thing.. Bobby was laughing and Junhoe too. 

He was contented with this beautiful sight of them laughing together.

Deep in his heart, he silently prayed that he would see Bobby's delighted face more like this.

"Oh, I'm hungry," Bobby's sudden statement brought Hanbin back to the reality.

When he shifted his attention to the other two, he noticed that they were both panting heavily, tired from laughing too much.

Junhoe's eyes immediately directed toward the jajangmyeon on the table, "Are the both of you eating these together, before I came?"

"Yeah, because of you, these delicious food are cold already," Bobby replied and took his jajangmyeon before continuing to devour it.

Junhoe snickered looking at the older who looked like he hasn't eaten for days, "You really eat like a gorilla, hyung," he drifted his gaze toward Hanbin, "Didn't you feed him? Why does he look like he has been starving for years?"

Hanbin smiled too, "He hasn't eaten since morning, that's why he is so hungry."

Bobby ignored the two and just ate his own food. But then, he stopped eating when Hanbin began feeding Junhoe with his jajangmyeon, and the younger just enjoyably eating it.

Bobby snorted but didn't say anything. 

 

"So you better not tell anyone about me," Bobby warned Junhoe when the younger was about to leave the apartment.

Junhoe made a sly grin, "I will try my best."

"It doesn't sound convincing enough," Bobby commented with a sigh.

"Please don't tell anyone, or I will get jailed too, for keeping him here," Hanbin acted like he was afraid before Junhoe smirked, "It does sound good. The both of you get jailed together and live happily ever after in the cell."

"It's not funny, June," Bobby gave a deadly glare at him.

Junhoe cockily shrugged, "I will already tell the cops if not because of Hanbin. For you, I will seal my mouth shut. For Hanbinnie's sake," and winked at the said man.

Bobby scoffed, "What the hell?"

"You should be thankful to Hanbin hyung, so treat him nicely. Understand?"

"Alright," Bobby smiled reluctantly before Junhoe finally left the apartment.

Bobby closed the door before turning around to face Hanbin, "So now, it's left with the two of us, again."

Hanbin's lips curled into a glum smile, "So, we are.. Really dating now?" He tried to read Bobby's face, "Or just friends with benefit?"

However, without Bobby even got to answer it, suddenly, a series of loud and deafening sounds of thunders surprised them. Then, rain poured heavily, before the lightning flashed brilliantly and a clap of thunder followed. 

"Seems like the rain is not going to stop any sooner," Hanbin quietly said as he went to look from the window of his apartment.

Bobby sighed, "I really hate thunder and lightning."

Then, Hanbin turned around and he swore he could see Bobby's face was sweating, even it was cold at that time. "Are you okay?" He asked, full of concern, with the older's condition.

Another deafening clap of lightning brought Bobby's hands instinctively to both of his ears before the light went off, out of the blue.

His body shook in utter fear when the surrounding turned dark instantly.

"Damnit, it's blackout," Hanbin strutted in the dark to reach for Bobby, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he could hear Bobby's heavy breaths.

When he finally managed to grab Bobby's wrist, he could feel the latter's body trembling hard. It made him wonder again; what kind of horrible past Bobby had? 

He remembered Jinhwan telling him about Bobby almost got killed in fire, so he ponder if this could relate to that incident. 

"I.. I'm afraid of the pitch black dark," the gangster's voice weak, "Please save me..." 

Hearing that, Hanbin took no time to pull the other into his arm and soothe him with all his might. 

"Let's go to the bed," Hanbin whispered as he thought it would be better to let Bobby lie on the bed.

He used his phone's torchlight as an aid to find the bedroom in the dark, with Bobby in his arms. When they arrived at the door of the bedroom, Hanbin glanced at him and could barely see Bobby's lips quivered.

He looked at the door back and opened it before taking Bobby in with him. The both of them ended up lying on the bed together, bodies tangling and silently listening to each other's racing heartbeat.

Thankfully, there's no more thunders nor lightning.

It became peaceful again, with only the sounds of falling rain accompanying them.

Hanbin was glad that Bobby seemed like he was getting calmer now, no more shaking body and fear. Probably, he was already sleeping now.

With a hesitant move, Hanbin raised his hand to lightly touch Bobby's face before the latter flinched a little, and he found it was a cute reaction from the gangster.

Up to this time, Hanbin realized that he had seen too many weakness of the older. The person who he thought was dangerous, cold and unpredictable, was indeed had such unfortunate past and he might get traumatic over it, Hanbin thought.

Maybe, being a gangster, was after all, just like wearing a mask to cover his weakness.


	13. Sharing

An hour passed and the rain had finally stopped. With the aid of moonlight from the window, Hanbin looked at Bobby in his arms and formed a warm smile as he admired the peaceful expression the older was wearing now.

Bobby was so beautiful like this, and Hanbin couldn't deny it that he was mesmerized by the older. To the extent that he kept on staring at the gangster without him realizing.

"Stop looking at me like that," Bobby's husky voice snapped him out of it.

Hanbin bit his lower lip, feeling embarassed. _How did he know that I was staring at him?_

Bobby opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Hanbin, "Thank you. I'm feeling better now."

Hanbin nodded, "No biggie, but are you really okay now? I'm so worried about you."

The gangster forced out a small smile, "I'm okay. Don't worry about me," he was about to get up, getting ready to leave the other but then, Hanbin grabbed his wrist, as if it was the most natural thing to do at that time.

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

Hanbin opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what should he say. In the end, he said, "Don't you want to stay here? Sleep with me?"  _Is it the most rational thing to say? Heck, I don't know anymore,_ Hanbin sighed mentally.

Bobby was half-shocked to hear the unexpected request, giving an inquiring look to the younger, "Sleep with you? Are you sure?" 

Hanbin nodded, giving his pouty look to the older and indeed, Bobby couldn't say no to that.

He didn't even protest when Hanbin pulled him into a tight hug, mainly because it was comforting being in Hanbin's arms even the latter was smaller than him. He didn't know why, but there's something strong in Hanbin's grasp onto him, even visually, Hanbin looked fragile.

"I also need to talk with you about many things. As you know, you still haven't answer my previous question,” Hanbin said half-whispered, and Bobby lifted his head a bit, facing him, "Question?"

Hanbin nodded before carefully murmuring, "About us."

Jiwon bit his lower lip as he glanced at the anxiously looking Hanbin and decided to say, "Friends with benefit. Yes, friends with benefit."

Hearing that answer, Hanbin could feel a mixed feeling accumulated in his heart; he was indeed hurt to know that's what the older think of him for all this time. In the other hand, he was relieved because his task to deceive the gangster would be easier to handle. He didn't want to indulge in a complicated relationship with him.

Most of all, he didn't want to hurt the other.

Therefore, he was partially fine with the answer he got.

Even he gotta say that his heart was more on the hurt part. 

"Are you okay with that?" Bobby mindlessly asked and Hanbin nodded, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Hanbin calmly forced out a smile and said, "One more question," his long fingers stroking Bobby's hair gently before asking, "Did you really kill Jinhwan's father?"

"Yes, I killed his father. And that's that. Okay?" Bobby lied and Hanbin clearly didn't buy it, "It's a lie, right?" Hanbin cupped the other's cheeks, wanting Bobby to look into his eyes, "Tell me the truth, Bobby. I don't want you to keep lying to me. And even if you really kill his father, at least tell me why, so that I understand you. Please?"

"You don't have to understand me," Bobby responded as he gently pushed Hanbin's hand away from his cheeks, "I have my own solid reason for killing his father. And Jinhwan also knows it. So don't worry."

Hanbin had enough of that, "But Jinhwan told me that you didn't. He did it, instead."

Bobby's eyes rounded widely, in disbelief, "J- Jinhwan told you?"

Hanbin knew Jinhwan would hate him for telling Bobby, but he had to. "Yes, he told me."

Bobby snorted, "That hyung. I told him to keep this as a secret," he mumbled quite angrily.

 _So it's really Jinhwan who murdered his own father,_ Hanbin thought.

"Don't get angry with him. He only spoke the truth," he moved closer to Bobby and said, "So now, tell me. Why would you admit to a crime that's not done by you?"

Bobby pursed his lips into a thin line, "Jinhwan hyung.. He cannot get jailed. He shouldn't get jailed. He is too precious to get jailed," his voice weak, "Besides, he murdered his father because of me. Because he wanted to protect me."

Hanbin's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"His father tried to hurt me," Bobby sighed and he obviously didn't want to remember it, "It's a long story, but in this case, if I were Jinhwan, I would do the same," his eyes got teary, but he held it in, "Because I used to experience the same thing as him."

Hanbin opened his mouth to ask again. There were just too much to ask, and you really can't blame him for always being curious. But in the end, he closed it back, thinking it would probably cause more pain for the gangster.

"Okay, thank you, Bobby, for finally telling me the truth, even I still have a lot to ask," and Bobby just flashed a small smile at that remark.

"Just ask anything, other than that case," Bobby muttered and Hanbin's face lit up instantly.

"Can I?" 

Bobby smiled, "Yeah. I will try my best to answer you."

"Okay, you better answer all of them," Hanbin laughed as he jokingly warned the older.

"I just remember, you never told me anything about yourself. About your family," Hanbin smiled as he continued, "I really want to get to know about you better."

Bobby looked at Hanbin, "My family?" He reluctantly smiled, "There's nothing interesting to share about my family."

"It's okay, I'm willing to listen," Hanbin leaned his head on his elbow as he waited for the other's reply.

Bobby's lips formed a thin line before he managed to answer, "My father died when I was fourteen. My mom left me and my father to marry a rich man when I was three."

"So you're an orphan?" Hanbin really felt bad for him, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Bobby faked a smile.

"My father also died, but it was 2 years ago," Bobby's heart almost stopped when he heard Hanbin told him that.

"H- how did he die?" Bobby stuttered out, wondering if Hanbin knew anything about it.

Hanbin looked at the gangster. He really wanted to say,  _one of fucking gang members of yours killed him. That's why I'm hunting your gang now!_ but it would make Bobby lose his trust on him, so he decided to lie, "Police said that he was killed in a tragic car accident."

"Really? I.. I'm sorry for your loss," Bobby lied.  _I never felt sorry for murdering him._

"It's okay. But yeah, I really love and respect my late father. He is like the role model for me. He is a really great guy," Hanbin's face was so bright as he said that while Bobby really wanted to puke.

"Why do you think so highly of him? What did he do?" 

Hanbin's smile turned wider, "Do you remember my cousin, the one I told you before?"

Bobby nodded.

"His parent died and my father took him to live with us. He took full responsibility of my cousin, which is why I'm so proud of him. He is so kind to take care of his nephew so lovingly like that. Even when my mother and I really against the idea of adopting him, my father still took a very good care of him," Hanbin could feel tears forming in his eyes as he recalled everything.

And Bobby just wanted to puke again.  _If only you know what kind of a monster your father was._

"Too bad, in the end, both my father and my cousin left me," Hanbin sighed weakly.

"Anyway, do you have anyone who is considered as a first love?" He asked out of nowhere, wanting to brush aside the sadness in his heart when he remembered about his cousin and father.

Bobby made a protest action by jokingly punching Hanbin's shoulder, "Do you really have to ask that kind of question?"

Hanbin giggled, "Why? You said, ask anything other than that case, so why not this question?" He stucked out his tongue to the older.

Bobby smiled warmly as he thought about that 'person', "I don't know if he is considered as first love, but from what I barely remember, when I faced such hardship in the past, he is the one who always being by my side. I mean, he always there to cheer me up, giving me courage that I need, when everyone kept treating me like some sort of trash," and his eyes were plastered on Hanbin's as he muttered it.

"From that aspect, I've fallen in love with him. And I'm grateful to him."

Inwardly, Hanbin was disappointed to discover that he was not Bobby's first love. Because Bobby was his first love, frankly, even he didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, really? What's his name?" Hanbin asked in an undertone.

Oblivious to the change in the tone and expression of Hanbin's face, Bobby mindlessly answered, "His name? I don't really remember it, even his face. Because it's been 12 years I haven't met him. But I remember calling him Yun or Yeong, I don't know, something like that."

"If you have the chance, would you like to meet him again?"

Bobby smiled warmly, "Hell yeah. Of course I want to meet him again," his voice had the longing feeling in it, "Sadly, my memory of him are all vague and blurry. Recently, I dreamed about him. I dreamed of our last meeting together. But I couldn't see his face. It's like his face is blocked by a very bright light. But I could hear his voice clearly. He said he would like to meet me back in a very nice circumstance."

Hanbin was so jealous when he scarcely saw how delightful Bobby looked while talking about that 'person'. 

"How about you? Who's your first love?" Bobby asked, out of curiousity.

_It's you, fool._

"I don't have one," he lied instead.

Bobby snorted, "As if I will believe you."

"Well, it's the truth. I never date in my whole life. My friend once claimed that I am the unbeatable single man for 25 years."

Bobby laughed, "Oh, really? What a tragic life you got there."  _But still not as tragic as my own life. And I will turn your life into a hell as tragic as mine._

Hanbin frowned, "I know right. What a sad life. My life is so empty-"

"Do you want me to fill in that emptiness?" 

Hanbin looked at him, "Means that?"

Bobby leaned closer, very close, their foreheads almost touching. Their nose too. And then, finally, their lips locked too in a full kiss, catching Hanbin off-guard.

Quickly, he was lost again in the long and passionate kiss, simply giving in to the older, simply forgetting about his own mission to catch the gangster.

For now, in front of him, was not the gangster Bobby, but it was his first love. Ji.

He remembered when he first met the other at the dance academy; it was honestly the first time his heart beat so fast and when he met with the gangster Bobby at the night club, it was the first time he turned into a mess, yearning for him, yearning for his charming eyes.

And then, it hit him.

That eyes. That gaze. That look. 

 

_"Aish, where are they hiding?" Thirteen years old Hanbin scowled as he tried to find the other two. They were playing hide-and-seek game, and he was supposed to find them but they were nowhere to be seen._

_He opened the door of the store room slowly and spotted a shadow of someone from above the cupboard. He smirked as he found out one of the location of them._

_"Hide hide, I can see your hair," he sang with a creepy rhythm and voice, scaring off the other person who was hiding on the cupboard._

_He could hear creaking sound from the cupboard, so he walked into the store room with a slow step and carefully approaching the cupboard. With an evil idea popped out in his head, he shook the old cupboard playfully with a giggle when he saw his cousin's head from above there._

_"Hey, stop it. Don't shake this cupboard or it will-" but before he could finish, he lost his balance and fell onto Hanbin, who landed his back on the floor, with a loud 'thud' sound can be heard._

_Hanbin coughed painfully as he felt a weight on his body while the other also whimpered in a pain._

_"Are you okay?" He asked Hanbin worriedly before the both of them locked their eyes. They realized what kind of position they were in now, with him on top of Hanbin and their body pressed closely against each other._

_Their face were also a few inch from each other. In that position, Hanbin could clearly see and observe how charming Jiwon's eyes were, how small they were, how beautiful they were, the eyes which were looking at him too._

_He loved it how he could see the reflection of himself in the other's squinty eyes._

_And one more thing that he noticed, his cousin's eyes were brown in colour. It was so pretty, sharp yet it was warm._

_Slowly, Hanbin could feel himself lifting his fingers to caress the other's face and wanting to kiss him before they were interrupted by a voice coming from outside of the store room, "Hanbin! Jiwon! Where are you?"_

_The both of them quickly pulled away from each other. Hanbin immediately scolded his cousin coldly, "Yah, Kim Jiwon! It hurts so much, you know? How can you be so careless?!"_

_"I.. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry-"_

_"Shut up!" He hissed angrily before roughly pushing Jiwon away from him._

_When the door was slided open, he immediately grabbed Jiwon's hand and smiled as he saw the owner of the voice from behind, "Yunhyungie hyung! I've found Jiwon! And now, I've found you too. So I won this game today!"_

 

Hanbin automatically got his lips off the other's once he realized it. Bobby looked so alike his cousin, Kim Jiwon. But it was impossible; _Jiwon already died, wasn't it?_

Bobby peered at him, confusedly, "What's wrong?"

Hanbin shook his head lightly, "Nothing."

He looked at Bobby's face and tried to assure himself that Bobby was not his 'dead' cousin,  _Yeah, Bobby is not Jiwon. My cousin was a kind guy, he will never be a gangster if he's still alive._

Bobby cupped his face, "Are you sure it's nothing? Even it's kinda dark here, I can still see how paled your face is now."

Hanbin's lips curved upward, "It's nothing, really," he stroked the older's hair tenderly, "You are worried about me again, Bobby," he chuckled.

Bobby smiled, "Happy?"

Hanbin nodded before he pulled the other into his arms, hugging Bobby tightly as another precious memory came upon his mind.

"I know this is so random, out of nowhere, but again, you really remind me of my late cousin," he rubbed Bobby's back with his fingers, "He was also afraid of thunder and lightning. So one night," Hanbin stopped as he could feel his tears forming again, "I never know that it would be the last night I ever see him. If only I know.."

Bobby could feel his lips quivered as he recalled that moment too.

"That night, he urgently asked me to sleep with him. He really couldn't sleep alone because of the loud thunders and lightning," Hanbin's voice cracked, "He held onto me so tightly whenever the lightning striked, he looked so fragile in my arms, yet I was too arrogant at that time. I didn't do anything to soothe him, to comfort him, to protect him... I just coldly let him sleep with me and push him slightly whenever he came closer to me-"

"Why wouldn't you soothe him at that time? He was your cousin, isn't it?" Bobby asked, even the tears pooling inside his eyes would fall down anytime, soon.

"Back then, like I used to tell you, I never treated him nicely, instead I treated him so harshly, cruelly, coldly... If I soothe him, it would make me cross the line that I drew between me and him, and I didn't want it. He knew how much I hated him, so I was afraid if it would make him think I started to like him and then, he would step on me."

Hanbin shook his head with his own immatured thought, "When he left my house to meet his mother, only then, I realized how much of an asshole I've been to him and I want him to stay. But he already died."

Bobby was just too thankful that the electricity was still off, so it was quite dark in the room. And Hanbin wouldn't see how much of a crying mess he was now.

Hanbin softly snuggled his head closer go the older, "I still remembered. After a few hours he left my house, only then, I decided to chase after him and apologized to him, but it was too late. My father regretfully told me that he died on his way to go to the place his mother was at. When I went to his grave, I really cried so badly, because I didn't even get to apologize to him."

Hanbin lifted his head up to look at the older, as he realized Bobby was too quiet, "Bobby, are you sleeping?"

Hearing no answer from him, Hanbin smiled, "Maybe, my story is too boring for you," he raised his finger to touch Bobby's cheeks and that's when he felt that Bobby's cheeks were wet with stained tears. He looked at Bobby's face and could barely spot tears dripping down from his closed eyes.

_Is my story too sad and boring?_

Hanbin caressed Bobby's back, before Bobby suddenly placed his hand against the cop's chest, "Stop it, Hanbin."

The younger furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

 _Stop confusing me, Hanbin. Please. Stop making me fall way too deep with you,_ Bobby really hated it that he started to think if he should carry on the revenge or not.

Seeing how still Bobby was, Hanbin just assumed that he might just sleep-talking. Hanbin smiled again and thought he should just proceed to sleep too.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up in someone's arm was really the first for Hanbin.

He just wanted to stay like that forever, with Bobby. His love for the gangster was endearing, yet he couldn't let himself get carried away and ditched his own teammates. He loved his profession more. 

When Bobby admitted that he was not the murderer for Jinhwan's father, Hanbin knew he should let his teammates know about it, but he didn't.

Because if he told them, there's no more reason for him to keep Bobby in his apartment. And he couldn't bear it.

He wanted Bobby close, to him. He needed Bobby, so much. Without him knowing why, he just yearned for the older.

He just kept on staring at the gangster again, before his phone rang loudly, waking the gangster up.

Hanbin sluggishly went to pick his phone on the table while Bobby rubbed his eyes lazily, still half-asleep.

When he saw Yunhyung's name on the caller's name, he quickly got up from the bed to answer the call, leaving Bobby on the bed.

In the kitchen, Hanbin picked up the call, "Yes, hyung?"

"You have to come to the office today. We got a new information regarding your father's death," Yunhyung said from the other line.

"Really?" Hanbin's face brightened and he listened to every detail Yunhyung telling him.

He really missed his workplace. Also, it's been few days he hasn't meet with his teammates, especially Donghyuk.

Before, when Junhoe said Donghyuk was busy, he wondered if his co-workers were struggling without him to handle the other cases.

He really wanted to help, if not because he needed to keep an eye on Bobby.

"Err, Hanbinnie," Yunhyung suddenly said, "Do you want to visit Jiwon's grave together today?"

Hanbin's lips curved upward, "Sure."

After he hung up the call, he went back into the room and saw that Bobby was already awake. He smiled, "I have to go out today. Will you be okay if I leave you alone?"

Bobby scoffed jokingly, "What do you think I am? A kid?"

Hanbin laughed, "Sorta... You know, last night, you were afraid of lightning-"

Bobby threw one of the pillows toward him who was able to dodge it perfectly and Bobby pouted, "Shut up," he got up from the bed too and said, "Don't forget to buy me lunch, or I will die out of starvation."

 

At the graveyard, Hanbin and Yunhyung were both standing in front of Jiwon's tombstone. Both of them were closing their eyes, earnestly praying for the 'dead' Jiwon, oblivious to the fact that the person they thought died was indeed still alive.

_Kim Jiwon, stayed strong till the end._

Yunhyung opened his eyes and traced the word carved on the tombstone with his reluctant eyes, while Hanbin only then, opened his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

_So, are You trying to remind me that Jiwon was dead already? Is this some kind of sign that You want to show me? That Jiwon is not Bobby?_

Yunhyung formed a soft smile when he saw Hanbin was immersed in his own thought. He sent a pat on the other's shoulder, "Don't worry, he is resting in peace up there."

Hanbin let out a dry laugh as he looked at Yunhyung, "I know. I just.. Miss him. And I'm still feeling guilty toward him."

Yunhyung pulled Hanbin into his arm, "I'm sure Jiwon already forgave you. He is not someone who would keep a revenge on anyone."

Hanbin could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, "But still.."

"It's okay," Yunhyung tightened the hug, "I miss him too."  _Like only God knows how much I've been missing him for all this time._

Hanbin sighed, "I'm so jealous with you, hyung. Why was I too rude back then? Basically, you were the only person who treated him nicely, other than my father."

"It's in the past already, Hanbin," Yunhyung tried to comfort the younger and said, "Let's go back home. Okay?"

"Alright," Hanbin weakly replied before the both of them left the graveyard.

"Where will you go after this?" Yunhyung asked as they arrived to the parking area.

"I have to go home, of course. Bobby asked me to buy him lunch," he answered and glanced at the red watch over his wrist, "It's already this late. I have to hurry, hyung."

Yunhyung smiled, "Good, go quickly. Don't let him escape. And don't forget to report me everything."

"Okay, hyung," Hanbin said before getting into his car and drove away.

Yunhyung sighed heavily and looked at the blue skies. "Oh, I really miss you, Jiwon."

His heart was aching badly everytime he remembered the other, "Why did you leave me so soon?"

Yunhyung looked at the graveyard area and gave a last glance before getting into his car, driving to an empty road on a highway.

He stopped the car there and went out of his car. He walked with heavy steps around the empty road where there was a huge trace of burnt.

_"Jiwon died when the car he rode exploded," one of the police officers told Yunhyung._

Yunhyung sighed again. He took something from his jeans pocket and stared at it for a long time, longingly.

It was a heart-shaped locket pendant with an old picture of him and Jiwon stored in it. 

"It has been 12 years," he inhaled deeply, "And I still cannot find out the truth behind your death."

He held the locket pendant tightly, "It's very fishy, because they said it was an explosion, but I found this locket pendant, without any sign of burnt. Eventhough it was found on the location of that explosion."

He held the locket, clutched it against his chest, "I know this is a planned murder. And I will find who's the person who murdered you. And I know, this got to have something to do with Hanbin's father. Because he was the last person with you."

Yunhyung put the locket in his pocket back, "That's why I have to solve his father's case first. Maybe by then, I will be able to untangle this puzzle."


	14. Revenge starts.....and ends too

_2 days later._

 

"Long time no see, Uncle," Bobby murmured bitterly while staring at a tombstone in the graveyard near Seoul, "I hope you're doing well there," chuckling bitterly, "Fuck, I don't even care even if you are rotting in the hell right now," his lips formed a thin line, "It's even better."

Sighing, "You know, I met back with your beloved son. Your one and only son," he squatted down in front of the tombstone, smiling in a very dangerous way, "He is pretty. His attitude has gotten prettier too," sighing again, "I wonder where has the rude and arrogant Hanbin that always harrased and offended me with all his might gone to?"

Bobby touched the surface of the tombstone, "No matter how mean and cruel you are, I know, the person you loved the most in this world is your son, right? He is everything to you, it is evident. It's clear in the way you treat him, the way you care for him, the way you tried to hide your sick secret so that he will never get hurt," he let out a heavy sigh, "I know Hanbin means world to you."

"That's why, I really want you to witness in front of your own eyes how I will ruin your beloved son's life, but you're already died, so..." a mock laugh, "You will be so shocked to see how fragile your son is now, indirectly begging me to touch him, to kiss him. Did he think I don't know it all? All the wild imaginations he has about me, he even moan my name during sleep- God, you really should see by your own eyes!"

Bobby laughed again, "How do you feel, Uncle? Is it great knowing how I have turned your son's life into a fucking mess?"

"But this is just the beginning, Uncle. I will really rip him apart, just like how you did to me," he was smiling but the tears kept dripping down from his eyes, "I will make your entire family regret for doing such things to me. I will make Hanbin feels disgusted of himself once he knows that we are cousin.. He will never be able to keep his head up high anymore, knowing how dirty he is... I will make sure of it."

He wiped the tears swimming on his face and said, "Hanbin knows nothing about this, that's why it will be more interesting. Once he knows how bad you are, I wonder if he is still going to be proud of you," Bobby suddenly felt bad for Hanbin, "Poor boy."

Brushing it aside, Bobby smiled back as he touched his uncle's name carved on the tombstone, "Watch me, Uncle. Watch carefully how I will do your son."

 

Bobby walked out of the graveyard area before he stumbled upon a beautiful lady. He managed to hold her arm from falling backward and pulled her with a bit force causing her to bump her nose on his chest.

"Sorry, I-" he stopped as he recognized who was that lady when she looked up to look at him.

His face paled while her eyes widened in a total shock and disbelief, before she managed to stutter out, "J- Jiwon?"

Bobby was even more surprised to know that she could recognize him on the first glance. Couldn't think anything in that situation, Bobby said without looking at her face, "I'm sorry, but you've mistaken," and he quickly let his hand off her and attempted to leave the scene.

She turned her head to look at Bobby when he left her in a hurry, her forehead wrinkled as she tried to register it, "Is it really Jiwon?"

When Bobby disappeared from her sight, she tried to assure herself that it wasn't him and sighed heavily before entering the graveyard to visit her loved one's grave. When she arrived, she smiled sadly as she touched the same tombstone Bobby went to before, "Honey.. I miss you..."

Tears trickling down from her eyes, "I'm so sorry for coming late. Been so busy with life," she wiped them off, "Don't worry about me and Hanbin, okay, honey? All of us are doing good. But Hanbin is acting strange lately," she expressed her concern, "That son of us doesn't let me come to his apartment without his permission anymore," she let out a soft chortle, "I guess he is seeing someone now. Probably."

Meanwhile, Bobby entered Mino's black car before sighing as he rested himself on Jinhwan's shoulder at the backseat. Jinwoo, who was sitting on the front seat beside the driver, Mino, peered worriedly at the younger, "Are you okay?"

Jinhwan lifted up Bobby's face to scrutinize the younger's face carefully, "Oh my God, your face look so pale, Jiwon."

Bobby let out a soft sigh and shook his head, "I'm not okay, hyung. Not at all."

Mino formed a thin line on his lips, "I told you it's going to be a bad idea for you to visit his grave," he frowned, "Because you keep on persisting to come here, I had to cancel my date with my Jinwoo," pouting, "It's already hard for me to persuade him to date me."

"Stop making that stupid aegyo, it's gross," Bobby said jokingly.

"And since when did we date?" Jinwoo asked, chuckling shyly.

"Now."

"Then, I will have to dump you," Jinwoo responded coyly before Mino made his signature ugly sobbing action, "You are so mean, hyung..."

Bobby and Jinwoo stucked out their tongue at Mino, laughing while Jinhwan just smiled reluctantly before looking at Bobby back, "Anyway, did something bad happen back then, at the grave?"

Bobby sighed lightly, "I ran into his wife just now, when I was about to leave the graveyard."

"You what?" Mino, Jinwoo and Jinhwan were terribly shocked before they looked at one another.

"His wife.. Hanbin's mom.. She came here, and she fucking recognized me!" Sighing, "But, it's my fault anyway, for not wearing my mask..." 

"Then, what happened?" Jinwoo curiously asked.

"I left her. I don't know, I was too shocked and dumbfounded to see her after so long. And God, I must say, she is like a goddess," he bit his lower lip, "So pretty- ....Like Hanbin."

Mino sighed, "Frankly, their pretty face is nothing if they are rude and mean as hell. But if they are pretty, and their heart is pretty too," he looked at Jinwoo, "Like our Jinwoo, then, that's the best," he winked at the said man, trying his best to lift up the mood, "I love you, Jinwoo hyung."

Jinhwan and Bobby made a puking action before all four of them laughed. 

"Okay, cut the crap, but what are you going to do now?" Jinhwan asked as all of them stopped laughing.

Bobby's face darkened, "I will go on with the revenge like I told you."

Jinhwan's face fell into a glum smile, "I know I won't be able to stop you, no matter what I say, but I hope you will not regret this."

"But don't you think it's funny," Mino snickered as he said, "After all these years, you met with them back. Not only Hanbin, but his mom too. You really have a tight fate with them."

"I wonder if you will meet back with that guy too," Jinwoo uttered with a meaningful gaze toward Bobby, "The one you said, always supporting and backing you up. Hanbin's bestfriend, isn't it?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, I wish I will meet him only, not Hanbin nor his mom," a heavy sigh, "Why is my life like this?"

Jinhwan smiled, "His name is Yunhyeong, right? Hanbin told me when he showed his childhood photos."

"Yunhyeong?" Bobby brightly smiled as he finally found out that person's name, "I will remember that name till the day I die. Hope by that time, I will meet him. Back."

"He is Hanbin's bestfriend, so I'm sure you will meet him someday," Jinwoo said with a light smile, before adding, "But you're going to hurt Hanbin, so... I'm afraid it will be impossible then." _Yunhyeong might hate you forever for hurting his bestfriend._

Jiwon's face turned into grimace, "I don't need Hanbin just to meet him," he planted a hopeless smile, "I will meet him again, for sure. In a very nice circumstance. In a good occasion. Like he wish for."

 

When Bobby arrived home, he took in a deep breath and desperately telling himself that he would really do this. He would rape Hanbin, like how his uncle used to do. He kept on saying it to himself like a spell, wanting him to firmly remove all of hesitation from his mind.

He was determined to do it, even Jinhwan and Jinwoo kept asking him not to, as soon as they found out about it. Bobby stubbornly told them that he would still do it no matter what.

However, there's this word, or to-be-exact, a short 'lecture' from Jinhwan that kept appearing, kept echoing in his mind, _Are you sure, Bobby? Rape is the forced sex in which one party is against it, but I don't think Hanbin is. He loves you, it's pretty obvious, so I don't think he will take what you will do to him later as a rape. It's a different case between you and your uncle, because you didn't love that old man, but Hanbin... I'm sure he loves you. So fucking much._

Bobby shook his head, trying his best to forget it.  _You know nothing about love, hyung. The feeling Hanbin has toward me is not love, but a mere lust. Just like his father. I fucking know it._

Bobby opened the door to Hanbin's room and slightly smiled as he saw Hanbin sleeping peacefully on the bed, arms hugging his plushies with a small pout forming on his lips.

For a second, Bobby was hesitating again. He just stood, rooted to the floor and stared at Hanbin's innocent face, without being able to move. Because Hanbin looked so pretty and beautiful on the bed. And the innocent look on his face, made Bobby's heart weak.

But then, Hanbin suddenly opened his eyes lazily before noticing Jiwon at the door. He rubbed his eyes, "Bobby?"

 _That's it._ Bobby took it as a cue to launch his revenge. He still remembered it vividly in his mind, the first time his uncle took away his dignity, and he would do the same way. Yes, the same way.

He walked to Hanbin's bed, and the latter sat up straight, looking at him, with a confused look in his eyes, "What's wrong? You don't look well?" He glanced at his red watch and said, "Oh my God, it's already 11 a.m? I'm supposed to just take a nap but-"

Bobby softly caressed Hanbin's disheveled hair, stopping whatever Hanbin was saying before he murmured, "You are so beautiful, Hanbin. So pretty."

Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes, "What's the matter? Why are you suddenly behaving like this?" He forcedfully let out a laugh before Bobby pinned him to the bed roughly and started leaving trail of kisses on his neck. "Mmm, it's so warm, " Bobby purred as he licked the cop's exposed neck.

"Bobby, what are you doi-" but the said man quickly placed his index finger against Hanbin's lips before continuing to suck at his neck, and Hanbin couldn't help letting out stupid moans as Bobby was too good in sucking at the most sensitive part of his neck. Then, he sneakily planted a hickey there, making the younger gasped, "N- no.. Bobby, not that-" 

He knew it was a very bad idea for him to let Bobby leaving a hickey on his neck. He was afraid, if ever Yunhyung or any co-workers of him saw it. He shook his head, as he knew, it would be the worst idea ever, so he softly pushed the gangster from him, but Bobby groped a fistful of his hair and his other hand grabbed the younger's jaw in a harsh and forced way, demanding Hanbin to look at him only, resulting Hanbin to relentlessly moan in pain, "Sto- stop, please stop-"

"Shut up and don't even try to resist me," he whispered against Hanbin's lips and looked right into the younger's eyes as he murmured, "I've been waiting for this long enough, you have no idea," and Hanbin couldn't deny it that he was turned on hearing that words from the gangster and the way Bobby stared at him lusciously, it made him shudder.

And the fact that their body were pressed against each other now, too close, too fucking close, he almost couldn't breathe anymore. He tried to escape from Bobby's firm hold of his jaw, trying to look away but the gangster was fast enough to grab his jaw again, "So don't ruin it with your useless whines."

Hanbin was shocked, truly shocked, and he wanted to push the older away from him, but Bobby denied his attempt when he trapped the younger completely. Hanbin's hands ended up above his own head in strong grasp of Bobby's hand while the other hand slided under Hanbin's shirt, teasingly trailing his fingers along the naked, hot skin of the cop's unexpectedly well-built abs before whispering to the younger's ear, "Your body is so... Fucking hot..."

Hanbin gulped down his saliva hard, unable to think of a reply when Bobby's hand went south, sliding under his boxer before palming his cock and stroking it, in a slow motion, driving him crazy as Bobby began to claim his lips in a full and passionate kiss.

When Bobby pulled away from the kiss, he formed a small smirk at the sight of how helpless Hanbin looked at that time. The latter was closing his eyes, his lips parted a bit as he was panting hard, out of breath, and he was so pretty like that.

Bobby kissed his lips again before removing Hanbin's boxer, taking the latter by a complete surprise. Hanbin could feel his cheeks reddened when he saw how Bobby was staring at his naked legs... And his wet cock.

"You are already hard?" Bobby smiled teasingly and he blushed again.

Bobby rubbed on the shaft and Hanbin let out a moan again, urgently clenching on the bed sheet as he tried to hold his moan, "Please... Stop teasing me.."

"Today, I will torture you," Bobby said with his hands still stroking Hanbin's hard erection, "Do you hear me?"

Hanbin looked up, his eyes gazing upon Bobby's face, trying his best to focus on the older's face, "Tor- torture? What do you me-"

But before he could finish his question, Bobby hastily removed the younger's shirt too, not giving him any chance to speak or ask anything, because Bobby just wanted to end this fast. He could feel a heavy burden in his heart as he forced himself to hurt and make Hanbin hated or despise him or scared of him. He needed to do that in order for Hanbin to feel only pain and disgust at what Bobby was doing to him.

Hanbin tried to cover his naked body with his hand, feeling extremely shy under the heated stare from the gangster.

"Since when have you been working out?" Bobby asked curiously as he scrutinized every inch of Hanbin's body, touching them full of admiration and in the way that sent shivers down Hanbin's spine.

It was impossible that Hanbin would be honest and answered that he had been working out ever since he entered police academy, so he didn't offer any answer and just melted into Bobby's gentle and sensual touch before the older leaned down. And his lips was all over Hanbin's body, ravishing each part of Hanbin's body.

Hanbin wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck when the older moved up to place a warm kiss on Hanbin's lips. Just like that, Bobby was lost in the passionate and tender kiss with the younger; he didn't know what he was doing anymore. The kiss he shared with Hanbin was too intoxicating, that he almost forgot the main motive he was doing this. 

Bobby immediately pulled away from the kiss and let their forehead touching, panting heavily while trying to catch for air. Hanbin smiled innocently and Bobby wanted to kill the other again, for letting out that 'killer' smile at this moment.  _I really needed to come back to my senses, like seriously..._

Bobby closed his eyes and opened them back afterward before murmuring, letting Hanbin feel his hot breath against the cop's lips, "Don't fucking touch me without my permission."

Hanbin automatically brought his hands back to land on the bed before Bobby smirked, "Good boy," he ruffled Hanbin's sweaty hair before bringing his two fingers toward the other's lips.

"Suck," he instructed boldly.

"S- suck?" Hanbin asked, his voice shaking because Bobby was rolling his hips against Hanbin's fiercely.

When Hanbin's lips parted, Bobby shoved his fingers into the younger's mouth and Hanbin had no choice other than sucking his fingers, as he wanted. 

"Enough," Bobby said and took out his fingers from the other's mouth before parting the other's legs, sliding just the tip of his finger inside his hole.

Hanbin arched his back feeling Bobby's long fingers inside him. The older placed a tender kiss, wanting Hanbin to ease a bit, trying his best to brush away the pain. He also played with the younger's nipples before Hanbin held his arms almost urgently, as he tried to hold in the pain, and Bobby really felt bad looking at how much Hanbin seemed to be in pain, but he decided to ignore it anyway.

Once he saw that Hanbin started calming down, he gradually moved his finger in deeper, and the younger moaned out again, with his sweaty fingers tremblingly caught the gangster's chin, pulling him close and they kissed again. Bobby took that time to wiggle his finger back and forth, sliding it in and out Hanbin before adding a new finger, moving them in a circular pattern,without leaving his lips off Hanbin's.

Hanbin's mind getting hazed completely, it felt weird but extremely good, he wanted to cry. And when Bobby hit his prostate, he felt like he was sent to the orbit. The feeling was too much, and he wished it would remain forever. Bobby also felt bad, for liking this despite the fact that they were cousin was on the line.

He quickly pulled out his fingers, making Hanbin whine quietly and he was so cute when he frowned like that, Bobby felt like crying too. Inhaling deeply, Bobby whispered against Hanbin's lips, causing the latter to tremble, "Now, turn your body around."

Hanbin slowly turned around and he swore that his heart was racing hard, as he predicted what would happen next. As much as he wanted this, he was not ready yet. Bobby took him under short preparation. Well, it was actually, no preparation at all. He never thought it would be this soon. It was just so sudden.

When he heard the sound of belt fallen on the bed, he gulped down his saliva hard as he waited for what would come next.

"There's no lube here, isn't it?" Bobby asked and snickered, "Nevermind, I will still do this without lube, no matter what," Bobby's voice sounded intimidating, "I told you I'm going to torture you, right?"

Hanbin wanted to protest, but Bobby was ahead of him. He shut the younger up by trailing his lips along Hanbin's back, from his nape down to his lower part, kissing his asscheeks before parting them a bit. Hanbin anxiously clutched onto the bed sheet and softly gasped when he felt Bobby's dick intruded his ass, he just wanted to scream.

It was so painful, like there's no words that could describe the pain he was feeling as of now. He could feel tears forming in his eyes due to the scorching pain in his ass, especially when Bobby pushed in against his will. Silent gasp leaving his mouth and he could only hope Bobby would stop, his energy depleted and his mind went blank.

Bobby slowly leaned down and kissed Hanbin's nape, trying to distract him from the pain and when Hanbin finally adjusted well with his length, Bobby thrusted his hip deeper and the cop basically lost his head. The pleasure was overwhelming, even he was still in pain, so he mindlessly thought it was fine. _Everything's gonna be fine, isn't it?_

Bobby started to push and pull his hard dick in and out Hanbin's ass, making Hanbin's head spin in a painful yet pleasureable way, he could only let out weak moans and pants.

Bobby grabbed Hanbin's waist as he began to stroke the younger deeper and with a stronger impact. Bobby really couldn't deny it; it was amazing. Hanbin was tightening his ass very well, he felt so good.

He barely grabbed the belt on the bed, wanting to tie the younger's hand with it, in order to hurt him more, but everything changed when his ear caught the name Hanbin moaned after he felt his orgasm was near.

It was...  Jiwon.

The belt automatically fell from his hold, couldn't believe his own hearing, his own ear and he also stopped thrusting as his mind went blank. 

Hanbin was moaning out Bobby's real name. How did he know? And why would he do that?

_Ahhhhh... Ji... Jiwon! Ahhh..._

It kept echoeing in Bobby's mind, the sound was resonant, Hanbin's moan for his real name. He was dumbfounded, flabbergasted, confused and slightly pained over it.

Hanbin realized that Bobby stopped, and he closed his mouth with his palm, as it hit him. He moaned Jiwon's name, not Bobby, when in fact, the one giving him pleasure was Bobby. He quickly felt guilty.

"B- Bobby, I didn't mean-" he tried to explain, but Bobby interrupted him, his voice firm, "Shut up."

Hanbin bit his lower lip, not knowing what to do in this situation. He really didn't realize that he called Jiwon's name instead of Bobby. He loved Bobby, not Jiwon. Or maybe that's just what he thought. But before he could think of more possibility, Bobby decided to continue thrusting into him, this time more fiercely, to express his exasperation, anger, dumbfounded and confusion into one feeling.

He laced their fingers together, feeling Hanbin's trembling hands and he was partially satisfied with it, partially feeling guilty as well.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Bobby asked as he slowed down his pace.

"It does, but I'm fine," Hanbin slightly smiled, as he thought Bobby was being considerate to him again, but turned out, he was wrong. Totally wrong.

"No, you shouldn't be fine," Bobby shook his head in denial, "You should be hurting, feeling like your ass being ripped into pieces, like it's better to die than to be treated like this-"

"It's simply because," Hanbin tried his best to sound warm, even his heart was beating in such erratic pace with every slow strokes Bobby was giving him now, "I love you. I truly love you, Bobby. I sincerely love you, that it doesn't matter how you treat me, it's all fine."

Bobby released a bitter laugh, "Even when I rape you?"  _How can you say you love me so easily?_

But Hanbin replied with a reluctant laugh too, "You are not a rapist, Bobby. I know you are not one of them. You are different."

Bobby could feel his whole body weakened. He shook his head again, "Stop! Don't say anything-"

"A rapist is heartless, evil and psychotic creature, while you.. You are not, Bobby. Frankly speaking, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met," Hanbin's voice was sincere as much as he smiled right now, and it caught Bobby off-guard.

"No, you are lying," his head shaking vigorously, "Don't ever think that I will be deceived by your stupid sugar-coating words!"

Bobby thrusted harder again, harshly abusing Hanbin's hole who cried out in pleasure, with tears finally cascaded down his red cheeks. Yes, it was painful, but he didn't want Bobby to stop, so he only silently cried, his moans and sobs getting muffled by the pillow he was leaning against.

The older's grip on the other's hands was tightened as he felt his orgasm was near. And soon, his come dripped down from Hanbin's ass. And that's when he realized that there were stained of bloods on the bed sheets.

He bit his lips, as immense amount of guilty was overpowering him. He shook Hanbin's body a little, but he was greeted with no response. He slowly pulled his dick out of Hanbin and delicately turned the other's lifeless body around before he gasped in a total shock.

Hanbin's face was horribly paled, almost like a ghost and there's little trail of blood from his lips, his face wet with tears. Jiwon almost fell, as he tried to register everything that he had done.

His fingers shivering vigorously, his lips quivered, not being able to utter any words, as if his mouth was being sealed. Tears kept forming in his dreadful eyes and he couldn't believe he could do something horrible like this.

He immediately grabbed a fistful of tissues from the nightstand and wiped Hanbin's sweaty body. He was totally freaking out of himself when he saw the bloods again and how weak Hanbin was now.

"Hanbin, can you hear me?" Bobby desperately called him, afraid of what would happen next. He didn't even dare to imagine it.

But, Hanbin just flashed a weak and bland smile at him, "I... I'm fine. Don't.. Don't worry about me..."

With that saying, the tears the older had been holding in from before, finally bursting out. He never thought Hanbin would really withstand everything like this.

He softly pulled Hanbin into a soft and comforting embrace, "Oh God, I'm sorry, Hanbin... I'm really sorry..."

Hanbin managed to let out a supressed laugh, "I told you I'm fine. And I know it, you are different, Bobby. You are not one of them. You are not a rapist-"

"Stop talking," Bobby put his index finger on Hanbin's bruised lips, "The pain will all disappear soon, I assure you. Just stop talking and rest."

Hanbin scarcely nodded as he stared at Bobby. The latter was still wearing his shirt and his jeans was caught around his calves. Only then, Hanbin could see the older's dick, tip pink and somewhat leaking, with remaining cum still sticking on his erection. Hanbin was flattered, knowing that Bobby come because of him.

Hanbin infirmly lifted his hand to reach for the other's manhood, causing Bobby to lol his head back, surprised with Hanbin's sudden frail action.

He wiped the cum with his hand and swallowed it, all of it. Bobby's lips curved in a glum beam, as he watched Hanbin's weak attempt to swallow them all. 

Hanbin didn't know what to feel, it tasted weird, but he liked it anyways.

Jiwon flashed a soft smile, before pulling Hanbin into his arms gently, kissing him passionately, hoping it would decrease the pain, and Hanbin simply melted into the kiss and warm touch of Bobby's hand on his face and they entertwined their fingers again.

Finally, he could feel love. And Hanbin was contented with it.

Deep inside, he was relieved, because as he expected, Bobby was not like those perverted rapists. 

However, one thing Hanbin didn't know about was...

Yes, Bobby might not be one of them. But his father was. One of them.

 

Jinhwan sighed lightly as he looked at Jiwon's worried face and the older smiled, "Don't worry, he will be fine. Just don't let him do anything hard."

Bobby heaved a relieved sigh as he watched over Hanbin's peaceful sleeping face before Jinhwan smacked his head, "Who give you the idea to not use lube while having sex with him? It's dangerous as fuck, he might not be able to walk for a week-"

"That's what his father did to me," Bobby half-whisperedly said and it was enough to mute Jinhwan.

He sighed, totally forgetting about that and was feeling sorry for the younger. He calmly took the younger with him to the living room, didn't want to disturb Hanbin.

"So, what now? You will retreat? Or still go on?" Jinhwan carefully asked as soon as they sat on the couch.

Bobby shrugged before smiling sadly, "I was wrong about him. And you are right, hyung."

He gritted his teeth, "How come all of you are always right? And I'm always on the wrong line?"

Jinhwan sent a soothing pat on the younger's shoulder, "Bobby..."

"He keeps on saying I'm different," the gangster bit his lower lip, "It just hit me, that what I did to him before just prove that I was no better than his father."

Jinhwan snorted, "I already said that many times before, but you are just too stubborn to buy it, babo."

The younger frowned, "When I saw how weak he looked, it's like I'm looking at a reflection. I could see myself 12 years ago in him. It should make me satisfied, but instead, I feel nauseous and horrible. It terrifies me..."

Jinhwan smiled lightly as he caressed Jiwon's hair, "It's fine. At least, you stopped before it get too serious."

"Hyung," Jiwon looked at him, "What should I do now?"

Jinhwan pursed his lips into a thin line, patting Bobby's shoulder, "Forget your past. I know it's hard, but this is for the better. Or just leave Hanbin, if you think you can't forget it."

"Leave.. Him?" 

Jinhwan's lips curved upward, "Why? You can't?" His smile turned into amused one, "You have fallen hard for him, isn't it?"

Bobby could feel his cheeks reddened, "I.. I don't know. I really don't know what kind of feeling I have toward him. It's complicated."

"Too complicated, I guess," Jinhwan sighed.

"Anyway, thank you, hyung, for coming. I already called Taehyun to pick you up," Jiwon said and hugged the older before Jinhwan wore his mask and left the apartment.

Bobby entered Hanbin's room back and lied beside Hanbin on the bed. He adjusted the blanket covering Hanbin's naked body, wanting Hanbin to get comfortable. He kissed the younger's forehead tenderly, expressing all of his guilty and confused feeling into it.

It was a long kiss, and without him realizing, the tears dripped down again from his eyes, some of it fallen on Hanbin's face.

Hanbin opened his eyes weakly and raised his hand to caress Jiwon's face and wipe the tears, "Bobby..."

"I love you," the words just slipped out of his lips and Bobby was truly speechless with himself. He never thought he would utter that words toward the son of the bastard who ruined his life. Never did he thought he would finally say it.

But his heart never lied, right?

Even Hanbin was surprised too. His eyes widened, in a total disbelief. Smiling inwardly, Hanbin wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck before pulling him down for another kiss.

It was a hot and messy kiss, but neither of them care anymore.

Hanbin kissed him, trying to convey to Bobby every ounce of love and sincerity in him for the older, so Bobby reciprocated with just as much fervour, telling him through the movement of his lips and mouth and teeth that his love for the younger was also endearing. He finally trusted Hanbin with everything he had, the hatred and revenge was long gone from his dictionary of life.

He knew, Hanbin's father would laugh at him right now, but he didn't have the power to care anymore. For now, the only thing that matter was, how overflowing Hanbin's love for him and how he wanted to cry for not realizing how much his heart yearned for the younger too.

He was blinded by his own revenge and incessant love toward Yunhyeong.

However, Bobby's phone rang out of the blue, regretfully putting a halt to the emotional wordless vows of love between them.

Bobby pulled away from it and took the phone with a soft sigh, "Yes?"

Taehyun's panicked voice echoed throughout the phonecall, "Jinhwan is missing!"


	15. Truth or lie?

"Yeah, I will wait at the cafe down here," Jinhwan said before hanging up the phone and smiled when the elevator's door opened.

He came out of the elevator and walked to the lobby before he felt a poke from behind. He turned around before gasping in shock, "J-Junhoe?"

Junhoe's face was in shock as well and he gulped down his saliva hard, "So, it's really you, Jinhwan hyung."

The older was losing for words, he just stared at the taller longingly, "H- how did you know it's me?"

Junhoe let out a small smile, "I've known you since I was five, hyung.. Do you think it's hard for me to recognize you even from behind? Even with this mask covering your face?"

Jinhwan bit his lower lip, "Please treat like we have never met each other," he said before attempting to run away from Junhoe but the younger grabbed his wrist, "Wait, hyung!"

Jinhwan tilted his head, "What?"

"You owe me an explanation- No, a lot of explanation! You leave me hanging! I... I need to know the truth, hyung, please..."

Jinhwan sighed, "But..."

Junhoe gave a puppy look to the older with a hope that Jinhwan would give in to him, "Please hyung..."

"Okay, but we can't be long. Someone is waiting for me," Jinhwan said, voice weak.

"Someone? Who is that someone?" Junhoe asked again.

"Junhoe, your voice is too loud. I can't let anyone know that I'm here," Jinhwan muttered and Junhoe sighed, "Then, follow me," he didn't wait to grab Jinhwan's wrist and just like that, the both of them left the apartment lobby.

Jinhwan sighed as he struggled to escape from Junhoe's grasp, "Let me go, Koo Junhoe!"

Junhoe ignored him and only stopped when they arrived at his car in the parking lot. Junhoe let the older's wrist off him and flashed a smile at the now anxious Jinhwan.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave me again," Junhoe murmured and Jinhwan bit his lower lip as he looked at other direction.

"What are you doing here anyway, hyung? It really shocks me to see you here," Junhoe asked and Jinhwan sighed again, "It's none of your business, Junhoe."

Junhoe frustratedly ruffled his hair, "Hyung, how can you say it's none of my business? Do you have any idea how much I'm worried about you? And to think that you are here, where Bobby hyung is.." Junhoe squinted his eyes, "Do you know that Bobby hyung stays at Hanbin's?"

Jinhwan nodded, "I know, Junhoe. And you don't have to worry about us. We are fine-"

"How can you be fine, hyung? He killed your father!" 

"He didn't kill my father, I did," and as expected, Junhoe's eyes rounded widely. Jinhwan inhaled deeply after taking off his mask, "I will tell you everything, but promise me you will not tell anyone. Okay?"

Junhoe scarcely nodded, gulping down his saliva hard, preparing his heart for what he would hear from Jinhwan.

 

_Bobby was standing in front of Jinhwan's house while holding a plastic bag containing spicy rice cakes that he bought for Jinhwan and unlocked the door as the older gave him the extra key of the house. It showed how much Jinhwan trusted him and Jiwon was pleased with it._

_When he opened the door, he furrowed his eyebrows as the living room was a mess. There was a shirt on the floor and he was sure it belonged to Jinhwan. He thought it was weird because Jinhwan would never throw his shirt on the floor._

_The vase on the table broke and the TV was left on, where the 8 o'clock news was shown on the TV screen. It was so not Jinhwan, to have things left without proper care like this._

_And then, his heart began to beat fast and faster when he suddenly heard Jinhwan's voice calling out for help. It was scarce, but he was sure it was Jinhwan._

_Bobby walked fastly to the older's room and pushed open the door but he was nowhere could be seen. Then, he went near Jinhwan's father's room and this time, the voice was clear._

_"Dad, n- no- nghh!" He could hear the sounds of creaking bed and cries from inside the room, so he pulled the doorknob and slowly, peeking in to see what happened inside._

_His mouth gaped open, in a total shock with what he just witnessed. On the bed, Jinhwan was struggling under his father, wanting to escape from his father's lips which hungrily trying to kiss him. His father's hand sneakily went down to grope his clothed cock before attempting to unzip his jeans._

_The plastic bag fell from Jiwon' hand, thus startling both Jinhwan and his father. His father turned his head toward Bobby and gasped while Jinhwan bit his lower lip anxiously as well as embarassed to have Bobby watched him in that kind of situation._

_"What the hell," Bobby managed to say and his face was clearly appalled, "Did you just try to rape your own son?"_

_His father sighed before getting up to go toward Bobby and pinned him to the door after closing it. The older hastily put his palm over Bobby's mouth as he warned, "Don't you dare tell anyone about what you saw today, or..." Suddenly he smirked as he stared at Bobby's face._

_Bobby could feel his body tremble in fear when the older leaned closer to his neck, "How can I only realize how beautiful you are, Jiwon?"_

_With that saying, Bobby felt his body went weak and his vision blurry before he heard Jinhwan's desperate voice, "Dad, no! Don't do that to Jiwon! Not him-"_

_And then, he heard a loud sound of slap and thud with a painful whimper. Knowing that it was Jinhwan being slapped by his own father, Bobby felt so angry and he barely opened his eyes only to see Jinhwan on the floor, weakly kneeling down in front of them._

_"Shut up and just stay there. Don't you dare to go anywhere or I will spread the video. I will come to you after I finish my 'business' with your hot bestfriend," His father said with a smirk before grabbing Bobby's jaw, "You're in your weak state now," he laughed wickedly, "You shouldn't have come here, hottie~"_

_Bobby gulped down his saliva hardly as he closed his eyes when Jinhwan's father tried to kiss him. Mustering up his courage, he punched the old man's face weaker than usual but was hard enough to make Jinhwan's father stumbled._

_Bobby immediately went to grab Jinhwan's hand, "Let's get out of here quick, hyung!"_

_However, much to his dismay, Jinhwan shook his head as he pulled his hand away from Bobby, "I'm sorry, Bobby.."_

_The younger's eyes rounded, looking at his favourite hyung with a disbelief look, "Hyung..." And the next thing that he knew, he was pushed down and his back landed on the cold floor before Jinhwan's father grinned looking at him._

_Even during that time, Bobby still tried to get up as he mouthed to the older, "Hyung, go!" before his father caught Bobby again._

_Jinhwan bit his lower lip, guilty feeling overpowering him when his father hovered on top of his younger friend's body and hastily unbuttoned Bobby's shirt. He couldn't bear watching Jiwon's body being 'devoured' by his own father, in front of him, but he had no choice._

_His father had been abusing him sexually starting two weeks ago, that's why he couldn't come to the dancing academy as he had too much bruises all over his body. His father was fired from his workplace and he kept getting drunk every night. Since then, his father started to turn into such horny and abusive old man._

_Every day, Jinhwan would be the victim, had to entertain his father unwillingly. He didn't tell Bobby about it, not wanting the younger to worry about him. Coincidentally, Bobby was gone to America for two weeks during that time, for his drug business. So, he was truly thankful that Bobby wasn't there, because he didn't want Bobby to see him getting abused like that._

_Unfortunately, that day, after two weeks passed, Bobby sent him a text message telling him that he came back to Korea and wanted to have dinner together. He wanted to call the younger to ask him not come to his house, but his father denied every efforts he tried._

_He tried to fight but it was useless. His father even threatened him to spread the video of him getting fucked by his own father, if he didn't follow what the older wanted._

_And when his eyesight caught Bobby's figure in front of the door at that time, looking so shocked and dumbfounded, he just wanted to run to Bobby and cover the younger's eyes, so that he would not see anything._

_He didn't want Bobby's trauma of his past haunted him again, but everything was too late. His father indeed knew what happened to Bobby in the past and he used it to make the gangster weak._

_Jinhwan inhaled deeply as something came up in his mind. He rushed out of the room, leaving Bobby alone with his father and he just wanted to cry when he heard his father's sinister laugh directed toward Bobby._

_But Bobby didn't regret and wasn't mad at Jinhwan at all, for running away. It's better than having Jinhwan to suffer like he did._

_He avoided every try Jinhwan's father made to kiss him and closed his eyes again. When the old man kissed his neck, he unexpectedly heard one, no, two, no, three, no, it's four. It's four shots._

_When he opened his eyes, he could see Jinhwan's father fell onto him, body weak and bloods splattering all over his own shirt. He immediately got off the now lifeless old man and stared in disbelief at his beloved hyung._

_Jinhwan was standing in front of the door, with a pistol on his now trembling hands, his face paled. Then, the pistol fell onto the floor as his hands shivered too much. He kept swallowing his saliva hardly._

_Bobby walked up to Jinhwan and hugged the older's naked top, "Hyung..."_

_"I... I shot my father to death," Jinhwan's voice shaken and Bobby felt so guilty._

_"It's fine now, hyung," Bobby tried his best to soothe the older, "No one will know about this. I will hide his dead body-"_

_Jinhwan shook his head, "The police are coming. I will get caught for murdering-"_

_Bobby hugged even tighter, "No, hyung, you don't kill anyone," and he felt like crying too, because Jinhwan was now experiencing the same excruciating pain as his._

_But looked like luck was not on their side. Siren sounds could be barely heard and Jinhwan finally burst into tears, "I will be jailed..."_

_Bobby sighed and pulled away from the older before taking a shirt from the wardrobe and gave to Jinhwan, "Wear this and run away, far from here. Now!"_

_"What are you talking about, Jiwon?" He asked and his eyebrows furrowed even more when he saw Bobby picking up the pistol before touching all over the surface of the pistol, wanting to erase any trace of Jinhwan's fingerprint on the pistol._

_"Now, it's me who killed your father, hyung. I'm the one holding this pistol and I'm sure this pistol is mine, right? The one I left here few weeks ago? So, now hyung, run!"_

_Jinhwan shook his head again, "Are you out of your mind? This is what I did, not you!"_

_"It's okay if I am the one getting caught. But not you, hyung. You have never killed anyone before, and I have. So just act like this never happened and get out of here, hyung, now! Before the police see you!"_

_When they heard the sound of footsteps, Bobby immediately put on the clothes to the older and pushed him out of the house, "Run, please... Hyung, I can handle this on my own, so just save yourself first..."_

_With that saying, Bobby opened the window and Jinhwan heavily climbed over it. He hid behind a tree not far from the house and watched when Bobby was dragged out from the house with his hands already handcuffed._

_Jinhwan sighed, "This kid..."_

_But then, his eyes widened when he saw that Bobby kicked one of the polices and ran away. He smiled a small one, "Ohhh. So that's what you mean when you said you can handle it?"_

_Tears rolled down from his eyes and his phone suddenly rang._

_"Taehyun?"_

_"Bobby asked me to pick you up, he said it is urgent. Where are you now, Jinhwanie?"_

 

Junhoe was dumbfounded. His eyes rounded, widely than ever, in a state of disbelief of everything that came out of Jinhwan's mouth. While the latter only looked at the younger with a bitter gaze, hoping Junhoe to understand the struggle Jinhwan was experiencing.

When Junhoe looked up, he only managed to say, "How could your father..." And the rest was hanging in the air.

"So please," Jinhwan held the younger's hand softly, "Stop despising Bobby. I'm the one who killed my own father, not him."

"But, hyung... How about you? For how long do you think you and Bobby hyung can hide from the cops?"

Jinhwan shook his head, "I don't know. As long as we can hide, we will keep hiding," a light sigh, "I don't want him to get jailed, for something he didn't do. And honestly, I don't want to get jailed too."

"I'm sorry, hyung," he murmured, "For not being there for you."

Jinhwan smiled, "It's fine," he let go the younger's hand, "So now, can I go?"

Junhoe slightly nodded. Jinhwan turned around and took out his phone from his jeans pocket before screaming mentally, _Shit! 13 missed calls! Taehyun gonna kill me! I'm doomed!_

"Wait, hyung.." He pondered before asking, "You said your father started to rape you two weeks ago, and I confessed to you a week ago."

Jinhwan bit his lower lip, "I... I..."

"Do you reject me because of that? Or you really don't like me?"

"I.. I'm sorry," he tried to go away but Junhoe grabbed his hand, "Hyung, do you love me?"

Jinhwan tried to avoid looking at the younger boy, but Junhoe was quick to catch his jaw, "Hyung, listen.. I hope you will answer me honestly this time," he whispered as he looked into Jinhwan's eyes deeply.

Jinhwan could feel his body shudder with the sudden intimate touch by the younger, but he couldn't deny that he liked it.

"I love you, hyung. I love you so much," Junhoe confessed, for the second time, "I want to live with you, for the rest of my life-"

"Stop it, Junhoe," Jinhwan's voice cracked, "I lost my dignity. I don't want you to-" but Junhoe quickly shut him up by planting a soft kiss on the other's plump lips.

When he pulled away, he murmured against Jinhwan's lips, "It doesn't matter, hyung. I will always be by your side..."

Jinhwan sighed weakly, "But still..."

"Please, hyung, let me," Junhoe's voice was pleading, but Jinhwan still couldn't accept his heart, even the older really loved him. He felt like Junhoe didn't deserve someone so dirty like him.

Jinhwan immediately pushed Junhoe away, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

With that saying, Jinhwan finally left Junhoe, with a broken heart. 

 

"Hyung, do you know how much I'm worried about you?" Bobby asked as he hugged the older in the backseat of Taehyun's car.

Jinhwan flashed a bitter smile as he patted Bobby's back, "I'm sorry for making you worried, babo..."

Bobby pouted, "I seriously thought the cops take you away, I was so scared back then..."

At the driver seat, Taehyun sighed relievingly, "It's a relief that you are fine, or else I will be in the ER already..."

Bobby stucked out his tongue at the older, "It's not ER, but the grave will be your place after this if you lose Jinhwan hyung again."

Jinhwan chuckled, "It's not even Taehyun's fault, it's mine. I'm sorry, guys. I promise I will not do this again."

"Hear that? It's clearly not my fault-"

"Shut up, hyung," Bobby said jokingly and looked at Jinhwan, "Take care, hyung."

Jinhwan nodded and Bobby attempted to leave the car, before Taehyun said, "Hey, what about me?"

Jiwon giggled, "Take care too, Taehyunnie hyung," he ruffled the older's hair, "Happy?"

Taehyun smiled, "You too, take care. Then, we will leave first."

"Tell Mr. Yang I miss him," Jiwon said and Taehyun replied, "He misses you too."

"I will come back when the time is right," Jiwon carefully muttered before closing the door. 

The car vroomed away, leaving Jiwon at the parking lot. He heaved a relieved sigh and smiled before walking into the apartment back.

 

At Hanbin's room, Bobby walked inside and formed a contented smile at the sight of peacefully sleeping Hanbin on the bed.

He lied beside Hanbin and just stared at the younger's pouty lips,  _He never changes. Still sleeping with that pouty lips._

Suddenly, Hanbin opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Bobby close beside him. Bobby's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Hanbin shook his head, "No, in fact, I already awake since awhile ago."

"Really?"

Nodding, "Anyway, how's Jinhwan? Did you guys find him?"

Jiwon beamed, "Yeah, he's fine. He said he went to a toys shop and forgot to tell Taehyun."

Hanbin let out a soft sigh of relief. Truthfully, he was also afraid if the cops were the one who caught Jinhwan, but it wasn't, so he was glad.

"You should sleep and rest, why are you worrying about others?" Jiwon asked as he moved closer to Hanbin, pulling the blanket up, covering their bodies.

"I can't sleep anymore. Honestly, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Bobby chuckled, "Liar." _I know it well, how much of a pain it is._

"But I'm saying the truth. We can even go for round 2 now," Hanbin joked and the gangster chuckled again, "Are you sure?"

"Err.... I think..." 

Bobby giggled, "I'm just kidding. Come on, let's just cuddle. I'm sleepy actually," he said before pulling Hanbin even more closer, Hanbin's head under his chin and their fingers lacing together.

Hanbin snuggled his head to the older's chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the calm yet fast heartbeat of Bobby's and couldn't help smiling widely.  _I wish this moment will last forever._

 

It turned quiet for awhile before Jiwon suddenly opened his eyes back when something popped out in his head, "Hanbin..."

The younger also opened his eyes, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is your occupation?" Jiwon asked and Hanbin almost choked on his own breath at the unexpected and unwanted question from the older.

"W- why did you ask?" He stuttered out.

"I'm just curious. You have such fancy car, great apartment and whatnot. And you are 24. I wonder what kind of job you have."

_Should I tell him the truth? About me being a cop?_

"Hanbin?"

In the end, he decided to keep lying to Bobby, "My family is originally rich, so the car and this apartment are all from them. I'm jobless actually," he faked a giggle, "I just love to dance, that's why I take the dance lessons."  _If he knows that I'm a cop, he might run away from me. I.. I don't want to lose him.. I need him, dearly..._

"I see," Jiwon smiled, "This remind me of our first meeting, back then. And believe me when I said, when I first saw you at the dance academy at that time, I really think you have some kind of big potential in it."

"Really?" Hanbin was flattered, like it has been a big dream of him to be a dancer, but it was all ruined because of the gangster that killed his father.  _If only I find that murderer already..._

"I.. Actually.. Have one more question," Bobby's voice was low and Hanbin waited anxiously.

"Who... Is Jiwon?" He asked, out of curiousity. He wondered if it's him, or someone with the same name as him or whatnot.

"J- Jiwon?" Hanbin almost choked on his breath again as he remembered that he screamed that person's name before.

"Yes."

"Well... He.. He is my cousin," he barely answered, "The one I told you. My dead cousin. It's his name. Jiwon."

Bobby could feel his heart flutter, his cheeks almost blushed, "Your cousin?" He caressed the other's cheeks, "Do you love him?"

Hanbin forced out a laugh, "Are you kidding me, Bobby? Why would I love my own cousin? He was just my cousin. Besides, he already died."

 _Why would I love my own cousin? He was just my cousin. He was JUST my cousin..._ For some reason, the words kept on echoeing in his mind.

Somehow, when Hanbin said that, he felt like his heart was being pierced with thorns by the younger's honest words.

"Frankly, I really want to scream your name before, but I don't know your full name, your real name. You only told me your name is Ji. Because Ji is close to Jiwon, and your face is kinda similar with him, I think I just accidentally screamed his name," Hanbin explained, hoping Bobby would understand him.

Bobby just smiled bitterly, "Okay, I understand."

"Now that we are on this topic, can't you let me know your real name?" Hanbin asked.

Bobby gazed upon him, wondering if he should tell the younger the truth. But he shook his head to his own question.  _If I tell him that I'm Kim Jiwon, his cousin.. Doesn't that mean, he will push me away? He himself said he wouldn't love his own cousin..._

"It's Bobby Kim," he lied, eventually. 

Hanbin knew it was a lie and he was so disappointed with it. He really needed to know Bobby's real name, in order for the cops to know and find out about his background and so on, but Bobby still hid it from him, even when the both of them already declared their love.

"What's with that face?" Bobby asked with a soft giggle.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. It's not fair. Really," he frowned. "And how the hell did you know my full name? Did you stalk me, huh?"

"Stalk you? What kind of nonsense are you spouting now? And didn't I tell you it's Bobby Kim?" 

"Everyone knows it's a nickname. Are you a American citizen?" He asked mockingly.

"Sorta," he laughed, "I stayed there for about 5 years-"

"You are so annoying," Hanbin sulked and Jiwon couldn't deny it. The younger was so fucking cute, sulking like that.

"Heol, where did the 'I love you' and all sweet talks go? Now, you think I'm an annoying fella?" Jiwon teasingly asked(even his eyes are serious) and Hanbin tried his might not to laugh at how funny Bobby's face looked at that time, staring at him with his serious eyes.

"It's all your fault. For being annoying again," Hanbin made a frustrated face, "When I thought you've changed-" but Bobby shut him up with a soft kiss onto his lips.

"You really talk a lot, Hanbin," Bobby whispered against his lips and the both of them smiled at each other.

"But you still love me, right?" Hanbin asked and Bobby answered by catching his lips again, in a full kiss.

Inwardly, Hanbin grinned to himself when Bobby deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth, their tongues playing with each other before Bobby's hand went south to palm the cop's growing erection teasingly.

Hanbin gripped onto Bobby's shirt as he tried to contain his breathless moans when their kisses turned messy, fierce, Bobby's hands on the younger's thigh, caressing it lovingly.

When he broke the kiss, Hanbin whined cutely, but looking at how Bobby lowering his head and taking the other's cock into his mouth right after, his mind just went blank. 

Bobby ran his long fingers across the naked skin on Hanbin's thigh while deep-throating the other. Hanbin let out a loud cry before spilling his cum all over Bobby's mouth and the older swallowed them all.

He lifted up his head and kissed the younger who was already weak from the pleasure. He was totally lump against Jiwon, especially when he tasted his own cum from the older's tongue. His arms wrapped around the gangster's neck as the kiss went deeper, passionate than ever.

"Promise me, you will never leave me, no matter what happens," Bobby suddenly murmured against Hanbin's ear and it sent shiver down Hanbin's spine.

He nodded and replied, "I promise. I will never leave you alone. But you also have to promise me."

"Anything for you."

Hanbin peered at his lover, "If I ask you to leave your gang, will you do that?"

Bobby backed off a bit, clearly was stunned to hear such unexpected request from the younger. "I'm sorry, but it's impossible for me to leave the gang."

Hanbin pursed his lips into a thin line, "At least, don't do any kind of crimes anymore. I don't want you to get caught by the cops..."

Jiwon smiled sincerely as he caressed Hanbin's hair, "So you are worried about me, huh?" he kissed the other's forehead, "I will try my best not to involve in any kind of crimes anymore."

Hanbin's face immediately lit up, "Thank you!"

"But then, you have to find any job. You can't forever depend on your family's wealth, right?"

Hanbin scoffed, "God... Look at this gangster trying to speak like a nobleman..."

 

* * *

 

_"So, why did you call to meet me this late night?"_

_"Yunhyeong-ahh.. I..."_

_"What is it, Jiwon? I'm so sorry, but I can't be long here.. You know, tomorrow I will sit for my final examination. And it's Algebra paper," a soft laugh was heard._

_"O.. Ohh, really?"_

_"Yeah, anyway, what is it?"_

_"Ummmm.. I.. I just want to wish you goodluck for tomorrow and so on.. Do well on your final examination, Yun.."_

_Jiwon was about to leave, but Yunhyeong grabbed his wrist, "Hey, you don't look well. Is something wrong?" his soft hands caressing Jiwon's face and the latter flinched badly before taking a few steps aback._

_"I.. It's nothing..."_

_"Come on, Jiwon. Tell me if there's something wrong," his voice was shaking, showing how concerned he was, "Is Hanbin keep giving you hard time?"_

_A forced laugh, "N- no, Hanbin is treating me nicely. He didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Then?"_

_"It's nothing, Yun. Just go home. I'm really sorry for taking up your time, but really, it's nothing. I just want to wish you goodluck. That's all."_

_"Really? You are not lying, right?"_

_"Yes, I'm not lying to you."_

_"Okay, then. Take care, Jiwon. Tell Hanbin that I will kill him if he ever dare to hurt you," a warm chuckle._

_"Alright, thank you, Yunhyeong. Study well..."_

 

Bobby opened his eyes and was shocked to see Hanbin grinning while looking at him. 

"What are you dreaming about? You keep on smiling while sleeping, you know," Hanbin said in a teasing tone.

Jiwon could feel his cheeks blushing hard, "Really?"

Hanbin suddenly leaned closer to him, "Are you having a wet dream of me?"

Jiwon snorted, "Excuse me!"

Hanbin chuckled, "But you are all red now!"

Bobby sheepishly smiled, "I- it's not like that. It's not even a wet dream.."

"But it's true that you dreamt about me, right?"

Bobby looked at Hanbin's eager eyes and he couldn't help feeling sorry for not dreaming about the younger. But he also couldn't deny that he loved it having dream about Yunhyeong, because he was hardly sure it was impossible for him to meet the latter. Even in the dream, Yunhyeong's face was all blurry. 

"Ouhhhhh, look at this guy trying to deny it," Hanbin was still teasing him and Jiwon finally threw the pillow to Hanbin's face jokingly. 

 

After showering, the both of them were having breakfast together at the dining room. Hanbin spreaded the jam on his bread while Bobby was sipping on the tea prepared by the younger.

"What are you going to do today?" Hanbin asked suddenly, breaking the silent.

"Me?" Jiwon put the cup on the table and said, "Maybe, just watch the TV and whatever. I don't know, why are you asking?"

"My mom is going to come here this afternoon-"

And Bobby automatically choked while drinking the tea, "W- what? Your mom?" his heart was beating so loud he was afraid Hanbin would hear it.

"Yes, my mom," Hanbin smiled, "I think it will be nice if I introduce her to you-"

"Are you crazy?!" Bobby yelped, "Do you think your mom will sit still if she knows that I'm the one who kill-" he stopped as he realized that he almost spilled his top secret out, "I mean..."

Hanbin formed a small smile, "But you didn't kill Jinhwan's father, right? My mom will understand," he tried to hold Bobby's hand, but the older pushed him softly.

"No, you guys will never understand. Never," he said half-whispered, Hanbin couldn't hear it clearly, "What did you say?"

"Still, I'm a gangster. Isn't your mom going to be scared of me?"

Hanbin giggled, and oh how much Bobby hated and loved it when the younger giggled like that, because his dimples would be shown... And it was cute.

"Once she knows you, I'm sure she will not be scared of you anymore. Trust me," he assured Bobby, but of course Bobby wouldn't buy it.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't meet her-"

_Ding Dong!_

Hanbin's eyes rounded, "Oh God, is she already here?"

Bobby sighed and stood before coming into his room. He came out few seconds later, with a mask covering his face, "I will go out. Call me when your mother leave later."

Hanbin nodded, frowning a little.

He went to open the door and smiled when he saw his mother with a little girl beside her. Jiwon was surprised to see the little girl and Hanbin's mom was surprised too, to see Bobby in the apartment.

"Oh, is this your friend?" 

"Well, yeah.. He just came for a short visit," Hanbin told her and Bobby bowed at her and awkwardly flashed a small smile at both Hanbin's mom and that little girl.

"Hanbyul-ahh, come here," Hanbin's voice was so happy, Bobby felt contented just hearing it.

"Hanbinnie Oppa~ I reallllyyy miss you~" her voice was too cute, Bobby felt like staying, but he realized he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but I will go first," Bobby said before leaving the apartment.

Hanbin's mom gave a short glance at him and smiled, "Is he your friend from the department?"

Hanbin shook his head, "No.."

"Then..?"

"Someone I accidentally met few weeks ago and immediately become close," he answered before taking his mom and his sister in.

"But mom, like seriously, you said you will come this afternoon. Why did you come so early like this?"

His mom giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry, but I asked Yunhyeongie to come too and he said he only has free time in the morning. During afternoon, he has to go to work. Wait, aren't you in the same department as his? Why are the both of you not in the same period of works?" she asked curiously while Hanbyul who was resting on Hanbin's lap, kept on fiddling with the cup left by Jiwon.

"I got an undercover task," he replied and his mom didn't ask for more, only nodded understandingly with her son's work.

"Anyway, is Yunhyeong hyung really coming?" Hanbin asked, nervous if ever Yunhyeong was going to meet Bobby.

"Yeah, he said he is on his way," his mother replied and said, "I'm really sorry, Hanbinnie, but Hanbyul really misses you a lot. She keeps on asking about you as soon as she came back from New Jersey."

"Ohh, Hanbyullie misses Oppa, huh?" he ruffled her hair, "Oh, talking about New Jersey, how's Grandpa and Grandma?"

"They are fine. I'm feeling bad actually, for coming back to Korea, leaving them there. But I still have works to do here. They must be feeling lonely there..."

"I know right," Hanbin smiled when Hanbyul played the game in his phone, "What takes Yunhyeong so long?"

 

Meanwhile, Bobby was walking along the empty corridor of the apartment with a confused mind.  _Who is that little girl? Is she Hanbin's lil sis?_

He sighed lightly and smiled bitterly,  _She's fucking cute. Just like her brother._

Then, he heard footsteps approaching him so he quickly looked at the other direction, stealthily pretending like he was looking at the window there, wanting to avoid that person from seeing him. After all, he should avoid from public. Or else, that person might report him to the cops or whatsoever.

The footsteps were finally just passed by him. He could see a nice shadow of that person while walking passed by him.

But one thing he didn't know...

That person that just walked passed by him... Was Song Yunhyeong.

And Yunhyeong too, didn't even notice that the person standing backfacing him, was Kim Jiwon. He just walked quickly, because he thought he was already late to go to Hanbin's.


	16. Short

Hanbin waved his mom and little sister goodbye while Yunhyeong smiled beside him. It has been a long time he hasn't seen Hanbin smiling widely like this.

And only the adorable Hanbyul is able to make that bright smile formed on Hanbin's lips.

After Hanbin closed the door, he turned to look at Yunhyeong and smiled, "Thanks for coming, hyung."

Yunhyeong nodded, "You're welcome, Hanbinnie," he looked around before asking in a low voice, "Anyway, where is Bobby?"

Hanbin forced out a smile, "O- oh, he went out when my mom arrived."

Yunhyeong sighed, "Really? But what if he runs away?"

Hanbin confidently shook his head, "No way. Don't worry, hyung. He won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Yunhyung asked, a glint of amusement sparked in his gaze toward his co-worker.

"He really trusts me a lot, hyung," Hanbin winked at the other, "Rest assured."

Yunhyeong pursed his lips into a thin line before placing his arm over Hanbin's shoulder, "I hope so. By the way, how's the progress? Any evidence or something?"

Hanbin bit his lower lip before answering, "Well, he.. He admitted that he was not the murderer. It's really Jinhwan."

Yunhyeong widened his eyes in shock, "How come?"

"He said it's because Jinhwan's father tried to hurt him, so Jinhwan had no other choice than killing his father. I don't know, it's quite complicated and he is not willing to share the further details. And I can't really force him to tell the truth."

"Does it make sense? Why would Jinhwan's father want to hurt Bobby?"

Hanbin shrugged as he really didn't know. Yunhyeong sighed and stood, "Okay, then. I will leave first-" but Hanbin suddenly grabbed his wrist, "Wait, hyung.. I wanna ask something."

Yunhyeong furrowed his eyebrows. Hanbin never asked his permission to ask any question before.

"What will happen to Bobby now? He is not the murderer of Jinhwan's father, so what should we do? Should we catch Jinhwan or-"

"We still not know for sure, right? No matter what, we still have to arrest him because all the evidence that we have gathered so far directed toward him."

Hanbin nodded understandingly before waving Yunhyeong goodbye.

 

Bobby frowned while waiting at the apartment lobby.

"Are they having a family day or what? Will it be longer?" He sighed.

He has been sitting on the couch at the lobby for almost an hour, waiting for Hanbin to inform him when his mom left, but still no news from the younger. There were not much people at the lobby, but still, he was afraid if anyone would recognize him. So he stood up and went to the elevator as a childish idea popped out in his boring mind.

He entered the elevator and smiled as there was no one there. "Now, let's start the elevator ritual. I'm really curious what will happen. If it is just a myth or real."

He always heard people talking about the elevator ritual; they said doing the ritual would bring you to another world. He knew it was risky, but he didn't believe it, after all. It was just for fun.

He pressed the button for the first floor and fourth floor before proceeding to second floor back. After arriving at the second floor, he still remained in the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor. He was really enjoying this. He still remembered when he was five, he always played elevator, going to all floors with Mino at his father's office building, but this time, it's different.

When he arrived at tenth floor, he was about to press the button for fifth floor, but then, the button for fifteenth floor lighted up, which means someone from fifteenth floor pressed it. He sighed, _They said at fifth floor, a woman will enter._ _Aishh, I'm about to meet the mysterious girl. Whoever it is that pressed the fifteenth floor button, I'm seriously going to kill you._

He knew it's immature of him, even he himself felt embarassed with himself for being very childish like this. He let out a soft laugh to his own self. Well, it's been a long time since he had fun like this, even if he was alone.

Suddenly, he missed Mino and the others.

When the elevator's door opened, he looked at the person entering the elevator and he could feel his heart was beating in a fast rate. As if he just ran a mile. _This is not the fifth floor, right? Why do I feel my hand shivering as if I just saw ghost or whatever it is? And why is this guy so pretty?_ He thought as he stared at the 'intruder'; he was beautiful, his face is pretty, like Hanbin, his jawline is shaped nicely and his eyes.. His eyes are damn gorgeous. 

That person also looked at him before entering the elevator and he could also feel as if his heart was going to burst without knowing why. 

In fact, that person was Yunhyeong. Yes, it was Song Yunhyeong.

He took the space behind Bobby and scanned the other, full of curiousity. A quite tall male with a mask covering his face, small eyes and defined figure; he was familiar.

And it hit him.  _It's Bobby!_

Meanwhile, Bobby was fidgeting while leaning his side to the wall in the elevator. He could feel the overwhelming silence that was somehow awkward. He thought he used to see that other male behind him, but he wasn't sure where.

"Excuse me," Yunhyeong said and Bobby could feel his heart was shaking without any solid reason, hearing that somehow familiar nice voice. It sounds like music to his ears.

"Are you.. Bobby?"

Bobby gulped down his saliva hard,  _Shit, he recognized me..._

He tried his best to ignore and just prayed so that the elevator would stop at any floor possible, he didn't care. He just wanted to run away from that pretty guy, but no, the elevator just went up until the twentieth floor.

Yunhyeong grabbed his arm, turning him around and leaned closer to Jiwon's face, taking off the mask, much to the gangster's dismay, before smirking, "It's really you. Bobby."

Bobby pushed him away and said, "I don't know what are you talking about-"

Yunhyeong took out his badge and said, "I'm a cop," he inhaled deeply and muttered, "I can't believe I'm able to meet you up close like this. Again."

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, "Again? Have we met before-" and sudden memory appeared in his mind, it caused him to snicker, "Oh, so you are the cop that I shot back then, huh?" He provocatively moved closer to the cop and touched his thigh, "It heals faster that I thought."

Yunhyeong scoffed, "You are as nasty and rude as I thought," and he didn't wait anymore to pin Jiwon to the wall, his arms pressing Jiwon's chest against the wall hard while the gangster groaned in pain. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Jiwon didn't even get to prepare anything.

Catching Bobby off guard, Yunhyeong right away took out the handcuff hanging on his waistband before grabbing Jiwon's wrist, turning his body around so that his face was pressed against the wall, "Yah yah! You almost dislocated my arm!"

Yunhyeong giggled hearing his wail but still handcuffed his hands while Jiwon frowned for the second time.  _Can't he be softer at least? Ahhh, my arm..._

"You shot my leg, that's even worse, you know. I can't walk for days, because of you," Yunhyeong said near the gangster's neck.

Jiwon could feel shiver down his spine with the hot whisper against his neck. Yunhyeong finally realized the position they were in, and somehow, the both of them could feel butterflies in their stomach.

Yunhyeong swallowed his saliva hard and looked at himself weirdly.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He immediately backed off and held his chest with his palm, feeling his racing heartbeat. Jiwon wriggled his hands, trying to get the handcuff off him, but for sure, it was for nothing. He sighed,  _Is this the end? Will I get jailed just like this?_

The elevator was finally going down and Jiwon sighed again.  _I didn't even say goodbye to Hanbin yet. Haishhh..._

Nevertheless, the elevator shook slightly out of the blue, causing the pair to widen their eyes at the sudden shake. Then, the elevator blacked out. Jiwon gasped and he felt out of breath already.  _Fuck, why must this lift stucked at this moment?_

The fact that that his hands were handcuffed made it even worser. The dark past of him came haunting him again, right at that time. He tried to control his fear and trauma, because he didn't want to look weak, especially in front of a cop. However, he failed. His legs weakened before he fell down on the floor.

Yunhyeong was surprised to hear sound of 'thud' when Jiwon fell, so he worriedly called him out, "H-hey, are you okay? Bobby?" He was frustrated because he couldn't see anything, "Where are you? Bobby?" He wobbled while moving in the dark and he stumbled when he accidentally collided with Bobby, that he fell on the gangster's lap.

Feeling the cop's body against him was no better. Jiwon felt even more suffocated. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes already, "P-please, don't hurt me..."

Yunhyeong's eyes widened with the sudden change in Bobby's tone. 

"Don't hurt me.. Save me, please," his voice unexpectedly cracked and Yunhyeong even more confused.

Mustering up his own courage, Yunhyeong attempted to comfort Bobby with his trembling hand, hesitantly patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm here. I will not hurt you," he didn't even know what was he doing. Why was he comforting a gangster that used to shoot his leg?

Bobby shook his head, he hated it when it turned dark like this. His whole body would tremble and his mental state would be shaken up. 

But somehow, Yunhyeong was able to comfort him right away in a strange way. He didn't know how, but his heart felt lighter when Yunhyeong rubbed his back, his touch was delicate and soft while his humming voice calmed Jiwon down. It felt like Hanbin, but much more comforting.

A few minutes after that, the elevator's door opened slowly and the both of them opened their eyes weakly as they were distracted by the blinding bright light just out of nowhere.

"Hey, the two of you, are you okay?" A security guard asked while pointing his torchlight toward them, from outside of the elevator.

Jiwon heaved a relieved sigh and quickly pulled away from Yunhyeong. The cop flashed a bright smile at the security guard for apparently saving their life, but then, Bobby took the chance to run away again. He quickly said 'thank you' to the security guard before running away with the handcuff still over his wrist. The security guard dumbfoundedly watched as Yunhyeong's face turned into a grimace,  _What a wicked asshole._

 

Jiwon stopped running as he was sure no one was chasing after him and decided to use stairs instead. He felt damn relieved that he was able to escape, yet again. It was thrilling, the short encounter with the pretty cop.

He snorted bitterly,  _Geez, you've shown your weakness to another person. Great job, Bobby. Fantastic work,_ he mockingly dissed himself.

Then, he looked at his cuffed hands and started to think of a solution to uncuff his hand. He walked around and magically saw something metallic, like a screw on the floor. A smirk,  _I'm really one lucky boy. Oh, well.."_

He tried with all his might to use it and unlocked the cuff before he succeeded after failed several time because his hands kept staggering, so it make it hard to focus. He exhaled relievingly, feeling sweats all over his forehead. When he removed the handcuff, he grinned to himself.  _You are still at it, Bobby. Cool._

"But still, my arm ached so much," he tried to swing his arm, and winced in pain, "Fucking bastard. It hurts damn much," he whined alone while walking upstairs in his heavy steps.

He was thankful that he managed to get ahold of himself and ran away from the cop, or else, he would be dead meat by now.

 _He is ridiculously pretty, though,_ he beamed to himself as he remembered the face of the cop from before.  _Too bad I don't know his name._

He rolled his eyes in disbelief at his own thought,  _What the heck am I thinking? He is a cop, Bobby! Snap out of it. You don't want to dig your own grave, don't you-_

He was startled greatly when the door of Hanbin's apartment slided open in a flash. Only then, he realized that he was already in front of Hanbin's apartment room.

Hanbin looked at him worriedly, "Bobby, your face look damn pale!" He almost yelped as he was too worried.

Bobby only chuckled seeing how much Hanbin was worried about him. He pinched Hanbin's cheeks, even his hands are still stammering, "I'm okay, Hanbin."

"You are trembling, as if you just saw a ghost," Hanbin commented as he could feel the shaking touch from the other.

"Well, frankly, it's scarier than seeing a ghost," Jiwon answered, "I almost got caught by a cop. Like seriously."

Hanbin's mouth agaped open, "A- a cop?"  _Is it Yunhyeong hyung?_

Jiwon nodded and looked around in the house, "Your mom already left?"

Hanbin nodded before Jiwon entered the house, "Well, I'm sorry, Hanbin, but I think I need to be alone for awhile, Hanbin. I will come out when I'm feeling better," he patted his lover's cheeks lovingly before leaving to the room.

Hanbin was speechless. He wondered what happened between Yunhyeong and Bobby, like why would Bobby turned pale like a ghost? 

It didn't seem like they fought, because there was no sign of injury or blood on the gangster's body, so what happened?

Brushing it aside, he took his phone and rested himself at the living room. He was curious as hell, as always, so he decided to text Yunhyeong.

**_Hanbin: Hyung, did you meet with Bobby just now?_ **

Right away, he got a reply from the older.

_**Yunhyeong: Yes. We did. He told you? He sure trusts you a lot.** _

_**Hanbin: Apparently, yeah. He said he met with a cop. & he looked so fucking pale. What happened actually?** _

_**Yunhyeong: Worried much huh?** _

Hanbin sighed as Yunhyeong looked like he was doubting him. But just when he was about to reply, the sound of doorbell took him by surprise.

His eyebrows creased as he walked toward the door and he immediately scowled as he found out a gorgeous girl in black dress, blonde with a Prada handbag, standing in front of the door, was Hanna. With a heavy heart, he opened the door and was greeted with her sweet smile.

"Hi, Hanbin," she softly said and Hanbin bitterly greeted her back.

"Can I come in?" 

Hanbin nodded even deep in his heart, he wished to say 'No' to her, but push aside his jealousy, he smiled at her and nodded before allowing her to come in.

Right away, she went into Jiwon's room and Hanbin snorted.  _Did she just act like this is her own house?_

Hanbin could feel himself sulking. He thought Bobby loved him. Only. 

So, why would Hanna be here?

_Oh, I forgot she is his so-called nurse. As if._

 

 

"Hanna," Bobby called her name when she was taking a packet of pills from her handbag, "Hmmm?"

"This morning, I dreamed about that person again," he murmured and she stopped fumbling, her heart almost stopped.

"That person?"

He weakly nodded, his eyes half-lidded open, while lying on the bed, his body covered under the thick blue blanket.

"Just like last time, when I dreamed about him, I would encounter a bad luck the next day. Do you remember, when I dreamed about him that day, my gang was attacked by the cops at the warehouse that night and my waist was injured?" His eyes were serious, and she felt bad that he longed for that person this much.

"It's just a dream," she replied and poured mineral water into a glass on the table before giving it to him, "Rather than thinking about him, you better take care of yourself."

Jiwon sighed, "I know, but still.. It intrigued me. That whenever I dreamed about him, I would meet cops. Now, I gotta be careful if ever I dreamed about him again."

"Whatever you say, Bobby," she sighed and he released a light chuckle before lifting up her chin, "You are jealous? Hanna?"

She rolled her tongue at him, "In your dream. I have a lot more stuff to take care of than being jealous with some other guy who I don't even know his existence of."

He smiled in amusement, "You will get stunned if you meet him. Even I don't remember, but I know he is one kind of warm-hearted guy. Maybe, you will fall in love with him~"

She slapped his shoulder softly and he laughed, "Who knows? We don't know how the faith works, right?"

"Shut up and rest, Bobby," she pinched his cheeks as a revenge and he frowned.

She smiled bitterly and said, "Well, how about you and Hanbin? Seems like you guys get along pretty well now?" Seeing his flustered expression, she got even more excited, "I guess, it's beyond well, huh?"

His face blushed hard and she smirked, "I know it. That so-called revenge will disappear into the air. You are falling way too deep already with him."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, Bobby. The guys are all talking about you and him. He looks alright and I think, he is way different than his father, right? For you to behave like this around him?"

Bobby smiled inwardly, "I guess so. He is innocent, unlike his father. He is still rude, but in a good way."

"I don't know why, but I'm rooting for you two," she blatantly said, causing him to laugh loudly, "What the heck? I thought you root for me and Mino hyung?"

She shook her head, "Nahh, Mino Oppa is with Jinwoo Oppa now. He is taken, so I have to change my ship," she jokingly said before muttering, "But if you are serious with him, I think it's better if you forget that person."

Bobby bit his lower lip with her suggestion. He knew she was right, but still.. That person(Yunhyeong) held such a special place in his heart, how could he just forget him?

Jiwon smiled blandly and touched her nose lightly, even his arm is still aching. He still managed to curse Yunhyeong in the meantime.

"I.. I will try my best."

"Honestly, I really like you, Jiwon, but I know I stand no chance. And, my task as your fake girlfriend is over, I guess? So, I can only pray for your happiness, and I personally think, Hanbin is the one," her voice is lower, "But I know it's not easy, since he is the son of that... Filthy old man."

"And we are cousin," Bobby sighed as he whispered that statement and she felt even more bad for him.

 

Hanbin looked at his watch and messed his own hair frustratedly.  _This is too much. What take them so long in there? Again, I have to wait like a fool here?_

Right then, she came out of the room and he sighed in relief before tilting his head to look at her.

She formed a small smile, "I will leave first. Take care of Ji- Take... Take care of B-Bobby well, okay?" She stuttered as she realized she almost spilled his real name.  _so close, oh my god._

"Sure," he answered and sent her to the door before she turned around to say, "I trust you. I know you will make him happy, so I'm counting on you. Please treat him with all the care and love you have."

Hanbin scratched his head shyly with her unexpected word. He never thought she would say something like that to him. He has been nothing but a jealous freak toward her, but now, she confessed that she counted on him to make Bobby happy?

"Oh, you make me feel burdened. But I will do my best, Hanna-shi," he replied, his voice unsure, because he was feeling guilty, with all people around Jiwon.

All of them loved Jiwon a lot. And all of them trusted him. Fully.

What would they feel if they found out that he is a cop?

He began to feel guilty and his determination to catch Bobby and the other gangsters started to deplete.

"Ah, don't call me like that. I'm also 25, like you. Bobby told me that we are same age, so.. Let's be friend?"

He couldn't believe it. Was this the same Hanna he met few days ago? She looked cheerful now, not like the other day. 

He nodded awkwardly at her before she left the apartment. Sighing with a confused mind, he went back to Jiwon's room and peeked.

"Just come in, why are you peeking like a stalker?" Jiwon's husky voice got him astonished, he almost fell to the floor.

Feeling his cheeks reddened that he got caught, he opened the door and entered the room before caressing Bobby's hair, "Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded to the cop's question before grabbing Hanbin's hand, so that the younger was on top of him, body pressing together.

"Bobby?"

The said male only smiled, his eyes still closed, or maybe it just looked like that.

"Come here, I miss your scent," he pulled Hanbin by his neck before the latter snuggled closer to Jiwon's chest and they were lost in a hug.

"You always smell so nice," Jiwon whispered, his lips were just on Hanbin's hair and the cop could hear Jiwon's heartbeat together with his.

It sounds beautiful.

"I'm scared," Bobby suddenly voiced out and Hanbin tilted his head to look at him.

"The cops are everywhere. I really have to be extra careful now," he uttered and Hanbin could feel himself shaking up again. 

The look in Jiwon's eyes were warm, yet full of anxiety.

"Sometimes, I really wish we can go to somewhere, just the two of us. Go to somewhere that no one knows its whereabout. That way, no one will be able to bother us, disturb us, nor separate us away," Bobby spoke, sincerely.

Hanbin suddenly smiled, "Well.. I know where is that place."

Bobby's eyes rounded, excitement is evident in his eyes. Somehow, he looked like a little kid with that kind of look.

"Where is it? Let's go there! Right now!"

Hanbin chuckled, "It's a garden. At a very sacred place. No one knows its existence. From outside, people only see it as an abandoned garden and it is locked, so no one is able to enter."

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Then, how can we go there? Do you want me to break into that place? I can-"

He shook his head, "No need to. I have the key to that place. And I'm telling you, it has the most beautiful and calming scenery ever."

"What do you mean you have the key?"

"It's my father's private garden. And it is officially mine now. As I am the one taking care of that place since he died 2 years ago."


	17. Mixed Feelings

As soon as they arrived at the said garden, Bobby stared at the entrance of the garden with a nervous heart while Hanbin turned off the engine of his car and tilted his head to look at the older.

"Is this really that garden you said?" Bobby asked, his fingers fiddling at his side, in an utter anxiety.

To be very honest, it was not the first time Bobby had come to this garden. He used to come here when he was fourteen. When Hanbin's father brought him here. And Jiwon was forced to have sex with the older here.

It was a very dirty and bad memory, for Bobby.

He tried with all his might to ignore the memory and just focus on Hanbin. After all, Hanbin brought him here to spend their gold time together, without anyone bothering them. He couldn't let the bad memory to disrupt everything.

Hanbin eagerly nodded to the older's question before taking Bobby's trembling hands into his, "Don't be scared. This place is very beautiful and it belongs to us. Only us." Bobby lifted up his head and gazed upon Hanbin's sincere smile before he nodded eventually.

"Alright. I trust you."

Bobby knew, he could trust Hanbin. That kid was different from his father. He would never do anything that hurt Bobby, wasn't it?

They came out of the car and Hanbin went to unlock the gate before inviting the nervous gangster in. The both of them kept lacing their hands together along the walk into the garden. Bobby couldn't help staring in awe at the scenic view of the garden.

Like Hanbin said, it was indeed beautiful. It was even more beautiful than the last time he went to this garden 12 years ago.

Green grass, blossoming different kinds of flowers all over the garden, shady trees around and much more, it just looked perfect in Bobby's eyes.

From what he barely remember, the last time he come, there was no small bridge like what he saw in front of his eyes now.

Hanbin smiled before saying, "I told you. It's beautiful, right?"

Bobby chuckled, "Truly beautiful. How did you take care of all of this? What a brilliant job~"

Hanbin grinned, "I've got nothing to do, so this is the only thing that I can do to spend my free time. But ever since you enter my life, I gotta stop coming here and regretfully neglect this garden," a soft sigh, "Maybe that's why the grass are growing wildly."

Bobby laughed shyly, "Oh, so what are you saying, it's my fault?"

"Bingo!"

The gangster knocked his head jokingly before Hanbin groaned in pain, "Aish, this punk~"

Bobby walked happily across the bridge like a little kid while Hanbin stopped rubbing his aching head, too engrossed in watching how happy Bobby looked. The unique laugh he let out, the eager smiles, the small and timid steps he took when he was crossing the bridge, afraid if the bridge might fall off or whatsoever and when he proceeded further into the forest garden. It was enough to make Hanbin smile too.

Hanbin crossed the bridge and walked to where Bobby was at; in front of a swing.

This swing was a new one too. There was none 12 years ago.

"This looks comfortable and calming," Bobby uttered when he realized Hanbin was approaching him from behind.

"Of course it is," Hanbin answered and jumped onto the swing.

It amazed Bobby when the swing started to move around. Bobby smiled inwardly when Hanbin rolled on the swing. The younger then looked up at Bobby's direction, "Come on. Don't you want to join me?"

The gangster didn't wait anymore and jumped too. He lied beside Hanbin before the latter rested his head against Bobby's chest and the older took it as a cue to pull Hanbin into a tight and passionate hug. His nose on Hanbin's hair while Hanbin nuzzling his face to the gangster's neck, fingers lacing, legs tangling and the soft winds brushing against their skin.

All of it made the atmosphere warm and lovely.

Finally, the both of them were freed from the noisy and stressful outer world. Even it was only for a short time.

Or maybe it would be their last.

 

Hanbin spreaded the mat on the grass near the swing before placing the lunchbox on it. He took out the grilled hanwoo, bibimbap and two hamburgers from the lunchbox while Bobby only watched from the swing. He loved it when Hanbin was preparing foods like this.

He looked like a freaking housewife.

The funny thing is, Bobby even imagined Hanbin wearing the Japanese maid costume, like a cosplay of maid cafes.

(In case you guys dont know haha. This is how Bobby imagined.)

The gangster giggled to himself with his own naughty thoughts before Hanbin looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at the older, "What is so funny?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nothing. I just thought something inappropriate. Totally inappropriate."

Hanbin snorted, not minding to ask more, before pouring the orange juice into the glasses and ushered Bobby to come down and eat the lunch prepared by him together.

"Smell nice," Bobby said as he approached the other.

Hanbin smiled in delight and fed Bobby one of the hanwoos. The gangster chewed joyfully, exposing his bunny smile and they continued eating together with smiles throughout the simple yet meaningful lunch.

It felt like a dream. For Bobby. He has never felt this happy all day long. This is like the longest time he ever felt happy. At least, this garden not only a place that kept his bad memory with Hanbin's father. It also held beautiful memories of him and Hanbin.

 

That evening, Bobby lied on the mat, his head relaxingly rested on Hanbin's lap with his eyes closing whereas the cop was reading a book while caressing his lover's hair. When Bobby opened his eyes, he was greeted with Hanbin's focused eyes of reading and it amazed him of how charismatic the other looked when he was focused on something.

He never saw this side coming from Hanbin. Not even from the old rude and arrogant Hanbin.

Yes, he knew Hanbin was neat, tidy but he never saw Hanbin being this serious in doing something.

For all this time, he only saw Hanbin as someone cute, nice, persistent and a bit whiny...

Or maybe very whiny..

"I know I'm handsome, but please don't stare at me like that," Hanbin suddenly said, his eyes still plastered on the book.

Bobby chuckled as he realized he was caught red-handed. He lifted up his hand and caressed Hanbin's face, instantly bringing Hanbin to shift his attention from the book to Bobby's face.

"How can you be this perfect?" Bobby uttered with his fingers trailing along Hanbin's face down the prettily-shaped jawline.

Bobby's eyes was literally eating him up and Hanbin couldn't even deny that he was shuddering under the hot stare from the older. 

"Bobby..." Hanbin held the older's hand as he placed the book aside, wanting to focus completely on his lover instead.

The gangster touched the other's lips, tracing it carefully, feeling how plump, pinkish and the way his lips formed a heart-shaped when it curved upward, he loved it all. Hanbin smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Jiwon's cherry-like lips.

Bobby smiled inwardly when their lips touched. Hanbin grabbed the older's jaw to deepen the kiss. The kiss is quite messy, but neither of them care. When they pulled away a bit to breathe some fresh air, Hanbin licked Bobby's lips teasingly before the gangster pulled him down impatiently for more passionate kiss.

While kissing, Hanbin's hands sneakily slid down to Bobby's pants and began to unfasten them. The gangster pulled away from the kiss and stared at the now panting Hanbin, lips already swollen from the harsh kiss.

He sat up straight and asked, "Hanbin-ahh, what are you trying to do?" 

Hanbin's eyes widened. He had became so caught up in the moment that he forgot about his original plan- the real reason he brought Bobby to this garden.

He pushed Bobby down and climbed on top of him before resuming the kissing session they started earlier. Bobby was clearly taken aback by the sudden boldness from Hanbin, though he knew Hanbin was sometimes like this. Especially the old Hanbin he knew.

Hanbin began stripping his lover off.

"Whoa, slow down, Hanbin," Bobby said nervously as he shuddered when Hanbin's fingers grazed his nipples.

"This is the first time ever, that I get to see your body, naked, under bright light," Hanbin murmured, eyeing Bobby's chocolate abs, though his perfect six pack almost disappeared, maybe because he hasn't exercise or working out ever since been under 'wanted' list.

And the fact that Hanbin kept feeding him delicious foods was no better.

He still remembered the last time he saw, probably the only time he used to see the gangster's naked body; at that time, Bobby's toned abs was still spectacular, outstanding and perfect. Even so, this time, he still looked good. 

Bobby noticed how hot he felt and how badly he needed to be touched. And to be frank, he kinda scared as this situation was gradually turning like the past. Snapping him out of it, Hanbin grabbed Bobby's wrist and pinned them above his head. He leaned down and kissed the older's neck and smiled as he felt Bobby was shuddering under his touch.

"H- Hanbin.." Bobby moaned and grabbed Hanbin's chin, pulling him up in his attempt to stop Hanbin from going further. He whispered huskily in his lover's ear, "Take off your clothes and I can make you feel better."

But Hanbin shook his head and let out a naughty smile, "No, this time, I'm going to make you feel good."

Bobby stifled a moan at how wanton Hanbin's actions were at the moment. The cop quickly undressed himself on the mat and he leaned down again to place a soft kiss on Bobby's lips, before going down to the older's jawline, collarbone and his tongue trailed along.

Every nip and lick from Hanbin sent Bobby closer to ectasy. He felt too good that he didn't want Hanbin to stop though a small part of him was anxious and rather scared. Of the outcome from this action.

When Hanbin picked a small bottle of lube from his jeans pocket, Bobby couldn't help rolling his eyes while the younger chuckled shyly.

"Don't tell me you are carrying this shit around?" He asked and Hanbin quickly denied with all his might, "No! It's not like that. I only carried this now," his voice was lowered as he felt too embarassed with himself for wanting Bobby too much.

"You planned this out?" Bobby asked, again, with a nervous heart and mind.

Hanbin nodded weakly and Bobby tried to escape from Hanbin's grasp, but the latter held him close, not wanting the older to go away from him, "Don't resist.. Bobby, please don't resist... I want you so bad.. So badly, you can't even imagine it," he murmured desperately against Bobby's lips. 

Bobby hated how much similar the way Hanbin and his father begged to him.

_How come Hanbin and his father sounded so similar yet the feeling were totally different?_

Hanbin was so gentle and full of love while his father was lustful and wicked. Bobby just didn't know anymore.

Seeing the unresponsive Bobby, Hanbin straddled his lover's hips and glided his hand up and down Bobby's harden member. 

He began to stroke the erection in front if him, making Bobby bit his lower lip as he was already on the verge of cumming. He felt Hanbin stroke him faster and faster, before he cummed all over Hanbin's stomach.

Without waiting anymore, Hanbin poured a right amount of lube onto his dick and Bobby gulped his saliva down hardly. He wasn't ready for this. He knew Hanbin wouldn't do the same like his father did, but still... The two looked pretty much the same, he couldn't stop seeing his uncle in Hanbin.

And it scared the hell out of him.

Meanwhile, Hanbin positioned himself in front of Bobby's hole and shoved his dick inside. Slowly furrowing his eyebrows, he wondered if he was the first one to feel the gangster's ass or not, because it seemed like he wasn't the first.

As he tenderly moved his dick in and out of Bobby, he could easily detect that he wasn't the first one. He wondered by himself of who was the lucky person who got to 'unwrap' such a pleasure gift, which was Bobby's flawless body.

Bobby held Hanbin's waist as he tried to hold the pains soaring in his body. It was painful, still, but pleasurable enough for him to ignore the excruciating pain that once again came to his body.

Without him realizing, tears dripped down from his eyes and Hanbin quickly noticed it, so he got panicked, mindlessly pulling his dick out of Jiwon's hole and asked worriedly, "Oh God, did I hurt you?"

He cupped Bobby's face and said out of guilty, "I'm sorry-"

Bobby saw how much Hanbin was looking so lost and guilty, so he smiled and shook his head, "N-no, it's fine. Y-yeah, it is painful, but don't you dare stop now..."

Bobby inhaled deeply as he tried to brush his uncle's image far away from his hazy mind.

"Are you sure, you are okay?" He asked, cautiously.

Bobby nodded and Hanbin took it as a cue to gently nibble on the older man's ear and successfully earned a moan from him. His hand lightly trailed down Bobby's chest as he kept nibbling on his ear. He also left a trail of kisses down Bobby's body as he made his way to the neglected erection.

He took the leaking member into his hand and gently stroked it, looking up at Bobby, who stared down at him hungrily now. He licked the tip before swallowing his lover.

"Hanbin.. Oh, fuck!" Bobby exclaimed as he felt the younger man's inexperienced mouth take a hold of him.

As he started to calm down and fully focus on Hanbin rather than remembering his ugly past, he ran his fingers through Hanbin's chocolate brown locks. He bucked his hips upward so Hanbin could deep throat him and the younger hummed in delight as he took more of his lover into his mouth.

Then, he looked up as his head bobbed up and down, staring at Bobby who also looked down to watch Hanbin and their eyes locked. 

It was only for a short moment, but it still managed to make Bobby aroused with how hot Hanbin's gaze was toward him. It was intense and deep, it literally drove him crazy, especially feeling Hanbin's warm fingers running on his thighs while bobbing his head.

He never felt this way while with his uncle, indeed. Only Hanbin could make him feel this way. It didn't take long for Bobby to spill his seeds in the cop's mouth who swallowed them right away.

Bobby smiled contentedly, softly caressing Hanbin's hair, "That's great," he gave a thumb up for his blushing lover, "You are doing good."

Hanbin knew how red he was now, after getting a compliment from the older, maybe he even looked like a tomato now. He also didn't want to waste any time anymore, so he poured the lube on his dick again, wanting to enter Bobby properly this time.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bobby teased him and chuckled seeing how furious Hanbin seemed now, "Don't belittle me, Mr. Murderer. I can do just as good as you. Maybe even better than you~" he pouted.

Bobby smiled again. Hanbin was too cute sulking like that. But then, Hanbin also smeared some of the lube to Bobby's hole, making the gangster gasped a bit, "Ah, it's cold..."

Hanbin just ignored him and took a hold of his dick, slowly slid it in his hot entrance. Bobby inhaled sharply at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure sensation following through his body.

He wrapped his legs around Hanbin's waist before the latter thrusted in a slow pace, wanting to tease the older and a timid revenge for basically belittling him before.

"Why.. So slow.." He moaned out and Hanbin felt satisfied already, therefore he fastened the pace, catching Bobby off-guard.

He put Bobby's left leg on his shoulder to feel Bobby even deeper. And it felt so good, the both of them were losing for words. Only moans and heavy pants replacing speech. Hanbin leaned forward and crushed their lips together for a messy kiss, tongues playfully rolling with each other. Bobby caressed the other's hair and his other hand naturally clawed on Hanbin's shoulder when the latter thrusted deeply inside him again.

"Bobby," Hanbin suddenly called with his hoarse voice and the older opened his eyes to face the cop, "Yes?"

"This is tiring," he said, his lips pouting and Bobby laughed loudly. Hanbin frowned, feeling defeated already.

"Already giving up?" Bobby asked, amusedly.

Hanbin sighed, frowning a bit, "Well, yeah.." He pulled out his dick and collapsed beside Bobby, his face snuggled closer to the older who immediately pulled him into his arms.

"It is amazing, honestly," Hanbin drew a circle on Bobby's chest using his still trembling finger, "But well, I guess I love you inside me more."

Bobby chuckled again, "Where have the high confidence gone?" And he started to imitate what Hanbin confidently claim just now.

"Aishh, stop it," Hanbin frowned.

"You are amazing too, Hanbin," he let their noses touching and went for a sweet kiss, making Hanbin blushed even more.

"Then, does that mean I pass?" Hanbin playfully asked and the older jokingly shook his head, "You need more practice to pass-"

Bobby groaned when Hanbin smacked his head.

"I'm just kidding, though~" Bobby said, pouting a bit, his hand rubbing the place Hanbin hit him.

 

The night sky was beautiful. The moon was full. The stars were sparkling gorgeously. 

It was a spectacular sight, especially for the lovers who were lying on the swing together, fingers lacing tightly, their bodies close to each other, legs tangling, Hanbin's head above Bobby's arm which wrapping Hanbin's shoulder.

Bobby kissed Hanbin's forehead lovingly and the latter smiled blissfully.

"The night view here is fucking beautiful," Bobby muttered and pulled Hanbin for a sweet kiss, "And so are you."

Hanbin chuckled, "You are fucking lame."

Bobby also laughed to himself, "I know right. It was too cheesy."

"Just be yourself," Hanbin uttered as he touched his lover's chin, "I like you just the way you are."

"You are no better," Bobby giggled, showing off his bunny teeth and squinty smile, "You are more lame than me."

"But I'm still better than you," Hanbin replied with a cocky smile.

Bobby smiled endlessly as he stared at Hanbin's flawless face under the blue moonlight. He never thought a day like this would ever come. A day and night when he would feel at peace and without any sorrow nor pain.

He even learnt today that Hanbin was never like his father. The two person were totally different. Hanbin was a cute ball of sunshine and he felt blessed for meeting the younger again, though he used to think it was the worst fate ever meeting Hanbin back.

At this rate, Bobby eagerly prayed so that he would never meet Yunhyeong again.

Because he was determined to make Hanbin happy forever.

"Hanbin," he called the cop, "Tomorrow, I want to bring you to somewhere special. Can you follow me?"

 

* * *

  

"What is this place?" Hanbin asked as he eyed the beautiful mansion in front of him, which has numerous guards patrolling around and guarding the place.

"Can't you guess?" Bobby smiled, "This is my gang's mansion."

Hanbin rolled his eyes, in disbelief, "Y-your gang?"

Bobby nodded, "Don't be afraid. You already know some of them. Aren't they nice?"

Hanbin couldn't believe it. Bobby really trusted him that he even brought him to his own gang's port. He started to feel bad again.

"Let's go," Bobby came out of the car and went to open the door at Hanbin's side, inviting him to come out.

"But, why did you bring me here?" He asked, out of curiousity. As much as he was happy that Bobby voluntarily brought him to the place that possibly let him to dig in as much information about the gang, he was also afraid if this was a trap or something.

But looking at how sincere Bobby looked, he knew he was the one at fault now. Not really at fault, but yeah, he was taking advantage of Bobby's feeling. He should have known better. Though he loved Bobby too, but still, he loved his profession more. And he wanted to catch the bastard that killed his father too. Who knows, he could find it out here.

So he took Bobby's hand and walked together to the gate. The guard that was guarding the gate almost squealed when he recognized Bobby.

"Oh My God, Bobby!"

Hanbin was shocked at the informality used by the guard toward Bobby, though he was the right-hand man of YG. It only shows how close they were, that informality doesn't matter anymore.

"Long time no see, Jooheon-ahh," he also greeted the guard who has such a cute dimple.

"I'm so worried about you! Thank God you are just fine," he muttered with a relieved sigh.

Bobby only chuckled as he patted the other's head. Jooheon only then noticed Hanbin beside the gangster and furrowed his eyebrows, "W-who is this?"

Bobby placed his hand on Hanbin's shoulder and said, "This is Hanbin," he turned to look at Hanbin and introduced the guard to the cop, "Hanbin-ahh, this is Jooheon. The handsome guard of us and also my biggest fanboy-"

Jooheon hit his head jokingly with faint blush covering his cheeks, "I'm not your biggest fanboy~"

Bobby giggled and Hanbin couldn't help feeling jealous again. 

"Oh," Bobby moved closer to Hanbin and uttered proudly, "For your information, this gorgeous boy here is my saviour. He is the one who helped me to hide from the cops. And.. He is also my lover now."

Jooheon formed a bitter smile, but he must admit that the two looked like a match made in heaven, "Ahhh... Really? You guys do look good together."

"I know right," Bobby grinned joyfully and Hanbin felt like a jerk now.

"I will inform Seunghoonie hyung that you are here," Jooheon said and took out his phone to tell Seunghoon about Bobby's presence.

Then, the two of them entered the mansion where the maids there also greeted them welcomingly. Hanbin felt like a dream witnessing all of this. The mansion was indeed big, and luxurious.

He brought the cop into an empty room and suddenly said, "Hanbin-ahh, I have to go somewhere first. Can you stay here for awhile?"

Hanbin widened his eyes, "Hey, don't kid around! How can you leave me alone, in this place?" He acted as if he was scared, even he did get scared to be honest.

Bobby giggled as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard in the world, "Don't worry. It will not take long. And no one is going to hurt you here."

With that saying, Bobby heartlessly left him alone. Hanbin gulped down his saliva, "Is he even serious? How could he-"

Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps approaching him from behind, so he quickly turned around, but there was no one there. He bit his lower lip and started to curse Bobby for leaving him alone.

He could see a shadow nearing him and someone was about to attack him from behind, so he turned around as quick as possible and grabbed the person whose face covered under a black mask, looking like a ninja. That 'ninja' dodged Hanbin's hand and instead, he launched the second attack; he went to headlock Hanbin and the cop groaned in a slight pain, before the latter elbowed the attacker's waist and he fell down the floor, producing a loud 'thud'.

Hanbin grabbed his collar and was about to punch him, but the attacker shoved him away. Hanbin sighed, _How could such a small body produce such strong force?_

Hanbin could hear heavy panting from the other and he knew that person already tired. The attacker attempted a back kick but Hanbin dodged it easily and Hanbin didn't had any second thought to armlock him with a very strong grasp onto the attacker's small body, "Who the fuck are you?" He asked with a fierce voice, in his stance as a cop, a charismatic cop, clearly forgetting that Bobby might see this, clearly forgetting that he was still in his undercover task, clearly forgetting that he had to hide his identity as a cop.

He hastily removed the mask from the other's face and gasped, "J- Jinwoo hyung?"

Jinwoo was still heavily panting, and he relievingly thanked Hanbin when the cop released him. He bent his body as he was too tired before standing up back, looking at Hanbin with his red face, "Maybe I am too old, that I get exhausted easily like this. None of my magical technique work this time."

"W-why did you attack me?" Hanbin asked, anxiously.

Jinwoo could finally manage a soft smile at Hanbin but before he could say anything, they were interrupted by sounds of clapping.

Hanbin turned to the source of the sound and saw Bobby with his other gang member, Seunghoon, Taehyun and Seungyoon still clapping their hands.

"Bravo bravo," Bobby said proudly and Seungyoon commented with an amused face, "I never thought you are this good in martial arts."

"He is even better than you, hyung," Seunghoon teased Jinwoo who was still rubbing his aching arm.

Hanbin went to Jinwoo and quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, hyung. I really didn't know that it's you!"

Jinwoo smiled again, "Nahh, it's okay. But why are you so strong? Are you a cop or what?"

Hanbin almost frozen on the spot, but hearing Bobby's innocent laugh broke his heart even more.

"What are you talking about, hyung? Why would he be a cop?" Bobby draped his arm over Hanbin's shoulder, "He is my baby, of course he is strong."

All of the others made a disgusted face at Bobby for calling Hanbin 'baby' even they had to admit that Hanbin did look like a baby.

"Where did you learn all of this? It's quite.. You know, cool," Seungyoon asked and Hanbin forced out a laugh, "I learnt all of this during high school."

"Oh, you are right. High school has that martial arts class," Seungyoon nodded understandingly.

"Anyway, congratulation, Hanbin," Seunghoon said with a salute to him, "You passed the test. Now, we can all be relieved."

"What do you mean?" Hanbin asked, not really understanding.

"Well, if my enemy found out that you are my lover, they might try to find and hurt you, but seeing the outcome, I know you can even beat those fuckers alive," Bobby explained to him and kissed his cheeks, "I can assure myself that you can protect yourself, even if.. If I get arrested soon..."

Hanbin directed his gaze toward Bobby and was dumbfounded as well as speechless. 

"We are afraid if they will hurt you once Bobby is arrested.. Well, we hope not, but still.." Jinwoo added and it was enough to make Hanbin felt like a trash there.

"Okay, then. Let's go to my room and rest," he dragged Hanbin with him upstairs, leaving the others who stared envily to the happy couple.

 

"This is your room?" Hanbin asked as he scrutinized the big room but with simple decorations and equipments, but still looked luxurious. 

It was a very perfect room.

Bobby rested himself on the bed with blue colour on its pillow, sheets and even the blanket/comforter. "Come here, Hanbin.."

Hanbin formed a warm smile and lied beside the gangster on the comfy bed.

"It has been a very long time since I last slept here," Bobby said, "I miss this place so badly."

Hanbin smiled as he watched how blissful Bobby looked now, to come back to his original place. 

"You know, you look so damn cool before. You are like a born fighter, you know," Bobby said as he caressed Hanbin's side, he proudly explaining how cool Hanbin was when he dodged every attack from Jinwoo and even counter-attacke the other.

Hanbin only flashed a bitter smile. Bobby was too innocent. He wondered how much longer he could do this task? But he couldn't stop until he found his father's murderer.

"Being on this bed only make me want to feel you again," Bobby suddenly said, stopping Hanbin from his thought.

"Why not?" Hanbin replied without him realizing.

The older grinned joyfully and poked Hanbin's nose, "I.. I want you to ride me..."

Hanbin was shocked, but he wanted it, so he nodded again and sat up straight while Bobby watched him excitedly. 

Hanbin straddled Bobby's legs and lined the older up with his hole. His arms moved to Bobby's shoulder.

"Ahhh... Bobby..." Hanbin moaned as he slowly rocked his hips. 

Bobby moaned as he felt Hanbin's tight muscles around his cock. He gripped the sheets near his head as Hanbin picked up the pace a little.

"Ah! Hanbin-ahh.. Faster please!" He begged.

Hanbin threw his head back and began riding his lover faster. He closed his eyes and stucked two of his fingers in his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loud. After all, the others were outside. He would be too embarassed if they heard his moans.

Bobby looked up at Hanbin as soon as he put his fingers in his mouth. He didn't know which part did he found more erotic, the sight of a naked Hanbin riding him or the sight of a sweaty naked Hanbin with a flushed face and fingers in his mouth as he tried to contain his moans.

"I wanna hear you moan, Hanbin-ahh," Bobby growled seductively as Hanbin rode him harder.

"They might hear us," Hanbin said breathlessly.

"I don't care," Bobby said impatiently and Hanbin was so turned on by how horny Bobby was now. 

He placed his hands on Bobby's chest and began bouncing on the gangster's cock harder as he felt himself getting closer.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum," Bobby yelled, he felt himself so close but he was having trouble getting over the edge.

Hanbin grabbed his neglected member and began pumping himself as he rode Bobby. The latter looked at his lover in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hanbin groaned in frustration as he tried to make himself cum. He looked down at Bobby and began sucking on his neck.

The way Hanbin's tongue darted around his neck sent shivers down his spine. Bobby moaned but his moans were soon muffled by sloppy yet passionate kisses from Hanbin.

Bobby tangled his hand under Hanbin's soft hair, pulling him closer so they could kiss deeply, feeling each other deeper than the sea.

He greedily kissed Hanbin, his hot tongue ran over Hanbin's lips and the cop parted his lips as Bobby's tongue entered his hot cavern. The younger panted as he kept bouncing hard on Bobby, trying to make himself cum, and his mouth desperately devoured the older man's.

Hanbin pulled away and took Bobby's hand, putting on his erect penis.

"Pump!" He demanded.

Bobby smirked when he began pumping Hanbin simultaneously as Hanbin rode faster.

"Ahh... Bo- Bobby, faster... I'm almost there," Hanbin moaned.

"Cum for me Hanbin-ahh," Bobby demanded back with his husky voice.

"Ahh Bobby.. I...!" Hanbin felt his body start to tingle and he tilted his head back as his orgasm hit him, his body began convulsing as he leaked his seed all over his lover's hand.

The older continued to pump Hanbin until the younger fell on top of him. Hanbin panted as he laid on his lover, still tired from the high.

"I love you, Hanbin... So fucking much," Bobby murmured but Hanbin didn't give any response.

He only smiled contentedly and caressed Bobby's black hair. His heart suddenly leaped as he thought of this consequences. His heart was beating in a crazy pace as he thought what would happen once Bobby find out about his job. As a cop. 

He couldn't even reply 'I love you too, Bobby', as he felt too guilty for the other. His heart was having a mixed feeling.

 

Meanwhile, outside of the room.

Seungyoon sighed, "Do you think we can call them out in this condition?"

Seunghoon let out a small laugh, especially when Hanbin's loud, beautiful moans could be heard from inside.

Taehyun made a puking act, "Eww, gross..."

Jinwoo slapped the younger's shoulder jokingly, "You are no better, Nam Taehyun."

"So what should we do now? Should we wait or disturb them?" Seungyoon asked and Seungyoon snapped at him, "Are you crazy? They are in heaven now. How do you want to disturb them?"

"Yeah, Bobby will eat you alive if you dare to disturb him," Taehyun replied.

Jinwoo suddenly shushed them as he whispered, "I think they are done already. It's getting quieter now."

Seungyoon smiled in a naughty way and knocked on the door.

"Bobby, open the door. We have something to tell you," Jinwoo said.

It took almost 5 minutes before the door finally opened, slightly and Bobby appeared, showing only his head.

"What is it, hyung?" Bobby asked, with his sweaty bed hair.

The others only watched in awe before Seunghoon told him, "YG wants to meet Hanbin."


	18. Bittersweet

Hanbin could feel his fingers trembling standing in front of YG who was backfacing him in the sophisticated room, even there were some figurines and toys collection on the gigantic rack just beside him.

The boss was sitting leisurely on his leather chair while humming to a random song. Hanbin didn't know what to do. He could feel a huge amount of burden feeling and anxiety being here.

What if YG know about his real identity?

Coughing a bit, the boss finally turning around, still sitting laid-back, and Hanbin could finally see the face of the boss of gang that he was hunting for ages. It felt like a dream again. He has been wanting to meet this big person and now, thanks to Bobby, he finally got this chance.

YG has a round face, his eyes were sharp like a crocodile's eyes and it kinda scared Hanbin of the way the boss eyed him as if he was his poor victim and he looked like he was analyzing Hanbin and waited for the time to attack the cop.

Hanbin lowered his head down, just like when he faced the Commander of the Police. The feeling was the same, but of course, this time was scarier. Because he didn't know YG well and it was the first time he ever saw the older.

"So.. You are that Kim Hanbin?" He started and Hanbin almost got a heart-attack hearing that flat tone of voice, but damn intimidating.

Gathering up his courage, he answered, trying to sound as confident as he could, "Yes, I'm Kim Hanbin," he lifted up his head to face YG properly again.

The older man formed a small smile, "I heard a lot about you from the kids," he stopped to give an inquiring look toward Hanbin, "Especially from Bobby."

The boss smiled again, "You are cute. Just like what they claimed," and Hanbin could feel a faint blush covering his cheeks.

_Is that what they thought about me? Cute? I am a cop, for God sake!_

"Unlike your cute face, you've got some perfect and spectacular moves, huh? You are so good in fighting," Hanbin widened his eyes, "You.. You saw that?"

The boss smiled again, "Yeah. I saw it. And I'm totally in awe with you," he shook his head as if he was in denial, "This.. Is really the first time I saw you, and I have already attracted to you. You caught my attention dearly."

Hanbin smiled too, not expecting YG to like him, "Thank you."

"The reason I called to meet you is because I want to see by myself the kid that our Bobby falls head over heels to. And looking at you now, he has made the best choice for loving you. And I want to thank you properly," he said.

Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows, "For what?"

"For helping Bobby a lot," this time, he warmly smiled, "And for making him happy."

Hanbin knew his heart was shaking again.

"It has been a pretty long time since I last saw him smiling happily like how I saw today. And it's because of you," he took a photo album on the table, "You know, the first time I met that poor kid, he looked horrible. I mean, his condition was too pitiful. His past life was too dark and people around him were too mean toward him. His life.. Was surrounded with liars. That want to take advantage of him."

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but what happened to him in the past?" Hanbin curiously asked. Everyone close to Bobby kept saying about that gangster's past, yet he knew nothing about it. And Bobby never let him know. So he didn't dare to ask.

"He didn't tell you?"

He shook his head.

"Then, I can't tell you. If he is ready to tell you the truth, I'm sure he will tell you himself," YG muttered with a meaningful look toward Hanbin before adding, "Anyway, I hope you will always make him happy. That kid suffered a little bit too much already. He doesn't need more."

"I.. I will try my best," he said, feeling guilty yet again.

Including this, there have been numerous people asking him to make Bobby happy. He mentally sighed. He couldn't do this anymore. The more he meet with people close to Bobby, he would feel even more guilty.

YG suddenly got up and approached Hanbin who got even more nervous. The boss smiled again and pulled Hanbin into his arms, naturally giving a fatherly-like hug to the boy who lost his father two years ago. Hanbin felt like crying, especially when YG rubbed his back soothingly. 

The fact is, his own father never gave him a comforting hug like this. Well, his father was always busy and never really spent quality time with him. You could say, he was thirsty of his father's love, that's why he used to resent Jiwon, because his father seemed to 'spend' a lot more time with his cousin rather than him.

Eventually, Hanbin was swimming with tears in the older's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying, young man?" He asked, getting panicked wigh the sudden situation.

Hanbin chuckled reluctantly, in his attempt to wipe his tears away with his thumb, felt embarassed that he cried in front of the gangster head.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying," he muttered, still forcing out a laugh, "I'm really... Thankful to meet you.. Or maybe, I just miss my father a lot."

YG smiled a small one, "Your father must be very lucky, to have a good son like you."

"Bobby is lucky too, to have you taking care of him. You are like a father to him," Hanbin said what Bobby used to tell him and YG only formed a small smile.

Hanbin also smiled and felt relieved that the tears already stopped flowing. YG released the hug and patted his head, "That's enough. Bobby must be worried about you. You should go and assure him that I didn't hurt you, especially if he sees your swollen red eyes. Or he will get upset with me for a week."

Hanbin chuckled with the older's teasing words, "Okay, don't worry about it."

With that, Hanbin bowed politely and paid the last glance at YG before leaving the room. Out of the room, he leaned his back against the wall and put his palm on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat.

"Oh My God, that's so breathtaking. I can't believe I finally get to meet YG," he said to himself and smiled like a mad man.

"Intimidating of course, but actually warm inside. Are all gangsters like that?" He smiled to himself again and started walking back into Bobby's room after calming himself down.

He remembered telling Yunhyeong that he was in YG mansion now, so he felt the need to inform the older about this. He fumbled in his jeans pocket to take his phone and call Yunhyeong, but he realized there was none. And it hit him,  _Fuck, I left it in the room!_

He walked fastly as he was afraid if ever Yunhyeong called him. He didn't even know why he wanted to avoid it as much as he could. As if it was a taboo if Yunhyeong call when the phone was with Bobby.

But then, he saw someone he never met before. That person was walking lazily, as if the whole world's burden were placed on his shoulder. Without knowing, Hanbin stopped his track and that person stopped too as he recognized Hanbin.

He looked at Hanbin with a menacing glare before deciding to walk passed the cop, acting as if he never saw Hanbin at all. 

The cop furrowed his eyebrows at the cold treatment. He didn't know who it was, but for sure, that guy didn't like him. As he was about to walk away, he suddenly heard that guy calling out his name, as if they already knew each other. "Hanbin-ahh..."

He turned around and faked a smile to the other, at least trying to be a bit polite or friendly, "Yes? But how did you know my name?"

"How did I know your name?" He chuckled, but not in a good way, "Hanbin-shi.. Everyone here knows who you are now that you have getting involved with our Bobby."

He nodded understandingly, but he was still uncomfortable with the way that guy in front of him eyed him.

"Do you even know who am I?" He asked, his gaze was also intimidating.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. We never met before, am I right?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, sure. We never met face-to-face before," he faked a smile this time, "By the way, I'm Mino."

Hanbin couldn't help smiling as he remembered hearing Bobby mentioning that name several times.

"Oh, nice to meet you," he gladly offered a handshake but the older only gave the same cold stare at him.

Hanbin awkwardly brought his hand back as the other kinda rejected him.

"I watched it well, your battle with Jinwoo hyung," he muttered, "I don't know if YG said this to you, but you look fit enough to join our gang."

Hanbin was speechless hearing it. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Well, I just wanna ask you. Would you like to join our gang?" He asked, his eyes gazing upon Hanbin's intently.

The cop was once again losing for words. He didn't know what to answer. Heck, he was a cop! And now the older asked him to join the gang? Become a gangster like them? Hell, no!

"I.. I'm sorry, but I would take it as no. I'm not interested," he tried to sound as polite as he could but failed.

But the older didn't seem least disappointed nor shocked, instead he let out a mocking laugh, "As expected from an undercover cop like you. I'm not surprised, not even a bit."

This time, Hanbin stood, frozing there. He felt like everything he had done was about to come to an end. Everything was going to be ruined. One of the gangsters knew about his identity that he tried so hard to hide.

His eyes were shaking in fear as he started to think of the outcome again. To think that Mino might be Bobby's closest one, started to eat him up.

"Why? Your face pale as fuck, I'm not surprise either," he chuckled again and grabbed harshly Hanbin's frozing shoulder, "Listen, you fucker. I know what are you trying to do to Bobby, but I tell you, you better aboet it. I will never ever let you hurt him anymore. What happened in the past is enough. You better tell your teammates that I will fucking hunt and kill all of you alive if ever you guys dare to hurt him and my fellow gang members. Do you understand?"

He let go of Hanbin's shoulder and left the younger coldly. Hanbin felt himself falling down onto the floor, not able to feel his legs anymore.

_What the hell? How did he know? What should I do now? Oh God, please help me..._

He stood with all his remaining strength and decided to go back to Bobby, explaining everything to him, so that the older would not hate him. Maybe, now is the best time to end the lies.

 

Meanwhile, in Bobby's room, the gangster was sitting up straight on the bed, nervously waiting for Hanbin. He was anxious, afraid if YG is going to spit cold and thornful words toward Hanbin, but he smiled then as he was sure YG was going to like Hanbin.

Who wouldn't like Hanbin?

He grinned again and hoped what he thought was true. Then, snapping him out, he heard a loud ringtone from Hanbin's phone.  _Oh, he didn't bring his phone?_

Bobby lazily took the phone resting on the bed and almost frozen on the bed when he saw the caller's name.

**{Yunhyeongiee hyung is calling}**

Bobby felt his heartbeat started to pick a fast rate, out of the blue at the sight of the name. The name that he wanted to erase from his memory.

But still, he was curious. And his heart kept urging him to pick up the call, so without him realizing he answered the call, but his mouth was sealed close. He couldn't bring himself to speak. 

It was silence as well on the other line. He waited for the other to say something, and breaking the silence, he finally heard Yunhyeong's sweet and warm voice, "Hello?"

Bobby didn't know how, but he was smiling widely, just at the single word coming from Yunhyeong.

"Hanbin-ahh, are you even there?" He asked again, this time it sounded urgent and he knew Yunhyeong was worried about Hanbin.

Mustering up his courage, he murmured softly, but the only thing he managed to voice out was, "Yun..."

It turned silence again. 

Bobby gulped down his saliva nervously. He was about to say something, but then, the next word Yunhyeong said, hit him hard, "J- Jiwon... Is that you?"

Only then, Bobby realized what he had done. He could feel his fingers shivering a little and he stuttered, "I'm.. Sorry.. You've got wrong person," and he hung up the call hastily, throwing the phone to the edge of the bed.

"What have I done?" He asked himself and started to regret his pathetic action. "But how did he know it's me?"

Once again, startling him, he heard a husky, deep voice from the door, "Bobby..."

He quickly turned around and sighed as he found out it's Mino. "God, hyung. I almost got a heart attack, for fuck's sake!"

Mino chuckled bitterly and entered the room before sitting next to the younger on the bed. "You don't look fine. Did something happen?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nothing," he looked at Mino and smiled, "Anyway, where have you been, hyung? I didn't see you at all, from the beginning."

"I was with YG all the time, even when you guys pranked Hanbin. YG and I watched it all from the CCTV," Mino said and Bobby smiled excitedly, "So Boss saw it? When Hanbin defended himself?"

Mino nodded and Bobby knew YG would like Hanbin already. He was sure now.

"But don't you think it's weird?" Mino asked, "That kid can fight well? He can even beat Jinwoo hyung?"  _How dare he do that to my Jinwoo???_

"Are you angry that he can beat your Jinwoo?" Bobby asked jokingly, but Mino was serious, so he knew something was not right, "Hyung..?"

"I'm serious, Bobby. Something is off with that Hanbin guy. Can't you see?"

Bobby sighed, "What are you suggesting, hyung? I don't get it.."

"I really think he is a cop," Mino uttered confidently.

Bobby stared at his hyung with unreadable expression before forcing out a laugh, "Hyung, I know that you and Jinwoo hyung are in love, but how come you guys are spitting the same nonsense to me?"

"Bobby, listen," Mino cupped his cheeks, as usual, to grab the younger's attention, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore. It's enough that he is the son of that bastard, but I don't think I can bear it anymore if he is going to hurt you like this."

Bobby sighed heavily as he shoved Mino's hands away from his cheeks, "That's enough, hyung..."

Mino frustratedly said, "Bobby, please listen to me. You have to be careful with him. I know he just wants to use you and when he gets the evidence or whatever shit he wants, he will catch or arrest you-"

"Hyung, stop it!" He yelled, "I know you don't like Hanbin. I know you hate him. But please don't do this. Please don't accuse him for something like that. You are too much, hyung."

Mino looked at Bobby, "Bobby..."

"Get out, hyung.. I can't look at you now.. I don't want to see your face now..."

Mino bit his lower lip, "I have checked his background."

Bobby lifted his head up, but he decided to trust Hanbin, no matter what, "I don't care."

Mino exhaled deeply, "I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't."

Mino knew there's nothing he could do to make Bobby believe him, so he eventually gave up. He pulled the doorknob and left Bobby there.

The young gangster sighed yet again, not wanting to believe anything. He glanced at Hanbin's phone,  _You... You are not a cop, right? Please tell me that you are not one._

He inhaled deeply and turned it on, flashing a bitter smile when he eyed the wallpaper of the cop's phone.

It was a cute picture of him.

He still remembered that night at the night club, when he found Hanbin's phone in the toilet.

He has the same wallpaper as now.

_Of course he is not a cop. How come a cop is as cute and clumsy as him?_

Bobby chuckled reluctantly as he eyed the wallpaper picture.

"He is such a loner. Who puts their own face as a wallpaper nowadays? Even I put my Pooh as my wallpaper," Bobby laughed as he traced Hanbin's face on the screen. If possible, he wanted to kiss that plump lips, but he realized it was only a phone. Not real Hanbin.

"How about I change it to my photo?" Bobby began to think naughtily and proceeded to do it.  _This is what you get for not unlocking your phone, you dumbass._

He held the phone up and attempted for a selca and looked at it before smiling proudly.

"Even I'm suck in taking selca, I still look hot here," he quickly pressed the icon to change wallpaper and put his photo instead. Then, he took more selcas.

"Even if I do get arrested later, I hope you will be happy looking at these train of photos," he said and looked at all photos he took of himself, even some of them were silly photos of him.

He put the phone down and looked around, still waiting for Hanbin to come back.

After some time, finally Hanbin came back. Bobby noticed how paled he looked and the eyes were still faint red.

He immediately got up, "Hanbin-ahh, are you okay?"

Hanbin stared at him, pondering by himself whether he should tell the other or not.

"Come here," Bobby brought Hanbin to lie on the bed and as always, pulling the younger into a warm and lovely hug.

"Why? What happened? Did YG scold you? Or provoke you?" He asked worriedly as he caressed Hanbin's face.

"He didn't," Hanbin smiled, "Instead, he said he really likes me..."

Bobby smiled brightly, instantly putting a halt to Hanbin's original intention. Bobby's smile was too innocent, he didn't want to put a damage into it.

At least, not now.

"I know it, he will really like you," Bobby proudly claimed, "You know, I will always introduce people that I fond of to my boss. As I said, he is just like my father. So, I feel the need to let him know everyone that I love. Including Mino hyung, Seunghoon hyung and others."

Hanbin only stared at Bobby as he told him, "And to be honest, when I first introduced them to him, he said he didn't really like them. He never liked anyone that I introduced him to from the first glance. Especially Jinwoo hyung. It's not like he hated them, but he didn't see the potential in them to be gangsters. So, Jinwoo hyung tried very hard everytime to prove that he is worth it, and finally, he did it. Now, YG really likes him. Because he is cute and full of perseverance."

Hanbin also felt special. 

"You are the first person ever that he likes from the first time. I'm so damn proud of you," he planted a soft kiss on Hanbin's lips and said, "Anyway, tonight, Taehyun hyung said they are going to hold a party."

"Party?"

 

* * *

 

 

The party was held in the same night club that Hanbin met Bobby for the 'first' time. The loud sounds of hiphop song echoed throughout the nightclub. There Hanbin was sitting together with Bobby and the other gangsters at the big couch. Jinhwan and Hanna were also there.

He couldn't help feeling shy when Jinhwan winked at him when they locked their eyes. He knew Jinhwan was teasing him. 

He felt awkward, frankly, to be together with all the gangsters, but Bobby always there for him. He never let Hanbin felt unwanted. He always brought Hanbin into the conversation, didn't want Hanbin to be left out.

Until one moment when the song turned into a very energetic song and the feel to move to the beats of the song was too strong. Bobby was already bobbing his head, moving along to the music as if he was drunk and then, Seunghoon, Jinhwan and Bobby stepped into the dance floor. Of course, Bobby didn't forget to drag Hanbin together.

They were dancing hard, while Hanbin was standing still, only watching in awe when Seunghoon started dancing in his own style. His hands began to clap on their own, totally mesmerized by Seunghoon's sharp and energetic dance.

Jinhwan suddenly turned toward him and said, "Hanbin-ahh, why didn't you join us? You are also good in dancing!"

Hanbin waved his hand in the air to tell them that he didn't want and shook his head, "No, it's okay-"

"Come on, let's enjoy the night. I told you, you are damn good and there's a big potential in you," Bobby said before pushing Hanbin forward and mouthing 'fighting' to him.

Seunghoon also cheered for him, telling him to go on, "Show us what you got."

Then, Hanbin slowly started dancing in his own style, but soon he transformed completely. He danced with his tongue sticking out a bit when he waved his body, earning a loud cheer from everyone.

Bobby also smiled, feeling happy that Hanbin was enjoying himself. Hanbin also moved closer to him and placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder, before rolling their hips together. They naturally grinded their bodies against each other, making everyone gasps in excitement.

When Hanbin started to dance sexily again, he knew he has had enough. Especially when the others kept making flirty noises toward his lover. He could feel the hearts pouring out from their eyes toward his Hanbin. In the end, he dragged Hanbin away, jealously dismissing themselves from the crowd.

Without them realizing, Sehun and his gang member, Suho were eyeing them from a corner of the club. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows seeing Bobby with Hanbin grinded with each other.

"What are they doing?" Sehun asked angrily and turned toward Suho, "And who the fuck is that guy with Bobby?"

Suho smiled and answered, "I heard he is Bobby's lover."

Sehun rolled his eyes, still in disbelief. "Since when? How come I don't know?"

"That guy helped him to hide from the cops. Maybe from then, they are dating," Suho added.

"Oh, I see," Sehun nodded understandingly, but he is still not satisfied. His enemy was being too happy, much to his dislike, "Check that guy's background information. I wonder who he is. And I think I used to see him before, but I don't remember."

"Okay," Sehun slammed the table, "Now! I want you to find out everything about him now!"

Not long after that, Suho came back with his iPad and showed Sehun the stuff he discovered. Sehun gasped, "Oh My God! This is so.... Daebak..."

 

Bobby dragged Hanbin to the place they used to meet; the place when he caught Hanbin to hide from SM gang. The place where the both of them stared into each other's eyes for the first time. Well, not really the first time, actually.

"Why? It is so fun!" Hanbin said, still excited like a little kid.

"The other guys are falling in love with you. I can't let this be," Bobby said before placing a peck on Hanbin's cheeks.

"Jealous, huh?" Hanbin asked, he couldn't deny it, he loved the most when Bobby was jealous.

"I need to show them that you are mine," he moved down to Hanbin's neck, "Always mine," and planted a hickey there.

Hanbin moaned and Bobby smiled before licking the hickey. The cop suddenly remembered that he needed to go to the office tomorrow so he tried to stop Bobby from going further.

The latter held Bobby's hand which going to his lower part and firmly said, "Before that, I have something to tell you."

Hanbin was determined this time. He needed to tell Bobby the truth.

Bobby bit his lower lip, somehow he could figure out where this will lead to, so he shushed the other, "I don't wanna hear it."

"But you need to know-" he tried to tell Bobby, but the gangster really didn't want to hear it, so he shut Hanbin up by pressing his lips against the younger, almost fiercely, making Hanbin almost suffocated being under him too close like this.

"Bob- I.. Please stop-" but no avail.

Bobby just kept kissing him like there's no tomorrow, their tongues battling against each other, one wanted to speak while the other wanted to shut him up, and for sure, Bobby won.

He was literally eating Hanbin up. He pressed their body together against the wall, their lips still glued together, as well their body and Hanbin breathlessly moaned when Bobby grinded their crotch teasingly.

As expected, Bobby managed to shut Hanbin up and the truth were still uncovered.

Again, Sehun was watching the two, hiding behind the wall and smirked.

_So, that guy, Hanbin is a cop? Bobby is dating with a cop that wants to catch him? Stupid boy... And what's even funnier, Hanbin is Mr. Kim's son? The person who raped Bobby? What? Bobby is dating his own cousin? Bobby is dating that old man's son? Is he really that stupid?_

Sehun chuckled to himself,  _Whatever. I find it amusing to watch. I can't wait to find out the ending of this drama._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day.

In the meeting room of the police office.

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk were waiting for Hanbin there. They promised to meet, but Hanbin was still not coming.

"Should I call him, hyung?" Donghyuk asked.

Yunhyeong sighed before nodding.

Donghyuk turned on the loudspeaker and smiled when Hanbin picked it up, but they heard other voice, a deep and husky one, which they sure wasn't Hanbin's. "Hello, is this you, Donghyuk?"

Donghyuk widened his eyes, as he was shocked, because Bobby recognized and remembered him.

Yunhyeong mouthed at the younger, 'Just greet him and act like nothing happen. Ask him about Hanbin.'

"Yeah, it's me, Donghyuk. Is Hanbin hyung there?" Donghyuk bravely asked.

_"Yeah, but he is sleeping now. Do I need to wake him up?"_

"Oh, yes, thank you, please do so. He has promised to come meet me. And it's already late."

_"Okay. Hey, Hanbin-ahh, wake up. Donghyuk called you..."_

They could barely hear Hanbin's groan before he finally took the call, "Yeah, why?"

"Hyung, why are you still sleeping? Come here, quick!" Donghyuk urged him, feeling frustrated.

"What time is it? Ahhh... Wha- Oh, God, Bob- Yah, Bobby, stop it-" 

Both Yunhyeong and Donghyuk rolled their eyes in disbelief hearing that. Somehow, Yunhyeong could feel his heart break into pieces then.

"Sorry, I.. I will be there soon," Hanbin's shy and apologetic voice echoed during the phonecall before it ended abruptly.

Donghyuk could feel himself cringing in disgust while Yunhyeong was still dumbfounded.

"Can you believe it, hyung?"

Yunhyeong couldn't even respond. He only looked at the CCTV recordings in front of him and sighed heavily as he thought about the upcoming fate between Hanbin and Bobby.

 

Half an hour after that, Hanbin finally arrived at the meeting room. At that time, the other detectives and officers involved in the murder case of his father, Jinhwan's father and the gangster case were gathered there.

Hanbin could feel anxiety surrounding his system. Somehow, this wasn't going to be good.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," he said in front of Yunhyeong who was standing at that time, in front of the computers where lots of CCTV recording were shown on the screens.

Yunhyeong's gaze was full with anger and Hanbin knew he fucked up big time.

"I... I will do push up 15 times-"

Yunhyeong quickly interrupting him, "No need to, Hanbin."

Hanbin looked at Donghyuk who looked damn disappointed with him and then at Yunhyeong who looked like he was going to burst in any second, especially when he moved closer toward Hanbin and touched the purple bruise on the younger's neck.

He scoffed, "What is this? A hickey?"

Hanbin widened his eyes, his face paled again. 

"Is it from Bobby? Huh?" This time, Yunhyeong yelled, startling everyone in the room.

"Yunhyeong hyung, what are you talking about-"

"I'm so disappointed with you, Hanbin. Do you even realize what kind of trouble you have gotten yourself into?" 

Hanbin was reminded of the time when Yunhyeong raised his voice to Hanbin for the first time, during high school. His tone was just like this. And it hurts his pride.

"How could you have sex with the gangster that we are going to catch? And he is a murderer too, for God sake!" 

This time, Hanbin couldn't sit still. "Hyung, stop it!"

"What did that bastard do for you to act like this? Huh? What did he do to you? What has that murderer done to you that you fell so hard to him like this? Until you can't see the right path anymore-" 

"Hyung, don't call Bobby as a murderer. You yourself know that he didn't murder Jinhwan's father! He is innocent! He is not a murderer-" 

And a hard slap was received by Hanbin. 

From none other than Yunhyeong himself.

Hanbin tremblingly held his stinging red cheeks, "H-hyung... How could you..."

Donghyuk finally got up and murmured after being a silent puppet for a long time, "Hyung.. Bobby... He killed your father. He was your father's murderer."

Hanbin rolled his eyes at Donghyuk. It was too much for him to digest. Bobby killed his father? Ridiculous? Why would he kill his father?

"It's not funny, Donghyuk."

Donghyuk pursed his lips into a thin line, "We have the evidence, hyung. He really killed your father. We even have a witness."

Hanbin felt like his world was crumbling down now. He let out a bitter laugh, "So, now, you are saying that for all this time, I was seeing my father's murderer? The murderer that I spent my whole 2 years trying to find but to no avail, is just right in front of my eyes? Is that so?"  _and I freaking slept with him, giving my heart to him and everything..._

"Yes, Hanbin. If you don't believe us, watch this," Yunhyeong played the CCTV recording.

 

At Hanbin's apartment, Bobby was watching the TV when Hanbin came home.

"You are back," Bobby greeted him, but noticed the swollen eyes, "Hanbin.. Is.. Something wrong?"

Hanbin faked a smile. "Nothing. I'm just having a headache."

Bobby worriedly went toward his lover and said, "Let me walk you-"

"It's fine," he didn't even look at Bobby, avoiding the older's gaze, "Later, Donghyuk will come. Please open the door for him." And he coldly showed his back to Bobby, entering his own room.

"Alright," for the first time, Bobby didn't dare to object anything. 

Somehow, this Hanbin was like the old Hanbin that he knew. Cold.

He bit his lower lip and sat on the couch. He wondered what happened to Hanbin.

Not long after that, the doorbell rang and Bobby quickly went to the door to open it. He smiled when he saw Donghyuk in front of the door, but then, more and more cops started to appear from the side of the door.

And he saw Yunhyeong emerge from behind Donghyuk. 

"Bobby, you are under arrest."

A lot of things surrounded Bobby's mind at that time. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think of, was stepping backward slowly and escaping through the window.

But when he turned around, there was Hanbin with glassy eyes, pointing his pistol toward Bobby.

"Don't ever try to escape. You have nowhere to run away. We have surrounded this place fully," Hanbin muttered sternly as he stared right into Bobby's shaking pupil.

"You..." Bobby couldn't even finish his word as he was too stunned, astonished, speechless and disappointed.

"Yes, I am a cop. And I'm here to arrest you," Hanbin said, trying to withstand the tears pooling around his eyes and the throbbing pain in his heart.


	19. Caught

"Are you sure not going to follow us to the station?" Yunhyeong asked Hanbin when the Donghyuk and other cops brought Bobby out of the apartment.

Hanbin nodded weakly, his eyes never leaving Bobby. Yunhyeong pursed his lips into a thin line and patted the younger's shoulder soothingly.

Some other detectives came out with the bag Taehyun gave to Bobby some time ago and Hanbin sighed lightly.

"Have you take away all of Bobby's belongings?" Yunhyeong asked the detective, Jinhyeong and he nodded.

Jinhyeong pointed to his co-worker, Hongseok who carried Bobby's iPad before placing it in the evidence plastic.

"That iPad has passcode in it, so we will try to ask our IT expert to break it," Hongseok said and Yunhyeong nodded understandingly. "There must be a lot of important things or datas in that iPad."

He turned to look at Hanbin and felt bad that the younger had to undergo this kind of twisted situation.

Then, as all of other detectives finished rummaging through the apartment and brought all of Bobby's stuff, Yunhyeong also left together with them, leaving Hanbin alone in his own apartment, letting the younger to calm his nerves down and his heart, from everything that happened today.

Yunhyeong immediately followed behind Donghyuk and the other detective, Namjoon that dragging Bobby, watching out if ever Bobby was going to escape again, but no. The gangster was looking so gloomy, his steps heavy and he didn't even put up any immature behaviour.

When they arrived at the lobby, there were few people all over and they watched attentively when Bobby walked passed them with the cops holding him tightly. Yunhyeong could barely hear murmurs from the public about Bobby and he noticed how Bobby was biting his lower lip, feeling utter embarassment to be caught like this.

Foolishly deceived by Hanbin, a cop as well as the son of the person that ruined his own life. Bobby didn't know how to lift up his head anymore.

He felt like his world was crumbling down and his hope was diminished completely. He lost any hope. Whether it be for Hanbin or to stay alive, he didn't know anymore if the hope was still there.

Meanwhile, Yunhyeong smiled when he spotted a familiar tall, cute person coming from the apartment entrance door while carrying a police uniform wrapped in a plastic case, like a delivery laundry boy. Well, he is a delivery laundry boy. Bobby stopped his track out of the blue once that boy walked near him, making Donghyuk and Jinhyeong furrowed their eyebrows. Bobby spitted out that name first, before Yunhyeong could, which caught Yunhyeong by a total surprise.

"C- Chanwoo...?"

Only then, Yunhyeong noticed that Chanwoo and Bobby were already facing each other, the younger boy was eyeing Bobby curiously while the latter stared longingly at Chanwoo, a small smile carved on his lips. 

Yunhyeong wondered how did Bobby know Chanwoo's name? The kid used to be the son of Hanbin's maid 12 years ago. Well, Chanwoo's mom unexpectedly quit working for Hanbin's family and then, Chanwoo and her went missing for awhile few days before Jiwon was found 'dead'. Yunhyeong still remembered Hanbin only found the kid and his mom few months ago when they went to find a criminal near Chanwoo's mom laundry shop.

Yunhyeong was lost in his own thought as he eyed Chanwoo and Bobby locking their gaze together. It seemed like Bobby was telling Chanwoo something through his eyes. And Chanwoo was trying real hard to try to recognize it but he failed.

Yunhyeong couldn't stop thinking. Did Hanbin introduce the both of them before, when Bobby stayed in Hanbin's apartment? But then, why did Chanwoo look clueless, as if they never met before, yet the younger felt like he knew who was Bobby, but he didn't remember it.

 _Wait,_ Yunhyeong's eyes sparkled as realization hit him.  _Other than Hanbin and me, there's one more person that knew about Chanwoo... Isn't he... Ji... Jiwon..?_

Yunhyeong stared at Bobby's face and he immediately shook his head,  _Impossible. This gangster.. He can't be Jiwon... He is far different than our Jiwon... Our Jiwon.. He wouldn't kill a person... Right?_

"Oh! You..." Chanwoo's eyes widened and Bobby formed a relieved smile as he knew Chanwoo could remember him.

By the time he finally figured it out, Namjoon pushed Bobby forward as they thought it was just Bobby's sneaky plan to escape again, and they dragged Bobby away from Chanwoo, in order to protect the young laundry boy.

Yunhyeong went up to dumbfounded Chanwoo and poked his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Chanwoo nodded his head awkwardly and looked at Yunhyeong with his big eyes, "Hyung, do you know who is that person??"

Yunhyeong smiled blandly, "Don't you watch news?" He chuckled bitterly and tried to read Chanwoo's face, " He is Bobby, the gangster as well as the murderer of Hanbin's father-"

"He did what??" Chanwoo was shocked but Yunhyeong swore he could notice a glint of smirk and happiness on the younger's face then, when he explained about Bobby's crime to Chanwoo.

"Yeah, he killed Hanbin's father. The murderer that Hanbin and I have hunted since forever, we have finally managed to catch him, thanks to your great Hanbin hyung," Yunhyeong tried to sound happy, and seeing the exasperation yet relieved look on Chanwoo's face, he smiled.

 _Now, I'm sure that's really Jiwon hyung, it must be Jiwon hyung. Or else, how would he recognize me?_ Chanwoo thought to himself silently.  _But don't tell me they have no idea about Jiwon hyung.. And.. Kudos for you, hyung.. That filthy old man was killed by you.._

"Okay then, I will have to go, Chanwoo. It's a nice thing that you are here anyway. Go to Hanbin and accompany him. He is really having a mental breakdown now," Yunhyeong told the younger and he gripped onto the cop's sleeve, "Why?"

"It's a long story, but cut it short, Hanbin is still in shock to know that the man he loves dearly actually killed his father. That Bobby... That wicked punk.."

Chanwoo's face brightened and Yunhyeong was confused again, "Hanbin hyung loves Bobby??"

"Uh, well, yeah, why?" Yunhyeong knew something was off again.

Chanwoo flashed a small smile,  _What a twist of their relationship,_ his smile gradually turned dimmer,  _But... Why Hanbin hyung has to be a cop? How did it turn out like this? How did Bobby hyung become a gangster instead? How did they meet again? How did they fall in love with each other? Didn't they recognize each other? No?_

Chanwoo sighed eventually. There were just too much questions in his head and he really needed to know those answers. Too much things happened without his knowledge. He should have come earlier, before the cops arrested Bobby. He felt apologetic to Bobby, somehow.

"Chanwoo?" Yunhyeong called his name, snapping him out of his deep thought.

"Yes? Uh, I just.. I'm happy that Hanbin hyung finally has someone he loves, but yeah.. I feel bad that it turned out like this," Chanwoo said, and he really meant it.

"I know right.. Among all people, why did it has to be Bobby?" Yunhyeong sighed too.

"Anyway, why did you keep calling him Bobby?" Chanwoo eventually asked, as he couldn't stand it anymore.  _They really didn't know who is he?_

Yunhyeong snorted, "Why? Because his name is Bobby, then what else should we call him. We don't even know his real name, as he never exposed it. That bastard is really good in hiding his identity though."

Chanwoo nodded understandingly before Yunhyeong leaned closer to him, "And you... How did Bobby know you?"

Chanwoo acted surprised and nervous, "W-well, how would I know?" He looked at the watch and said, "I.. I will go to Hanbin hyung. Just leave it to me, okay?"

Yunhyeong smiled warmly and ruffled Chanwoo's hair softly, "Okay, take care."

The cop walked to the parking lot and saw they were waiting for him. He smiled apologetically at Donghyuk and was kinda relieved that Bobby didn't rebel and try to escape during his absence. Wasn't his nature like that, after all?

Escape and escape, till the end of this world.

"Why are you so late?" Bobby suddenly snapped at him, his eyes fierce, "If I'm not saint enough, I will definitely escape just now-" 

Yunhyeong smacked his head and the gangster grunted, "Aish, don't hit me!"

"Saint, my ass. Don't you ever dare to even think to escape," Yunhyeong smiled when Bobby frowned and he couldn't deny that the gangster was kinda cute too.

And he somehow reminded him to that 'dead' person.

"Are you going to drive, hyung?" Donghyuk asked, but Yunhyeong's gaze was fixated on Bobby and his mind was flying to 12 years ago, when Jiwon frowned at him for smacking his head as Jiwon tried to cheat during video game.

"Hyung?" Donghyuk asked again and Yunhyeong wanted to curse himself for foolishly thinking Bobby was Jiwon. Again.

Yunhyeong nodded and took a glance at Bobby before entering the driver seat of the car.

Donghyuk opened the car before Namjoon shoved Bobby harshly in. Yunhyeong sighed quietly seeing how rough Namjoon treated Bobby, but well, that gangster kinda deserved it, wasn't it?

However, when Yunhyeong was about to start driving, Jiwon spotted Mino standing not far from them, hiding behind a tree with a furious expression on his face. Jiwon bit his lower lip pathetically and sudden realization hit him that Hanbin knew their hideout place and probably lots more by now.

He secretly mouthed to Mino when the cops were not paying attention at him,  _Clear out the mansion._

Mino was clenching his fist angrily and took out his phone when the car drove away, leaving the apartment area.

"Seungyoon-ahh, clear out the mansion now! And move to our second secret place!"

 

It was silence.

The whole ride was peaceful, in silence. The only sounds they heard were the car engine sounds and the wind.

Bobby maintained his gaze out of the window and watched the outside scenery with a despair heart. He was worried about what would happen to his gang now? Hanbin has found out too much already.

And Mino...

He was a bit terrified at the thought of it.

He was worried if Mino would do something bad to Hanbin, now that it was clear Hanbin was a cop that disguised to catch him after gathering useful evidences, exactly like what Mino claimed. 

Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he believe Mino's warning and be careful of the cop? He should have known it better. 

He really wanted to scream to the world. His mind was too tangling now, with everything that happened. It was just last night that he was happy, almost on the top of the world. Overly confident that Hanbin was fated for him and they were destined to be together no matter how complicated their fate was.

But he was wrong.

His lips quivered. Thinking how Hanbin's father would be laughing at him now.

That sinister laugh.

He could clearly hear it somewhere in his ears, echoeing loudly.

_"What? Revenge? Revenge, my ass. Hanbin is not that stupid to fall in love with a dirty creature like you, Jiwon. You will never get what you want, Jiwon. I will forever haunt you.. For killing me... And so do Hanbin.. My son will never let you go..."_

Jiwon desperately closed his eyes, feeling tears started trickling down his eyes. 

 _Stop!! Stop laughing! Arghhhhhh!!_ Bobby mentally hollered and frantically closed his ears using his handcuffed hands, tremblingly and Donghyuk tilted his head to look at Bobby, baffled expression crossed his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Donghyuk asked, his voice firm as he didn't want to sound concerned, afraid if he did, Bobby would take advantage of it, like he used to do to Yunhyeong.

Bobby shook his head, still mentally screaming,  _No, go away!! You fucker and your son, that dissembler bastard, get the fucking hell out of my mind!!_

"If you think you can escape with this way, you are wrong," Donghyuk said in a stern tone again and Yunhyeong glanced at the mirror, noting how miserable the gangster looked, just like in the elevator.

He wanted to ignore as he thought Bobby was acting, but it honestly didn't seem like that. 

"Bobby? Are you okay?" He blurted out in his worried tone and Donghyuk sighed as he saw how Yunhyeong was being nice to the criminal.

Donghyuk didn't want the same thing happened to Yunhyeong again.

Bobby's fingers stopped shivering and the sinister laugh and irritating voice resonating in his brain also vanished away instantly as soon as Yunhyeong's concerned voice echoed in his ear. He numbly looked up and swallowed his saliva hard, trying to calm his troubled heart. 

He couldn't let the cops, especially Yunhyeong to witness his weakness again. He couldn't look as weak in front of them. 

Hanbin was enough.

Acting as if nothing happened, he breathed calmly now and Donghyuk made an annoyed face at Bobby while Yunhyeong focused back to driving even his eyes were still wandering to Bobby.

Yunhyeong didn't know why, but whenever he glanced at the mirror, he could see Bobby's dreadful gaze and it looked so pitiful. Like, so damn pitiful, it somehow broke his heart too. The gangster was looking blankly to the front and somehow, Yunhyeong could feel the exasperation in Bobby's heart.

That eyes.

That broken eyes.

Without him knowing, his eyes kept going toward the reflection of Bobby's eyes from the mirror that he couldn't focus on driving.

And their eyes locked. From the reflection of the mirror.

Instantly, his heartbeat was in a erratic pace now. To make it worse, Yunhyeong couldn't turn away from Bobby's eyes.

He realized how much he was drawn into Bobby, so he immediately turned away, after failing to do so beforehand, not wanting to dwell himself in the twisted relationship between Hanbin and Bobby. It was complicated enough now.

However, when he looked to the front back, there was a car too close right in front of them.

"Hyung, watch out!!" 

 

Hanbin could feel his legs wobbling when he walked toward the couch to rest himself there. His whole body was trembling when he thought of what he did to Bobby and the consequences. He remembered Mino's warning to him and all of Bobby's closest ones that kept telling him to make the gangster happy.

He shouldn't do this to Bobby, he knew it. But with what he watched from the evidences, it was clear that Bobby did kill his father. It was no doubt. 

He saw it. That face. It was really Bobby.

But what made his heart saddened even more was, the fact that Bobby didn't protest anything when he handcuffed him, when he said the common line when arresting a criminal. Bobby was calm, looking at Hanbin with his squinty eyes.

And when Hanbin looked up to meet with Bobby's eyes, he could totally see something in Bobby's eyes.

It was anger. Cold. And total disappointment.

And the words he could never brush away from his memory. The first and last thing Bobby said to him, ever since he found out that Hanbin was a cop, deceiving him. And when Hanbin claimed furiously that Bobby killed his father, the gangster's expression was still calm, though Hanbin could notice how Bobby's lips quiver and his eyes waver for a moment before the red anger in his gaze was yet again evident. 

_"I.. I thought you are different. Turned out, you are just the same like him. You are no better than your father."_

Hanbin shook his head vigorously with tears dripping down from his eyes, desperately trying to erase that words, that intimidating voice and that cold gaze. But failed to do so.

He wobbly got up and went to the wall, resting his head there then, lowering his head and blankly looking at the tears fallen on the white floor, which pooled on the floor then. 

"Why, Bobby? Why?" He asked in his hoarse voice, "When I have fallen for you this hard..."

He punched the wall with his fist and he could see marks of red painted on the wall then, with his own blood, not minding to see his own fist. 

"How could you do this to me?" He clenched the injured fist tightly, "You knew all along that I was the son of the person you killed..." He clenched tighter, "Are you playing with me? Are you mocking me?" He laughed bitterly out of exasperation, especially when his fist trembled, almost vigorously.

_Ding Dong!_

Hanbin closed his eyes, not having the energy left to go and unlock the door. He also didn't expect to have any guest now. He needed to be alone. And he didn't want anyone to see him crying.

After all, his pride was strong still.

But hearing that one voice, he forced out a smile.

"Hanbin hyung, open the door!" Chanwoo yelled from outside, feeling worried so badly as he received no response at all.

"Hyung! Ope-" and he relievingly smiled as soon as the door slided open but his smile disappeared when Hanbin appeared with a crestfallen expression shown on his face.

"I.. I come to give your uniform," Chanwoo muttered and Hanbin faked a smile, "Thank you, Chanwoo," he took the uniform and said, "Come in."

Chanwoo nodded and closed the door while Hanbin put the uniform in his wardrobe and stopped as it reminded him of Bobby. The time when Bobby would wear his clothes. It was frankly a nice sight seeing Bobby in his clothes, especially the oversized black shirt that Bobby always wore back then. It looked perfect in Bobby's body.

He slammed the wardrobe's door close, trying to forget the image of Bobby in that oversized shirt. When he turned around, there was Chanwoo leaning his back against the door with a sad smile carved on his lips, but then, his eyes caught the red bruise on Hanbin's knuckles, so he got panicked right away.

"Hyung! Your hand!" He dashed toward Hanbin with uneasy feeling and scrutinized the older's injured hand, "God, hyung! What have you done to your pretty hand??"

Hanbin reluctantly smiled and took his hand away, "Don't fret. I'm just fine-"

"How can you say you are fine? What if it gets worse if you don't disinfect it?" Chanwoo started to nag, even it was not usual of him to be like this.

It was always Hanbin that nagged to him, back then.

"I will disinfect it now," he dragged Hanbin to the bed and looked at the latter before Hanbin quickly said, "In the bottom drawer."

Chanwoo smiled as Hanbin was quick to read him and grabbed the first aid kit in the bottom drawer before started treating the wound. While covering the wound in bandages, Chanwoo noticed that the white bandage was wet.

He lifted up his head and sighed quietly as Hanbin was crying. His eyes were swollen and red, it broke Chanwoo's heart.

How hurt must it be? He wondered.

It was the first time ever he saw Hanbin cried. 

Hanbin that he knew was strong and cold, but now, Hanbin looked so fragile and lost.

He immediately finished treating Hanbin and didn't wait anymore to pull the older into his arm, though he was way younger than Hanbin. But right now, it felt like he was older.

He rubbed Hanbin's back and murmured some comforting word, even his mind was full with questions about Bobby but he didn't had the guts to ask, not at this moment.

"It's okay, hyung. Just cry, let it all out," Chanwoo whispered and Hanbin sobbed hard against his shoulder.

"Bob- Bobby.. He.. He killed my father... I.. I never thought it was him.. That murderer that I chased after for all these years..." Hanbin stuttered with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"How could he... Why am I so stupid?" He gripped onto Chanwoo's shirt, "I should have listened to Yunhyeong hyung before falling this way too deep to him... That asshole... I..."

Chanwoo silently cried too.

"But hyung... Don't you think he kinda look similar to..." Chanwoo pondered if he was saying the right thing, but sooner or later, Hanbin would find it out anyway.

"Jiwon hyung?" Hanbin unexpectedly said it instead and Chanwoo felt his heart almost stopped, but he nodded.

"At first, I really wished Bobby was Jiwon hyung, but now that this happened, I'm relieved he is not Jiwon hyung. Because it will break my heart even more to know that he is my own cousin. Because I really love him.. Because I don't think I can live without him... And that a kind and perfect guy like him became a wicked gangster like that and killed my father.. It is too much.."

Chanwoo was at a loss.

_I just want everyone to be happy. Is it that hard?_


	20. I'm Sorry

Yunhyeong braked the car, out of reflex, making all of them to jerk their body forward. Luckily, that car didn't crash with the car at the front. There was a very slight distance between the two car.

Yunhyeong panted, his eyes widened, dumbfounded with what just happened. He was relieved that there was no damage, but hearing Bobby groaned in pain, he automatically turned his head to the back and asked, "Bobby, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Donghyuk looked up to see Yunhyeong's worried face and bit his lower lip. He was shocked that Yunhyeong was worried about Bobby more than anything. Not even asking about the other cops' condition, but instead asking the gangster.

Bobby was still whimpering and Yunhyeong got even more worried that he tried to reach for Bobby's head, but Donghyuk held the older's hand, stopping him and said, "He bumped his head a little bit too hard," Yunhyeong brought his hand back with a guilty expression and Donghyuk turned to look at the gangster, "Are you okay, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded weakly even his head was throbbing in pain. He lifted his cuffed hands to clutch onto his head, his eyes closed as he withstood the pain.

"Are you really fine?" Yunhyeong asked again.

"This is nothing. I have experienced even worse pain than this," Bobby murmured and all three of the cops were flustered there.

"I'm sorry," Yunhyeong apologized sincerely and Bobby looked up with a small smile, "Careless bastard."

Seeing Bobby's face turned calmer again, Yunhyeong smiled too. Donghyuk got even more agitated seeing that. Yunhyeong looked to the front again and started the engine back before started driving once everyone calmed down.

It was a silence ride again before they arrived at the police station.

"Hyung, what the hell is wrong with you??" Donghyuk shouted out of the blue when Yunhyeong stopped the car, frustration was evident in his eyes.

"What? We have arrived at the station, right?" Yunhyeong tried to say with a smile, but Donghyuk's was red, as he was too angry and Yunhyeong felt so sorry. 

"Do you know that if I didn't snap you out of it just now, we would have crashed that car and-" he ruffled his hair with a deep sigh, "What are you thinking about so much? What is bothering you, hyung?"

Yunhyeong was losing for words as he fiddled with his fingers and Bobby only sighed heavily beside Donghyuk at the backseat. Namjoon tried to force out a smile at Donghyuk, "Hyuk-ahh, this is just a small accident. All of us are fine, isn't it?"

"But still, how can you drive so carelessly like this?" Donghyuk didn't know why was he getting so mad like this, but he could feel his heart was hurting more.

Yunhyeong's lips quivered. He felt so small, as if the world was going to swallow him now, when Donghyuk looked at him with that angry eyes and Namjoon who gave him a pitiful gaze.. And when Bobby opened his small eyes to look at him and noticed how paled Yunhyeong face was now.

"I'm sorry-" but Donghyuk interrupted the team leader's apology, "Stop saying sorry!"

"Aishh, why are you shouting at my ears?" Bobby suddenly said in his low voice, "You look so cute, but too bad... You are rude as fuck."

Donghyuk was speechless and Namjoon rolled his eyes at that remark. 

"What did you say?" Donghyuk asked, his fist was ready to punch Bobby, but the gangster only smiled, "I said, you are a fucking rude cutie."

When Donghyuk was about to punch Bobby, Yunhyeong finally yelled, "Kim Donghyuk! Don't!"

Donghyuk sighed as he retreated his fist from Bobby's face and he felt so annoyed when he spotted the smirk on that murderer's lips. "Aihh, what a drama."

Yunhyeong bit his lower lip before looking sternly at Donghyuk, "We are already at the station. Stop being grumpy and let's start our duty now," Yunhyeong finally was back to his leader mode and ordered Namjoon and Donghyuk, "Take Bobby out and bring him to the jail."

Hearing the word jail, Bobby's smile was gone.

Donghyuk opened the door and dragged Bobby out before Namjoon followed suit and held Bobby firmly not to let him escape anymore.

They brought him to the jail and threw him into it and locked without saying anything and just left him alone there.

Bobby looked around the surrounding the jail that looked like an empty box. It was definitely not a common cell.

It was a special jail. There was no one other than him in that jail. He smiled sadly before lying on the cold floor, staring at the ceiling before tears rolled down from his eyes.

"I'm fine," Bobby murmured to himself, as if assuring him that he was fine though it was obviously a no, "I'm totally fine. This is just my own unlucky fate. To be deceived again and again."

A bitter laugh, "Stupid."

A reluctant tears fell, "Pathetic."

A devastated smile, "Fuck."

He wiped off his tears and sighed, "What should I do now, Dad?" 

He watched as if there was his father at the ceiling, "I am a total dumbass, isn't it?"

He wiped his tears again, "I shouldn't be crying because of those selfish fucking ass, right, Dad?"

He closed his eyes and a soft sigh escaped from his lips as Hanbin's image appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes back and brushed against his hair as he worriedly thought,  _What is he doing now? Is he okay? ... Is he happy now?_

 

That night, Namjoon brought Bobby out and they came into an interrogation room, before Bobby had to sit in front of the table, where there was Hanbin typing something on a laptop. 

The younger didn't even look up at him when he entered the room. He only focused his attention at the laptop, ignoring Bobby at all cost.

Bobby could feel his heart shrink and after Namjoon left, there was only him and Hanbin in the room. But Hanbin still didn't look at him.

"Name?" Hanbin asked, expressionless, his eyes still on the laptop.

Bobby looked at him and bit his lower lip as he could see the young cold Hanbin in this person in front of him. The cold expression that never leaving that beautiful face was suffocating him now.

He longed for the cute and smiley Hanbin, not this.

"I asked you what is your name?" Hanbin repeated the question as he didn't get any answer from Bobby.

Bobby cleared his throat and said, "Bobby. You also know it."

Finally, Hanbin lifted his head and their gaze locked. 

Bobby felt so in anguish when he saw the sadness in Hanbin's eyes and how broken that gaze was, but his was no better. Hanbin quickly turned away, didn't want to melt into Bobby's gaze anymore.

"I mean.. Your real name," he said with a fake cough, "And don't you dare to say it's Bobby Kim, because the only thing we found was about that hiphop and R&B artist. I know it's not your real name, Bobby."

Bobby snickered a bit as he realized that it was a relief he never revealed his name to Hanbin beforehand. That cop must be frustrated to death.

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked, getting irritated already.

"But it's really Bobby Kim," he replied with a cocky expression drawn on his face.

Hanbin peered at him with an unknown look, before uttering, "How much longer are you going to lie to me, Bobby?"

Bobby couldn't help but to snort, "Lie?" He let out a mocking chuckle, "Look who's talking now. You also lied to me, Kim Hanbin. About your real identity. About that petty plan to trap me. Everything. About that so-called love-"

"Shut up!" Hanbin slammed the table with his bandaged hand, anger was swallowing his body and mind.

Bobby only then noticed that the cop's hand was bandaged, it made him worry. And he could see Hanbin was in pain now, even he tried to hide it.

Clearing his throat, Bobby spoke, "What.. What I'm saying is.. We are even now. You lied to me. And I lied to you. Fair and square, isn't it?" But his concerned eyes never leaving that injured hand.

With that saying, Hanbin dashed toward the gangster and grabbed his collar using his trembling hands, "There's nothing fair here. You killed my father, you bastard. And after that, what? Are you going to kill me too?"

Bobby formed a small smile at the sight of fuming Hanbin, "That's my initial intention when I first found out that you are that filthy old man's son."

Hanbin pinned Bobby to the wall, pressing his arm against Bobby's chest, his hands still grabbing the collar, causing the older to grunt in pain, "You dare say that about my father again, you will lose your voice!"

"But he was," Bobby mindlessly said and Hanbin punched him hard on his face using his other hand, red stinging mark painted on Bobby's cheeks, but he still smiled reluctantly looking at how Hanbin defended his father.

"You should be thankful that I didn't kill you too, Hanbin, at that time," Bobby murmured against Hanbin's lips, "Thanks to your innocent and sincere smile, my real intention died down just like that."

Hanbin swallowed his saliva hard and he really resisted himself from crashing their lips together at that moment, in that close position.

"I'm not going to be deceived by your sweet confession anymore," Hanbin replied and Bobby pressed his lips into a thin line.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" Hanbin asked again, "You better tell the truth, or I will punch you again."

"Just punch me all you want, cuz I will never reveal it," and that's what it took before Hanbin kicked his stomach, causing Bobby to fall down.

"You ask for it," Hanbin muttered before groping Bobby's hair, "This is only the beginning. Are you really that desperate to hide your real name? Huh?" 

"You will regret it if you know my real name," Bobby said and Hanbin threw a fist at his lips(truthfully he hated that he wanted to kiss that lips, so he punched it instead), and it bled, but the cop didn't care anymore, even when he heard Bobby groaned painfully.

"I give you last chance," Hanbin said, his eyes on Bobby's lips, "If you still don't tell me your real name, I will really beat you to death."

"Just go on," Bobby weakly said and Hanbin bit his lips, didn't expect Bobby to give in like this. He thought Bobby would fight back, but no. Just no.

And the only thing he wanted right now was to smash their lips together, he wanted to suck the blood that dripped down from the gangster's lips and connect their lips again, but before he could do anything, the door slided open and Namjoon appeared with a guilty look.

"Hanbin, the Team Leader asked me to take over the interrogation," Namjoon said and Hanbin sighed before looking at Bobby's face which covered with bruise and it looked swollen badly.

He really didn't mean it, but yeah, who can blame his longing and suffocating heart? 

He weakly got up and Namjoon carried Bobby, but the gangster freed himself from Namjoon's hold and said, "It's okay, I can get up myself."

But his steps were wobbling and Hanbin could feel his heart swell in guilty. He looked away and quickly left the room. He went into the observation room and saw Yunhyeong together with Donghyuk in there, watching when Namjoon started interrogating Bobby.

Hanbin sat beside Yunhyeong and only watched silently at the screen. The older patted his shoulder softly, letting him know that the older was always there for him. 

"So, what is your real name?" Namjoon asked and Bobby was falling into a deep silence before finally speaking, "Kim. Jiwon."

Both Yunhyeong and Hanbin widened their eyes in shock. 

"Kim Jiwon," Namjoon said as he typed on the laptop and stopped before asking, "It's weird. Why didn't you tell Hanbin your name when he asked you?"

Jiwon inhaled shortly, "It's hard. To let him know who I am. Actually."

"Why?"

"I can't bear myself to see his expression once he know about the real me. The fact that.. We are.. Cousins..."

Hanbin's legs started to tremble. Yunhyeong eyed Bobby with a disbelief stare.

"He is lying, isn't it?" Hanbin shook his head as he stuttered.

"You are lying, right, Bobby?" Namjoon asked, his eyes trying to read Bobby.

"If you don't believe me, just check my ID card. In my wallet."

"Where is his wallet?" Hanbin impatiently asked before Donghyuk told them it was kept in the evidence room.

Hanbin sprinted toward the room at the downstairs and searched all over the racks before finally found it. He grabbed the wallet and took out the ID card before it fell from his hold as he read the name, birthdate, address and everything.

He was right. He was really Jiwon. Everything was the same as Jiwon.

Yunhyeong came behind him and picked the card on the floor before a small smile formed on his lips. "He.. Is really Jiwon..." _No wonder he knew Chanwoo._

Hanbin's legs weakened eventually and Yunhyeong immediately caught his body when he relentlessly fell, "H-Hanbin... Hanbin, are you okay?"

Hanbin could feel his body went numb, his mind went blank and his head was getting dizzy. Yunhyeong held him tight and caressed his hair as he comfortingly murmured, "It's okay. It's okay, Hanbin-ahh.." He rubbed Hanbin's back when the younger nuzzled his face to the crook of his neck, crying his heart out, "It's okay to cry. It's.. Fine.."

"How..." Hanbin was sobbing hard, just at the thought that Jiwon was still alive for all this time, the fact that Jiwon killed his father... And the fact that they were cousin... The thought that he was loving his own cousin was killing him in and out.

"Why?" He helplessly asked, "I.. At some point, I kinda expected this, but... Why does it hurt too much when it is confirmed? I... This... He..." Yunhyeong soothed him by hugged the younger's weak body tighter and Hanbin lost all the will to talk, instead he let himself leaned on Yunhyeong's warm body.

 

Yunhyeong sent the younger home and told Chanwoo who was still in that apartment to take care of Hanbin. 

"We found out. That he is Jiwon," Yunhyeong told Chanwoo at the door once Hanbin was drifted into sleep in his room.

Chanwoo's mouth wide opened and he nodded understandingly.

"Why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Yunhyeong asked him, but the younger's pupil kept shaking.

"I... Because.. I don't think Jiwon hyung wants Hanbin hyung to know about it," he lowered his head to look at the floor, "If.. If so, he must have told Hanbin hyung from the start."

Yunhyeong held Chanwoo's hand so suddenly, "Do you, perhaps, know something that we don't know? About Jiwon?"

Chanwoo sighed as he avoided Yunhyeong's warm eyes, "Well... Y-yes, but..."

"But what, Channie? Tell me whatever you know. It might help the investigation."

"Jiwon hyung will hate me forever if I tell you.. It.. It involves his shattered pride.." Chanwoo said with a hope Yunhyeong would get some clue from what he said, "Okay, then, hyung. I will have to look after Hanbin hyung. You also should get some rest, hyung."

Yunhyeong silently sighed before waving Chanwoo goodbye.

But instead of going home, he drove his car back to the station. He needed to meet Jiwon. There were countless questions nesting in his mind and he had to find them out, no matter what. He somehow could almost figure it out, could untangle that puzzle, but he didn't want to believe it.

When he walked across the hallway, Donghyuk suddenly called him, "Hyung? Where have you been? Where's Hanbin hyung?"

Yunhyeong turned around and awkwardly smiled at the younger, "Oh... Hanbin went home already. He gets sick."

"Sick? Why? What happened?" Donghyuk asked worriedly, but Yunhyeong shook his head with an assuring smile, "Don't worry, he's fine. He is just shocked. That's all."

Donghyuk nodded before saying, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The witness was here just now. She said she needs to see you."

"Really? Where is she?" He asked and Donghyuk said, "Well.. I tried to find you everywhere, but couldn't find you, and it's getting late, so I told her to leave first. She just left few minutes ago. But I think she is still-" but before he could finish, Yunhyeong rushed out of the station and mindlessly trying to find her.

When he spotted a lady was waiting at the bus stop out of the station, he heaved a relieved smile and approached her.

"Kim Jisoo?" Yunhyeong called her name and she looked at him before a bright smile carved on her soft lips, "Yunhyeong-shii..."

"Why do you want to see me?" He asked after sitting beside her at the waiting seat.

She was pondering before muttering, "The thing is.. I.. I have something else I didn't tell you about what I heard that night..."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, I heard Bobby said, he killed that man, but to be honest, at that time, he looked so scared. His body was shivering, I could clearly see it even I was hiding at that time. And.. I also heard he said.. Well, I couldn't quite grasp what he said because he was hiccuping at that time, but I'm sure he said  _rape,_ while talking to Mino Oppa. I'm sure I heard it right. But I'm not sure what was it all about."

Yunhyeong was astonished. "Did you just say... R-rape?" 

She nodded without any hesitation this time, "Yes," she looked at Yunhyeong, with a serious look, "I.. I really hope you will solve this case fairly. I just don't want Bobby to be judged unfairly. This thing just kept bugging in my mind, but I'm relieved now that I finally get to tell you."

Then, the bus finally arrived and she excused herself, leaving the dumbfounded Yunhyeong. There was a lot going on in his head. And all of them were negative thoughts.

Inhaling deeply, he walked back into the station with a hazy mind. While walking, he kept on thinking of the possibility that Hanbin's father raped Jiwon, that's why the latter killed him.

He remembered when his homeroom teacher during high school used to ask him if there was something between Jiwon and his uncle, or if the uncle did something to him as Jiwon looked so scared to meet with his uncle at the school.

He also remembered when Jiwon would always flinch whenever anyone touch him. Not-to-mention, he always noticed how Jiwon tend to walk limply to class.

Was it the reason why Jiwon was like that?

Yunhyeong messed his hair frustratedly and leaned himself against the wall there, before sliding his body down the wall and curled himself there. He hated how he didn't think too much about why Jiwon behaved like that, why Jiwon really didn't want to stay at Hanbin's mansion anymore, instead he desperately wanted to stay at hostel. He hated how he wasn't able to protect the other.

In the end, he cried endlessly.

 

After calming himself down, Yunhyeong walked into the cell where Jiwon was at. His eyes fell into the frail figure lying on the cold floor. He looked at Bobby's hands that were chained to the wall. He looked at how Bobby was sleeping peacefully there. And only then, he noticed Bobby's injured lips and swollen face.

He quickly went out to the guard and asked, "Hoseok hyung, can I have the keys to Bobby's cell?"

Hoseok looked at him weirdly, "Why?"

"Just give it to me, please," Yunhyeong pleaded, but Hoseok shook his head, "No, I can't. You know I will be scolded if you do anything stupid."

"Hoseokkiee hyung~" he tried to attack the older with aegyo, "Please~ I promise nothing bad will happen... Can't you believe this good dongsaeng?"

Hoseok sighed, "Alright. But make sure, nothing bad happened."

He took the keys and handed to Yunhyeong who received it with a bright smile. "Thank you, hyung!"

He was about to leave, but he stopped to grab the first aid kit there and said, "Even if anything happen, I will be responsible for it, hyung. Don't worry."

"Yah!!!"

And the younger ran as fast as possible, locking the door to the cell. He inhaled again and walked slowly toward Bobby's cell and took the keys to open it. Hearing the clicking noise, Bobby was awake. He rubbed his eyes before looking with his sleepy eyes at Yunhyeong.

"What happen?" He asked with his hoarse voice.

Instead of answering him, Yunhyeong went closer to Bobby after closing the door and touched the gangster's swollen cheeks before Bobby hissed in pain. He scrutinized the gangster's face and the bruised lips, and let out a soft sigh.

Yunhyeong murmured, "God, look at these bruises. If you just cooperate well, Hanbin wouldn't have violated you like this."

Bobby eyed him weirdly but groaned again when Yunhyeong used a cotton swab dipped in hydrogen peroxide to deep clean the wound. "Don't swallow it," Yunhyeong reminded him.

Bobby held Yunhyeong's hand to stop him as he was confused, "What are you doing?"

The cop bit his lower lip as he continued his action, "I'm treating your wounds, can't you see it?"

He placed his other hand on Bobby's shoulder while cleaning the wound.

As Yunhyeong blew air against Bobby's lips, the latter could feel his heart picking up a fast rate out of the blue. They were in a very close position and it made him uncomfortable.

Yunhyeong realized how much Bobby was fidgeting at the side, so he immediately stopped.

"I think it's done," Yunhyeong said with a warm smile.

Bobby awkwardly backed away, keeping a safe distance between them and said in mocking tone, "Wow, cops nowadays are so multitalented," he laughed and threw questions, "Is this a new service provided by the cops? Treating their criminal?"

Yunhyeong smiled again, "I have always wanted to be a doctor, frankly," he looked at the first aid kit, "My real dream is to be a doctor."

Somehow, it sounded familiar to Bobby's ears. That tone of voice. That words. But he just couldn't seem to figure it out, where did he used to hear it.

"T-then, why didn't you become one?" 

Yunhyeong wiped his hand, "Because of someone."

"S-someone?"

He nodded, "This one great friend of mine. He died just out of sudden. People told me it was a car accident, but I just can't believe it. Everything was fishy. I know he was murdered. Since then, I have been trying to search for the truth, and eventually, I chose to reject the medical study offer and went to police academy instead."

For some unknown reason, Bobby found himself getting interested with the cop's 'story'. "Then, did you find out about the truth?"

Yunhyeong drifted his gaze toward him and said, "Almost."

Bobby hesitantly held Yunhyeong's hand, taking the cop by a surprise, "It's better if you find out everything, so that the decision to ditch your own dream will not end in vain. It must be hard to do that. And.. I'm sorry for your loss."

The cop flashed a small smile before Bobby said again, "I.. Also.. Thank you for treating me."

Yunhyeong chuckled this time, "Do you think this is free?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "What?"

"As I treated you, I want you to give full cooperation to us," Yunhyeong said with a wide smile carved on his lips.

Bobby snorted, "I know it. There must be a reason you did this 'holy' deed."

Yunhyeong rolled his tongue at Bobby playfully and Bobby lifted up his fist, acting as if to smack the other, but his hand was stucked because of the chain. He sighed when he realized it.

Yunhyeong felt bad looking at his condition. Bobby was like an animal trapped in a cage, unable to move anywhere as he was tied to the chain.

But it was all to prevent him from escaping.

"Anyway, do you really not know who I am?" Yunhyeong asked, with a nervous smile on his lips.

Bobby squinted his eyes, "Do I need to know? Should I know?"  _It's better not to know who are you. It's bad enough that you are also a cop. Like Hanbin._

Yunhyeong awkwardly shook his head and forced out a smile, "Oh, well, no. You.. Don't need to know."

Bobby moved back to lean against the wall and Yunhyeong followed him, also leaning his back there. The gangster weirdly looked at him again, "Hey, Mr Cop. What do you want from me, actually?"

Yunhyeong giggled, "Mr Cop? It does sound good."

Bobby sighed lightly and decided to ignore him instead. "Whatever."

But out of his expectation, Yunhyeong rested his head against the other's shoulder. Bobby immediately tilted his head, "Excuse me. Sir? Oiyy, Mr Cop! Lift up your head. It is heavy."

Yunhyeong only smiled inwardly, before closing his eyes, simply melting into the other's warmth.  _You still haven't changed, Jiwon._

"Look here," Bobby poked Yunhyeong's forehead, "Please get your head off me-" but Yunhyeong hugged the gangster's arm instead.

Bobby sighed but looking at how comfortable Yunhyeong looked, he couldn't help but to smile too. He stopped resisting and leaned his head back before closing his eyes.

It was a brief silence before Yunhyeong broke it, "I'm sorry.. Jiwon.."  _I'm sorry for not protecting you._

He apologized again, "I'm sorry, Jiwon. I'm really sorry." _I'm sorry for not being there when you need me the most._

Bobby opened his eyes weakly at the familiar voice.

"I'm so sorry, Jiwon,"  _I'm just.. Sorry.. For not stopping this from happening._

Couldn't take it anymore, Bobby lifted up Yunhyeong's chin so their face were an inch away from each other and the cop opened his eyes, his hand came up to hold the other's hand.

"Do.. Do I know you?" Bobby asked, out of curiousity. His mind just couldn't process it. 

Yunhyeong's mouth was itching to tell him he was Yunhyeong, his friend back then, but for some reasons, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead, he pulled Bobby into his arms and tightened the hug when Bobby tried to shove him away.

"Please. Let's just stay like this. For a minute."  _I really miss you, Jiwon..._

Bobby wanted to say something but feeling how Yunhyeong desperately held onto him, it made him curious even more.

"A minute has passed," Bobby said and Yunhyeong delicately freed their body from each other, before saying, "Thank you, for your time," and he left the cell after locking it back.

Coming out, Yunhyeong held his chest and felt his fast heartbeat. He grinned but it faded away, "Aishh, I forgot to ask him about that  _rape_ thingy."

He sighed,  _This is why I never get to protect him, back then._

He sighed again,  _Hanbin-ahh, I'm sorry._

 

The next day.

Bobby was brought into the interrogation room again. This time, Donghyuk was the one in charge to ask him questions while Hanbin and Yunhyeong watched from the observation room. Hanbin insisted to ask Bobby himself, but Yunhyeong refused as he didn't want Hanbin to break down again. 

Donghyuk pointed his fingers toward the thing on the table, "Do you know what is this?"

Bobby looked and snorted, "What is it? Can't you just go straight to the business?"

Donghyuk smiled, "This is lie detector."

Bobby laughed as if it was the funniest gag he had ever heard in his whole life, "Lie detector? To that extent? I really don't know cops or police are this immatured."

"Laugh all you want," Donghyuk calmly said, "But if you are not telling the truth, you will be electrocuted, dear Bobby."

With that saying, Donghyuk grabbed Bobby's cuffed hand and put his palm on the lie detector pad. Bobby sighed lightly.

"Okay, let's start, shall we?" Donghyuk said with a bland smile, "So, do you admit to killing Jinhwan's father?"

Bobby said without any hesitation, "Yes," but he grunted a bit when he was attacked by the electric shock.

Donghyuk smiled in awe, "Wow, this seems fun," and he stucked out his tongue at Bobby, as if he earned a victory over the gangster.

Bobby sighed,  _You are lucky you are damn cute._

"Okay, second question. Do you admit to killing Hanbin hyung's father?"

Bobby nodded, "Yes, I did it," and this time, there was no electric shock, proving that Bobby wasn't l.

"Why?" 

The gangster bit his lower lip. "I can't tell you."

"There must be a reason why you did it," Donghyuk stated, before the door slided open, revealing Hanbin and Yunhyeong emerging from the door.

"Why can't you say the reason you did it? What did my father do to you that made you kill him?" Hanbin asked impatiently, "He really cared for you like his own son, but you killed him without any mercy! How could you do something like that to my father?"

Seeing how defensive he was toward his father, Bobby let out a heavy sigh. He looked at the lie detector and asked, "Do you really want to know the reason I killed him?"

Hanbin nodded without a doubt. Yunhyeong's lips quivered as he was afraid of the outcome.  _Jiwon, you are not going to reveal it, right? Hanbin will break down again..._

"You will really regret it, Kim Hanbin," Bobby muttered and Hanbin scoffed, "I have been regretting so much things already."

"Then, you gotta believe everything that I say and accept it," Bobby said, even he was feeling a heavy burden in his heart.

"I will."

A short silence before Bobby finally revealed it.

"Your father raped me." It really took a massive courage for him to finally say it to Hanbin.

Donghyuk was dumbfounded, but he didn't forget to press on the button, but even after some time, there was no electric shock, too.


	21. The Truth

"Oh! I didn't get electrocuted?" Bobby acted like he was shocked with a mocking tone, "Doesn't that mean I'm saying the truth? It proves that I didn't lie, right?"

Donghyuk bit his lower lip as he took a glance at Hanbin's disbelief state. The older was staring at Bobby with his quivering lips, unable to say anything in this moment. Yunhyeong could feel a heavy lump in his throat as the truth that he seeked since forever was finally revealed. The doubt he had from 12 years ago was finally proved to be right.

Hanbin's father had done something horrible to Jiwon.

Maybe the reason Jiwon was 'dead' was also because of Hanbin's dad too?

"And it's not only once he  _did_ that to me. It's multiple times.. That he stepped on my pride.." 

"No," Hanbin said while shaking his head, almost frantically, "You are lying. My father was not a rapist. He wouldn't do something like that to you. To his own nephew. You are lying, right?"

Bobby mentally sighed. He expected this. He truly expected this kind of reaction from Hanbin.

"Then, what are you suggesting? This  _thing_ ," Bobby pointed his eyes at the lie detector, _"_ Is broken?" 

"This thing must be broken somewhere," Hanbin grabbed it and Donghyuk snatched it back, "No, hyung. I purchased this from Germany and it is very expensive. It is a well-made product, hyung. You can't just blame it like this."

"There must be something wrong somewhere-" Hanbin kept denying, his head kept shaking and his fingers kept trembling.

Bobby really felt bad and sorry but he didn't regret it. Hanbin deserved to know the truth. About his so-called noble father. 

It was hurtful but he had to accept it.

"Hanbin..." Yunhyeong called his name in a soft whisper, soothingly held the younger's hand in hope that the shaking boy would be able to calm down.

Donghyuk turned to look at Bobby, "Are you really saying the truth?"

Bobby scoffed, "Do I look like I'm joking right now?"

"No, you lie to me, Kim Jiwon! My father was not like that! My father really took a good care of you, he wouldn't do that to you! You... You are lying.. You are lying.." Tears started to form in his eyes and Yunhyeong rubbed his back in order to comfort him, but the older's dreadful eyes were fixated on Bobby.

"Bobby, tell us the truth," he said, his hands still on Hanbin's back. "Explain so we can understand well."

Bobby looked at him and sighed, before looking up at devastated Hanbin, "Your father.. That day, he confessed to me that he killed my father. And he also tried to kill me... After raping me, for the last time he said," he snorted as he remembered it, "He put me into sleep by injecting sedatives into my body and when I woke up, I was left in the dark, my hands and legs were tied, he even put blindfold over my eyes.."

 

_Jiwon struggled to untied himself despite seeing only darkness because of the blindfold. But indeed, he failed miserably. He was so scared. It was only darkness that he saw. It suffocated him truly. He felt his breath hitched as he couldn't breathe properly due to the cramped space there. He didn't even know where he was. All he knew, the place was small and if he got up, his head would bump into something hard._

_He became claustrophobic eventually._

_Then, he smelled burning smoke. And soon, the smoke surrounded him, causing him to cough perpetually. It was getting worse as time went by and his head spinned round and round before he could feel himself unable to breathe and fainted due to the smoke. And his sight turned darkness into pitch black._

 

"And when I woke up, I was already at YG mansion. One of his men came to save me. And he told me I was locked up in the hood of the car with strong fire around it, ready to burn my alive."

Yunhyeong suddenly asked, "Is it because of that, you..are afraid of dark?" He still vividly remembered when Jiwon was having a hard time breathing and turned weak as soon as the light in the elevator turned off.

The gangster nodded but Hanbin was still having difficulties in believing him.

"Then, if you were saved, why did the police said you were dead?" Hanbin asked.

"Jinu hyung, the person who saved me at that time.. After bringing me to YG mansion, he exploded the car and put my DNA somewhere in the car, so that your father would think I was dead already. And when I woke up, I lost my memory. That's why, YG decided to name me Bobby. And helped me to start a new life with that name."

 

_"With this name, I will make you grow stronger. I will help you, Bobby. Those people that treated you harshly.. Those people that do this to you.. That tried to kill you.. We will together turn their life upside down..."_

_"But I don't remember anything.. I don't even remember my name, my memory.. I don't even know what happened to me.."_

_"It's okay, you don't have to force yourself to remember. The most important thing right now is, once you recover fully, I will give you training and help you to become a strong gangster. I will teach you how to fight, how to defend yourself and how to protect the people you love."_

_"Gangster?"_

_"Yes. I will make you a gangster. A gangster that will be feared by everyone. One day, I assure you that you will be the strongest and the best gangster that everyone will respect.. How do you like that? Do you interested with my offer? Or you prefer to live an ordinary life?"_

_Jiwon sighed. He was conflicted. He wanted to live freely, but at the same time, he was also interested to train under the gangster head, YG. Just looking at him alone, Jiwon was already mesmerized. And he knew he wanted to be like YG._

 

"Since that day, I started training, sweating day by day in order to change into a tougher and stronger person. I didn't even know why I was doing that, but I just loved it. I learnt a lot from him. And he treated me like his own son. Everyone in YG gang treated me nicely, as if we have known each other for long time already. I.. I was so contented with my new life. I finally felt the feeling of a family. I finally felt the feeling of having everyone care for you."

Hanbin immediately remembered everytime Jiwon told him about how YG saved his life and how YG and other people close to the gangster kelt reminding him how dark Jiwon's past was. But he still didn't want to admit that his father was like that.

"You are making up this story, isn't it?" Hanbin said again and Bobby snorted, "You really can't believe me, huh? And just now, you said you are going to listen and accept everything..." He snickered in a bitter way, "Fucking liar."

"Continue, Jiwon," Yunhyeong suddenly asked and Hanbin could feel himself going back to 12 years ago, when Yunhyeong would side with Jiwon instead of him.

Bobby looked at Yunhyeong's warm gaze and turned to the floor before continuing, "I.. I only retrieved my memory back a year after that."

 

_In the bedroom, Bobby smiled looking at the mirror of his own reflection. He was wearing a thick leather jacket with skinny jeans and he even had a thick eyeliner around his eyes. He really liked it. All of the transformations... Ever since he joined YG gang.. He loved it all._

_He also looked at his body which seemed tougher now after receiving intense training to build his body from a fitness trainer there, whom they called Hwangsabunim. He also kept working out together with Doctor Sean. He looked at his thick biceps and the abs which were slowly forming. He didn't know how to thank YG and the others for giving him the opportunity to be stronger like this._

_"Bobby," a soft voice from behind made him smile before he turned around and gave a soft smile to the other, "Hanna..."_

_She also smiled and said, "What are you thinking? You keep on smiling."_

_He chuckled, "Nothing. I'm just happy with my life now. Though I don't remember how was my life before this."_

_She sent him a soft pat on his shoulder, "It's okay. Now, you just have to cherish your life."_

_He nodded before she said, "Let me check your condition first," and she touched his neck with her fingers to measure his temperature._

_She smiled contentedly, "Good, you have gotten so much better. I can't believe how much improvements you showed ever since I first saw you."_

_"It's all thanks to you, Hanna," he said before she took out a packet of pills and gave to him, "This is your pills for this morning. Don't forget to take it after breakfast."_

_He pouted, "Do I have to? You said I have gotten better-"_

_"Yeah, I know. But still, you have to take consistent medication, so that your body will maintain its strength and health."_

_He sighed and nodded. She smiled and said, "Don't try to sneak around. I'm watching you, Bobby.." She laughed when he made unsatisfied look, "Or I will tell Sean Oppa that you don't want to take your medicine."_

_He frowned, "Okay, I will take my medicine, my dear Nurse..."_

_She smiled happily before grabbing his arm, "Okay, then, let's eat breakfast together."_

_The both of them walked toward the stairs before the maid who was mopping the floor there suddenly yelled, "Be careful! It's slippery there!"_

_But she was too late. Bobby already slipped and his head bumped hardly on the floor. Hanna gasped in shock, "Bobby!"_

_The maid hurriedly ran toward them with a nervous mind, afraid if he was hurt. Hanna lifted up Bobby's head onto her lap and asked the groaning boy, "Are you okay? Does it hurt badly?"_

_Bobby clutched onto his head in pain before his head spinned and he felt nauseous and dizzy. Memories appeared in his mind one by one and all he could hear was screaming, cries and he could also see blood before his sight went black as he fainted in her arms._

 

"After that, I gained back my memories. All the painful ones, especially," Bobby said and Donghyuk nodded understandingly.

"And I decided to officially join YG as a gangster. Because I don't want to appear weak anymore, especially if I were to meet your father back. I want to show him that I have changed. He would never get to do that to me anymore. Day by day, I kept getting my morals strengthen and I polished my fighting skills.." He sighed lightly, "But the trauma is..hard to..vanish from myself.. I.. I tend to get my mental state shaken up everytime the lights went off so suddenly and if it gets dark.. Pitch black dark.. And if I ride a car with someone else driving, I will get a nightmare of your father raping me once I slept.."

"Why would you sleep in a car then?" Hanbin asked.

Bobby bit his lower lip, before managing to answer, "Your father.. Everytime he raped me, he would inject me with sedatives and sleeping pills, so it kinda gave me aftereffect. Making me sleep easily.. And a lot. I just can't...help it.."

 _So, that's why I always found him sleeping,_ Hanbin thought, but he still didn't want to accept the fact that his own father caused all of this.

"So, how did you kill Hanbin hyung's father? From what you told us, you gained your memory back after a year, which means, 11 years ago. But you killed him, 2 years ago," Donghyuk asked.

"Yeah, I remembered everything from the past 11 years ago. Since then, I have vowed to my gang.. That I will.. Kill your father, the person who ruined my life... And I also promised myself.. That I will kill your whole family.. Including you.."

Hanbin gulped thickly and Donghyuk was confused. He felt trapped in between the three dejected souls.

"So, that's why you killed Hanbin's father?" Yunhyeong asked, "Did you go after him all these years?"

Bobby sighed, "No, it's not me who went after him. It was him that found me. It was so funny, you know. That no matter what, he would always found me. At that time, I was already famous among the gang as the strongest member and YG really liked me. You can say everyone feared of me at that time. Including Sehun, if you remember him.. But it was all ruined that night. When Sehun suddenly called me, asking to meet him."

 

  _"So, why do you want to see me?" Bobby asked Sehun as soon as the latter arrived at the abandoned warehouse._

_"I have someone to introduce to you," he smirked and Bobby knew right away that it was not something good._

_"Who?" He hated how timid he sounded._

_"You will know once you see him. Oh, he said he really missed you a lot."_

_Bobby sighed before he heard footsteps nearing him from behind and he turned around slowly to see that person._

_He gasped. His legs weakened when that person approached him with a wicked smirk on his lips._

_"Long time no see, Jiwon," he chuckled as if he had done a funny mistake, "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I call you Bobby now?"_

_Bobby could feel his lips trembling as he tried to control himself from appearing weak in front of the older. "W-who are you?" He acted as if he didn't recognize that person, but of course he did. He just didn't want to admit it._

_That person laughed again, "You have changed a lot, Jiwon. I can't believe it's really you. You are even taller than me now," his hand reached up for Jiwon's face and the latter backed away with staggering steps._

_It made that person chuckled even more and Sehun was watching silently at the side in awe. He was so amazed to see how different Bobby looked now. The Bobby that he knew was merciless, fearless and has a strong aura that made other people scared of him, but now, in front of him, he looked so weak, fragile and Sehun knew, how much Bobby was afraid of that person._

_It was his uncle._

_"I still can't believe you are still alive for all this time," he pressed their body together and Bobby was trying his hard to fight back but he just couldn't, even he didn't know why, "I should really be thankful to your boss. Because of him, my baby Jiwon is now looking fucking hot," his tongue started to lick the younger's neck, "Oh my goodness, you are so hot, Bobby, it makes me want to own you again," and Bobby finally had the courage to shove his uncle's body away._

_"Shut the fuck up," he hissed, "I don't know the fuck are you. Why are you so rude, touching me carelessly like this? Don't you know who I am? I'm Bobby! I don't fucking know who the hell Jiwon that you talking about!"_

_His uncle snickered as if it was the funniest gag he ever heard in his lifetime and Bobby felt even more intimidated. He was trying so hard to act strong in front of his uncle and acted like he never knew that bastard._

_"Whatever you say, Jiwon. I just want to tell you that I will really bring you to your mother. This time, it's real."_

_Jiwon looked up, "M-mother..?"_

_The older nodded, "If you are interested, give me a call."_

_And that's all he said before leaving that place._

 

_At a convenience store._

_"Are you sure, Jiwon?" Mino asked, worriedly while looking around the store. It was his and Bobby's turn to patrol around that area of their territories. "You are going to be alone with him. Various things could happen, Jiwon-"_

_"I told you not to call me Jiwon anymore," Bobby said, "I hate that name."_

_Mino sighed and looked at Bobby's face again, "I hope you will think about this carefully. I don't want you to get hurt again."_

_"I won't, hyung. I have been waiting for this moment since 10 years ago, hyung. To clear things out with him. Or. Kill him. I can't ever let this chance go away. Never."_

_"Since I know I can't change your mind, I will just let you go. But promise me, you are going to be fine, Bobby," he ruffled the younger's hair, "But.. Can you kill him? You never killed a person before."_

_Bobby sighed, "I don't know. But if he tried to hurt me, I will not hesitate to kill him. That's it."_

_Mino nodded and sent Bobby off with a heavy heart, "Take care, Bobby. Call me if anything happens."_

 

_That night, Bobby waited for his uncle in front of YG mansion, with anxious mind. He hoped nothing bad happened. When his uncle's car arrived, he walked toward it and came into the car._

_His uncle drove until they arrived at an empty road before the car stopped. Bobby gulped his saliva down before looking at his uncle, "What is this?"_

_His uncle laughed, "I never thought you will still believe me that I will bring you to your mother. It is a lie, Jiwon. It is a lie."_

_Bobby rolled his eyes, "You really didn't find my mother?"_

_"I know where is she, but I will never bring you to her. Never."_

_It broke his heart even more. Bobby tried to open the door, but it couldn't open. His uncle laughed again, "That door can only be opened from outside."_

_Bobby bit his lower lip nervously as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't panick. He has trained a lot on how to survive from situation like this. But before he could think of anything, his uncle made the passenger seat where Bobby was at to go down and Bobby gasped a bit in shock, at the sudden shift._

_"I really missed you, Jiwon," his uncle said and moved to be on top of the younger before leaning down to place a kiss on his neck, "Your body is so hot, damn hot, you know. Bless your boss for this."_

_Bobby tried to push his uncle away and use all of the fighting and defense skills that he possesed, but none of them worked for him at that time. It felt like all of his energy to grow stronger and learn all of the martial arts, working out and whatnot, just for this day, would go into a waste. Because he couldn't even move his body while his uncle already removing his belt and started fondling his cock._

_He could only moan unwillingly when his uncle licked his neck. He closed his eyes and gather up his courage, his strength before he noticed the belt on the driver's seat. He sneakily reached for it while his uncle was busy licking his skin and didn't wait anymore to strangle his uncle with the belt. His uncle was panting hardly but he didn't had any heart to stop strangling. He only stopped when he was sure his uncle was out of breath and fell on his body._

_He thought his uncle was already dead, so he hurriedly pushed his uncle's body from him and tried to open the door but no. His uncle was still alive. He grabbed Bobby's body back and said while massaging his neck which full with red marks from the belt, "Don't you dare to run away, bitch!"_

_Bobby almost let out tears again but he lunched his uncle and desperately kicking on the drawer in the car before reaching for whatever in it. He grabbed a scissor and mindlessly stabbed his uncle's back with it multiple times, bloods splattering on his shirt as he kept stabbing while closing his eyes._

_When he opened his eyes back, his uncle was already lifeless. He tried to put his finger on the older's neck and found out that he was dead. His fingers trembled as he knew, he had killed his uncle. Finally._

_The person he scared of the most. He finally get rid of him._

_But then, it hit him. He had killed a person. A person. He was a murderer. He shook his head as he was horrified with himself. And looking at his uncle's bloody condition, he couldn't help but felt satisfied even he was still scared of the outcome._

_Honestly, even he was a gangster, but YG has never taught him to kill a person, unless that person hurt him too much. So he thought to himself, he did the right thing, wasn't it?_

_With a shaking heart, he walked out of the car and ran with all his heart before he arrived at the convenience store where Mino was at. The older widened his eyes seeing bloods all over Jiwon and pulled him to a corner of the store, hiding from the store's female worker._

_"Your uncle..Mr Kim Donghyun... Did you kill him?" Mino asked and Bobby nodded with his shivering body._

_Mino hugged him comfortingly and rubbed his back, "It's okay. Calm down. Everything's going to be fine."_

_"I killed him, hyung. I am a murderer now.. I killed a person- I.." He started hiccuping, so Mino patted him, "Did..he..rape..you? Again?"_

_"He tried to..rape.." Bobby hiccupped again, "He raped..me again..I..I was so scared.." Mino nodded and said, "It's fine. Don't cry, Bobby. You did the right thing. It's okay to murder him."_

_Mino looked up and saw the female worker in the store was listening to them, before she ran away. And she was Jisoo._

 

Hanbin shook his head again, "Why are you keep spitting out lies?! My father is not like that!"

Ignoring the heartbroken son, Bobby continued, "That's why, I killed him. I had no choice, then. He tried to rape me again, even after all these years! What do you think I should do, let him do whatever shit he wanted with me and suffer again?"

Hanbin was crying his heart out and kept denying with all his might. Bobby sighed in relief once he told everything that he have been keeping in his heart for all these time. But seeing how Hanbin was broken deep inside from the truth, made him regret for telling the younger everything.

_If I keep lying.. Will he be better?_

"Bobby, you know you will receive even worse punishment if you are lying to us now," Donghyuk said as he also didn't want to believe everything that came out from the gangster's mouth.

Bobby scoffed, feeling wronged and unsatisfied there.

"Lying?" He looked at the three of them, "All of you still don't believe me?"

"I trust you," Yunhyeong suddenly said and Bobby's attention immediately turned toward him and was speechless. "I trust you, Jiwon."

Hanbin and Donghyuk were looking at Yunhyeong in disbelief. It felt like he betrayed them by believing the murderer of Hanbin's father.

"Hyung, how could you believe him? This bastard right here killed my father! He fucking killed my father! And now, he accused my father of doing those horrible things..."

"Seriously, Kim Hanbin... Do you even know how much of courage I gathered just to tell you this? Just how much of my pride that I had to crush down only to tell you about this? Do you really think it's easy to tell you everything like this? And this is what I got?" Bobby snapped, startling them, "Do you think this is playful thing, huh? Admitting that you were raped, sexually abused, multiple times, and were killed, all done by the same person.. Your father.. He did all of that... He killed my father. He took me into his place and raped me. Abused me-" Hanbin covered his ears with his hands, not able to hear anymore and shook his head, but Bobby had no intention to stop, "Every night, he would come to my room and fuck me.. Without a lube! Everytime! When I escaped to the hostel, he came and even fooled the principal, before taking me away and raped me again.. In that garden! The same garden that you brought me, Hanbin..."

Tears were rolling down from Hanbin's eyes, when he thought about how hard it was for Bobby to act like nothing bothered him as soon as they arrived at that garden. And it hit him. When he remembered, at that time, he figured out how Bobby was no longer a virgin. And when he saw Bobby cried once he tried to top the older. Was it the case?

Hanbin swallowed his saliva hard, as it was no use of him denying anymore. Everything that happened to Bobby and the way he behaved for all this time explained everything. No wonder when Bobby found his father's picture, the older went mental breakdown and almost ran away from him. Maybe, that's when Bobby started to know that they were cousins. 

Hanbin finally cried again, his tears were all over his face and he almost hiccupped.

Yunhyeong sighed before pulling Hanbin into his arms again, trying to soothe the younger, "That's enough, Jiwon..." The fact is, he was crying too, silently.

"It's really hard for me, Hanbin.. Every single day, I really wanted to tell you about your father, but..."  _It's fucking hard for me to see you in this despair state._

Hanbin's lips trembling and he shoved Yunhyeong away from him before running away from the interrogation room. He heard Yunhyeong and Donghyuk screaming his name but he didn't had the will to stop running. All he knew, he needed to be alone. He needed to run away. From Jiwon. From Yunhyeong. From Donghyuk. From everyone. From this world.

Donghyuk immediately ran after Hanbin, even he was a little bit worried of the thought that he was leaving Bobby alone with Yunhyeong in the interrogation room.

Bobby sighed heavily when he saw Hanbin running away. Truthfully, he was relieved. Because he couldn't bear seeing Hanbin in a breakdown state. His mind was full of Hanbin that he didn't realize Yunhyeong was still there.

He only realized it when Yunhyeong walked closer to him and pulled his head toward him. As he was sitting on the chair, his head only reached Yunhyeong's waist level. But the cop held onto his head dearly, making Bobby to confusedly lift up his head to look at Yunhyeong's face and gasped as he saw Yunhyeong was swimming with tears. His eyes were scarlet red.

Noticing that he was caught red-handed, Yunhyeong lowered his body and pulled Jiwon into his arms, hugging him even more tightly, murmuring, "Why..must you..suffer so much like that... How come I have no idea...that you were living in such...horrible..."

Bobby clenched his cuffed hands as he tried to hold the tears from flowing down too.. Because seeing this cop cried so badly like this, was too heartbreaking too.

 

Hanbin kept running and running. And kept running. To wherever his legs brought him. He didn't care anymore.

Before he knew it, he arrived at his own father's graveyard. He almost wobbled in his steps toward his own father's grave. As soon as he arrived in front of his father's tombstone, he fell down with a loud  _thud._

He moved toward the tombstone closer with his weak movement and touched it with his staggering hands, looking at his father's name.

"Dad..." The tears were dripping down like a fountain, "Tell me, it weren't you.. Tell me, you were not someone as horrible as what Bobby told me... Tell me, you didn't kill Jiwon's father and rape Jiwon... Please tell me, all of what Bobby claimed are not true! Tell me, he is lying to me! Tell me, Dad! Tell me!" He punched the ground to express how outraged he was.

"Dad! Why aren't you saying anything?? Tell me! Please... I beg you, Dad.. I...beg...you..." And he curled himself on the ground with green grass surrounding him, still crying endlessly.

Without him realizing, it was already an hour since he laid down on the ground, staring at the blue skies, with a blank mind. His tears were almost dried on his face. It was still baffling him of how much he didn't know about his father and Jiwon. And he would be lying if he said he could finally accept everything.

He was still having a hard time registering everything. It was too much.

 

"I didn't get to chase after him. When I came out of the station, he was already disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere, hyung," Donghyuk reported to his team leader with a deep sigh.

Yunhyeong smiled reluctantly as he patted Donghyuk's shoulder, "It's okay. You have worked hard, Dongdong."

Donghyuk formed a slight smile before looking at Yunhyeong, "Where are you going, hyung?"

Yunhyeong was shocked but he smiled awkwardly, "I.. I want to check on Jiwon..."

Donghyuk tugged on his shirt, "Jiwon..? Oh, you mean Bobby?" 

Yunhyeong nodded but Donghyuk not letting him go. The older peered at him, "Donghyuk?"

"Why do you want to check on him? Is he your patient or what?" 

Yunhyeong flashed a small smile at the younger and squeezed his shoulder before leaving without replying anything. Donghyuk bit his lower lip, feeling frustrated with his team leader's change in the way he treated the gangster.

Yunhyeong walked into the cell and smiled when he saw that Bobby was leaning against the wall. The gangster also smiled at him before saying, "You came."

He nodded, "Yeah, I came. Again."

"But this time, I didn't get injured anywhere. You don't have to treat me."  _But yeah, my heart is injured. So, yeah... I wish you will come to heal my wounded heart. Can you?_

Yunhyeong smiled again, "I know. I just.. I just want to see you."

Bobby flaunted his bunny smile that Yunhyeong missed so much. And it was a brief silence for a few seconds before Bobby looked at him.

"Are you just going to stand here, not coming in?" 

Yunhyeong's eyes fluttered, "C..can I?"  _I don't know why, but it felt like I have to draw a fine line between us.. Because you and Hanbin.. I know you love him.._

_But I still want to be next to you._

Bobby nodded, "I don't know why.. But it feels nice talking to you."

Yunhyeong smiled softly and took the keys before unlocking the door and locked it back once he entered the cell. He leaned beside Bobby and the latter said, "Can I..ask you something?"

Yunhyeong turned to face him, signalling him to go on before Bobby asked, "H- Hanbin.. Is he alright? Is he fine?" He sighed, "Was I too harsh back then?" He lifted his head to look at Yunhyeong's shaking pupils and asked again, in a quite desperate tone, "He is..going to be..okay.. Right?"

Yunhyeong nodded with a forced smile, "Yeah. He is going to be fine. Don't worry about him. He is strong enough to digest all of this. But yeah, at first, he will still be in denial like before.. But trust me.. He believes you.. He just.. It's hard for him to accept that the father he respected with all his heart.. Could do something like that to you.."

Bobby sighed again, "I'm scared.. If he suffers because of me.. I don't want him to get hurt.. That's why, I just can't be honest with him for all this time.." His fingers were shaking, so Yunhyeong softly held his hands, and Bobby knew he used to feel this kind of warmth before. But he still couldn't remember it.

The fact that, whenever Yunhyeong held his hand, the feeling of "it's okay now" gradually spreaded to his whole body from his hand.

A gentle, warm, unique, one and only hand that can say, "it's okay now".

"You must haven't completely gain all your memories from the past," Yunhyeong suddenly said and rested his head against Bobby's shoulder, their hands still lacing together.

"What do you mean?" Bobby hurriedly asked but Yunhyeong didn't spare him any answer.  _I can feel that it's better not to let you know me._

And the gangster also didn't ask anymore.  _Is it better like this, not knowing who is he?_

"You know, Bobby, you are not as annoying as I thought," Yunhyeong said, naturally changing the topic, "And I take back when I said you were nasty and wicked."

Bobby laughed, "That's what you thought of me?" He bumped their shoulders and replied, "And honestly, I never thought a team leader of cops like you are such a crybaby~" and he imitated the way Yunhyeong cried before.

The cop laughed sheepishly too before jokingly smacked Bobby's chest, "I'm not a crybaby~"

"Then, why did you cry so ugly like that? So funny, you know," he kept laughing in his unique way and it made Yunhyeong to smile longingly at him, "I just.. I never thought you had such...painful experience like that..."

Bobby only smiled and said, "That's why I wish I can erase Jiwon's name. Jiwon was a weak, stupid and pathetic young boy. And Bobby is a total opposite of that."

Yunhyeong bit his lower lip and faked a smile before Bobby exhaled, "Stop with this. Let's talk about something fun, shall we?"

From the door of the private cell room, Hanbin peeked with a devastated feeling, eyeing how comfortable Bobby was with Yunhyeong. Just like 12 years ago. He could feel his heart burned with jealousy and insecurities. He bit his lower lip when Bobby headlocked Yunhyeong playfully and the latter replied his action with tickling attack before the both of them laughing delightfully.

Bobby was laughing so blissfully, his eyes disappeared immediately and Yunhyeong's face was glowing with happiness.

Hanbin held his chest and knew it was hurting, shattering into pieces. Especially when he remembered that Bobby used to tell him about his so-called first love. Now, Hanbin was sure it was Yunhyeong. Like, who else? The way that gangster described it, it totally fits Yunhyeong.

Just like 12 years ago, Hanbin eventually left that place.

 


	22. Just Go Part I

"Hope this will get you more comfortable sleeping here," Yunhyeong said as he gave a blue pillow and a thick blanket to Bobby.

"Is it fine with your superiors, that you do all of this?" Bobby asked with a kinda worried expression, his eyes on the comfy looking pillow.

Yunhyeong only formed a small smile before ruffling Bobby's sweaty hair, "It's fine, don't worry about me. I will take care of it myself."

Bobby shook his head, "But I think I will regret it for my whole life if you get into trouble because of me."

Yunhyeong couldn't help smiling widely seeing how much Bobby worried about him. "You should worry about yourself first, my little gangster."

Bobby snorted, "Isn't it obvious that I'm bigger than you? Your physique is honestly kinda skinny, you know," he teased with a small laugh and Yunhyeong frowned.

"Do you know how offensive it is, to say that right in front of a cop's face like me?' Yunhyeong acted like he was sulking and Bobby laughed again, "Sorry."

The cop turned his body around, not wanting to face Bobby, still upset that the other was making fun of his skinny body. He swore to himself that he would totally work out day and night perpetually and come back with a tight, well-built body so that Bobby would not be able to make fun of him anymore.

"Hey, are you upset?" Bobby asked, his amused smile was still there, and seeing how unresponsive the cop was, he made a cocky smile before saying, "Well, just so you know, I'm not even going to comfort you or anything if ever you are upset.."

Yunhyeong snorted before smacking Bobby's head softly, "Rude."

Bobby giggled and Yunhyeong smiled, before it turned silence awkwardly. The both of them only looked at each other before Yunhyeong cleared his throat and broke the silence with his hesitant question.

"Umm..well.. You.. Do you hate Hanbin now?" 

Bobby lowered his head down before managing to answer, "How should I say this? I don't hate him. I just.. I trusted him too much, even when I know that he is that person's son.. But turned out, he.. He deceived me for all this time too. Everything that the both of us have shared together... Were all of them lies too?"

"No, they weren't lies," Yunhyeong blurted out, "He really loves you too. Trust me."

Bobby looked up to see Yunhyeong's pair of gorgeous eyes before asking, "Why do you think so?"

"That night, you brought him to your place, wasn't it? He also got to meet with your boss, YG," he smiled a bit, "I still remembered him telling me so excitedly about it. He was like a fanboy meeting his idol."

Bobby also smiled hearing it, "Really? What did he say about my boss?"

"Well, some stuff like he didn't expect YG to be such a warm person. And he could feel fatherly vibe from him..."

At that words, Bobby's smile faltered as he started to feel bad for Hanbin. That kid must have missed his father so much. Or rather yearned for a father's love.

"Overall, he was so thankful to you. Because of you, he had the chance to finally meet face-to-face with the boss of the gang that we have been chasing after for all this time."

Bobby snorted. 

"Actually, while you were sleeping, he rummaged through your room and found the CCTV recordings in the drawer. So, he took them to give it to me, in case they could be some piece of useful evidences, be it to find his father's murderer or about your gang's illegal drug business or anything."

Bobby's eyes were wide opened as he was feeling so betrayed hearing it. He wondered how many times Hanbin has rummaged through his stuff or something. But hearing what next, his eyes shed reluctant tears.

"But you know what, stupidly enough, we never thought it was you. The only fact we know was, the murderer was one of YG gang members. For the whole 2 years, we could only depend on that single clue about his father's murderer."

Bobby was stunned. He thought Hanbin knew it all along that he killed his father, and decided to deceive him for all this time.

"But as soon as he gave them to me, you know what he said to me? If ever we are going to arrest you sooner or later, please don't let him get included in the operation. He wishes you to not know about his identity as a cop at all. He wishes the both of you to stay together even when you are in the jail."

Bobby looked away, didn't want the cop to witness his tears again. 

"Can you understand his position? He loves you. Truly. And he loves his job too. It.. It might be the best decision for him at the moment," Yunhyeong sighed, "He even..had the guts to ditch our team just because of you..."

Bobby sighed too, feeling his heart was shaking up while thinking of how much Hanbin's mind and heart could be shaken up as well too. How much Hanbin love him, that he could think to ditch his own profession for a petty gangster like him. 

"But then, the next day, we found out from the CCTV videos that you were there during the time his father was murdered. And a witness also came in. At first, he tried to defend you when we said you were a murderer, but yeah, he turned mute as soon as we told him that you murdered his father and showed him the video."

"He.. He only found out then..?" 

Yunhyeong nodded. "He is really having a hard time accepting that you, the person he loves the most, killed his own father. Honestly, you are the first person he ever loved. Do you know that?"

Bobby bit his lower lip, "And I.. I told him everything in just one day.. In just a short time, he had to digest all of these?" His lips started to quiver thinking about the younger.

"I just want you to know that he loves you so much and I hope you will not hate him too much. That's all."

Bobby looked at the cop and smiled. "Okay. I'm not even planning to hate him, either way. I can't even hate him, no matter what."

"Do you love him?" Yunhyeong asked, his eyes focusing on Bobby's expression attentively.

"Yes. I loved him. And I still do. Even if I tell myself to forget him, I just can't do it. My heart, my mind.. Can only think of him."

Yunhyeong nodded as understanding washed over him. With a reluctant smile, he sent a soft pat on Bobby's shoulder, "Cheer up. Everything's gonna be okay."

"You look so sure of everything," Bobby muttered, his eyes portray  _melancholy_ gaze, which broke the cop's heart in and out.

Yunhyeong didn't reply. He only flashed a small smile at the other and fumbled in his pocket to reach for something, but stopped when he heard Bobby's unexpected question for him.

"So... Are we friends now?" Bobby asked, his voice turned pretty timid. 

"F-friends?" Yunhyeong was absolutely dumbfounded, to hear that kind of question from that gangster. Even so, he was damn happy, though a part of him was a bit reluctant with the fact that up till now, Jiwon and even Bobby only wanted him as a friend.

"Well, I just... Nevermind. I forget that you are a cop and I am just a gangster, a murderer even..."

Yunhyeong smiled prettily, "I want to be your friend. No matter who you are," he finally took that thing from his pocket out and said, "Maybe you don't remember it well, but we were friends. We even promised each other to stay as friends forever."

Bobby was confused. His eyes turned toward the thing Yunhyeong brought out just now and saw that it was a locket pendant. He smiled, "Wah, a locket pendant. It's cute."

"You don't remember this one too?" Yunhyeong asked, still upset.

Bobby was getting more frustrated. What was the meaning of these? What Yunhyeong was trying to tell him? Who was he? Why did he always ask Bobby if he remember him? Did they really friends before? But then, why couldn't he remember him?

"Open it," Yunhyeong softly said as he handed Bobby the locket.

Nervously, Bobby opened it and almost gasped when it showed a photo of him and Yunhyeong in a school uniform, looking young. "We were schoolmates?"

Yunhyeong's lips formed a thin line before he said, "Try to remember, Jiwon. This is the one and only picture of us, that we took in the school's garden during your first day at our school."

And the memory slowly came into his mind. He couldn't believe it. "Yun..Yunhyeong..?"

The cop widely smiled and hugged Bobby as the latter finally recognized and remembered him, "Oh God, finally. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you?"

Bobby was still stunned and speechless. His mouth didn't seem to close as he never expected Yunhyeong that he could only meet in his dreams was actually just in front of him.

He caressed Yunhyeong's face, his eyes scrutinizing the cop's perfect visual and a tear dropped from his eye, "Yun.. This face.. The face that I couldn't see nor remember no matter what... It's you.. It's really you."

Yunhyeong held Bobby's arm gently, "I'm sad that you can't remember such pretty face like this," he joked and Bobby smiled before Yunhyeong pulled him into a longing embrace.

 

"Did you remember the first time we met back?" Yunhyeong asked with a knowing smile.

Bobby giggled sheepishly, "Is it the one that you guys ambushed us and you headlocked me and I.." Bobby playfully smiled at him, "I fucking shot your legs~"

Yunhyeong made a sulking face, "12 years ago, we promised to meet back in a nice occasion. I can't believe that's our reunion turned out to be."

"What a nice occasion we had," Bobby laughed again. He still couldn't believe it was Yunhyeong and that he was actually a cop.

When the laughter died down, he looked at Yunhyeong before asking, "So, we are..still friends, right?"

Yunhyeong only flashed a weak smile at him before his phone suddenly rang. He talked for a bit before hanging up and looked at Bobby.

"I better get going now."

Bobby was a bit upset that Yunhyeong had to leave now. From the conversation, apparently, Yunhyeong had to attend a meeting with his superiors. Probably, they were going to discuss about him. Bobby bit his lower lip at that probability.

"Take a rest, Jiwon," he patted the pillow gently and spreaded the blanket for Bobby to sleep on, "There's a lot for you to go through after this."

Bobby smiled and obediently laid on the blanket, his head rested on the pillow before looking at Yunhyeong who was smiling endlessly now. 

"Just go, I will sleep comfortably, for now," he said with a light smile at the cop, "Thank you anyway, for this special treatment, though you don't have to do this. Oh, now I understand why are you so nice to me out of the blue."

Yunhyeong smiled and shook his head, "This is nothing. I just don't want you to hurt your back later, for sleeping on this cold floor."

When Yunhyeong was about to open the cell's door, Bobby suddenly called him, "Hey!"  

Yunhyeong turned around and Bobby fiddled with his cuffed hands before looking up again, to face Yunhyeong.

"I.. Thank you again. For spending time with me.. And talk to me.. And listen to me. Thank you. So much," he murmured"

Yunhyeong didn't reply, he only formed a soft smile and left with a heavy heart. Bobby looked at his cuffed hands and smiled to himself.

"Yun... I can't believe I can finally meet you."

Without them knowing, Hanbin was watching everything from the CCTV room upstairs while gritting his teeth, his fist clenching. The handsome staff beside him noticed how fuming Hanbin looked, it did scare him off.

"Hanbin-shi, are you okay?" 

"Do I look like I'm okay now?" He snapped, causing the staff to shut his mouth immediately.

Hanbin sighed heavily and looked at the staff before saying, "I'm sorry, Jaewon hyung. I.. I just..."

Jaewon smiled sweetly and patted his shoulder, "It's okay. It's my own fault for asking such obvious and silly question to you."

Hanbin smiled eventually, even it was a bitter one, "I'm sorry. I just ambushed you like this and disturbed your work. And I scolded you. What a fucking asshole I am."

Jaewon flashed a playful smile, "I know right."

Hanbin rolled his eyes. Jaewon still smiled, he even squeezed Hanbin's shoulder with a comforting smile, "I always get your back, Hanbin. It's possible to be depressed with all that happened in your life now."

Hanbin was about to smile, but then he looked at Jaewon curiously, "What do you mean? How..how did you know...?"

"W-well.. I'm sorry, Hanbin, but things about you, your father and that gangster..everyone already knows about it. Everyone is talking about it. Every department knows-"

Hanbin stood, feeling embarassed and he could feel the stares from other staff and detectives that came into the room. Jaewon tried to calm him down but Hanbin was getting even more depressed, especially when the CCTV recording from the cell showed that Bobby was caressing Yunhyeong's face.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath and hastily pressed the button  _shift+_ _delete_  on the keyboard, thus deleting permanently the CCTV recording from the cell.

Jaewon looked at Hanbin, shocked with the younger's action, "Hanbin-shi, what did you just do?"

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed and left abruptly, leaving Jaewon dumbfounded. 

The staff slapped his mouth, "This rotten mouth," he looked at pitiful backview of Hanbin and sighed, "Poor guy."

 

* * *

 

It has been three days since that day. And for the whole three days, Hanbin locked himself in his own apartment, not having the will to attend work. He didn't think he could face anyone at this rate. Especially when everyone in the department has found out about who his father truly was.

He was feeling embarassed to death.

The fact that he was resenting Jiwon while the latter had to suffer that much. He only added up to the older's misery for all this time. What a jerk he was.

And the fact that his father could do something that horrible and inhumane to Jiwon, while he kept idolizing his own father, claiming his father was the best and the nicest. He felt like dying the more he thought about it.

He punched his own chest frustratedly before the tears rolling down from his eyes. It was too much to bear and too much to digest. He clenched the bed sheet until his knuckles turned white and he didn't need to look, the bed and pillow were wet from his overflowing tears.

His phone was off the whole 3 days. He didn't think he would be able to contact anyone in this moment. He didn't even bother to open the door everytime someone knocked on the door frantically. He knew it was either Donghyuk or Yunhyeong. Because he heard their voice yelling asking him to open the door or come out, but he was hopeless.

He hated Yunhyeong for being a good support and company for Bobby while he couldn't. And he hated Donghyuk for not having any role in this complicated past. Donghyuk's life was the most peaceful, but seemed like the younger had chosen the wrong path for being a cop and befriend Hanbin and Yunhyeong.

Because now, he was somehow trapped between the three dejected souls that were sticked to the event 12 years ago. Hanbin. Jiwon. And Yunhyeong.

Hanbin sighed when he heard the sound of knocking on the door again. This time, it was Chanwoo. He heard the younger saying stuff like,  _hyung, please open the door, I can't let you be alone, let me in, hyung, please, stop crying,_ but Hanbin shook his head.

"No, I want Bobby. I only want him."

He only wanted Bobby to come and pull him into his soothing embrace and had him caressing his hair or whatever, he just wanted to feel Bobby's warmth now. 

But then, he realized, he was the one that put Bobby into that cell.

With a frail movement, he reached for his unmoving cellphone on the table and turned it on, before Bobby's smiley face came across as the welcoming photo. A soft smile naturally formed. He didn't even recall the time he changed the picture. Then, he also then noticed the wallpaper picture was also the one with Bobby. 

His fingers automatically went to touch Bobby's lips on the screen and he kissed it before tears dripped down again. Before he knew it, he was swimming with tears as he hugged the phone dearly, as if his life depended on it.

He opened the gallery and looked at each photo Bobby took. He didn't even notice since when he had those photos. But he was contented seeing them. It made him missed the older even more. He did laugh when he looked at Bobby's failed attempt to take selca and his other ugly selcas, everything about it, they made him smiled endlessly though it hurt like hell when he remembered those memories.

But he treasured every little time, every single memories he shared with Bobby. He appreciated each of them. So, even if they were not fated together, he knew he would never be able to forget Bobby.

He shook his head as he gathered his thoughts, "No, I can't do this anymore. I have to meet him. I need to see him. I need you." And he fell down on his bed again with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He lost too many counts of how much he cried.

 

"Hanbin..." Bobby stood abruptly as soon as he saw Hanbin in front of the cell, looking at him with his glassy red eyes.

Bobby noticed how broken Hanbin looked now, he felt so bad for the younger. If possible, he really wanted to go to him and pull him into his arms, giving him a tight and comforting embrace and even kissing him dearly, but, it was impossible. Here he was, being tied to the chain. He couldn't move closer to him.

Hanbin was standing rooted to the floor as he eyed Bobby's condition in the jail. In only white shirt and black pants, his hair messy and he looked quite thinner than the last time Hanbin saw him, his hands were cuffed by the chain, just like a caged animal and he looked so pitiful, it hurt Hanbin's heart that Bobby had to suffer like this all because of him. His swollen face because of Hanbin's punch that day, however, seemed to be healed already. Hanbin hated to admit that he was thankful Yunhyeong went to treat the gangster.

Bobby bit his dry lower lip, swallowing the deafening silence between them. He wanted to say something, but he somehow felt like he shouldn't. In fact, there were a lot that he wanted to say and ask to Hanbin, but his mouth was sealed shut at the moment. 

Instead, they stayed like that, staring at each other without moving an inch from their spot. 

"Where have you been?" Bobby decided to ask, "Yunhyeong said you turned off your phone for the past 3 days and not coming to work either-"

"Why do you care?" Hanbin hated how cold he sounded, especially when he spotted the dumbfounded look on Bobby's face. 

"I.. I'm just worried about you," Bobby said and lowered his head down, feeling like the old Hanbin has come back again. And maybe, the new cutie and sweet Hanbin would not come back anymore. 

And it turned silence again.

Bobby sighed and looked up, "Why are you here anyway? Happy to see me in this pathetic state?"

Hanbin walked closer to the cell bars and pressed his lips into a thin line before kneeling down, surprising Bobby.

"Please... Forgive my father," he muttered, his head was hung low, not able to face Bobby who only gave him a disbelief stare, "Please forgive everything that my father, my family and even me... Everything that we have done to you.. Please forgive us..."

Bobby scoffed, "The fuck, Hanbin, get up.."

"Please forgive us.. I.. I beg you, with all my heart. Please forgive us. Please forgive my dad. Please forgive my mom. Please forgive...me.." Tears unwantedly rolled down from his eyes and Bobby couldn't take it anymore, "Hanbin, I said get up!"

"I won't get up unless you forgive me and my family-"

"I said get the fucking up, you moron!"

Hanbin lifted up his head, "It's fine if you want to hate me, but please forgive us. Especially my father. Please forgive him, I ask you this favor, Bobby, please-"

Bobby gritted his teeth before snapping at the younger, "Why do you say sorry for something you didn't fucking do? Why would you kneel down and beg for my forgiveness on behalf of him??"

"Because he is..He was my father..."

Bobby bit his lower lip before inhaling deeply as he looked at Hanbin's pathetic posture in front of him. He really wanted to go to Hanbin and make him stand, but yeah, his movement was limited due to the chain. "Get up, Hanbin, please. I'm supposed to be satisfied seeing you kneel down in front of me, but this..This is just wrong.. I don't like you like this.. Please get up, Kim Hanbin.."

But the stubborn boy is a stubborn boy. "Forgive us, first..."

Bobby sighed out of frustration. No matter how he wanted to say it, he just couldn't forgive his own uncle. The word  _sorry_  was never meant for his uncle. He could forgive Hanbin, and even Hanbin's mother, but his uncle? No, he just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Bobby murmured and Hanbin looked at him, full of desperation in his eyes, "Why?"

Right at that time, Yunhyeong came and he yelped, "God, Hanbin, what are you doing?"

"Great thing you came, please..please get him out of my sight," Bobby said, turning his back against Hanbin,  _please don't let me see this side of you. I can't bear it seeing your tears._

Hanbin's dreadful eyes never left Bobby's cold back as what Bobby said just now kept lingering in his mind.  _get him out of my sight get him out of my sight get him out of my sight_

Yunhyeong dragged the stunned Hanbin away from the cell bars and brought him out of that place. At the hallway, Hanbin finally let his hand off Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong sighed in vexation before saying, "What the hell were you doing just now, Kim Hanbin?"

"I'm doing what I should do-"

Yunhyeong glared at his younger friend, "What you should do? Hanbin-ah, this isn't what you should do! Don't you think it's unfair to Jiwon if you just asked him to forgive you and your family like that?!" He calmed himself down, didn't want to scold Hanbin more in his weakest point now, "I mean.. Think about his feelings too, Hanbin-ahh.. Think of what he has been through.. If you are in his place, will you able to forgive someone who ruined your life completely.."

Hanbin pressed his back against the wall and rested his head there as he tried to swallow everything. This whole thing, this whole complicated, twisted fate between him and Bobby, and how much Bobby must have despised him right now. He knew he deserved it, but it was just too much for him. When Yunhyeong held his hand, he looked at his hyung and remembered the scene in the cell where Bobby and Yunhyeong tickled each other, laughing so blissfully and that smile..that smile on Bobby's lips... And when they hugged each other..

Hanbin hastily shoved Yunhyeong away, "Are you happy now, hyung? He fucking hates me.. But you.. Who is like an angel.." He snorted, "Bobby is all yours now, hyung. You must be very happy."

Astonished, Yunhyeong rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about, Kim Hanbin?"

Hanbin scoffed, "Are you satisfied now, hyung? Do you think I don't know your fucking intention?" 

"What intention?" Yunhyeong asked, with a little unsatisfied tone.

"You want to steal him away from me!" 

Yunhyeong swallowed his saliva hardly as he stared at Hanbin's broken gaze. He sighed, "I'm not!"

At that time, Donghyuk who happened to walk there, saw them. He blinked his eyes, feeling relieved to see Hanbin coming back to the station but looking at the situation, he could feel that the two were arguing. With a worried feeling, he anxiously approached the two. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you two like this?"

Yunhyeong ruffled his hair with a deep sigh, before looking at Donghyuk and forced out a small smile, "Nothing-"

"Hyung, I saw it all. You and Bobby. Together in the cell. Laughing happily."

This time, Donghyuk rolled his eyes and looked at Yunhyeong with a glare, "Hyung? You came into his cell? You.. Freaking get into it?"

Yunhyeong sighed again, "I can explain-"

"You know what, hyung.. You are so.. Hypocrite. Fucking hypocrite!" And Yunhyeong slapped Hanbin again, leaving a stinging red marks on the younger's cheeks while Donghyuk covered his mouth, dumbfounded.

Hanbin smiled bitterly despite the pain and Yunhyeong bit his lower lip as he realized what he had done.

It was the second time he slapped the other. And it was all because of Bobby. 

"Why? Isn't it true? Before this, you were all out on arresting him. You said you hated him the most. He used to be a subject that you wanted to destroy the most. You also kept on saying he couldn't be trusted and I should stop myself from falling for him," Hanbin was giving a deadly look at his team leader, "But now, once it is proven that he is Jiwon, your view on him completely changed. The way you treated him also changed drastically, hyung!"

Yunhyeong was flabbergasted hearing Hanbin's outburst. He was totally speechless. "Hanbin..."

"I also think of you like that, Yunhyeong hyung. You change a lot now," Donghyuk suddenly interrupted, with a disappointed gaze toward the older, "I can't believe the two of you, the two hyung that I respected the most, can fight each other, just because of a mere gangster like him."

Yunhyeong shifted his attention toward Donghyuk and firmly muttered, "He is not a mere gangster, Donghyuk. He is Jiwon. That's why."

"You clearly said before that you don't like him," Donghyuk claimed and Hanbin scoffed while glaring at his bestfriend who was biting his lower lip now before replying to Donghyuk, "I said I don't like Bobby. Not Jiwon."

Hanbin snorted in utter disbelief and jabbed at Yunhyeong's chest harshly before walking away with angry heart. The older pressed his lips into a thin line. He could clearly understand why Hanbin would feel like that, but still, how could Hanbin expect him to steal Bobby away from him? Even a slight part of Yunhyeong wanted to... If possible. 

"Isn't Bobby and Jiwon the same person?" Donghyuk angrily asked, "You are being ridiculous, hyung. I can't understand nor side with you anymore."

Yunhyeong looked at Donghyuk, "I'm sorry, Donghyuk."

"That makes me hate Bobby or Jiwon or whoever he is even more," Donghyuk said and left too.

 

* * *

 

"Bobby, you got a visitor," Donghyuk said when he came into the cell and opened the door.

"Visitor?" Bobby asked, more to himself. He wondered who would come to see him here.

Donghyuk coldly removed the chain from Bobby but the handcuff were still there, over Bobby's hands and brought him out to the room where the visitor waited for him. Bobby's forehead wrinkled as he didn't recognize that person in a suit. He sat in front of the visitor, separated by a glass between them and stared at him with a confused face before Donghyuk left them without saying anything.

The younger was still mad at him, indeed.

Bobby looked at the visitor and hesitantly asked, "Do..do I know you?"

The visitor smiled awkwardly before saying, "Can you give me your hand?"

Bobby lifted up his cuffed hands before the visitor held his hands softly through the hole at the bottom part of the glass window. At that time, he took Bobby's palm and started tracing it, writing using his own fingers, with a hope that Bobby would be able to read what he wanted to deliver.

_It's me, Jinhwan._

As soon as Bobby figured it out, his small eyes widened and a large smile was starting to form on his lips. Jinhwan was in fact wearing a mask of other people's face as a disguise in order to avoid the police officers from recognizing him.

"I can't believe it's you, I almost can't recognize you, hyung," Bobby said half-whispered, "But how did you come here? What brings you here? I.. Oh God, I'm thrilled, hyung, like seriously."

Jinhwan chuckled with Bobby's excited blabbering and held Bobby's hands tighter before murmuring in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, Jiwon, I mean, Bobby, for causing you such trouble like this."

Bobby shook his head, "No, you didn't cause me any trouble, hyung. I am the one who chose to do this, you are not the one at fault. Please, stop saying sorry."

"But still, looking at your condition now, I feel so bad. I don't want you to suffer alone-"

Bobby caressed Jinhwan's small fingers and shook his head, "No, hyung. I'm okay here," his face suddenly delighted, trying to change the topic, he didn't really like to see Jinhwan kept blaming himself, "Oh, and hyung.. Guess what? I.. I finally met with Yunhyeong!"

Jinhwan's mouth gaped opened, "Yunhyeong? You mean, that guy you like..?"

Bobby nodded with a stupid smile carved on his pale lips, "Yes, that guy. But yeah.. He is actually a cop too. Like Hanbin."

"Cop?" Jinhwan looked around, "You mean, he is around in this place?"

Bobby nodded again, "We often meet too, hyung. He always come to me and talk, like the old days. You know, days here are not that stressful because he is always there by my side."

Jinhwan eyed Bobby's expression before uttering, "Is your heart...changing now?"

Bobby was puzzled with Jinhwan's question, but he remained his calm and answered, "What do you mean? My heart is always like this."

"What about Hanbin?"

Bobby went silent. Truthfully, he also didn't know what to say or think about the younger.

Jinhwan suddenly leaned in toward Bobby to whisper, "Honestly, there's someone in this place who is on our side," Jinhwan lowered his voice, "He told us everything that happened here. Including you. He said you told Hanbin everything about the past. And that kid went lunatic, because of you."

Bobby bit his lower lip even he was quite shocked to know that there was _insider_  that worked with his gang among the cops. Even so, he felt bad when Jinhwan said Hanbin went crazy with the overloaded new 'informations' about his father.

"I had to tell him the truth."

Jinhwan nodded understandingly, "I know."

While at that, Bobby asked impatiently, "How about Mino hyung? He didn't do anything stupid, right?"

Jinhwan sighed and Bobby knew it was not a good sign.

"He went totally nuts over Hanbin. I don't think I have ever seen him that mad. He crashed everything in front of him before he told us about you getting arrested. But thankfully, we were able to escape before the cops arrived."

Bobby sighed too, "I was the stupid one. For ignoring his warning back then."

"It's possible. You trusted him. I would do the same if I was you," Jinhwan gave him an assuring smile.

"So, what will happen now? I'm worried about Mino hyung..."

"For now, YG grounded your gang members from going anywhere. They stayed in your second hideout place silently. But no worries about them. They behave like obedient sons this time. Because YG is also.. You know, angry with the fact that you got arrested," Jinhwan stopped before saying with an unknown smile, "But do you want to know something?"

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows and Jinhwan said, "YG seems like, he doesn't even blame Hanbin at all. I think he likes that brat a little bit too much now."

Bobby wanted to smile. He really wanted to. And he did.

"Look, you smiled," Jinhwan said, "You still love him, don't you? You were scared that Mino is going to harm Hanbin, but since YG forbids them, you are relieved, isn't it?"

Bobby lightly smiled in acknowledgement, "I can't believe how much you are able to read me, hyung. But.. Yun.. I.."

"Bobby... You have to be able to differ between being thankful and love. Because the way I see it, you are only thankful toward Yunhyeong and admire him for always being by your side. But Hanbin.. You love him, you care about him, despite your twisted fate with him."

Bobby lifted up his head, looking at his hyung who smiled at him, "Think about what I said, Bobby."

The gangster sighed. Yes, his hyung was right.

 

* * *

 

In the interrogation room.

Namjoon looked at Bobby who was staring at his own hands which been cuffed again before the detective sighed, slightly feeling annoyed. 

"Tell me, how did you tell your gang members about our operation to ambush them at your hideout place after catching you?" He asked and Bobby lifted up his head with a small smirk on his lips, "Why? Did you guys fail?"

Namjoon snorted and nodded with a bitter smile, "Yeah, failed miserably. When we went to your gang's mansion, nothing was found there. Not even a trace."

Bobby grinned satisfiedly, "They are fast, as expected." 

The cop clenched his fist, "What??"

Bobby smiled, remembering that he had a dream about Yunhyeong that morning. He told Mino about it and the older forced him to leave Hanbin's apartment as he had a hunch that something bad might happen, but Bobby was still stubborn as always and insisted on staying there. Because he believed Hanbin wouldn't do something that disappoint him, but turned out, he did. He really did it.

However, he couldn't really blame the younger, though. It was possible to do that, since he was too upset to find out that Bobby killed his father.

Maybe, that's why, Mino decided to come over at the apartment, in case anything happened and it did, which was a lucky that the cops didn't notice his appearance at all. And Bobby vouldn't be more thankful that Mino was there, even he was too abashed now, that Mino was right about everything.

"Hey, are you listening?" Namjoon asked in his husky voice, "I'm asking you, where did they disappear to?"

Bobby snickered, "How would I know?"

Namjoon snickered too, "You are their gang member, of course you would know."

"But I'm locked here. How do you expect me to know about them?"

Namjoon smiled mockingly, "That's it. If you are locked here, how did they know that we were going to ambush them?" 

"You can't blame them for being sharp," he talked back and Namjoon laughed, but not in a good way, feeling irritated at the maximum level.

"Being sharp. my ass," he laughed again, "We shall change our topic. This is really making me mad, seriously."

He calmed his nerves down and looked at Bobby who smiled way too cocky now before asking, "About Jinhwan's father," and Bobby's smile vanished right away.

"You didn't kill him, right?" 

Bobby shook his head sternly. "I killed him! Jinhwan hyung didn't do it."

Namjoon smirked, "I didn't say Jinhwan did it?"

Bobby swallowed his saliva down hardly, "I just.. I.."

"Why are you so worked up to claim that you killed him when you didn't? I really don't understand it," Namjoon shook his head and smiled again, "This is fucking interesting," he stared at Bobby's wavering eyes, "Hanbin even recorded your confession, that you didn't kill Jinhwan's father, do you know that?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "What the fuck did you say?"

"There is an evidence already that Jinhwan was the one that killed his own father. Why are you still going to claim that you did it?"

Bobby bit his lower lip and said, "Please. Don't arrest him. Jinhwan hyung- no, you can't arrest him..."

"How can we arrest him if we can't find him anywhere?" He looked at Bobby with a knowing smile, "Unless you give us a proper cooperation. Tell us where did he and your gang members hide now," Bobby's eyelashes fluttered a bit when he heard what Namjoon said next, "And your punishment can be reduced. You might be freed early, Bobby!"

He was about to be swayed by the offer, but his loyalty was no joke. He firmly shook his head, "No, I will not tell you anything. And I will never cooperate with you."

Namjoon sighed before touching his earpiece and said, "Team Leader, I officially.. Give up."

Not long after that, the door slided open and Yunhyeong together with Donghyuk entered. Bobby looked at them and formed a reluctant smile at Yunhyeong, before mouthing,  _I'm sorry, but I can't cooperate with you guys._

Yunhyeong pressed his lips together and said to Namjoon who looked frustrated as fuck, "You can go back. I will take over from now."

Yunhyeong sat in front of Bobby while Donghyuk stood beside his team leader before saying, "We are sorry that you had the unfortunate past, but investigation should still be carried out properly."

Yunhyeong looked at Bobby intently and asked, "We are serious about this, Bobby. If you cooperate with us, your punishment will be lighter."

Bobby was having a mixed feeling. He really wanted a lighter punishment, but he couldn't just betray his own gang like this. Now, he could somehow fully understand Hanbin's position for all this time. Floating between betraying or stay faithful?

"I want to ask one question, first," Bobby suddenly asked.

Yunhyeong nodded with a light smile before the gangster asked, "What would my punishment be?"

Donghyuk looked at Yunhyeong before saying, "Since you killed Hanbin hyung's father out of self-defense, we can say that you are saved in that case. But.. Legally, you should be charged of murder, because of several circumstances."

"W-what circumstances?" Bobby asked, feeling pretty nervous.

Yunhyeong uttered, "There are eight factors to be taken into consideration to determine if what you did was out of self-defense, but.. You disobeyed 5 out of 8, so it is very unlikely that your action will be recognized as a self-defense."

"You used deadly weapon or dangerous object, which is the scissor to stab him. You also inflicted more damage to him and you used more force or violence than him, even when he had stopped his attack. And.. You fucking killed him. All of these actions, couldn't be recognized as self-defense," Donghyuk explained with a guilty look at Bobby.

"Well, in Korea's law," Yunhyeong added, with a soft sigh in the end. "So, you are most likely to be sentenced to minimum 5 years in prison."

Bobby was baffled. He thought about Jinhwan and wondered if he could save the older in any way possible. Is there any more way available?

He thought what Jinhwan did could be said as an action of self-defense, so maybe, Jinhwan would be able to avoid the punishment but seemed like, he would be found guilty based on the law. 

"But Jinhwan hyung.. He is not a murderer. He did it to save me. It..." He sighed, how should he explain this?

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at Yunhyeong and muttered, "Can you guys help me, just for this once?"

"Help?"

"Ignore the fact that Jinhwan hyung killed his father. And destroy the recording. Instead, use the handprint on the pistol as an evidence that I killed his father."

Yunhyeong's eyes rounded in dissatisfaction, "What the hell are you thinking, Bobby?"

"After all, I have already been charged of murder, isn't it?"

Yunhyeong's eyes shook reluctantly while Donghyuk sighed heavily at the side.

"So, please..help me. Don't catch Jinhwan hyung. I will take the blame."

Yunhyeong was losing for words, he never thought Bobby's decision was very firm like that. "We..we really can't change your decision, isn't it?"

Bobby smiled bitterly, "Yeah. I am this stubborn jerk. Hate me all you want."

Yunhyeong sighed,  _You know I can never hate you, Jiwon._

Seeing how it turned out, Donghyuk turned toward Bobby and said, "The interrogation has ended. You can get up."

Bobby heaved a relieved sigh, though it was so sudden. He stood and walked approaching Yunhyeong before saying, "Can you promise me? That you guys will never touch Jinhwan hyung?"

Yunhyeong's gorgeous eyes turned misery. He really wanted to say that he couldn't do that, but seeing how earnest Bobby's brown pupils on him, he finally said, "Okay."

Donghyuk sighed again, not really understand why and how of everything. But somehow, he could see why Hanbin and Yunhyeong were falling head over heels on this gangster, but he didn't want to admit it. That he was also starting to open up to the older.

It's like everyone was sucked into him.

 

That night, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk went to a street vendor near the station and had late night snacks together while talking about lots of things, before Donghyuk poured soju into Yunhyeong's cup and his too.

"So, about Bobby, what do you think we should do now?" Donghyuk asked and Yunhyeong sighed, "I don't know. It's freaking difficult. I really don't know what to do now."

He dunked down a glass of soju and sighed again, "This is only supposed to be a gangster case. How did it turn out like this?"

Donghyuk giggled but there was no fun in it, "I know right. It turned from gangster case to murder and now, sexual abuse. What a rough path."

Yunhyeong nodded and Donghyuk poured another glass of soju before Yunhyeong finished the glass again. The younger looked at his team leader with an empathy gaze before uttering, "Hyung, are you that stressed? You don't look well now."

Yunhyeong smiled with his eyes closed and Donghyuk knew, his beloved team leader was drunk now. He sighed before Yunhyeong said, "Pour me another glass, Dongdong-ahh.."

Donghyuk was about to do what Yunhyeong wanted, but then, he heard some familiar voices nearing them.

"We can just eat at my restaurant, you know," the first familiar voice said. "You can eat for free."

"But I want to eat here," the second familiar voice replied with a small laugh, "This stall has the best food ever!"

"Are you saying my restaurant is bad?"

"Did I get caught?"

"Like seriously, hyung?"

"I'm just kidding. Promise you, I will pay here. You just need to accompany me. That's all."

Yunhyeong started to open his eyes when the voices were finally behind him before Donghyuk smiled and greeted the voices' owner, "Junhwe! Hanbin hyung!" And he mindlessly waved his hands at them with a foolish grin on his lips, "Come sit here with me and Yunhyeong hyung!" 

 

Meanwhile, back in the station, Namjoon came to Bobby and said, "Bobby, you had a visitor."

Bobby smiled joyfully as he thought it was Jinhwan again. But when he got into the room, his smiled died as soon as he spotted blonde hair and annoying smirk from the visitor's pink lips, "Hi, Bobby. Long time no see."

Bobby's fist was clenched, "Sehun... What the fuck are you doing here?"


	23. Just Go Part II

A mocking laughter, "Come on, is that how you treat your visitor?"

Namjoon already left, leaving the two of them there. Bobby sat down on the chair in front of the other and sighed before asking, "How can you be here? Are you digging your own grave? This is a police station, for fuck's sake."

Sehun grinned, "Are you worried about me?"

Bobby scoffed, couldn't believe Sehun was that calm to be here. Hanbin and Donghyuk freaking knew that blonde. He could just be arrested in no time.

"Just fucking tell me why are you here?!"

Sehun laughed again, "Gosh, calm down, Bobby," he smiled, "Since you are this impatient, I will just go straight to the point," he got up and leaned closer toward Bobby before whispering, "I found out that you are dating that cop," he laughed again, "Oh.. I mean, Mr Kim Donghyun's son..."

Bobby could feel his anxiety rosing up as he realized that Sehun had found out about Hanbin. And he fucking knew, Hanbin was going to be in danger now. 

"We have broken up," he said, not really meaning to say that, but he did in order to protect Hanbin, because he knew, Sehun would attack his beloved people. And now, that blonde has found the perfect target. Hanbin.

"Broke up?" His eyes looked disappointed but it soon changed into lusty ones, "Great. Then, I can own him, however I want, isn't it?"

Bobby scowled, "What the fuck did you just said?"

"You know, that kid is pretty," he replied with naughty winks, "Really pretty. He totally looks like he is going to be a good fuck."

Bobby was gritting his teeth now, "You gotta be kidding me..."

"What should I do? I already saw you guys kissing that night, at the nightclub. It..made me hard."

Bobby slammed the table angrily, "Don't you dare lay your hands on him!"

"You should have been more careful then, not to let me know about him. But you were careless. And that's it. I'm not going to back out."

And that's all he said before leaving. Bobby pressed his lips together, beginning to worry about Hanbin.

 

Hanbin also smiled at Donghyuk but when he realized that Yunhyeong was also there, he frowned. He turned toward Junhoe and said, "Let's go to your restaurant."

Junhoe eyed him curiously and shifted his attention toward Donghyuk and Yunhyeong before asking Hanbin, "What the heck? Just now, you said you are going to buy me dinner?"

"I don't wanna eat here, let's go, June-yaa," Hanbin grabbed Junhoe's hand but the younger shook his head, "Not until you tell me why so suddenly you changed your mind."

Donghyuk pouted seeing how Hanbin wanted to avoid them and Yunhyeong bit his lower lip as he realized that Hanbin really hated him now. 

"It's okay, I will leave. You can eat here, Hanbin," Yunhyeong said before getting up and Donghyuk quickly stopped him, grabbing his wrist, "No, hyung, why would you leave? You still haven't eaten yet, hyung. Leave after you eat."

Junhoe looked at Hanbin and dragged him to sit together with them, "No one is going to leave. That's that."

Hanbin frowned even more as he finally was facing Yunhyeong who looked at him with his drunken eyes. Donghyuk smiled at Junhoe before mouthing,  _Perfect timing._

Then, the stall's owner came with jajangmyeon that Donghyuk and Yunhyeong ordered before. Junhoe's eyes shifted to the jajangmyeon and elbowed Hanbin before saying, "This reminds me of that time when I crashed into your apartment and Bobby hyung was jealous as fuck."

Hanbin blushed as he remembered it and Junhoe said as if mocking him, "Ahhh, good time... But yeah, now that it turned out like this.." A soft sigh.

Donghyuk looked at them before asking his friend, "You know?"

Junhoe nodded, "How can I not? The news are all over the world.  _The wanted gangster is finally caught after been deceived by undercover cop,"_ he gave Hanbin a small glare as he imitated the news announcer, feeling a bit unfair that Hanbin lied toward Bobby, and even to him.

"Yah, you are supposed to comfort me, not provoking me like this," Hanbin slapped Junhoe's cheeks before the latter slapped Hanbin's cheeks too as a revenge, "This is just my style of comforting people."

Donghyuk smiled in amusement before started slurping his jajangmyeon while Yunhyeong played with the chopstick and digged in too afterward. Donghyuk then said with a playful smile at Junhoe and Hanbin, "You guys are getting so close lately?"

"Close, but not so close," Junhoe corrected him, "He just suddenly called me out of nowhere," he smiled cockily, "While crying."

Hanbin covered Junhoe's mouth abruptly, "I didn't cry!"

Donghyuk giggled while Yunhyeong smiled blandly seeing Hanbin in his defensive state. He is cute, no one can deny it.

"Just admit it, hyung. I really wanted to say no to you, but hearing your cries, I just.. Can't help it.. Well, maybe, that's how Bobby hyung feels everytime," the last sentence came out in a lower tone.

Yunhyeong cleared out his throat before downing another glass of soju. Hanbin who saw that rolled his eyes as he stared at his older friend, "Donghyuk-ahh, this hyung is drunk already, isn't he?"

Donghyuk sighed before nodding, "Yeah, it seems so."

Hanbin snorted, "What is he stressing about? He already gets Bobby, what else does he want?"

Yunhyeong looked up and snorted too, "You really have no idea, Hanbin. Really."

Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows before looking at Donghyuk. The latter sighed before saying, "Bobby persists on taking the blame of Jinhwan's father's case."

This time, Junhoe's eyebrows perked up as soon as he heard Jinhwan's name being mentioned. "Jinhwan's father?"

Donghyuk nodded, "He doesn't want Jinhwan hyung to be jailed, so he kinda begged us to destroy his confession that you recorded before."

"Do you..perhaps know where is Jinhwan hyung now? Wait- no, does that mean.. Jinhwan hyung is going to get jailed- ahh, no, you did say Bobby hyung wants to take the blame..." Junhoe didn't know why was he stuttering, "I mean.." He looked with his earnest eyes at Donghyuk, "Where is Jinhwan hyung now?"

Donghyuk shrugged, "Donno. Bobby never gonna tell us."

Junhoe sighed lightly before Hanbin eyed him weirdly, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly like this?"

Junhoe could feel his cheeks turning red as he almost get caught red-handed before he shook his head, "No-nothing.."

Brushing it aside, Hanbin looked at Donghyuk back and asked, "Then.. What will happen to him? I mean, Bobby..."

Donghyuk smacked Hanbin's head playfully before nagging like a mother, "That's why you have to stop playing truant and come back to work. Look at you not knowing what happened in the station."

Hanbin sheepishly smiled at the younger before rubbing his head, "I'm sorry, I just.. I just need to clear out my head. There's just so much to take in, I need time and space."

Donghyuk nodded understandingly before Yunhyeong's head fell onto the table and he was already unconscious. Junhoe chuckled softly, "That's so fast."

Hanbin also smiled too before ruffling his hyung's hair, "This hyung can never drink soju alone. He always passes out after fourth or fifth glass."

Donghyuk also smiled, kinda relieved that Hanbin still actually cared for Yunhyeong, "You know him very well, hyung."

"Of course, we have been friends since day 1," he muttered while his fingers still caressing Yunhyeong's soft brown hair and there was a hint of longing in it.

"That's why, you can't rip apart this long friendship just because of Bobby," Donghyuk uttered with a frown while Junhoe looked at Hanbin and then, Yunhyeong, before asking, "What do you mean? Why would..you guys fight because of Bobby hyung?"

Hanbin sighed as he immediately stopped caressing the older and called the stall's owner, hastily trying to change the topic, "Ahjumma, get us two servings of curry ramyeon. Spicy ones."

Junhoe scoffed, "Are you trying to torture yourself or what? You can't eat spicy stuff, hyung."

Donghyuk widened his eyes, "You even know that?"

Junhoe formed an arrogant smile, "Well.. This hyung is easy to read."

Hanbin slapped his cheeks again and said, "Shut up."

Junhoe stucked out his tongue at the older while Donghyuk laughed in amusement. "I'm sorry, Hanbin hyung, for introducing you to this sassy ass bitch," and he earned a smack from the said man.

"I know right. I regretted myself for coming with you to his restaurant that day," Hanbin teased him, but Junhoe fired back by saying, "But if you didn't come that day, you wouldn't meet Bobby hyung too."

He hated that he blushed again as the memory came to him like a wrecking ball(?), so when the ahjumma came with two bottle of sojus, he immediately poured a glass of soju onto his cup and dunked it down. Junhoe and Donghyuk watched him in awe as he downed another glass.

"Woah, I think your co-workers have gone mad now," Junhoe joked before he drank a glass of mineral water while Donghyuk smiled joyfully.

"Well, do you want to see a fun show?" Donghyuk asked, his eyes giving naughty winks at Junhoe who furrowed his eyebrows confusedly.

Then, as if answering the confusion, Hanbin lazily spreaded on the chair with his eyes closed and laughed without any reason just out of the blue before Yunhyeong said, his voice muffled by the table as he was literally kissing it, "Shut the hell up, Binnie..."

Hanbin suddenly leaned toward Yunhyeong and knocked on the table near Yunhyeong's head, "Excuse me.. Who are you to tell me to shut up, huh? You freaking backstabber."

Yunhyeong lifted his head a bit and snorted before saying, "I'm not a backstabber."

"Yes, you are," Hanbin accused him again and Yunhyeong finally sat up straight, "Listen, Kim Hanbin. I didn't backstab you. Bobby and I.. We have nothing with each other."

Junhoe who was listening from the start finally comprehended, "Oh, that's it. So, Hanbin hyung is jealous?"

"Obviously," Donghyuk replied, he started to eat his jajangmyeon even his eyes were still on his two co-workers.

"If you have nothing with each other, why did you guys hug and look so intimate.. His smile... He..never smiled like that with me..." Hanbin said with a miserable sigh at the end.

Yunhyeong tried to look at Hanbin in his drunken state and sighed too, "Frankly, I do like him. A lot. But he loves you. Only you. Always you. It's you, Kim Hanbin."

Hanbin tried to focus onto the older, but before he could say anything again, Yunhyeong cut him off, "Tell me honestly, Hanbin.. You are only in love with him when he becomes Bobby, isn't it? When he was Jiwon, you hated him and only thought of him as your cousin," Hanbin didn't say anything, only listening silently to Yunhyeong, "But I.. I love him since he was Jiwon, since 12 years ago. Do you hear that? 12 years ago..."

Donghyuk bit his lower lip, feeling bad for Yunhyeong. He never saw Yunhyeong in a state like this, the older never expressed himself like this. He wondered how much the older had kept things in his heart?

Hanbin's hand reached for the cup, feeling his heart shaking just as much as his fingers shaking right now, especially when he heard the next thing Yunhyeong said, "I really don't understand. No matter when he was Jiwon or Bobby, it's always me that meet or see him first. But it's always you that caught his heart deeply. Always."

It was a brief silence before the ahjumma came with two bowls of curry ramyeon for them. Junhoe thanked her and said, "This looks so delicious, hyung," hearing no response, he looked up and saw that Hanbin was only fiddling with the chopstick, not having the will to eat.

Junhoe sighed lightly, started to think if coming here was a wrong decision or what. 

"Are you saying the truth, hyung?" Hanbin suddenly asked, "Bobby still loves me? He doesn't hate me?" His eyes portrayed insecurities, "What about you? He used to tell me that you were his first love...."

"First love..? Of course, it was only first love-" he started hiccupping, "That guy..that gangster..that cousin of yours..he has a quite ambiguous way of rejecting me, you know," a reluctant laugh, "He said to me, with such firm gaze while looking at me.. _Jiwon_ already died. He is Bobby," Yunhyeong punched his chest to show how exasperated he was, "Do you understand it? The one..I'm in love with.. _died_ already," and he fell onto the table again.

Hanbin looked at his spicy ramyun and sighed. Junhoe didn't know if he had the appetite to eat anymore. Donghyuk was munching his jajangmyeon too slowly while his eyes shed reluctant tears as he looked at how pathetic Yunhyeong looked now.

In the end, Hanbin dunked two cups of soju, as he wanted to shut his mind from thinking about this whole thing. He wanted to stop himself from thinking about how much he was feeling guilty toward Yunhyeong. How selfish he was to keep accusing Yunhyeong despite the pain the older was experiencing.

He really hated himself now.

He tried to taste the ramyun, but his hand was shaking too much, the chopstick fell from his hold. Junhoe immediately helped him, holding him close and helped him eating though the cop didn't taste anything from the ramyun no matter how many times the ramyun entered his mouth.

It was like his taste bud has losing its function.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Junhoe asked even he clearly knew the answer.

Hanbin finally let out the tears that he has been holding since forever and cried endlessly. He didn't even care the weird and questioning looks the other customers there giving him. Junhoe grabbed the tissues that the ahjumma handed him before wiping Hanbin's tears with a silent sigh.

Donghyuk watched in awe how careful and gentle Junhoe was while comforting Hanbin. Then, he turned to Yunhyeong who seemed to be crying too, quietly, hiding his face on the table.

When Hanbin rests his head against Junhoe's shoulder before losing his consciousness there, Donghyuk gave his friend another box of tissue before focusing back on his jajangmyeon.

Junhoe sighed again before taking the tissue and wiped the remaining tears under Hanbin's eyes with so much care, he couldn't believe himself that he was this gentle.

"You have changed so much, Junhwe," Donghyuk commented with a light smile, "You used to really hate skinship."

Junhoe smiled at the remark, before replying with a small laugh, "I know right."

Hanbin snuggled closer to his neck and purred, "Bob..by..."

Junhoe snorted before looking at Donghyuk, "Gosh, your co-workers are totally wasted now."

"It intrigues me and impressed me," Donghyuk said, "He can make these two police officers that I respect so much, become this broken."

"It's not entirely Jiwon hyung's fault," Junhoe tried to defend him, "It's their own fault for falling into him."

Donghyuk glared at him with a snort before saying, "But don't you think the three of them share such beautiful and unique friendship?"

"Unique? I don't think so," Junhoe replied, "More like a fucked up one."

Donghyuk sighed, feeling defeated already. "Geez, I should have known it better. It's useless talking to you."

Junhoe chuckled with Donghyuk's cute frown before presenting him an arrogant smile and the four of them were left in silence then, each of them doing different things, but all of them felt the same thing.

Hurt; Donghyuk was eating the jajangmyeon with his eyes never diverting from Yunhyeong who was still quietly crying with his head hung low on the table, his jajangmyeon untouched at all. Hanbin was unconscious, passing out right in Junhoe's arm, but he kept mumbling Bobby's name with such longing voice and Junhoe caressing the older as comforting as he could even his mind was suddenly drifting toward another person; Jinhwan. 

He suddenly wondered about Jinhwan's condition. Was that hyung doing fine, wherever he was now?

 

"Hanbin hyung, that's enough," Junhoe sighed while trying to control Hanbin who was struggling against him during their walk together to Hanbin's apartment.

"No, I want Bobby~ Nuhh, Bobby, Bobby, please come back to me, I promise I will be good~ I will not lie to you anymore~ I will not ask you to forgive my Dad anymore~" he kept whining while attempting to escape from Junhoe's grasp against his body.

It was as if he saw Bobby not far from where he was now. And he wanted to go after that invisible shadow.

But Junhoe knew it was only Hanbin's delusional mind due to the alcohol Hanbin dunked before. He sighed relentlessly, seeing how pathetic Hanbin acted.

"Let me go, June-yaa, let me go before I shoot you~ Did you forget that I am a cop?" He asked in his drunken and careless tone, it slightly made Junhoe laugh.

"Yeah yeah, I know you are a cop. I know," he attempted to drag Hanbin, "Oh God, this hyung is so heavy," he looked around the empty road and sighed heavily while whining endlessly, "What the heck did I do in the past life? Why did I have to babysit a 5-years old hyung?"

Hanbin was muttering something inaudible while his legs turned weaker and soon he fell from Junhoe's hold who quickly grabbed his body from kissing the hard road. He carried Hanbin on his back but gave up right away, "This can't be it. I don't even piggyback Jinhwan hyung, why would I do this to him?"

He sighed frustratedly, "Aish, I hate you, Jiwon hyung."

At that time, a car stopped right beside them and Junhoe's forehead wrinkled when two guys looking like gangsters came out, before they knocked Junhoe down with a strong strike on his head.

And his body was lying down on the road due to big impact of the hit. Hanbin fell to the other side. Junhoe's sight turned blurry even when he tried his best to stay awake in order to protect Hanbin, but the only thing he heard before his vision went black was the sound of Hanbin's struggling before he was forced into the car and it drove away, leaving Junhoe on the road.

As soon as the car vroomed away, another car stopped by the roadside near Junhoe and Jinhwan came out, dashing toward the younger and checked his condition.

"Oh God, June-yaa, please...don't..." He kept muttering endlessly as he hugged June's weak body.

Mino and Taehyun also came out later before the latter saying with a soft sigh, "They have kidnapped Hanbin. What should we do? Should we follow them?"

Mino scoffed, "Why should we care? The most important thing now is Junhoe. We have to get him treated," Mino approached Junhoe before Jinhwan flusteredly looked up and gave way to Mino for him to carry the injured boy into the car.

Taehyun lightly sighed before looking at Jinhwan who was looking worried as fuck, "Stop making that face. He is going to be okay."

Jinhwan looked at him before sighing heavily, "I know... I'm just...afraid."

 

 

Meanwhile, Yunhyeong walked into Bobby's cell, as always, as if it was the natural path for him. He didn't know why, he only let his legs led him to wherever, but he ended up there.

Bobby woke up that late night when he heard sounds of Yunhyeong struggling to unlock the cell bars, but failed as his eyes couldn't seem to focus properly due to drunken state. Bobby rubbed his eyes, "Yun..?"

Yunhyeong stopped trying when the keys fell before his legs gave in and he dropped onto the cold floor, his fingers grasping onto the cell bars tightly as he breathed heavily. "Ahhh... I'm so fucked up..."

Bobby crawled closer before the chain stopped him from going further and he sighed. He looked at Yunhyeong again and asked, "Are you drunk?"

But Yunhyeong didn't answer, only giving him a small bitter laugh.

Bobby didn't know the time but he was sure enough that it was really late. He wondered what made this pretty cop drink and lose his consciousness like this?

"You know, Bobby," he suddenly said, his tone portraying how drunken he was, "I really hate you."

The said man bit his lower lip nervously, "Hate..me?"

Yunhyeong laughed increduously, "I hate you so much to the point of dying- but when you sound so soft like this, I think I'm totally in love with you, Jiwon- no, you clearly said Jiwon's dead, fool me," the laugh turned even more pathetic before it went silent.

Bobby's eyebrows creaked confusedly but his lips slightly curved upward when he realized that Yunhyeong lost his consciousness there, probably sleeping already. He ended up watching, staring at the cop for a long time, while thinking about a lot of things.

 

It was afternoon when Yunhyeong was finally awake. 

"I'm sorry, you look so comfortable sleeping there I don't feel like waking you up," Bobby spitted out with a soft smile toward the cop who stretched out his body before feeling his head getting dizzy.

Bobby laughed, "God, Mr Cop~ Do eat haejangguk after this to chase away your hangover. You look like shit, you know," he teased with a light laughter which instantly produced a smile out of Yunhyeong's cherry-like lips.

"How long have I been unconscious?" He asked with his sleepy eyes.

"Quite long," he replied before yawning.

Yunhyeong smiled and looked around before everything that happened last night appeared in his mind. He grabbed the keys on the floor and hesitantly asked, "C-can I come in? Or is it...out of place now?"

Bobby hugged his knees with an amused smile, "What's with the hesitation? Just come in, Yun."

When he sat beside Jiwon, everything felt alright again. His hand timidly reached for Bobby who gladly let him laced their fingers together. And Bobby suddenly rested his head against Yunhyeong's shoulder before closing his eyes, feeling drowsy as he couldn't sleep last night.

His mind was occupied with Hanbin; what was that kid doing? Was he doing fine without him? Would he be okay? Could he protect himself? 

But then, Bobby realized, Hanbin was a cop. A fucking brave and dedicated cop.

Of course, he could protect himself well. He witnessed it himself when Hanbin protected himself against Jinwoo's attack. It was a fact that if Hanbin could defeat Jinwoo, that's mean he could freaking defeat all of the other gang members.

He smiled faintly before the door was opened and Hoseok appeared with a small parcel. He was a bit stunned to see Yunhyeong and Bobby close like that, but he acted cool and decided to ignore it before coughing awkwardly.

"Bobby, there's a parcel delivered for you," he said and Yunhyeong immediately got up to take the parcel.

"T-thank you, hyung. I will give it to him. It's okay, I will take care of this," Yunhyeong said before Hoseok giving him a known smile, "Okay. Be careful. The sender is unknown, so..."

When he left, Yunhyeong gave Bobby the parcel before asking, "What parcel is this?"

Bobby eyed the parcel with curious eyes too, "I don't know? I didn't ask anyone to give me anything?"

"Then, open it. I have to see it with my own eyes to make sure it's not something illegal," Yunhyeong said and Bobby looked at him with bitter look and nodded.

He unwrap the parcel and his forehead wrinkled even more when he found a phone. With a note.

**[ There is a video in it. Play it. ]**

 

Bobby could feel his heartbeat picking up a fast rate reading it. He remembered Sehun's words and his fingers started trembling as he pressed the button  _play ._

Yunhyeong had his eyes rolled, his lips quivering as the figure of Hanbin being tied on a bed, him looking so scared and lost showed in the video. Bobby also widened his eyes, his fist clenched.

But what made his heart boiling was seeing Sehun beside Hanbin, looking all smug, before saying, "Come here. I'm waiting for you, Bobby."

"No! Don't come here, Bobby!" Hanbin yelled before Sehun slapped his face hard, making Bobby to jerk his body, fuming with anger.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?!" 

Hanbin looked so in pain, it made Bobby almost cracked the phone as his grip on the phone was too strong.

Then, Sehun leaned closer to Hanbin before trailing his tongue along the cop's neck, Hanbin closed his eyes in a total disgust and Sehun looked back to the front with a smirk, "Anyway, come here or you will lose him forever. And..he will be mine. Or I might kill him too. Who knows?" And he laughed hysterically while Hanbin struggled to no avail.

The video ended just like that.

"What the fuck?" Bobby asked, his teeth gritted angrily.

Well, to say he was angry was an understatement. It was beyond that.

Yunhyeong anxiously looked at the phone while his mind remembered last night's event. It was just last night he saw the younger cop, but how come he was kidnapped now?

"This must be a trap or something," Yunhyeong voiced out before a text message was received.

Bobby quickly read it and sighed, before showing it to Yunhyeong, "It is the address."

Then, another text message came.

**[ Don't you dare bring any cops together. I just want you to come. Only you. But if you do anything against what I want, I will not hesitate to kill this pretty boy. ]**

Reading it, he looked expectantly at the cop before holding the latter's hand, almost earnestly, "Yun..please help me..."

"W-what?" Yunhyeong was biting his lip nervously, afraid of the outcome.

"I need to get out of here and go to Hanbin," Bobby sounded so desperate, "I can't let them do anything harmful to him- I can't let Sehun touch my Hanbin- I..."

Yunhyeong was having a mixed feeling, severly. He didn't know what should he do at this moment. Bobby was holding his hand dearly, he thought he might faint.

Out of heartbroken.

"Don't worry, my men will go and catch them-"

"Didn't you read it?? Sehun fucking warned me not to bring any cops! He only wanted me!" Bobby's eyes were already getting teary, thinking of Hanbin's condition, "I have to go by myself and save him, and kill Sehun with my own hands!"

Yunhyeong was astonished at the sight of screaming Bobby and he shook his head firmly, "If you are going to kill him, then I can't trust you to go by yourself."

Bobby let go of Yunhyeong's hand and sighed frustratedly, "Then, if I promise you not to kill him, will you let me go?"

Yunhyeong closed his eyes, inhaling sharply before muttering a weak  _yes._

"Then, I.. I will try my best to fight the urge of killing him," Bobby said and Yunhyeong looked at him with reluctant gaze, "Promise me."

"Promise you."

Yunhyeong took in a deep breath as he thought of his decision. "Okay. Then, follow me. I will bring you out of here."

Bobby's face brightened instantly, but Yunhyeong was the total opposite of it.

 

Yunhyeong sneakily brought Bobby out through the hidden and secret path that only he and Donghyuk knew, in order to not let any of the officers see the gangster escaping. With a shaking heart and mind, he drove Bobby to the place Sehun said. 

"Stop here," Bobby said as soon as they arrived at an empty road, quite far from the destination, as he didn't want Sehun to find out that he came with Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong braked, his fingers clutched onto the steering started trembling.

Bobby saw that so he hesitantly went to hold those trembling fingers and Yunhyeong held him back even more tightly. Somehow, it turned silence for the both of them. Bobby knew he was supposed to go now, but seeing how unwilling Yunhyeong looked, made him feeling guilty.

He has been nothing but a burden and trouble for the cop.

Yunhyeong calmed himself down and finally said, "Just go."

Bobby smiled faintly, "How can I go when you are holding my hand this tight?"

Yunhyeong quickly let go of that hand and coldly said, "But promise me. No killing. And bring Hanbin alive. Make sure he is saved."

Bobby nodded, but his feet didn't seem to walk out of the car. His eyes kept staring at Yunhyeong's gorgeous eyes.

"Just go. Quick. Before I change my mind."

It's all that took for Bobby to get out of the car and walked to SM gang mansion, where they kept Hanbin. 

 

"Maybe you don't know, but I am a cop," Hanbin said when Sehun caressed his hair, "Get your fucking hands off my hair."

Sehun giggled, "I know. You are a cop," he leaned closer to Hanbin's lips and whispered, "And I also know that you are the son of Kim Donghyun. That old man that grossly fucking Bobby."

Hanbin was dumbfounded and his heart was hurting a bit as he remembered that.

"And I also come to know that you freaking deceived Bobby for all this time. I can't believe it, till this time. Looking how much he is falling head over heels on you is so amazing. I have never seen him like that, you know," Sehun said while trailing his fingers along Hanbin's arm, "It's nice to know that the person he loves the most is in my grasp now."

"What did he do to you? Why do you want to do this to him?" Hanbin asked, he remembered when Bobby said Sehun was the one who brought his father to meet him 2 years ago.

"I hate even his mere presence. All I want is to see him on his knees, begging for my mercy. And I know, I can achieve that dream through you," Sehun said with a light smirk and Hanbin only wished Bobby would just come here and save him as fast as possible. But a small part of him wished Bobby wouldn't come.

Because he didn't want the other to get hurt. Because of him.

"You also know about his past, yet you still want him to suffer?" Hanbin asked again, and Sehun chortled.

"His past got nothing to do with me. But his present has something to do with me. Because od him, my gang is ruined. He stole all of our territories, he made everyone look at me lightly and I was treated like a fool and weakling, because of him."

Hanbin smiled proudly and Sehun grabbed his chin before saying, "But I will make sure he will regret all of that," and he was about to smash his lips against Hanbin's before the door hastily opened and Bobby appeared from the opened door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Bobby hollered.

He attempted to dash forward, but the bodyguard stopped him. They grabbed his arms, not letting him to move anywhere close to the bed, where Hanbin and Sehun were at. The cop bit his lower lip seeing Bobby right in front of him. His heart hurt seeing how Bobby wanted to escape from the grabbing hands.

Sehun satisfiedly smiled before saying, "That's enough. Let him go."

And they let him go. Bobby glared at them before shifting his firing gaze toward Sehun and barked, "Get your hands off him."

Sehun sat up straight, "I'm shocked. How did you manage to escape from the prison?"

Hanbin also lifted up his head, he began to wonder about it too.

"It's none of your business," he spat out before Sehun spat back, "Still so feisty. Is he this fierce, even with you, huh, Hanbinnie?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, couldn't believe Sehun even had the guts to call that pet name in front of him.

"I have come here, without the police. What else do you want? Can you just fucking let him go now?" Bobby was trying his best to refrain himself from killing Sehun, due to his promise with Yunhyeong.

Sehun smirked, "Well, not until you kneel down to me."

"What?" 

Seeing the reaction, Sehun turned toward Hanbin and his hand went down to Hanbin's waistband before Bobby rushed forward, ready to knock Sehun down but the bodyguards were at it again. They started beating him up, some even using sticks.

Sehun smirked evilly seeing how vulnerable Bobby was now. His mind was not straight anymore. He knew. All because of Hanbin. The fact is, Sehun didn't even do anything to Hanbin. He only wanted to anger Bobby and it succeeded. Perfectly.

Bobby was finally lying on the ground lifelessly. His back was beaten by stick multiple times and bloods already flowing from his lips. He wanted to get up but they kicked him again. He sighed in pain, if they didn't outnumbered him, he must have been able to slay all of them by himself.

Bobby lifted up his head a bit to take a look at Hanbin and their gaze locked before Bobby gave him this  _distract them_ look.

"So coward, all of you," Hanbin spitted out while glaring at Sehun, "You guys know for sure that he will be able to finish you guys all by himself, that's why you ordered this ridiculous amount of fools to defeat him."

Sehun snorted, "What did you say?"

Bobby smiled a little, even his lips were bleeding. He was trying to gather his energy while Hanbin smirked this time, mindlessly provoking Sehun, "I saw it that night when you were humiliated in front of so many people in the night club, trying to act cool but ended up knocked down by my Bobby."

Hearing  _my Bobby,_ the gangster could feel his energy immediately got fully recharged. He was proud of how outspoken Hanbin was. _That's my Hanbin_.

"This bitch, really-" Sehun was about to hit Hanbin, but Bobby was faster this time. He managed to get up and jumped toward the bed, mercilessly kicking Sehun off the bed before trying to untie Hanbin who only smiled seeing Bobby trying to save Hanbin.

He just helplessly smiled like a fool.

But the rope was stucked in the middle and Bobby sighed frustratedly.

Then, the bodyguards from before surrounded the two. Bobby hastily snatched the knife from Sehun and pointed it toward those bodyguards with an intimidating gaze, "Dare to come closer and I will slit your throat! All of you!"

Hanbin noticed the bloods on Bobby's back and how the older's body was shaking as he withstood all the pains, Hanbin just wished all of this would end as soon as possible. He just wanted to bring Bobby to the hospital and get him treated, not caring about anything else.

The bodyguards, knowing how strong and skillful Bobby was, began to step back, making Sehun to roll his eyes in disbelief.

"Yah! He is already weak, and you guys are still scared of him?" Sehun yelped before dragging Hanbin away, he pointed his pistol to Hanbin's neck and Bobby was taken aback, his lips started to quiver, "Se-sehun... No.. Don't-"

Sehun laughed, "What? If you dare to kill my men, then I will not hesitate to kill him too."

Bobby heard Hanbin's breathless gasps when Sehun sneaked his hand under Hanbin's jeans. The cop was unable to do anything as his hands were still tied and Sehun was grabbing his waist real strong, he couldn't even move a bit.

With a raging heart, he took the pistol Yunhyeong gave him before and said, "Stop! Fucking stop! Or I will pull this trigger right now!"

"But it seems like our Hanbinnie is enjoying my little treatment?" He placed a flirty kiss on Hanbin's neck and it drove Bobby crazy, he lost his head.

He rushed to Sehun and pushed Hanbin away before started punching Sehun without knowing how to stop. The bodyguards who were looking felt horrified seeing how mad Bobby was, they decided to run away.

Seeing the result, Hanbin finally said, "Enough, Bobby."

But Bobby still didn't stop.

Instead, he grabbed the pistol and pointed to Sehun's crotch and said, "I have been dying to do this ever since you brought my uncle to me, but then again, without you, I wouldn't have been able to kill that dirty old man, so I'm thankful to you."

Sehun still able to let out a weak giggle hearing what Bobby said and it made the latter scowled.

"But I still want to kill you, for shamelessly touching my property. I told you not to mess with my closest ones, didn't I??" Bobby's finger was holding the trigger and he was about to pull it, but then, Hanbin shouted, "No, Bobby, no! Please, don't kill him!"

Bobby rolled his eyes before Sehun smirked and Hanbin begged, "I don't want you to kill anyone anymore... Didn't you promise me not to any crime anymore...?"

Bobby's fingers shaking hard and he hated how he wanted to keep onto that promise, so he put down the pistol with a heavy heart. Hanbin relievingly smiled.

Bobby turned around and sighed in relief, as everything literally ended. He walked weakly toward Hanbin and smiled bitterly. Hanbin was also smiling, waiting for Bobby to grab and hug him and maybe, kissing for better.

But...

_Bang!_

Bobby turned around and saw Sehun smirking with pistol pointing at him, before Bobby fell down onto the ground. Sehun also passed out then. Hanbin widened his eyes in agony, shaking his head in disbelief, "No... Bobby.. No!!"

Couldn't think anymore, he reached for the pistol and shot Sehun multiple times. Even he knew that Sehun was already dead, he still kept shooting as he was too angry and frustrated. With everything.

"Fuck you! Die! Die! He freaking let you live and you freaking shot him, you fucker! Truly ungrateful bastard!!!" He screamed, totally in anguish.

Then, he heard few footsteps coming in and Yunhyeong came before he stopped Hanbin who didn't seem to stop, "Stop, Kim Hanbin! He already dead..."

But he didn't.

Yunhyeong hugged Hanbin tightly, "Stop it, Hanbin-ahh! You should go to Bobby now, not this fucker!"

Hearing that, Hanbin panted heavily before putting down that pistol. Yunhyeong untied the rope from Hanbin's hands before the younger impatiently crawled to Bobby's lifeless body. He pulled Bobby into him and caressed his sides softly as he cried endlessly, "Wake up, Bobby, please... Wake up, please! Oh God, what would I do if you are gone?? Stay alive, Bobby please!"

Yunhyeong sighed. He instructed the other cops to take Sehun away and collect all useful evidences from the mansion. Then, he turned toward the two and checked Bobby's breathing before smiling at Hanbin, "He is still alive, you fool."

Hanbin sighed in relief before tightened the hug and Bobby coughed out blood before saying, still not opening his eyes, "Yes, after surviving this much, do you think I will just let myself die?" He took out the bullet from his shirt and said, "Thanks to Yun that gave me this bulletproof shirt."

Yunhyeong smiled, "It's better for you to not speak, Ji- Bobby. I have called the ambulance, the paramedics will arrive soon, so stay like this, okay?"

Bobby nodded assuringly at Yunhyeong while Hanbin buried his head onto Bobby's neck while crying, "Oh God, do you know how freaked out I was? I'm so scared you have no idea!"

Bobby smiled and weakly lifted up his hand to caress Hanbin's hair. Yunhyeong bitterly smiled before saying, "Hanbin, you are going to suffocate him-"

But the pair didn't mind the surrounding and people anymore. That moment felt like their own. With no one around.

Only the two of them.

Bobby gripped Hanbin's neck onto him before the both of them connected their lips together for a longing, passionate kiss after a long time. Their lips moved together as if it was made to fit together.

Yunhyeong gulped slowly while looking around. He was glad that the other cops were not looking, too busy in their job.

When he looked back at the two, they were too engrossed in their own bliss, not caring avout anything at all. Tears dripped down from both of their eyes. Yunhyeong was hurt too, but it was nice seeing them like this. Finally. After seeing only reluctant tears and whatnot, finally they could let out tears out if happiness.

But then, Bobby's hand suddenly fell from Hanbin's neck. And he also stopped kissing Hanbin. The younger opened his eyes widely, fear rushing up in his vein as he shook Bobby's body, "Yah! This can't be true!!"

Yunhyeong was also stunned, but without waiting anymore, he checked Bobby's vein again and said calmly even his face portrayed worry, "He is still alive, but his pulse is weak..."

"You said ambulance is on its way, but I don't see any??!" Hanbin was losing his mind.

As if answering his question, Donghyuk suddenly came with paramedics before he dragged Yunhyeong to a corner, leaving Hanbin with Bobby. The gangster was carried into the ambulance with Hanbin trailing too. When the ambulance door was closed, he noticed Yunhyeong and Donghyuk talking about something seriously and Donghyuk was holding a handcuff.

His eyebrows furrowed but hearing one of the paramedics calling him, he focused back on them and held Bobby's hand softly, praying so that Bobby would be saved.

 

Meanwhile, Donghyuk took out a handcuff and said to Yunhyeong, "I'm sorry, hyung, but I got an order from the superiors. To arrest you."

And he handcuffed Yunhyeong's hands.


	24. Chance

Hanbin held Bobby's weak hand while caressing the older's hair. He sighed; Bobby looked so weak, laying on the bed, his eyes closed shut but he personally hoped those shutting eyes would be able to open again.

"I miss you, Bobby," he muttered, "Please wake up soon."

But indeed, no response.

He silently sighed and tilted his head to see the police officers in front of the door guarding the room. There was no privacy at all. He couldn't even give a peck on his lover's lips. At that thought, he traced Bobby's lips with his fingers and sighed again feeling how dry the older's lips was.

Hanbin turned toward the police officers and used his position to order them, "Turn your head away. Don't look here."

They bit their lower lips at the thought of Hanbin and Bobby kissing but obliged anyway when Hanbin glared at them for not turning away. When he was sure they were not looking, he smiled as he shifted his full attention on Bobby again and leaned down before first licking the other's dry lips.

Then, he licked again using his wet tongue to let the dry lips turned wet too. It was quite frustrating because Bobby didn't move at all, he was laying still; Hanbin was the one doing all the works but he didn't mind.

After making sure the gangster's lips were wet, not dry anymore, he smiled satisfiedly before placing a soft kiss on Bobby's unmoving lips, his grip on Bobby's hand tightened before he went up to warmly kiss Bobby's forehead then.

"I love you," his smile was genuine as he voiced those three words out; this time, he had no fear nor worry anymore on saying them out.

"The visiting time is over, Hanbin," one of them reminded him and he nodded weakly as he pulled away from Bobby.

"I will come again tomorrow. Hopefully, by then, you will be awake, neh?" He smiled reluctantly and walked out of the room.

On his way out, he saw Yunhyeong standing against the wall there, looking so lost. 

Truthfully, it had been 3 days since the case and Bobby hadn't woken up. For Yunhyeong, the superiors would hold a meeting tomorrow to decide on his punishment, in which Hanbin didn't understand at all. Yunhyeong only did what he should do. The older shouldn't have been punished. If he was Yunhyeong, Hanbin was sure he would do the same.

For now, Yunhyeong was prohibited from coming to work nor visiting Bobby. 

It was kinda cruel, even in Hanbin's point of view.

He walked toward the older slowly and stopped once he was in front of him. Yunhyeong lifted up his head and Hanbin could see the other was crying hard, probably even more than him.

"If Jiwon really dies this time, I can never forgive myself anymore," Yunhyeong murmured.

"He is going to be okay," Hanbin softly said and sent a comforting pat on Yunhyeong's shoulder, "You have done everything you can to protect him, hyung."

Yunhyeong snorted bitterly and held Hanbin's hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

Hanbin shook his head, "It's supposed to be me thanking you, hyung. Like seriously, hyung, if you are not there, Bobby wouldn't be saved. And I wouldn't be saved either."

Yunhyeong sighed lightly as he nodded in a weak movement. He really wanted to see Bobby, but he couldn't. 

He had seen this coming, but why was it so hard for him to accept it?

"Follow me," Hanbin dragged the older to the ward and seeing Bobby's name on the door made Yunhyeong's heart beat in a fast rate, "Wait, I'm forbidden from visiting him-"

Hanbin smiled at him, "Fuck them all."

Yunhyeong widened his eyes while Hanbin only winked at him before entering the passcode and the door opened. Then, Hanbin led the older into the room and Yunhyeong could feel his heart hurting at the sight of lifeless Bobby like that.

Hanbin went to the police officers and warned them not to tell anyone about Yunhyeong visiting Bobby. They complied as they understood Yunhyeong's feeling.

"Hold his hand, hyung," Hanbin said before pushing Yunhyeong to the bed.

Yunhyeong sat on the chair and held Bobby's stiff hand with his own trembling hands. Grasping their hands together, he kissed that hand before saying, "You must wake up. It's a must, do you hear that?"

Hanbin smiled bitterly at the back before one of the police officers whispered at him telling that one of the superiors were coming to check on Bobby.

Hanbin sighed before nudging on Yunhyeong's shoulder, "I'm sorry, hyung, but 'they' are coming."

Yunhyeong reluctantly let Bobby's hand away and got up before nodding. Hanbin looked at all of them and said with a fierce glare, "You guys are dead meat if you tell them about us. Understand?"

With that saying, the two bestfriends left the room with a last glance at Bobby on the bed. Out of the hospital, Yunhyeong stopped suddenly which made Hanbin stopped too.

"You don't hate me anymore, Hanbin?" Yunhyeong asked, his voice sounded so helpless, it hurt Hanbin for hating him before this.

"It's very immature of me to hate you, hyung. I'm sorry for all of the misunderstandings between us before. I was such a fool and jealous freak back then, I almost lost you as my bestfriend."

"I'm really very sorry, hyung. Really. You have suffered a lot, yet I only added more poison in your heart. I'm so sorry, hyung."

"Well, then, I should go now," Yunhyeong said abruptly and hugged Hanbin before leaving the prison hospital.

Hanbin watched Yunhyeong's pitiful back and felt even sorry for him. 

 

* * *

 

In the meeting room.

 

"So, after discussing this matter among us, we have decided to turn down Song Yunhyeong's position as the team leader and thus, he will only become an ordinary officer," one of the superiors muttered.

Yunhyeong bit his lower lip hearing it but he accepted it with open heart. Yes, it hurts but what could he do?

"But Song Yunhyeong still shouldn't be able to visit nor meet prisoner Bobby ever."

Hanbin once again felt bad for his older friend and Donghyuk felt so angry at Bobby for causing this kind of grief toward his former team leader.

"And so, replacing Song Yunhyeong's position as the team leader, we proudly assigned Kim Donghyuk as the new leader of this team."

Donghyuk widened his eyes in shock, clearly not expecting it. Hanbin and Yunhyeong couldn't help but to join the others in giving a round of applause for Donghyuk.

Donghyuk shook his head, "B-but I'm the maknae of this team, I can't possibly become the team leader-"

"Yes, you can." The director sternly said and Donghyuk relentlessly looked at Hanbin and Yunhyeong before pointing his hand at Hanbin, "Hanbin hyung is more reasonable for this position-"

The director glanced at Hanbin and shook his head, "Kim Hanbin and Song Yunhyeong; both of them have obviously shown unprofessionalism during the investigation of this gangsterism case. You are the only one who is able to maintain your professionalism, that's why you are qualified to be the leader rather than the other two."

Yunhyeong forced out a smile and mouthed to the younger, 'You are going to be good.'

Donghyuk sighed lightly before the director turned toward Yunhyeong and said, "So, I believe all of you are aware of what should be done starting now."

Yunhyeong reluctantly smiled and removed the stars from his uniform before giving the team leader badge to Donghyuk who accepted it with a heavy heart.

"Okay, then, this meeting dismissed."

When all of the superiors left, leaving the three of them alone in the room, Donghyuk ruffled his hair frustratedly. Yunhyeong and Hanbin looked at each other before deciding to cheer Donghyuk up. 

They jumped toward Donghyuk and hugged him with all their might, tickling him a bit until he laughed uncontrollably.

"Waahhhh, our maknae is now the leader~" Yunhyeong cheered happily while headlocking the younger and Hanbin pinched his cheeks, making Donghyuk groaned cutely with a pout, "Aihhh, stop it, hyungs~"

Yunhyeong chuckled bitterly before letting Donghyuk go and caressed his hair warmly, "We are so damn proud of you, Donghyukkiee..."

Hanbin also smiled sincerely, "You are the most matured among us, even we are older than you. You have the clean image rather than us. So, don't be guilty. You deserved that position, kid."

"But still-" Yunhyeong shook his head and smiled again, "So now, how about a celebration dinner? As you are the leader now, you should buy us dinner!"

Donghyuk whined, "That's why I don't wanna be the leader!"

Hanbin and Yunhyeong laughed at him before acting like they didn't hear it and talked about what menu should they order, leaving Donghyuk dumbfounded. Donghyuk pouted but smiled eventually with his two hyungs.

 

* * *

 

Junhoe opened his eyes weakly and rubbed them before he tried to get up. He groaned in pain before managing to lean against the headboard of the bed he rested on. He looked around when his eyes got clearer and only then, his eyesight caught someone familiar was sleeping; his head was rested against the bed while sitting on the chair beside Junhoe.

He weirdly looked at the boy and realized that it was Jinhwan. He gasped before looking around again and felt anxious as he didn't know this place. It wasn't Jinhwan's house nor his, so what was this place? It was beautiful, that place, with interior like a hospital but for sure, it wasn't. It was more like hospital-like room, but with sufficient medical stuff.

Just then, the door suddenly slided open and Mino with Taehyun came in before they were startled to find Junhoe finally waking up.

"Yah, brat, you are finally awake??" Mino said out of relief before dashing toward Junhoe, and Jinhwan finally woke up due to the noise.

Junhoe was still confused even when Mino ruffled his hair happily. He looked at Jinhwan and asked, "Where am I? What is this place? And.. How can you guys be together? I mean.. Jinhwan hyung... Aren't you missing?"

Taehyun sighed softly, "You sure don't know a lot of things, kid."

"What kid? I'm already 24, for fuck's sake!" He whined and the other three only chuckled at him.

He was even more confused. He tried to think of what had happened, "Wait... That night.. Hanbin hyung... He- he was kidnapped-"

Mino scoffed, "Why do you even care about that bastard? Don't tell me you are going to be Bobby No. 2?"

Taehyun and Jinhwan snickered a bit but Mino was still furious while Junhoe was getting even more confused with their acts. He didn't even understand anything and Jinhwan's silence was no better.

"Why are all of you like this? Explain to me!" His whine was getting louder and Jinhwan turned to Taehyun before saying, "You guys better explain to him about everything now. He can be very loud and extremely loud and I don't want that."

Mino sighed before sitting at the chair beside Junhoe and said, "First of all, we are in the same gang as Bobby-"

Junhoe shrieked, "YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING GANGSTERSSSS?"

Taehyun nodded with a sheepish smile before realizing that Junhoe was looking at Jinhwan, so he clarified to avoid misunderstanding between the two conflicted souls, "But no worries, Jinhwanie is not a part of us."

Junhoe shook his head, didn't understand a bit, "Not a part of you guys..? Then, how can he be with you guys?"

Jinhwan silently sighed but yeah, he expected this outcome from the kid named Goo Junhoe, once he found out about the gang.

"He pretty much stays with us to avoid from the cops," Mino said before explaining everything to Junhoe; from A to Z.

After all explanation, Junhoe was looking so blank. Taehyun, Mino and Jinhwan looked at him worriedly, afraid if Junhoe was hurt or anything, especially when he said, "How could you guys..." but out of their expectation, Junhoe burst out laughing just suddenly.

"Woahhhh! Daebak! So for all this time, you guys, all of you, are gangsters! OMG how cool is that? Even the weakling Jinwoo hyung?" At the last sentence, Mino glared at him, but still not stopping Junhoe from blabbering even more, "Oh God, this is totally unfair~ How could you guys not tell me about this from the beginning? You guys totally left me out of this!"

Taehyun, Jinhwan and Mino laughed too before Junhoe added, "Am I not cool enough? I want to be a gangster too! So selfish, doing cool things all by yourself..."

Mino patted Junhoe's head as he muttered, "Yah, brat. Becoming a gangster is not all that cool. Look at what happened to us now. To Jiwon. It's not an easy thing."

Junhoe smiled bitterly before saying, "I know. I just... This is insane. How come I didn't know that my friends are gangsters?"

"We are sorry for not telling you earlier. But things got complicated, as you see. We don't want to get you involved," Taehyun explained before glancing at Jinhwan who only watched silently the conversation between them.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Taehyun nudged Mino's waist before giving a sign to leave the two alone. Mino furrowed his eyebrows at Taehyun, not able to comprehend the sign, therefore Taehyun said with a heavy sigh at clueless Mino, "We got a call from Seunghoonie hyung, so we gotta go. Bye!"

Taehyun quickly dragged Mino away while Jinhwan became anxious to see Junhoe staring at him curiously.

Jinhwan looked away nervously, "Why do you look at me like that?"

Junhoe's lips pressed into a thin line before replying, "There's one more question I still curious about."

"W-what is it?"

"How did you guys find me?" He eyed Jinhwan, narrowing his eyes before he yelled, "Oh God, hyung, did you, perhaps, stalk me?!"

Jinhwan snorted, "Stalk you?!" He made a disbelief look at the younger, "As far as I know, you are the one madly in love with me!"

Junhoe snickered in disbelief too, "Me? Madly? Excuse me, hyung, yes, I do love you, I admit it, but not to the point of  _madly_..!"

Jinhwan smiled inwardly and Junhoe also calmed down seeing Jinhwan's smile. 

"So you really do love me..." Jinhwan mumbled and Junhoe smacked his head, "Hyung, I confessed to you twice," he shyly laughed to himself, "Damn, including this, it is my third time confessing to you, hyung."

"I am a total fool if I still don't accept you, isn't it?" Jinhwan asked with a sheepish smile at the younger.

"Indeed." 

The both of them laughed before Junhoe hesitantly reached for Jinhwan's delicate hands and they laced their fingers together.

"You still haven't answer my question, hyung."

"Oh. Well. Yeah. I did stalk you."

Junhoe grinned mischievously, "Since when?"

"Since the last time we met that day."

"Are you worried about me?"

"Of course I did. I left you just like that, I was worried if you were going to commit suicide, but thankfully, you didn't."

"Yah, hyung, do you think I am that weak???"

Jinhwan chuckled before Junhoe teased him back, "Then, does that mean you see me with Hanbin hyung?"

A low hum as an answer and Junhoe laughed satisfiedly knowing that Jinhwan was jealous, before he received a smack from the older.

 

* * *

 

Hanbin rushed into the hospital once he heard Bobby was finally awake. When he arrived,  the police officers bowed at him and let him in as they guarded outside, not wanting to disturb the couple anymore. He entered the room and saw Bobby was eating on the bed. He smiled in relief at the sight before Bobby looked up at him and smiled too.

"The news surely spreads so fast," Bobby uttered amusedly before taking a sip of the soup.

Hanbin sheepishly smiled, "I can't miss out news like this," and he walked toward the bed before snatching the spoon from Bobby.

The gangster furrowed his eyebrows at the other who only winked at him. 

"From now on, I will take care of you. I will feed you. Understand?" And he scooped a spoonful of soup with a piece of chicken for Bobby.

"I can do it by myself," Bobby wanted to take the spoon away but Hanbin insisted, "Let me do it for you."

"It's not like I am a disabled guy or anything-" but Hanbin made a pouty face at him and he admitted his defeat. "Fine, do whatever you want."

With that saying, he slurped the soup from Hanbin and the younger grinned happily like a little child. Even Bobby didn't want to admit it, he was also happy to see Hanbin like this.

Finally, no more complicated crisis nor tears between them.

He hoped it would stay like this.

Hanbin continued feeding the older carefully, and even gave him the mineral water whenever he needed it. In the end, they smiled at each other before something alarmed Hanbin.

"Oh, do you wanna know something?" He asked the gangster with an excited smile.

"What is it?"

"Your punishment has been reduced from 5 years to 3 years!" He informed Bobby excitedly and the latter replied as excitedly, "Really? How come?"

"I made a request to give you a lighter punishment and the superiors also decided to give you some rewards for saving me and helping us to catch SM gangsters."

Bobby nodded understandingly, "Thank you, Hanbin."

Hanbin only smiled and looked at Bobby before asking, "So, how is your condition?"

"I'm fine. The doctor said my body has become stable. But it will take time for all the injuries to heal," he told Hanbin whose eyes turning red out of the blue.

"Hanbin..?"

Instead of answering, the latter moved closer to him and pulled him into a longing hug, "Oh God, I really miss you, Bobby..." And he began crying against Bobby's shoulder, "I'm so fucking worried, you have no idea..!"

Bobby weakly lifted his hands to rub Hanbin's back soothingly and Hanbin cried even harder feeling how warm Bobby's touch. He missed this. He missed everything about Bobby.

"Don't cry. I'm fine now, isn't it all that matters?" Bobby said softly as he looked into Hanbin's tearful eyes before wiping those crystal-clear like liquids flowing from Hanbin's eyes and he hugged Hanbin again.

"I'm sorry~" Hanbin kept saying sorry, "I'm sorry for everything..."

Bobby chuckled as he nodded to the non-stop apologies, "Okay, alright, I forgive you, Kim Hanbin. I forgive you." And still laughing.

Hanbin knocked Bobby's head as he frowned from Bobby's teasing.

"Wow, as expected from a cop," Bobby rubbed his aching head, "You should have done this to Sehun instead of me," this time, it was the gangster that frowned, acting all sulky.

"Does it hurt that much?" Hanbin asked, all smiling before Bobby nodded with a pout.

Hanbin leaned closer and put Bobby's hand away from his head before kissing the same spot. Bobby smiled endlessly, feeling the amount of infinity love that Hanbin poured on him.

"Better?" Hanbin asked as he pulled away.

Bobby shook his head, "No."

And Hanbin repeated his previous action; kissing that spot.

Bobby didn't even know why, but he liked it. When Hanbin did that. That's why, he kept saying no everytime Hanbin asked so that Hanbin would do that again and again.

"Aish, come on! Stop it, I hit you not even that hard!" Hanbin finally snapped at him.

Bobby laughed before pouting again, "You are so not romantic, Kim Hanbin."

"How is this romantic?"  

 

* * *

 

 

After discharging from the hospital, Bobby was sent into the prison again. 

Looking at the wall of the cell, Bobby sighed softly. "Back to this place again."

Hoseok was about to lock the door, but Hanbin who emerged out of nowhere, took the keys from Hoseok and told him to leave. Hoseok sighed,  _Before this Yunhyeong, now it's you Hanbin... Oh God.._

As soon as Hoseok left, Hanbin slowly entered the cell and locked it. He smiled in amusement because Bobby still hasn't notice his appearance as the older was backfacing him.

When Bobby turned around, he almost got a heart attack seeing Hanbin in the cell together with him. Hanbin laughed at him when he rubbed his chest.

"Are you that shocked?" 

"How can I not? When did you even here?" Bobby asked but Hanbin only winked at him before walking toward Bobby.

"Listen, Mr. We don't have much time, so I will just go straight to the point, okay?" Hanbin said as he moved closer to Bobby before kissing him passionately.

Bobby smiled between the kiss and took the lead before continued kissing Hanbin even more sensually. He thrusted his tongue into Hanbin's mouth and easily invaded the other's space while his hands went up Hanbin's back, caressing it softly.

Then, he gripped onto Hanbin's neck before pulling their body closer to each other and rolling their hips together. Hanbin helplessly moaned at the erection and he caressed Bobby's sides after sliding his hands under the gangster's shirt.

The both of them were lost in their own shared paradise, just like that.

Only pants, moans, could be heard from the cell. Hoseok sighed before plugging in his earphone to listen to some loud songs, distracting himself from the sinful sounds of them making love.

 

* * *

 

_3 years later._

 

Hanbin was feeding Bobby in the cell when he said, "I can't believe this is the last day of you here."

Bobby smiled cheerfully, "Yeah, it feels reluctant somehow."

Hanbin's eyebrows perked up, "Reluctant? Why?"

"After being here 3 years or so, this place unknowingly starts to grow on me. I don't know, but truthfully, this place is not that bad. Well, at least, for me. Here, I don't have to think about anything else. I found peace here."

Hanbin nodded and petted Bobby's head, "You are doing good here. And 3 years passed by in a nick of time. I didn't even realize that this marks 3 years of the time...we have been together."

Bobby snickered, "Thank you, Hanbin. For staying with me for all this time."

"Me too. Thank you for sucking it up. Thank you for being strong. Thank you for loving me."

"Getting cheesy again," Bobby laughed and Hanbin didn't know how many times he was feeling grateful everytime he saw Bobby laughing and smiling.

Cause that's what keep him going.

"But.." Bobby was hesitating, "It has been 3 years...b-but I haven't seen Yunhyeong at all. W-where is he?"

Hanbin bit his lower lip, not expecting the question from Bobby. Honestly, he was pretty jealous because for all this time, Bobby was thinking about Yunhyeong. He wondered if Bobby was not asking because he didn't want to hurt Hanbin. He wondered how many times Bobby hesitated to ask about it.

"Yunhyeong hyung... Actually, because he helped you escaping from the jail that night, he was punished. He couldn't come in here anymore."

Bobby sighed, he started to feel guilty toward Yunhyeong. "God, what have I done to him? He suffers so much because of me..."

Hanbin looked at Bobby with a heavy heart before Bobby mumbled by himself, "I wish I will meet him again. To atone my debts to him."

"So after finish eating, you should change and get ready for getting discharged," Hanbin said, changing the topic.

 

Coming out of the prison, Bobby inhaled the fresh air and smiled brightly before turning to look at Hanbin and Hoseok.

"Thank you for everything," he said to them.

Hoseok nodded before bowing and left the two. Hanbin formed a soft smile at Bobby before saying, "Just go. And enjoy your freedom. I will wait for you at my place when you are done."

Bobby nodded before waving him goodbye. Then, he walked away while enjoying himself. 

Meanwhile, when Hanbin walked into the prison back, he stopped as he saw Yunhyeong hiding behind the wall there, probably watching everything already.

He sighed lightly and called Yunhyeong when the older attempted to run away, "Hyung, wait!"

Yunhyeong stopped and Hanbin walked up to him before saying, "Why are you hiding?"

"Who says I'm hiding? I just walked by here-" he denied but Hanbin knew it was all lies.

"He asked about you before discharging," Hanbin told him and noticed Yunhyeong's eyes fluttered.

Hanbin stared at Yunhyeong for a quite long time before letting out a heavy sigh. Yunhyeong looked up, "What?"

"I...I hate to say this, but..." He inhaled deeply, "I give you one day."

"O-one day?"

"I give you one day to spend with Bobby."


	25. Calm Before Storm

After discharging from the jail, Bobby went into a shopping complex in Seoul and headed into a clothing store, his eyes became big all of sudden at the sight of all his favourite t-shirts. He picked one Adidas tee and wanted to buy it, but then he realized he didn't has his wallet with him now. 

With a regretful sigh, he put the tee back on the hanger and decided to just look around, but no matter what, his mind kept going to that tee. Truthfully, he had been eyeing that tee even before he was caught by the cops, which means since 3 years ago. With a pout, he touched the tee, still feeling heavy on letting go that tee. He really wanted to buy it, so without any further delay, he reached for his phone in his jeans and attempted to call Hanbin before noticing someone emerging into the store.

"Yun..." He called the nickname with a small smile carved on his plump lips when the other approaching him.

He was astonished, really. To see Yunhyeong again for so long.

To be honest, he used to see Yunhyeong several times in the prison during the past 3 years, but whenever he called Yunhyeong, that guy would always run away from him. He was practically avoiding Bobby, which slightly hurt the gangster.

He knew Yunhyeong was watching him from afar, but everytime he caught the cop's appearance, the latter would scramble away for dear life.

Thankfully, this time, Yunhyeong was the one having the courage to go to him.

"I'm sorry," Bobby apologized, "Because of me, you lost your high position in the team," but Yunhyeong only snorted, "Did Hanbin tell you?"

Bobby nodded and Yunhyeong bit his lower lip before saying, "It's not really your fault. It's mine. I acted recklessly, so I deserved that punishment, but frankly, I'm comfortable with my current life. No more stress~" and he chuckled innocently.

Bobby also chuckled when Yunhyeong added, "Now, it's Donghyukkie that is stressing out because he is the new team leader. It's cute when he keeps whining at me and Hanbin."

Bobby smiled seeing Yunhyeong smile and it made the cop's cheeks reddened looking at the gangster's addictive smile, he almost forgot his main plan of coming here. He glanced at the tee behind Bobby and smiled before asking, "Do you want to buy it that much?"

Bobby sheepishly beamed and nodded, rubbing his nape shyly and Yunhyeong let out a small laugh before taking the tee to the cashier. Bobby bit his lower lip watching Yunhyeong pay for the tee. He scratched his neck again, feeling embarassed and bad for being such a burden to Yunhyeong again.

When Yunhyeong came back with a plastic bag containing the tee, Bobby couldn't help smiling widely. When he wanted to take the plastic bag from Yunhyeong's hand, the latter unexpectedly pulled it away from Bobby, teasing him.

"Yun, please don't tease me like this," he whined like a little child while Yunhyeong wore a playful smile and hid the plastic bag behind him, "Did you forget, there's nothing free in this world."

Bobby snickered with disbelief look at the cop, "Heol. You still haven't change, Mr Cop. Okay, I should have known that there must be something behind your 'holy' deed," he shook his head, still in disbelief, "And here I thought,  _Oh My God, why is this cop such an angel?_ " 

Yunhyeong chuckled with Bobby's whining, "So do you want it or not?"

Bobby looked at the tee in the plastic bag and sighed before nodding, "What should I do?"

With a wicked smile, Yunhyeong took out something from the back pocket of his jeans before Bobby heard clear sounds of  _click_ and he gasped in horror.

"Why did you cuff me?? I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to buy that tee~" He wailed as he stared at his right hand being handcuffed by the cop, but Yunhyeong didn't respond anything. "Yah, I just got discharged and now, you want to arrest me back? What kind of bullshit is-"

Out of Bobby's expectation, Yunhyeong also cuffed his own left hand using the same handcuff, so that they were chained together. He confusedly asked again, "Yun, what the hell are you doing-"

"I'm seizing you for one day," Yunhyeong answered with a satisfied smile while covering the cuff with a handkerchief, so that people would not see the cuff, instead it looked like they were just holding hands.

After that, Yunhyeong dragged Bobby away out of the clothing store to a shoes store. Bobby sighed lightly even he was still confused. At first, he was angry with Yunhyeong but later on, he began to play along with Yunhyeong. After all, the cop seemed to be in a very good mood today.

They walked around the shopping complex together until Yunhyeong complained that his feets were aching from walking too long without any rest. Bobby laughed and said, "You are such an old man. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go to that cafe, eh?"

Yunhyeong shook his head, "I have one better place to eat."

 

But Bobby never thought that so-called better place was Yunhyeong's house. 

His house was just like Hanbin's, an apartment. It reminded him a lot of Hanbin's place just by looking at the entrance door. And when he entered the house together with Yunhyeong, he was amazed yet again because the interior design was simple but comfortable. Everything was neat and clean, even better than Hanbin.

Bobby snorted,  _Do all cops have to be this neat?_

"Is pizza okay with you?" Yunhyeong asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Pizza?" Bobby licked his lips just at the mention of the name, "Are you going to cook it?"

Yunhyeong smiled shyly before nodding, "If you don't mind."

"Cool, pizza is fine," Bobby excitedly grinned, "Cheese pizza?"

"Cheese? Oh yeah, sure," Yunhyeong walked to the refrigerator and Bobby groaned a bit as he was dragged together because of the handcuff.

Yunhyeong grabbed a packet of tortilla and attempted to tear open the plastic but couldn't do it. Bobby watched him struggling to tear it and finally laughed as Yunhyeong really couldn't do it plus his face was red as fuck.

"Oh God, are you really a cop?" He snatched the plastic and tore it in one go, causing Yunhyeong to be baffled, "Yah, how the hell did you do it?"

Bobby snickered with Yunhyeong's cuteness and gave the plastic back to him, "Simply because I'm stronger than you."

Yunhyeong frowned before taking another packet of cheese and other ingredients needed to make the pizza and went to the stove to start making it. Bobby stood beside him the whole time and finally burst out, "Yun, can't you uncuff me first? What is the function of me standing here if I'm not doing anything to help you?"

Yunhyeong smiled even his eyes didn't move from the pizza, "You have to watch and learn, so later on, you can make this cheese pizza to Hanbin too."

Bobby stopped whining, "Hanbin?"

Yunhyeong nodded, "Lately, he is getting tired easily. Sometimes, it seems like he is draining out of energy, but everytime he comes to see you in the jail, he will get energized back," he shook his head, feeling like it was ridiculous how Hanbin could easily gain energy from merely seeing Bobby, "And he keeps saying he wants cheese pizza. So it must be great if you can make one for him. Or maybe a lot."

"Really?" Bobby looked at Yunhyeong instead of the pizza, "How about you? Don't you get tired too?"

"Yes, it is tiring, but it's fine because there's not much burden on my shoulder anymore," he winked at Bobby, "As I'm not the team leader anymore," and he chuckled bitterly.

Bobby kept staring at Yunhyeong all the while the latter was focusing on the pizza. There were a lot going on in Bobby's thoughts, mostly sorry, for not being there when Yunhyeong needed him but the cop was always there when he needed him.

"Okay, it's done," Yunhyeong grinned at his masterpiece and turned to look at Bobby, "Why don't you try it first?"

Bobby immediately shifted his attention to the pizza and grabbed a small piece of the pizza to taste it. His eyes doubled in size as he munched it and looked at Yunhyeong, "How can it be this delicious?"

Yunhyeong smiled brightly, "Really? Is that a compliment?"

"Is it because I'm just fucking hungry now?" Bobby mumbled, "But like seriously, this tastes like heaven," and he sneakily ate more.

Yunhyeong felt so blissful, "Alright, it's not nice eating while standing. Let's sit at the dining table there," and he took the pizza away from Bobby.

As soon as they sat, Bobby started digging in the pizza while Yunhyeong only watched him. Realizing it, Bobby stopped eating and asked, even his mouth was still full, "Why aren't you eating together? At this rate, I'm going to finish this off by myself."

"Uh," Yunhyeong shook his head lightly, "It's okay, I'm not hungry. Just eat."

"Are you sure?"

Yunhyeong nodded, "I can just make myself one if I'm hungry later. It's okay, continue eating," he poured a glass of mineral water for Bobby.

"Just have a taste of your own handmade," and Bobby fed Yunhyeong without any warning.

Yunhyeong shyly smiled tasting, "Hmm, it's delicious."

"I know right," Bobby said before feeding him once more, "Thank you for this."

 

They ended up on the couch at the living room then, watching the TV with lights off, making it a little bit dark there. Yunhyeong took the chance to slide his body closer to Bobby and let their fingers interlaced gently.

Bobby smiled and couldn't deny that he liked holding hands with Yunhyeong. As he used to say, holding Yunhyeong's hand was a literal way of saying "it's fine, everything is going to be okay" and he felt calm feeling Yunhyeong's hand against him.

Seeing no protest on his previous action, Yunhyeong went further by resting his head against Bobby's shoulder and interlocked their arms. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth absorbed into his body and heart.

Bobby chuckled by himself as he thought that Yunhyeong's actions were timid that made him so cute. 

"You know, it's Hanbin that gave me the permission to spend time with you. For a day," Yunhyeong finally told him while drawing circle on Bobby's arm.

"Hanbin?" He asked, quite shocked to know about the information.

Yunhyeong nodded and it turned into a deafening silence afterward, without any words uttered by the two of them, both were only enjoying each other's company as they knew, the time was running out.

In the end, they slept together on the couch till morning came.

 

"Goodbye," Bobby murmured as soon as the engine was dead and Hanbin's apartment was visible standing in front of the car, but Yunhyeong didn't say anything. His gaze was kept to the front, not able to look at Bobby, afraid if he did, he wouldn't be able to let the other go.

"Yah, look at me," Bobby whined again, "Why do you act like this again? It's not like this is our last time seeing each other," he laced their fingers together, once again feeling the warmth radiating from the other through the cuffed hands, "Cheer up, eh?"

Yunhyeong tilted his head to look at Bobby, a little mesmerized by the charming smile produced by the gangster, which no one can copy, the one smile that could boost your energy and mood from 0 to 100 real quick.

He formed a soft smile in response, "Thank you for the time," his eyes went down to their laced fingers, admiring how tight they were holding each other, that there was no space between their palms, and he realized that the handcuff was still over both of their hands.

With a heavy heart, he picked the keys from his jacket and uncuff their hands. Bobby massaged his hand and looked at Yunhyeong's hand before smiling amusedly, "Though it's hard to believe that we never uncuff this since yesterday, but it feels nice actually."

"Just go. Hanbin must be waiting for you," Yunhyeong pushed Bobby out of the car in a teasing manner and Bobby laughed, "Alright alright, I will go~"

When Bobby came out, Yunhyeong waved him goodbye and Bobby playfully sent him a flying kiss, making Yunhyeong acted like he was going to puke before they laughed. 

When the car faded out from Bobby's sight, his smile faded out too. He held his hand and could still the warmth left by Yunhyeong.  _Goodbye, my stupid crush._

Meanwhile, Yunhyeong's smile faded out as well. And then, it turned into a frown before reluctant tears made their way down his cheeks.

 

Bobby knocked on the door of Hanbin's apartment but with no response. He furrowed his eyebrows and knocked again but with the same silence greeted him. He pulled the doorknob but turned out the door was not locked at all.

He slided open the door and was greeted with darkness. With a soft sigh, he mumbled to himself, "But Yun said he is waiting for me. Did he sleep?" He turned on the lights and was startled as Hanbin was standing right in front of him, arms crossing.

"Oh gosh, Kim Hanbin, you really... Love to freak me out," he held his chest dearly and Hanbin pouted.

"You came late," he sulked.

Bobby smiled endlessly seeing the cute frown that he missed so much, so he walked closer to Hanbin and hugged the other longingly. "I miss you so much, Hanbin-ah..."

But Hanbin pinned him to the wall instead and Bobby groaned slightly in pain when his back hit the wall quite strongly, "H-Hanbin..."

The younger nuzzled his head to Bobby's neck and purposely grinding their hips together at the same time. The gangster held Hanbin's hand, stopping him from going further, "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his question, Hanbin kissed Bobby's neck and licked it sensually. Bobby moaned out in reply, his mouth gaped open before Hanbin purred against Bobby's ear, "I'm seducing you, babo."

Only then, the older realized that Hanbin was wearing sleeveless shirt which clearly showcasing his thick biceps and skinny jeans that showed his honey thighs. Bobby snickered, "Oh my, so cute," he pinched Hanbin's cheeks with his two palms before the younger pouted even more, "Why you gangsters keep saying I'm cute? I am a cop, for fuck's sake~"

"Still very cute," Bobby ruffled Hanbin's hair and cheered, "Omo, look at that dimple! Totally my weakness!"

"Really?" Hanbin grinned and tried to show his dimples even more knowing that it was the gangster's weakest point.

"But..." Hanbin turned serious out of sudden as he eyed his lover's plump lips, "What did you do with Yunhyeong hyung yesterday?"

Bobby swallowed thickly looking at Hanbin's fiery gaze on his lips. He awkwardly chuckled, "Well, we walked around, he cooked for me and we watched some movies together. T-that's all.."

"That's all?" Hanbin gave him quite judging stare, "Are you sure?"

Bobby chuckled again to hide his nervousness being stared at like that by Hanbin's beautiful eyes, "Yeah, what else could we be doing-"

"Did you guys kiss?" Hanbin finally asked, even it sounded more like he was investigating Bobby right now, "Or did you guys not?"

Bobby bit his lower lip at the kinda expected question and was about to answer when Hanbin touched his lips, "Wait, I have learned how to detect if someone just kissed or not. Let me see and check it myself," and his eyes were plastered on Bobby's lips, scrutinizing it carefully while Bobby watched the other with amused beam at Hanbin's cute action.

"Why does it take so long for you to check it?" Bobby teased him and Hanbin pouted before tracing his lips with his fingers, "It's hard to only look..."

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "What..?"

"I have to verify it like this, there's no other way," and he leaned in to claim Bobby's lips.

The kiss started from just a light one but Bobby gripped Hanbin's neck and kissed him even deeper, his hands roamed around Hanbin's naked biceps.

Somehow, they ended up on the bed in Hanbin's room, but they only cuddled with each other.

"Thank you for not kissing him," Hanbin said with a sincere smile while playing with Bobby's fluffy hair, "Thank you for keeping my faith on you."

Bobby chuckled playfully, "You should give me a reward then. It's very difficult to not kiss Yunhyeongie when he is that close to me-" and he received a hard slap on his arm. Of course from Hanbin.

"Yah! That hurts!" Bobby wailed in pain and Hanbin frowned, "You say that flirty comment about Yunhyeong hyung again and you will sleep outside."

Bobby laughed, "Why are you so jealous to him? He is just a great friend of mine, you know that too."

"But you said he is your first love," Hanbin pouted, "How can I not be jealous?"

Bobby caressed Hanbin's face lovingly and kissed his cheeks, "You know you are my one and only person that I freaking love to death now. Keep that in mind. Okay?"

Hanbin smiled endearingly, "Okay," he caught Bobby's hand and placed his arms over Bobby's shoulder, "I love you."

"Love you too," Bobby passionately kissed him again and again.

.

.

.

"But... I'm sorry to say this, Hanbin-ah, but don't you think Yunhyeongie's lips quite irresistable?" 

"Do you have a dead wish?"

"Ha ha, no, I'm just..curious.. How can his lips look so tempting-"

"Cherry lipbalm," Hanbin simply answered and Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, "Cherry- cherry lipbalm?"

Hanbin nodded, "He uses Nivea cherry lipbalm, all the time, like seriously."

"But... How did you even know about that?" Bobby asked curiously, his eyes looking at Hanbin suspiciously.

"Well, we did share his lipbalm from time to time," Hanbin winked teasingly at Bobby and even demonstrated the way he and Yunhyeong sharing a lipbalm.

"You what?" Bobby asked, quite upset, "Did you just...Mildly confessing that you had indirect kiss with Yun?"

"Indirect kiss?" Hanbin gave a sassy look at Bobby, "Well, in a way, yes."

"Do you have a dead wish?" 

Hanbin stucked out his tongue, "Now you know how do I feel~"

"What?" 

 

Bobby opened his eyes and his lips curved upward seeing Hanbin still pouting his lips when he sleeps. He cuddled up to Hanbin closer on the bed and lacing their fingers together. 

Their palms really fit for each other. He smiled seeing it. He attempted to close his eyes to sleep again when his phone suddenly rang. Seeing the caller's name, he quickly licked it up.

"Mino hyung," he greeted the caller welcomingly, feeling so happy and miss the older so much after so long not meeting him.

"Hi, Bobby," the deep voice from the other line sounded weak for some reasons, "I heard you were discharged yesterday."

Bobby smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you guys about it. I... I forgot.. But yeah, I got discharged yesterday."

"So where are you now?" Hearing it, Bobby could easily notice that Mino was upset. Totally upset. "Are you... You are at that cop's house, huh?"

Bobby sighed, "Yes, hyung. Where else could I be?" 

"Whatever, then, are you busy now?"

"Hmmm, let's see," he looked at Hanbin and the clock which shown  _10:30_ in the morning, "No, I'm not busy."

"Then, I wish you will come to our second hideout place. Can you?"

"Sure, why not. I'm sorry, I should have come sooner," Bobby muttered with a sorry pout before hanging up the call.

He sighed lightly and went to place a gentle kiss on Hanbin's forehead before getting up from the bed. 

When Hanbin woke up, he sighed heavily when he saw the empty spot beside him on the bed. He noticed a glass of mineral water with a note placed carefully under it, so he reached for the note and flashed a bitter smile reading it.

_I'm sorry, but I gotta go. To my original place. But promise you, I'll come back. Soon._

_Love. :*_

He frowned a bit, "When you said  _soon,_ what does that mean?" He kicked the blanket off his body, "Tell me specifically!  _Soon_ can mean many ways~" and he hugged his knees, feeling sulky yet again.

 

* * *

 

It was a chaotic celebration party going on in the gang's mansion. Bobby was having so much fun with his gang members that he missed a lot. Mr Yang was also there, enjoying the party with his beloved kids.

Hanna looked at Bobby and smiled seeing his condition, "You seem so well now."

Bobby beamed at her, "It's all thanks to you, Hanna."

"Now that you are that healthy, I guess my job as your nurse is also done," she said with a sad smile and Bobby poked her nose, "No, don't say that. You are my one and only nurse. I still need you in my life."

"Casanova~" she sneered jokingly at him with his flirty words.

He chuckled and Jinhwan came to him before whispering, "You need to meet someone."

"Someone? Who?" Bobby asked curiously but Jinhwan only blushed before dragging him to the stairs.

Bobby gasped, "Goo Junhoe?" He turned to Jinhwan, "How can he be here?"

Junhoe smiled, "Why? Am I not allowed here?"

"Of course! Yah, kid, this is a dangerous place-" but Jinhwan interrupted him, "Bobby, he is now a part of us."

Bobby's eyes doubled in size again, "A..a part of us..? What do you mean?" His eyes shifted to Junhoe with a horrified look, "You become a gangster too..?"

Junhoe pursed his lips into a thin line, "It must be cool if I can be one, but no, I'm not one of your gang members..."

"Then?" Bobby asked again, still not getting the idea.

"Well, actually, Junhoe..." Jinhwan was wearing a sheepish smile with his cheeks turning red, "He is my boyfriend now, that's why..."

It was a silence following.

Jinhwan and Junhoe anxiously looked at dumbfounded Bobby, anticipating his reaction on the news of the birth of the new couple.

"Like seriously," Bobby sniggered, "You guys are together?" He kept laughing, "All this time?"

"Is it that funny?" Junhoe asked and Bobby was having a hard time trying to stop his laughter, "I'm happy if you guys are happy, but still," he looked at both Jinhwan and Junhoe, "Comparing your heights together," he burst out laughing again and Jinhwan smacked his head.

"Ow, that hurts, hyung," he whimpered but still laughing, "What I mean is, your heights are perfect together. You should hug Junhoe a lot, hyung. It must be nice hugging someone as tall as him. And you can rest on his shoulder, awww, so sweet~"

Junhoe put his arms over Jinhwan's shoulder like a gentleman, "Seems like we gain a fanboy."

Bobby snorted jokingly and jabbed at Junhoe's chest, "You better take care of Jinan hyung well. If you dare hurt him, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"So scary," Junhoe rolled his tongue at the gangster, "I confessed to him three times before he finally accepted me, do you think I will try to hurt him after trying this hard?" Junhoe shook his head, "I'm just wasting my time then."

"Great," Bobby smiled at the two, "Wish you guys happy together till the end."

"You too," Jinhwan winked at him, "How's Hanbin?"

"He's doing well," Bobby turned to Junhoe, "Hey, I heard you took such good care of him while I wasn't there," he bumped their shoulders, "Thank you."

Junhoe scratched his nape shyly, "No thanks. I just... He seemed so pitiful and I just thought I needed to be good to him since you love him too much. But still, I didn't get to save him from being kidnapped that night."

"You were there that night?" Bobby asked, slightly getting jealous.

"I really wanted to act like a hero, but well, I'm not that skillful yet, so I failed in protecting him. In that aspect, I'm so sorry, hyung," Junhoe lowered his head as he was feeling guilty.

Jinhwan bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry too, Bobby, for not saving him back then."

Bobby shook his head, "It's fine. I think it's better though, that I was the one who saved him," he grinned with a soft laugh. 

 

When it was getting late, Bobby knew he had to go back to Hanbin. That kid must be worrying about him. So, he decided to give farewell to his gang members, but Mino stopped him by grabbing his hand forcedfully, "Where do you think you are going now?"

"Oh, hyung, you scared me," Bobby awkwardly smiled, "I.. Well, I'm going back to Hanbin's."

Mino scowled, "Why? Is that place your home now?"

Bobby put Mino's hand away from his, "Apparently, yeah..."

Mino got even more upset, "Oh, so that's mean, this place, this gang, is no longer your priority? Hanbin is your utmost priority now, I see..."

"Hyung," Bobby sighed heavily with his hyung's immature talks, "It's not like that-"

"Yes, it's like that, Kim Jiwon!" Mino snapped, "You have changed so much ever since that asshole came into your life again!"

"He is not an asshole, hyung!" Bobby snapped back.

"Do you realize who you are, huh? You are a gangster, Bobby. A gangster. And that kid is a cop. A fucking cop. Do you think it's a graceful fate enough?"

Seungyoon and the others who only watched silently at the back sighed before Seungyoon decided to interrupt, "Song Minho, that's enough."

"Yeah, seriously, you gotta stop hating on Hanbin. What did that kid even do to you for you to hate him like this?" Taehyun asked, feeling sorry for Bobby who looked like he was truly speechless, completely losing for words.

"Why? Isn't what I'm saying right? No matter how, Bobby and Hanbin, you guys can never be together, do you know that?" Mino spat angrily before Mr Yang decided to interfere, "Stop, Song Minho. Stop."

Bobby bowed at the boss and looked away from Mino. His heart was hurting tremendously with what Mino said. He couldn't believe Mino hated Hanbin that much and not able to accept his relationship with Hanbin at all.

He was conflicted.

"What does it matter, if Bobby is a gangster and Hanbin is a cop?" Mr Yang directed the question to Mino who was terrified at the unexpected question from the boss, "Mr Yang?"

"I just signed an agreement for our gang to cooperate with the cops, so it shouldn't be a problem for them to be together," the boss muttered, completely making Mino roll his eyes, "You accepted the agreement? Boss!"

"Why? It's the only way I can ensure our gang's safety from getting caught by the cops," Mr Yang crossed his arms at Mino and Bobby bowed at him again, feeling grateful that Mr Yang was indeed supporting him, "Thank you."

"Just go and don't forget to send my regards to him," Mr Yang said with a light smile at Bobby who was more than happy to receive blessing from his beloved boss, "Thank you again, Boss. I will make sure to deliver that to him."

However, halting his steps, Mino suddenly asked, "Then, what about your vow?"

"V-vow?" Bobby stuttered as he remembered it.

"You vowed to kill your uncle and HIS FAMILY. His family, which means including Kim Hanbin. Did you forget already?" Mino smirked.

Bobby turned around to face Mino and the others. All of the rest of the gang members couldn't even say anything anymore. Even YG couldn't back him up either.

He sighed. Couldn't this be any better?


	26. Heart Attack

"What should I do if I don't want to kill him and his family? What should I do? I really can't kill them. Hanbin has a little sister, in such no way can I kill innocent girl like her too," he muttered, "I made that vow under pressure of getting revenge, so I admit that I have done such immature and stupid vow," he turned to look at YG, "Boss, tell me what can I do in order for me to take back this vow. I.. I will do anything that I can, as long as I don't have to kill them."

Mino scoffed, feeling annoyed, "Do you love him that much? What is so good about him that made you fall head over heels on him like this?"

Jinwoo who only kept his silent from the beginning, finally opened his voice, "Mino, we really need to talk," and he dragged Mino away from that place, ignoring Mino's plead, "H-hyung, wait- but-"

YG smiled as soon as the atmosphere turned calm again, "It's okay, you don't have to kill them. Just promise me that you guys will be happy together."

"I understand, Boss," he saluted his boss happily and bowed politely at his other gang members, "I'll leave first, then. Thank you for the party, and see you later."

When he came out, he saw Jinwoo and Mino were talking seriously in front of the waterfall. They stopped when they noticed Bobby's presence there.

"Are you going home already?" Jinwoo asked, forcing out a smile at him.

Bobby nodded, avoiding Mino's glare, "I need to go. Goodbye, hyungs."

"Wait, Bobby, can't you stay, for just a few days here at least?" Mino asked, sounded desperate for some reasons.

"I'm sorry, hyung, but Hanbin told me he wanted to bring me somewhere," Bobby told them with a small smile, "I'm sorry."

Mino sighed lightly, "But my instinct told me something is not right. Something bad will happen, Bobby, so please don't go to him-"

"Song Minho, enough," Jinwoo said, "Just go, Bobby. It's okay."

"Hyung, hear me first, I feel uneasy-"

"Song Minho!" It was the first time ever Jinwoo raised his voice, at anyone, especially Mino, and it startled him of the capability.

"Go," Jinwoo told Bobby who bowed at both of them awkwardly and left.

Mino glanced at Jinwoo, "Hyung..."

"Do you like Bobby?" Jinwoo attacked him, "Do you love him?"

"Hyung, what are you talking about-"

"Then, why are you so working up to separate him from Hanbin? Why are you so obsessed on hating Hanbin? Huh? Why? What is your problem with them?" Jinwoo breathed hardly after expressing out his anger and frustration on Mino's questionable actions.

"Hyung... It's not like that-"

"Yes, it's like that," Jinwoo gave a deadly glare at him, "Why, Mino? Why? Tell me, so I can understand."

"I told you, Jiwon is my precious dongsaeng. I have seen him at his worst and I can't bear seeing it again. He got hurt a lot already-"

"But he is happy with Hanbin-"

"No, hyung. They can't be happy together. Because there's one restriction that will forever separate them, it will forever haunt them, so it will make it hard for them."

"You are too overprotective of Bobby, it makes me question myself if you really do love me or him," Jinwoo sighed as tears came out from his eyes, "It's frustrating because I feel that the answer is the second one."

"Hyung," Mino held Jinwoo's hand, "I only love you, but Jiwon... He is no more than my beloved dongsaeng. That's why I feel the need to protect him with all my cost. The real reason I become a gangster is because of him too, because of Bobby. But believe me, I love you, hyung, but Jiwon is our dongsaeng."

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby watched the mansion right in front of him with full nervousity. Hanbin stopped the car and turned toward Bobby before smiling reluctantly seeing the older's current state. He knew it was a very bad idea, probably the worst, for him to bring Bobby back into the place that stored thousands of his broken and ugly memories of the past, but after thinking about it all day and night, Hanbin knew it was the best of him to do this.

They needed to do this.

Like what the saying said, _Stop running away from your problems. It's time to face them._

And he knew it was the time Bobby needed to bury away all of these completely, so the two of them could start anew in a calmer, refreshing way, without any restriction.

"It's okay," Hanbin reassured him, "My mom really can't wait to see you. Oh, Hanbyul too," Hanbin muttered softly while squeezing his lover's shoulder gently.

Bobby forced out a small smile before inhaling deeply and taking in a breath. He looked at Hanbin and smiled brightly this time, "Okay, I'm ready."

Hanbin was relieved at Bobby's positivity and kissed his cheeks, "Let's go."

Sliding open the door, Hanbin entered the mansion before Bobby followed behind him stealthily, eyeing all of the beautiful interiors in the mansion. He smiled bitterly, _nothing much has changed from the last time I have seen this mansion._

There was still a family portrait of Hanbin's family hanging on the wall near the entrance door but thankfully, Bobby could still control his shaking heart at the sight of Hanbin's father in the photo. He was sure he could fight this. He was strong, wasn't he?

When they arrived at the living room, Bobby spotted Hanbin's mother reading a magazine on the couch there. Her face was still gorgeous, just like the last time Bobby saw her at the graveyard. Hanbin greeted her, "Hi, Mom. Long time no see."

She lifted up her head slowly, feeling anxious at the thought of meeting her _nephew_ again, after so long, after thinking that _he_ had died. Her fingers trembled the moment her eyes caught Bobby’s presence beside Hanbin, standing awkwardly with his head hung low.

“H- hi, Mrs. Kim,” he bowed politely at her though he still felt awkward, especially when he noticed the way Hanbin’s mother staring at him the whole time.

She got up, approaching him with quite staggered steps and lifted up his chin, trying to look at Bobby's face properly with her now teary eyes.

“Hanbin told me everything,” she murmured as Bobby still couldn’t lift his eyes to face her, “I’m relieved to know that you are still alive for all this time.”

Bobby finally looked up and she took the chance to pull him into a hug, "Jiwon... I'm really sorry, I really am...for what happened to you... I'm so sorry..." And she kept on saying those words of apologies in between her tears.

"It's fine, Mrs. Kim," he murmured, wiping the tears off her face lightly and she felt even worse, "Your father must be proud of you, to see how nice and strong you are. I feel so embarrassed to face you, after knowing about what my...husband did to you..."

"I'm fine now," he tried to smile even wider, "So stop crying, Mrs. Kim. You are not pretty anymore like this," he joked and she felt triple times even worse.

"Chanwoo's mom had told me about what happened to you, but I was such an egoistic woman back then, not wanting to believe anything, instead I thought you were the one seducing him," she said, with a heavy sigh, feeling regretful, "If only I believed them..."

Bobby formed a light smile at her, barely accepting it, after all, he wanted to be with Hanbin, so he had to forget everything and bury everything to permanent.

“Now that I look at your face closely like this,” her eyebrows furrowed a bit, “The boy at the graveyard back then, it was you, right?”

Bobby let out an awkward chuckle as he scratched his neck, “O-oh y-yes, that’s me. It’s me…”

Hanbin looked at the both of them confusedly, “Grave? Whose grave? When did you guys meet?”

His mom turned to Hanbin and answered, “Your father’s grave. But to think about it,” she looked at Bobby back, “Why did you visit his grave that time?”

Bobby could feel his cheeks redden at the question; merely because he was reminded of that day when he was determined to _rape_ Hanbin, but instead, he _lost_ to him. That day when the both of them finally discovered their hearts, that day when Bobby finally opened up to Hanbin and that day when he ditched all of his revenge plans for his love to Hanbin.

“You came to visit my father’s grave?” Hanbin asked, his tone sounded accusing for some reasons, “I thought you hate him…”

Bobby shifted his attention to Hanbin, knowing that the younger was upset, “I didn’t visit him. I just… Well, how should I say this,” he felt abashed of himself when he remembered about his so-called revenge plan and everything that he said to his uncle’s grave that day, the fact that he didn’t keep what he said, the fact that his uncle might be laughing at him for losing himself over Hanbin that easily.

“Whatever,” Hanbin said and his mother only watched in amusement though it was not the time to be amused, but honestly for her, it was amusing to watch her own son acting _jelly whiny_ like this. _Gosh, these kids are too cute._

“Where’s Hanbyullie?” Hanbin asked, changing the topic and his mom once again smiled before answering, “She’s upstairs. Go on, she is waiting for you guys.”

Hanbin walked to the stairs, not even waiting for Bobby who snorted at him from behind.

“Hey,” Bobby grabbed his hand, “What the fuck, don’t tell me you were jealous with your own dead father?”

“Can’t I?” Hanbin replied, there was a small hint of hurt in his eyes, _After all, my father was the one got to taste your body first._

“Okay, listen, Hanbin. Though it is so embarassing for me to say this, but I went to his grave because I wanted to let him know that I would destroy you, I would do you like what he did to me. It was a revenge, but... But it didn't turn out the way I wanted..."

Hanbin finally registered the whole situation, "T-that day when you..."

"Yes, I was supposed to _rape_ you, but yeah, I figured out that you are different from your father, so the revenge deteriorated just like that–" but Hanbin hugged him with a happy smile, "I'm sorry, you must be so conflicted back then. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Bobby heaved a relieved sigh, "Stupid, how can you be jealous over that person?" and he caressed Hanbin's hair lovingly before the younger nuzzled his face to the crook of his lover's neck, "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Oppa?" Hanbyul's cute voice snapped them out of it.

Both of them pulled away from each other automatically when they realized that Hanbyul was standing by the door of her room, watching them with confused look.

"Eh, Hanbyullie," Hanbin walked toward his little sister and hugged her, acting as if nothing happened, "Oppa miss you so much, dear."

She eyed Bobby curiously and asked, "Are you Bobby Oppa?"

Hanbin pulled away from her and acted as if he was hurt, "Hey, cutie pie, did you just ignored your own Oppa?" and knocked her head softly with a sulky face.

She whined at him for a short moment before focusing back on Bobby who only smiled sincerely at her, "Are you really Bobby Oppa?"

Bobby moved closer toward her but she quickly hid behind Hanbin out of fear. Hanbin chuckled a bit and ruffled her hair, "He is not a monster. He is not going eat you, Byullie. Come on, greet him," he pushed her gently closer to Bobby who was still finding it awkward to see her whom he never knew about her existence before this.

"But I saw in the news, he is a gangster. My friend said gangsters are scary, they kill people-" she whispered to Hanbin's ear, still feeling afraid of Bobby and Hanbin chuckled again before shaking his head, "No, he is different. He is a kind one."

"Really?" she asked and looked at Bobby again before hesitantly receiving Bobby's hand.

"Hi, Hanbyul," he greeted her with his bunny smile and she immediately smiled too, feeling the warm greeting.

Just like that, the both of them gotten closer. Hanbin felt as if he was watching a deja-vu, when Jiwon first met with Chanwoo. It was just like this. Jiwon has this easy-going personality that made people around him feel comfortable and Hanbin felt so green in envy with him for that ability to befriend people easily. He really needed to learn a lot from Bobby.

Hanbyul looked so happy spending time with Bobby that they didn't even realize it was getting late. Hanbin's mom called them to have dinner together and it was a blissful dinner ever. Bobby was so happy as it felt like this was the first time he had a proper family dinner. Too bad Mrs. Jung and Chanwoo weren't there anymore. He really missed the older woman.

 

"I feel so happy today," Bobby said when the both of them went to spend some quality time together at the indoor garden of the mansion. They rested themselves against the swing there, lying together while watching the beautiful night view from the transparent roof.

Hanbin flashed a soft smile, feeling relieved that he was able to make Bobby happy, despite everything that happened, "I'm glad that you are happy."

"I wish it is like this everyday, the feeling of having a proper family, the feeling of having a proper breakfast, lunch, dinner together with family, it's really heartwarming to feel all of this after so long. It feels great," hearing it, Hanbin laced their fingers together before the older embraced him, letting them to feel each other's breath even closer.

"You know, it's funny," Bobby said with a light snort, "The fact that your mother was able to recognize me just at the first glance."

"What do you mean?" Hanbin asked, "Why is it funny? Isn't it normal?"

Bobby smacked Hanbin's head, feeling disappointed that Hanbin couldn't grasp the deep meaning behind his words, "You couldn't even recognize me when we first met back at the dance academy!" He pouted, "Even Yunhyeong didn't recognize me..." he acted as if it was that hard to believe, "How did your mother able to recognize me so well, when you guys couldn't?"

"As if. It's not like you recognized me at first glance either," Hanbin snapped back, "Me and Yunhyeongie hyung's case is forgivable since your appearance changed a lot since 12 years ago, so it's possible that we couldn't recognize you."

"You changed a lot too," Bobby said in a low tone.

"What part of me changed a lot?" hanbin looked at himself, using his phone's screen, "I think I look the same as I did 12 years ago. Only gotten more handsome, at that."

Bobby snorted, "Your attitude," and Hanbin acknowledged it right away, "Okay, fine. It's my attitude."

Bobby smiled and kissed Hanbin's forehead, "I love you still."

"Well, I'm sorry that it was too late when we found out about what my father did to you," Hanbin whispered while drawing an invisible circle on Bobby's chest, "I really hate my father the more I think about it."

"But if you think about it again, if not because of your father, we wouldn't have met in the first place, wasn't it?" Bobby murmured and smiled teasingly when he remembered about their first meeting with each other, "God, I can never forget how blunt and rude you were, calling me beggar-"

"Aish, stop it, I don't even want to remember it," he frowned, "I can never forgive myself for treating you that harsh..."

"It's okay, it's understandable why would you act like that. You lacked love," Bobby teased him and Hanbin wanted to be angry but ended up acknowledging it, "Well, yeah, you're right. I admit it."

Bobby chuckled before Hanbin voiced out, still in his serious mode, "I wish I can turn back the time."

"Shhh..." Bobby hushed him, before pushing himself towards him, and connecting their lips together. The older's lips were firm against Hanbin's, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. Hanbin exhaled through Bobby's nose, not wanting to let go of him. His fingers tangled in his dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling Hanbin into him, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

They paused for awhile, looking into each other’s eyes. Bobby swallowed and held his breath. His eyes searched for Hanbin's and he leaned into the younger, sneakily placing his arm over the cop's waist and drew the latter closer before their lips came into contact with each other again. As they parted, Hanbin saw his lover's eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you," Bobby murmured against Hanbin's plump lips and the younger stroked the other's cheeks affectionately, "I love you too."

Bobby leaned down, resting his forehead against Hanbin's. The latter watched breathlessly as his eyes studied Bobby's with silent intensity. As he used to say, Bobby's eyes have always been an attractive subject for him. He loved watching his eyes, how that small and squinty eyes disappeared whenever he smiled, laughed and how that eyes seemed to keep a whole lots of mystery feeling and aura in it.

Before this, he didn't know what hidden inside those eyes that seemed to have some sort of sorrowful stories, but now that he finally discovered everything, he felt even starstruck.

Bobby's warm breath ghosted across his face, making him to shut his eyes in anticipation of what the gangster would do next. He stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured his, causing his body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through his veins, warming him, but just when he felt a rush of euphoric bliss enveloping him, Bobby drew away from him.

When he looked up, his cheeks reddened as he spotted his mom standing awkwardly at the door. She cleared out her throat, "Uh, I'm just... I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were..." she sighed, feeling shy that she stuttered after witnessing her own son making out with her nephew, but she couldn't say anything because they looked so in love, "It's okay, I will just talk to you tomorrow, Hanbinnie-"

Bobby immediately got up from the swing, "It's okay, Mrs. Kim. You can talk with him now. I.. I need to go to the kitchen anyway," he smiled at her sheepishly before leaving him with his mother and went into the kitchen.

Mrs. Kim could feel the awkward silence surrounding the atmosphere in the indoor garden. She turned to face her son, "Y-you guys are really dating?"

"Yes, Mom," Hanbin answered without any hesitation and his mom gasped out in horror, "Are you crazy, Kim Hanbin?"

"Yes, I'm crazy, Mom, I'm crazy for him. I love him so much, Mom. I really do," he expressed with all his heart, to let his mom understand his feeling, "We have been through so much and I can't just give up now. I want to be with him till the end of my life."

"You guys are cousins, for God's sake," she objected, even deep inside, she didn't want to, "Did you forget that?"

"What does it matter if we are cousins or not? We love each other, isn't it all that matters?" Hanbin asked innocently and his mom sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, son, but I don't think your relationship with him will work out-"

"Mom," Hanbin held his mother's trembling hand, "I'm sure we will work out. We have promised to go through this together, no matter what."

Seeing the determination in her son's eyes and voice, she knew she couldn't say anything anymore. "Okay, but promise me, that you guys will be fine and happy."  _He got my husband and even my son. What's there left for me?_

"We promise, Mom," he hugged his mom and giggled, "Thank you, Mom. I love you..."

"But," his mom pulled away from the hug and looked around, "Where's Jiwon? What take him so long there?"

 

Meanwhile, Bobby poured mineral water into a glass before dunking it down, hoping it would calm his heart a bit. He felt so embarassed to be caught by Hanbin's mom. A part of him was feeling reluctant because the way his aunt looking at him before was a little same with how she looked at him 12 years ago; disgust.

He wished it was only his bad feelings.

"Sir?" The maid startled him out of his thought.

"Oh, yes?" He smiled at the maid.

"Can you please help me bring the wine from the basement? It's late night and my vision is not that clear," she asked and Bobby couldn't even say no as he realized the maid was kinda old already.

He squeezed her shoulder gently and said, "Okay, I will. How much should I bring up?"

"Madam asked me to bring 2 glasses of wines, the ones on the first rack," she told him, "Can you go by yourself? Or do I need to show you the way?"

"Oh, it's fine, you can just stay here," he said politely and went to the basement.

He looked around and could feel unpleasant aura radiating from the wall in the basement. He quickly walked into the wines storage room and took two bottle of wines before going out of the room.

When he walked out, only then he noticed the room he used to stay 12 years ago. The bottles almost fell from his hold as he could feel himself weaken by the sudden ambush of past memories.

He tried to walk away, but his feet couldn't even move from the spot. His sight got hazy and blurry and without him realizing, the bottles already falling onto the floor. He could hear sounds of the wines dripping out from the bottles, but he still couldn't break out from his state.

It was like all of his past nightmares came rushing into his mind all at once, and without any mercy attacking his mental state the moment he looked into the room that used to be resided by him back then.

He closed his eyes as his mind kept replaying the moment when his uncle tormented him without thinking about him at all and his knees went weak when he remembered that everything happened, started in this room.

At that time, Hanbin came and grabbed his hand softly, "Bobby?"

He was startled but immediately calmed down, "Uh, y-yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Hanbin looked around the room, "How did you get in here?" He was getting worried seeing Bobby's shaking state, "Are you okay? Bobby?"

Bobby faked a smile, "I'm okay, I'm seriously okay," he tried to leave but when he attempted to walk away, his whole world already turned black.

 

* * *

 

 

_Bobby smiled when Hanbin crawled on top of him to place a soft kiss on his lips. Bobby caressed his hair when Hanbin deepened the kiss and even bit the older's bottom lip. It was kinda weird because Hanbin had never did that to him. Hanbin was all soft and gentle but the man on top of him now was kissing him so roughly and he felt as if he was being swallowed raw by the younger._

_He stopped Hanbin by pulling away and asked, "H-Hanbin, why-" but his eyes widened in a total shock when Hanbin's face gradually transforming into his uncle's face instead and the older man was smirking while looking down at Bobby._

_"U-Uncle..?" He was speechless but the other only snickered with a satisfied smirk, "Yes, my baby?"_

_Bobby swallowed thickly and tried to escape but as always, his uncle held him from going anywhere. The older pinned him to the bed again, putting his hands above his head and began kissing Bobby's neck, biting harshly on the skin and the gangster let out a painful moan at the action._

_"Do you think you can forever run away from me?" His uncle whispered and laughed, "I will never let you go, baby. You are mine. Only. Hear that?"_

_Tears started to pool around his eyes as he shook his head, "No... Please..."_

_"You are mine, which means no one can have you like I did, not even Hanbin," a scoff, "Lord, what the hell are you even thinking? I have told you before, you and Hanbin, will never be together. I thought I already made it clear to you?" He groped Bobby's hair violently, ”And… Just to let you know, Hanbin doesn’t even love you. He never loved you.”_

_“You are lying,” Bobby said in hitched breaths, “I will never believe you anymore. After all, everything you said are lies whatsoever!”_

_His uncle snickered, “So cute, my baby,” he groped Bobby’s hair even harsher and the latter grunted in pain, “He only wants your body, you fool!”_

_Bobby swallowed his saliva hard at the words, couldn’t believe his own ears._

_“He is my son, and he shares the same feeling as I had for you. He is just like me, Kim Jiwon. Even from the start, he is only interested on your body, on how your body would look like, on how you would taste-“_

_“Liar!!!” Bobby yelled out, “Hanbin is not like that, he is never like you!”_

_His uncle laughed, “It’s up to you if you wanna believe me or not. I’m only telling you the truth-“_

_Bobby shook his head, “You said the same before but turned out you lied.”_

_“At that time, yeah, you were stupid and innocent, but now, I’m sure you will know if you should believe me or not. Aren’t you a smartass, mighty Bobby now?”_

_The said boy bit his bottom lip as he tried to look into his uncle’s eyes to seek confirmation, if what he said was the truth or not, if he was still lying, but he could only find the same lusty look in them._

_“Believe me, Jiwon, the feelings he has toward you are only lust, it’s not love,” the older whispered against his lips before claiming it forcedfully and Bobby felt suffocated, he was dying._

_"Open your damn mouth!" His uncle muttered angrily but the younger still closed his mouth shut, didn't want to let his uncle's tongue inside his mouth._

_He pressed his lips together tightly and when his uncle attempted to kiss him again, he used his knee to shove him away._

_"This bitch really has a death wish," and his uncle grabbed Bobby's neck in his attempt to strangle the younger._

_Bobby kept choking as his uncle tightened his grip onto his neck. He was really having a hard time to breath, his hand which trying to pry his uncle away grew weaker and he could barely see his uncle's devillish smirk and hear, "You deserved to die after killing me like that. Even if you are still alive, I will forever haunt you–"_

 

"Bobby! Bobby, wake up!" 

The scream jolted the said boy awake, his eyes were widely opened as he looked to the front, his breathing heavy and he almost jumped when he felt a sudden touch from his side.

"Bobby, are you oka-" it was Hanbin but at that time, the only face Bobby saw was his uncle, so he became extremely anxious and without him knowing how, the strangle from the dream felt so real he felt the difficulty to breath.

He tried to run away from Hanbin but the younger held him tightly and his heart pounding so much it caused him to choke on his breath perpetually. Tears kept coming out from his eyes and Hanbin was having a hard time too, tears rolling down his cheeks silently as he rubbed Bobby's back soothingly, but it paid no special effect on his lover's weak mental state.

"Mom, what's wrong with Bobby Oppa?"

Hanbin looked up to see Hanbyul hiding behind his mother who seemed so lost and miserable, her eyes were covered with a mist of regrets and pity at the sight of struggling Bobby. She truly never expected to witness a heart-wrenching state like this, but it was definitely breaking her heart to see Bobby turning like this. All because of her own husband.

Tears running down her eyes as her feet rooted to the floor, even when Hanbyul was hugging her stiff legs for dear life at the moment Bobby's breathing got too heavy and his legs kept kicking air trying to free himself from Hanbin whom he thought was his uncle. 

Bobby looked so suffocated as if there was his uncle strangling his neck and Hanbin tried his best to tell Bobby that it was him. It was Hanbin. Not his uncle. But Bobby couldn't hear anything, he could only feel suffocation.

"Bobby, it's me, Hanbin, please get a grip, I beg you," Hanbin almost begged as his embrace got tighten, but his action only suffocated Bobby more.

Mrs. Kim brought Hanbyul out and lied to the confused little girl that Bobby was only having a high fever. Thankfully, Hanbyul didn't ask for more and went to sleep right away as soon as her mother petted her to sleep.

Hearing no more commotion from Hanbin's room, Mrs. Kim looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead before leaving her to check on the boys' condition, but she found Hanbin curling down on the floor at the kitchen.

"Please come here, I have no idea how to help him-" Hanbin's voice cracked as he tried to hold himself from crying while talking on the phone, "You are his nurse, you must know something!"

With a frustrated sigh, he hung up the call and finally broke down into tears. His mom approached him with slow steps and brought him toward her, offering a comforting hug to her one and only son.

"What should I do, Mom?" He was swimming with tears, unable to sort himself out anymore, "It hurts me seeing him suffer like that... How can I help him–"

"I understand, Binnie," his mom teared up, to know how much her son was struggling too, "I.. I honestly never thought he suffers so much like this... Why did my husband do that to such innocent boy- He suffers so much because of my husband- My own husband..." 

"How could Dad– God, I hate Dad so much," Hanbin didn't even care anymore, all he knew, he was going to resent his father to death, "Everyone is having a hard time because of Dad..."

"How did one person can fuck up everyone's life?" Hanbin asked, more to himself as his mother couldn't even give him an answer either.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanna was treating Mino from a minor injury when she received the phonecall from Hanbin. She was trying hard to keep it as a secret from being known by Mino who only watched her curiously while she was talking to Hanbin. He was sure he could hear Bobby's name being mentioned, so he got so worried.

"Oppa, I have done treating you, so please excuse me," she casually said and went to the cabinet to take some pills before putting them into her pouch.

Mino watched again while wearing his shirt back and asked, "Where are you going anyway? You seem to be in a rush?"

"Do I?" She forced out a cackle, "I'm going out to meet my friend and I'm already late, all because of you, Oppa~" she joked a bit and hoped he would fall for it.

"Really? I'm sorry," he simply said though his eyes clearly showing doubts, "Then, go quickly. I hope your friend will not be angry."

"Okay, I will go first," Hanna was so relieved and she went out, almost running to the gate and asked Jooheon to send her to Hanbin's mansion.

But out of her expectation, Mino followed her.

 

When Hanbin opened the door, Bobby saw him as his uncle and started to have difficulty in breathing again. He even threw the pillow toward Hanbin before closing his eyes and covering his ears while mumbling, "Go away, please... Stop haunting me... Please..."

Hanbin bit his lower lip as he backed away from the room before Hanna immediately went to the gangster and gave him a shot in order to calm him down before the gangster finally turned weak and calmed down.

"H-Hanna," he called her name weakly as he let himself fell into her arms, "I'm so scared... He is here, he is here to kill me-"

Hanna caressed his hair softly, "It's okay, I'm here now. Everything is gonna turn fine."

She took the pills that she brought and gave him, "Here, take this," and she gave him a glass of mineral water before Bobby finally fell asleep afterward.

Hanbin finally came into the room after seeing that Bobby had been unconscious. Hanna deeply sighed as she saw Hanbin before asking, her hand still rubbing Bobby's back gently, "Why would you bring him here? Don't you know that he was _raped_ in this place?"

Hanbin was totally dumbfounded, he was losing for words. Seeing it, Hanna sighed again, feeling bad for scolding Hanbin who might be having a harder time than anyone else, "I'm sorry, but like seriously, you better not let Mino Oppa knows about this. Or... You are doomed for dear life-"

However...

"What to do? I already heard everything," the unwanted husky voice interrupted them and Hanna mentally cursed herself while Hanbin knew he should be praying to Dear God to save his life.

Mino walked into the room to go to Bobby and pressed his lips into a thin line watching how calm Bobby was sleeping. He ruffled the other's hair and Hanna bowed at him awkwardly, afraid of the outcome.

When he turned around, he glared at Hanbin before purposely bumping their shoulder in aggressive way and said, "We need to talk," and he left the room.

Hanbin glanced at Hanna and she mouthed,  _Cheer up, Binnie. Hwaiting!_

He smiled blandly and inhaled deeply before going out to Mino who was waiting for him at the corner of the wall. Mino didn't even wait to pin Hanbin to the wall angrily and grabbed his collar harshly, "With whose authority you brought him to this...fucking place?? Why would you do this to him?? Do you want him to die, huh???"

Hanbin gulped thickly before bravely answered, "I only wanted to help him–"

Mino snorted, "Help, my ass! You only make it worse, you fucker! This is not helping, this is killing him!"

Hanbin was speechless, "I don't know–"

"Bastard, Bobby is all fine already, without even getting your help. It has been a very long time since I last saw him breathing heavily like that, having difficulty in breathing like that, it was all in the past. But because of what you did, you see what happened now? You brought back all of his weakness into life."

Hanbin lowered his head down, feeling so horrible and down, "I'm sorry–"

"You should just let him stay in your apartment forever. That place at least has all good memories between you and him, but this place... You should have never brought him here. Never. Then, it would be fine. Do you understand that?"

Hanbin nodded weakly before Mino loosened his grip on Hanbin's collar, "He should have killed you from the start. I really don't understand why did he fall so deep into you when he knows from the beginning that you are only a pain in the ass to him?"

Mino gritted his teeth frustratedly because he couldn't even bring himself to kill Hanbin. Why? Because he knew it would cause even deeper scar for Bobby if he killed him.

"You guys are never meant to be together, Hanbin. You guys can never be together."

It gave Hanbin a hard blow on what Mino said to him.

"Do you want to know why?" Mino asked with a little smirk.

"Because we are cousins?" Hanbin answered in his tiny voice, expecting Mino to laugh at him, but the older shook his head, "Being cousins has nothing to do with this."

Mino crossed his arms before muttering, "It's because you are... That bastard's son."

It felt as if he was struck by lightning at the sentence that he feared the most, the sentence that he expected, but he never thought it would be that heartbreaking to hear it by himself. 

Before this, he was too occupied with the fact that they were cousins, but he forgot another fact that was the most important. Yes, he was his father's son.

"I know my instinct never goes wrong. I know it is a bad idea of him following you back," Mino snorted, "You will only hurt him. There is no other way around," and left the younger coldly.


	27. Break Apart

Hanbin was resting himself on the couch, staring at his father's portrait at the living room with fiery gaze. He was so angry with his father; those words that came out from Mino's mouth kept resonating in his mind, making him got even more fury with his father.

He clenched his fist tightly, trying to hold himself from exploding, but his mother just had to interrupt at that very moment.

"Hanbin, Mrs. Lee is here to apologize," his mom said and Hanbin looked up with a weak movement to see the old maid called Mrs Lee standing beside his mom with her head hung low, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, I was the one who asked Mr. Bobby to go to the basement-" but Hanbin cut her sharply, his voice sounded cold, like very cold, "Why did you do that?"

The maid was speechless, feeling the scary aura radiating from Hanbin's sharp eyes, "I... I..."

"I asked her to pick the wine from the basement, but coincidentally she found Bobby, that's why she tried to ask for his help," his mom explained, hoping Hanbin would soften a bit.

"But because of what you did, Bobby is hurting so badly, do you know that?" Hanbin's voice was so intimidating with his eyes giving sharp gaze, "It's because of you, he went to the basement, which is the place he shouldn't have go. It's because of you, he turns weak like that. It's because of you..." Hanbin inhaled deeply and lowered his head, feeling so down, "Mino completely lost his trust on me..."

To be very honest, Hanbin never mean to blame the maid, but his heart was so in pain and confused he couldn't even think straight anymore.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know that he-" the maid tried to explain but Hanbin was just too angry, "Bobby..." His eyes widened, looking straight into the maid's eyes, "He is not supposed to go to the basement. I didn't even plan to let him go there!" 

The maid looked down, couldn't lift her head at all at the sight of fuming Hanbin. The cop's mom sighed softly before holding Hanbin's hand gently, "Hanbin-ah..."

Feeling the warm touch by his mother, Hanbin looked away from the maid and let his mom's hand off his before walking away as he knew if he didn't leave, he might kill the maid though he clearly aware of the fact that it was not the maid's fault as she knew nothing about Bobby.

Mrs Kim sighed again and looked at the maid with a sorry gaze and Hanbin suddenly halted his steps.

Without turning around, he muttered, "Fire her right away."

With that saying, Hanbin coldly left.

His mom was speechless even she kinda expected it from him, since he was not in his right mind now. But still, how could he?

The maid cried silently when Mrs Kim went after her son and grabbed his hand, "Binnie!"

"She had done something unacceptable, Mom," Hanbin emotionlessly said, "After all, she is already old. If she keeps working here, who knows what other trouble she will cause?"

His mom frowned, "Get a grip, Hanbinnie," she glanced at the maid, feeling sorry, "It's my own fault, I'm really sorry, Hanbinnie. I should have gone to the basement by myself instead of asking her."

"But still... Bobby...he.." Hanbin sighed, "It's my fault, then. I shouldn't have brought him here, in the first place," he forced out a bitter laugh, "Why do I even bother?"

Hanbin wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks without him realizing and his mom bit her lower lip when she witnessed the tears on her son's cheeks. She sighed relentlessly and let his hand go softly.

"I understand what are you feeling now, son," she placed her hand on Hanbin's shoulder tenderly, "But you have to be strong and calm. Don't let anger take over yourself."

Hanbin finally broke down hearing his mom's words. He cried, hugging his knees for dear life and his mom clenched her teeth, feeling so bad toward her son's condition now.

"Mom," hearing that, she immediately went to hug her son warmly, "Yes, Binnie?"

"Help me," he sobbed, "I'm lost..."

She hugged him even tighter, "No, Binnie, you-"

"Am I really the wrong one? Why is everything...why..." He gripped his mom's blouse desperately, "Bobby and I... Are we really... Not destined to be together? Is it true that...we can never be together?"

His mom couldn't even say anything. She didn't know either the answers to his questions. She wanted to say 'No, it's not true' but she wasn't sure herself. She tried to force herself to say it but her mouth was sealed close. In the end, she kissed Hanbin's forehead while patting his back soothingly, before the doorbell rang, signalling that someone had come.

Hanbin's mom quickly went to check and furrow her eyebrows seeing a mid forty man in a casual wear with a suitcase, wearing a fatherly smile.

"Who...?" 

That man smiled and offered a handshake, "I'm Sean. Dr Sean."

 

Hanna caressed Bobby's hair gently and smiled seeing him drifting into sleep comfortably. She yawned and rested herself beside Bobby on the bed, attempting to take a nap after taking care of the gangster for the whole night.

She glanced at her watch and sighed as it was almost dawn. Before leaving, Mino told her that he had informed Dr Sean to come and check on Bobby, but the doctor still hadn't come.  _Maybe, he's busy or still sleeping?_

She snuggled closer to Bobby, as she always did before Hanbin  _came and practically stolen him from her._

She smiled bitterly at the thought and closed her eyes as she was feeling drowsy, softly holding Bobby's hand.

"Hanna..."

Hearing the weak whisper, the said girl opened back her eyes sleepily, "Yes?"

"Everytime I open my eyes after passing out, it's always you that I see first," he murmured with a painful smile.

Hanna giggled sleepily with what he said, "Stop with the flirting. I need my quality sleep," she closed her eyes, "I can't believe it. After throwing a fit before, now you can still flirt with me? Crazy punk."

Bobby bitterly smiled. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry to me. It's Hanbin," she sighed heavily, "I wonder if he's fine or not-"

As expected, Bobby immediately tried to get up in order to go to Hanbin, but Hanna caught his weak body back with a light sigh, "Gosh, you need to rest, Oppa."

"What have I done to him?" Bobby started to remember when he threw the pillow to Hanbin's face and regretted it, "Please let me see him-"

Hanna put her thumb against Bobby's lips with an annoyed sigh, "No, not now. You need to be checked by Sean Oppa first. I don't want you to attack Hanbin again, like before-"

"I'm fine, already!" He tried to show that he was fine but Hanna never would buy it, "Rest. And that's that."

Bobby finally let out a defeated sigh before lying on the bed again and Hanna yawned due to her sleepy state. Bobby smiled, feeling sorry that she had to take care of him again and even more sorry when he remembered something. "You are so strong, Hanna. I really envy you..."

Hanna looked at him weirdly, "What are you talking about? Sleep, will ya-"

"During the first month we knew each other, I always wondered to myself how could such young girl become a nurse," Hanna pressed her lips together as she tried to focus on Bobby's suddenly serious state, "not-to-mention you are younger than me, and what is your relationship with YG since he really took such good care of you."

Hanna was so sleepy, she almost closed her eyes, but hearing what Bobby said next, made her eyes opened wide, she no longer feeling sleepy.

"I kept asking YG about you for all this time, but only last night he told me about you. You always seem bright and wise, I really didn't know you had such bad past too."

She gulped thickly, feeling anxious when he lifted his eyes to face her properly, looking into her eyes deeply, "He told me you were sexually abused by your father everyday, until you got pregnant when you were only 12."

Hanna quickly looked away, feeling like her own facade that she put on in front of Bobby for all this time had been known; the fact that she only pretended like nothing happened in her life, that she was living diligently without any problem, were finally discovered by him.

"Just like me, you were saved, just...you were found by YG himself, but you were about to commit suicide that time..? He said you tried drowning yourself in the ocean, but luckily, he found you."

Hanna felt so embarassed that he finally found out about her, the secret and past that she had buried deep down from her life. 

"How about the child..? He said you safely gave birth to that child," Bobby asked with his concerned eyes and she lifted her shaking pupils, "He is happily living with his adopted family, that's all I know."

"He should be sixteen now, isn't he?" Bobby uttered and she nodded, "He grows up very well. Diligently."

Bobby stroked her cheeks as tears started to form in her eyes, a sight that he never witnessed from her, "It must have been so hard on you. I'm so sorry..."

She let out a reluctant laugh, feeling it funny that Bobby was the one comforting her now though he was the one needed to be comforted, "Cut it out, Bobby. Stop talking about me. You should worry about yourself, silly."

"Didn't you meet him? Your son?" 

Hanna bit her lower lip, "I.. I did. But it was so hard–" she gripped onto Bobby's sleeve and hid her face into Bobby's chest, didn't want him to see her tears, "Everytime I see him, it will remind me of my past. His face looked so much like my father it hurts so badly–"

"Is that why you can always understand me? Because our case is kinda same?" Bobby asked though he knew the answer, "I'm sorry for knowing about this so late."

She shook her head, "Don't concern yourself. You have so much already on your shoulder. And... My past is nothing compared to yours," she finally able to look up at Bobby again, "YG trained me to be a nurse so I can treat broken souls like you. As well as to make me grow stronger. The same like he did to you," she wiped off the tears coming down her cheeks, "Honestly, at first, I don't understand why did he tell me to be a nurse, but once I met you, I finally understand. He wants to let me know that there is other people that suffer a whole lot more than me..."

Bobby smiled glumly, "There is a reason behind all of his acts."

Hanna nodded before hugging Bobby even tighter, giving each other warmth that they needed. 

Sean who was watching and listening from behind the door smiled to himself while Hanbin bit his lower lip as a lot of things surrounded his mind especially after discovering Hanna's concern and past. There were a lot going on in his brain, he felt like his head about to explode in no time.

Sean slowly closed the door and turned to Hanbin who was standing beside him, his back pressed against the wall. The older gave a fatherly smile at Hanbin and moved closer to him before saying in a soft whisper, "I have been watching both Hanna and Jiwon from the start, and I can't even deny the strong bond that formed between them."

"B-bond?" Hanbin asked, feeling a bit hurt hearing the word.

Sean nodded, "The both of them shared same painful past and I guess, they somewhat bonded over that. It's beautiful honestly, to see when they would give each other warmth and comfort like this, eventhough Bobby has no romantic feelings for her," he gave a known look at Hanbin and sent a pat on the younger's shoulder, before getting into the room to check on Bobby's condition.

Hanbin mentally sighed as he thought about everything.

Today has been rough and emotional on him.

First, Bobby had rejected his presence. Second, Mino had burned his soul with his somewhat true words. Poisonous words, to be more exact. Third, he just found out about Hanna's unspoken past. Fourth, he was afraid if Bobby would become like Hanna.

_Everytime I see him, it will remind me of my past. His face looked so much like my father it hurts so badly–"_

What if Bobby wouldn't be able to face him anymore because of his father?

What if Bobby hated him for looking so much like his father?

What if Bobby was hurting so badly because of him?

 

Sean came out few minutes later and Hanbin immediately pestered at him, wanting to know about his lover's condition.

"Don't worry, he's fine," Sean started, "It's only his traumatic side, because all the bad memories residing in his mind again once he saw something that reminded him of that. Hanna told me it was because he saw the room that his uncle raped him."

"Yes, it is," Hanbin weakly said, "When I found him, he was already in that room."

Sean looked at Hanbin and felt sorry, "It was all illusions, that Bobby experienced right now. He dreamed about your father and he couldn't come out of that dream. Do you understand what I'm saying? He feels as if he is living in that dream. That's why he keeps seeing you as his uncle."

Hanbin nodded, a big part of his heart was starting to hate on his father again. 

"It has been a long time since he last took the pills for his panic attack, so it's evident on why did he become like this," Sean explained even more so that the cop would understand his lover's state more, "But don't worry, he just had to take the pills regularly now."

"Then, when will he recover from it? Does that mean, I'm not allowed to see him...anymore?" Hanbin asked, fear of not able to see Bobby anymore suffocated him in and out.

"Who says so?" Sean smiled brightly, "He really wants to meet you, Hanbin-shi. He feels sorry for what happened before. He keeps asking about you, if you are fine or not, if you are still in shock or what," the doctor patted Hanbin's shoulder again before excusing himself.

"Let me escort you out," Hanbin politely offered himself since the doctor came all the way to his mansion at this early hour, he felt bad.

They walked together to the entrance door before Sean suddenly stopped at the family portrait. He looked at the portrait, directing his gaze to Hanbin's father photo, "Is this your father?"

Hanbin nodded and the older pressed his lips together before glancing at Hanbin beside him.

"No wonder, you really do look alike your father," he murmured, "Like copy paste, you know.."

Hanbin was flustered to hear it from the doctor. His lips turned pale in instant when the doctor added, "It will be hard."

Sean walked out of the mansion then, after sending a pat on Hanbin's shoulder. Hanbin gritted his teeth out of anger and hatred, his fist clenched. 

_"It will be hard."_

The words kept echoing in his brain and he lost all of his hopes.

"Hanbinnie," Hanna's voice startled him out of his inner thoughts.

"I should be going now," she said with a small smile, "I have placed Bobby's medicines that he needs and I also have left you a note–"

"Why do you bother?" He cut her sentence sharply, "You should have brought him together with you instead."

Hanna was speechless at first, but she remained calm, ignoring it, acting as if she didn't hear Hanbin, "You just need to follow everything that I said in the note. Then, Bobby Oppa will be fine. And the both of you can be together again, like before."

Hanbin knew she was consoling him, but he didn't feel relieve nor good at all. He felt even heavier burden were placed on his shoulder instead. 

Seeing no response from the cop, Hanna made her way out and went into the car in which Dr Sean waited for her arrival to go back to their _place_ together.

Hanbin closed the door with a heavy heart and confused mind. He ruffled his hair frustratedly and saw his father's face in the portrait. 

"Are you happy? Satisfied?" He asked the picture, as if asking his own father, but surely, there was no response, "Didn't you think of me at all? Am I really your son? How could you do this to me?"

He really wanted to throw his punch at his father's face, but he didn't when he thought of his mother and Hanbyul who didn't know anything. He sighed helplessly, feeling miserable. Of everything.

In the end, he walked toward his own room where Bobby was resting. He pushed the door open softly, didn't want to disturb the sleeping gangster who was backfacing him now. He slowly entered the room and only then realizing that Bobby was not sleeping.

He was desperately gripping the blanket covering him and Hanbin swore Bobby was fidgeting, he was pretending to be sleeping, he was afraid and scared and panicked.

Hanbin hated it. The sight of broken Bobby. No, this time, he was Jiwon. Not Bobby. Bobby was not weak. Jiwon was.

Swiftly, Hanbin landed himself on the bed beside the older, letting his chest leaning against Bobby's back. And it was proven.

Bobby's body was shaking. His lips trembled. He didn't even touch the older yet, but Bobby was already this scared.

Hanbin sighed again. This was not what he wanted. He just wanted to spend valuable time with Bobby in his family's mansion, having proper meals together and everything that lovers do.

Not like this.

"Please..." Bobby whispered, "Stop... Don't come any closer–" but his plead came to a halt when he felt a pair of plump lips against his cheeks; they were softly leaving a warm kiss there and he could also feel the hot breaths once the lips left his cheeks.

The tender sensation woke him up from the lingering  _nightmare_ as he knew it belonged to Hanbin, the lips.

Bobby quickly opened his eyes at the lost of contact when Hanbin pulled away. He tilted his head a bit to take a better look of the younger's face, assuring himself that was really Hanbin, not his uncle.

"H-Hanbin," he called the name while his hand finding its way to the said man's face, his fingers shaking a bit when he reached the younger's cheeks.

The cop smiled a small one, "Yes?"

Bobby also smiled, brightly before pulling Hanbin into his arms, catching Hanbin off guard. He never thought Bobby would still be this strong, even when his mental state was very weak. The gangster hugged him very tightly he thought his bones would break.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Bobby kept spitting words of apology, feeling so guilty and miserable that he mistook the cop as the rapist, "Please don't get mad at me. Please don't be upset."

Hanbin rubbed the older's back, "I'm not."

"Thank God," Bobby buried his face to Hanbin's neck, inhaling the warm and intoxicating scent that he enjoyed a lot. His arms were wrapped securely around Hanbin's waist, not wanting to let go at all, and Hanbin couldn't even deny that he liked it; the desperate intimacy and hot breaths which ghosting over his neck producing tingling sensation to his stomach.

He wanted to stay like that forever, that close, but then, Mino's voice began to take over his brain and he closed his eyes, wanting to forget it, everything, however it was not that easy. 

Everything that happened today was like the hint for him to stop this relationship from going further. It was like no one would approve their love, nothing would ever work out for them. He felt as if everyone was against them. Everything was against them.

He felt so suffocated the more the silence filling the air, Mino's intimidating voice of warning, his mom's doubts, Dr Sean's bitter remark, Hanna's reluctant words, everything was driving him crazy, that he couldn't take it anymore–

"Let's break up," it came out as a reluctant whisper and Bobby loosened his hold onto Hanbin, couldn't believe his own ears, "W-what?"

"I want to break up. With you," Hanbin said again, this time in a firm tone, "It's better for us to separate, go our own ways."

"What are you talking about? Why would we need to separate–" Bobby looked at Hanbin in disbelief as he tried to reason everything, "You...don't want to be with me anymore?" Bobby's eyes turned dimmer, "Do you feel disgusted of me now?"

Hanbin sighed heavily and tried to look into Bobby's eyes but he just couldn't. The older's eyes were totally angry and sad and his own heart was shaking, afraid if his decision was going to eat himself in the end.

"I.. I'm just...so done of everything," Hanbin forced out an excuse, though it was partially true, "Everything is not working out for us, Bobby, do you realize that?"

"What do you mean it's not working?" Bobby asked, his voice demanding, "We can go through this together!"

"Are you sure?" Hanbin asked weakly, "Because I don't have the confidence anymore."

Bobby cupped his lover's face, but Hanbin looked away, not able to face him at all, "Hanbin, look at me please, look into my eyes," Hanbin slowly turned to see Bobby, looking into his sparkling brown eyes, "Tell me, Hanbin, that you didn't mean it. We have promised to be together, you have promised to never leave me alone..."

Hanbin exhaled softly and murmured, "Yes, Bobby," the gangster's eyes lit up, thinking that Hanbin was going to keep his promise but...

"I really mean it," Hanbin said in a firm tone, "I want us to never meet each other anymore."

Bobby's eyes blinking so fast, in a state of disbelief, "You...really mean it?"

Hanbin nodded without any hesitation. Even he himself couldn't believe how cold and decisive his action. Maybe, after all, this was his true nature. He used to be cold, mean and rude, wasn't he?

And since the one in front of him now was Jiwon, he should be the old Hanbin too.

Not able to hold his anger, Bobby grabbed Hanbin's collar roughly, "You fucker... Why..."

Hanbin closed his eyes, expecting Bobby to punch him or beat him up or anything. After all, he knew he deserved to be beaten for acting so ruthless and not caring about Bobby's feeling, for being selfish, but he gasped when he felt a pair of warm lips against his own, desperately devouring his lips, his mouth.

Hanbin placed his hand on the older’s chest to push him away but the gangster pushed him onto the bed instead to pin Hanbin with the force of his muscular arms, wanting to remind the cop that he was strong after all, not weak at all. He trapped Hanbin beneath him before advancing to kiss the younger hard, forcing him to grant him the access into his mouth.

Hanbin groaned, his hands naturally rested on Bobby’s waist while letting the latter’s tongue slipping into his mouth. They kissed each other hungrily, as if it would be the last time, though Bobby pathetically wished it wasn't.

When Bobby pulled away for air, he let their foreheads touch and their panting heavy. 

"Stupid," Bobby muttered, his forehead still on Hanbin's, "After coming this far, after what I have been through, what we have been through, you just want us to break up? To separate?" Bobby's voice were very husky, "How...how can you.. That easy...you said we have to break up?" Hanbin's eyes started to shed tears but he held them in, didn't want Bobby to witness him crying, "Is everything that we have shared together for all this time mean nothing to you? Huh?"

Hanbin looked away again, "I... I don't want you to break again... I have had enough..of breaking you..."

Bobby let out a bitter laugh, "And what? Doing this not going to break me? Huh?"

Hanbin tried his hard to contain his tears, "At least, you will not remember your past if I'm not with you anymore–"

Bobby finally backed away, sitting on the edge of the bed and Hanbin gulped his saliva hard, not expecting Bobby to suddenly back away like that.

The gangster wore a sad smile which broke Hanbin's heart instead.

"So, it's because of that," he forced out a chuckle, "I must look so weak now in your eyes, right?"

Hanbin was taken aback somehow, he began to stammer, "B-Bobby, it- it- I- I didn't mean-"

"You think I'm just a weak bitch that will fall apart everytime I see you?" Bobby's tone was so aggressive, it sickened the other who felt even guilty than he already was, "Yah, Kim Hanbin," Bobby tucked the said man's chin, making him face him properly, "If it is because of my past, I have already get over it. If it is because of your father, I would have killed you in the beginning, but I didn't. And don't even ask me why. You also know the answer."

"Liar," Hanbin replied, "If you already get over it, why would you become like that after coming to the room?" Hanbin finally let out the tears, "I know, I know it well that you love me and I think you also know perfectly how much I love you too, but it's really hard, it's really...difficult.. To see you in that state... It hurts... My heart hurts..."

Bobby bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say at this point. He just felt even angrier at himself, for not able to get over the trauma yet, for being that weak in front of Hanbin, for causing Hanbin to feel like that. It hurt him too.

In the end, Bobby hugged Hanbin affectionately, not caring about their situation anymore. Feeling Bobby's arms wrapping round him, Hanbin broke into tears again, letting his tears wetting Bobby's thin shirt. 

"I'm sorry," Bobby murmured again, "But trust me. This will be the last time. I... I will come back stronger. I will not appear weak anymore..."

Hanbin shook his head, feeling bad that Bobby kept apologizing and promising something that could be hardly true. But still, the both of them remained hugging each other, keeping each other warm and intimacy that they couldn't find anywhere.

And since Bobby's body was still in a drowsy state from the pills, he fell asleep quickly with his head above Hanbin's, the latter's face against the other's chest and their hands lacing each other.

Hanbin's eyes never left their hands; for some reasons, he really admired it. The way their palms fit each other, the way Bobby held him. He never thought his palm was that small, but for sure, not as small as Jinhwan. 

And the thought just came across him; how could his own father do that to Jiwon? But then, if his father didn't do this, would Bobby come out as tough, as muscular as this (though his mental state is rather weak)? Would he become a person as cool as someone like the gangster Bobby?

As far as what he remembered, Jiwon was just a skinny, fine looking young lad with cute eyesmile and....Very plump and round and...Alluring pink lips.

Thinking about it, he looked up at Bobby's lips which looked so inviting. He sighed, it was so seductive, how could he be like this?

Slowly, he reached for Bobby's lips, attempting to kiss it, even their hands were still glued together, but then, his phone rang loudly, halting his intention. He felt so frustrated and just wanted to curse the caller.

_Dongdong is calling~~~_

With a soft groan, he picked up the call and frowned, "Yes?"

"Hyung, you gotta come here now. To the office," Donghyuk's urgent voice filled the call, "We have an important case. And it is compulsary for you to get involved."

Hanbin nodded, "Alright, I'll be right there. Bye."

He hung up the call and eyed Bobby's beautiful face under the warm and fresh sunlight coming from the window. Only then did he realize that the Sun was already up in the sky.

He reluctantly freed his hand from Bobby's and yawned, stretching himself a bit before taking a shower and left, after leaving a note on the nightstand.

 

* * *

 

Bobby opened his eyes weakly. When he tilted his head, he pressed his dry lips together seeing the emptiness beside him. Slowly sitting up, he grabbed a glass of mineral water that Hanbin prepared for him before leaving. As he dunked it down, he noticed the note.

 

_Please eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with my mother. And don't forget to take your medicines as well, like how Hanna prescribed you to._

_You can go back to your gang if you want. It's better, I guess? And...don't expect me to come home tonight. I have overseas operation. Maybe, for a week. And I hope by the time I come back, you are no longer in this mansion. You can get angry at me all you want, but I just want you to know that I do all of this for our own good. Let's try separating for some time and see if it will be better(like Mino claim) or worse(like we think). Then, we decide. Okay?_

 

Bobby huffed in response at the note. He was devastated with himself for what happened to them. If only he already got over the past, Hanbin wouldn't have given up on him like this, right? If only he was strong and not traumatic over the basement room, Hanbin wouldn't have been distressed and wanting to break up with him, right?

It was all his fault. He should have prepared his mental firmly before coming here, knowing how dark his past was. He should have. 

He felt worthless and useless. 

He really was.

And he was so downhearted because he couldn't defend Hanbin from Mino. He was supposed to prove to Mino that there was nothing that could separate him and Hanbin, but this happened. Mino must be hating on Hanbin even more. He sighed, this was not what he wanted, at all. 

Trying to hold his tears, he inhaled deeply and took his phone when it rang. It was Taehyun.

He smiled lightly as he answered the phonecall, "Yes, hyung?"

"Bobby?" His voice sounded happy, showing how relieved he was and it made Bobby smiled sincerely.

"Oh God, I'm so worried about you!" He exclaimed and Bobby chuckled, "I'm fine, hyung. There's no need for you to worry about me."

"Okay, but, are you really okay right now? I mean... Hanbin..." Bobby bit his lower lip when Taehyun stuttered at saying the words, "Is he... You guys..."

Hearing no response from Bobby, Taehyun decided to halt his intention on asking about their relationship, and Bobby also didn't feel the heart to tell him yet. So in the end, Taehyun sighed and told him to be strong and cheer up before hanging up the call.

Bobby turned to look at the photo frame on the nightstand. It was a photo of Hanbin when he was twenty, wearing police uniform with a salute pose and there was a wide smile across his pretty lips. It unknowingly hurt Bobby's feeling for some reasons.

Just then, he heard the door was knocked from outside and Hanbin's mom appeared after the door slided open. He smiled blandly at her as he remembered that Hanbin told him to eat together with the cop's mother.

"Let's eat lunch together," she said, sounding a bit awkward, "You...must be... hungry now. You haven't eaten breakfast..."

"I'm really hungry," he mumbled by himself and his aunt giggled prettily, "Come on then. We cook a lot."

Awkwardly, Bobby walked to the older and went together to the dining room. His mouth started to water at the festive of foods in front of his eyes. "Wow..."

Hanbin's mother smiled, "Sit."

In silence, the two ate together before Bobby decided to break it, "W-where's Hanbyul?"

"Kindergarten," she shortly answered and Bobby's desire to talk more disappeared just like that. He wondered if his aunt still hated him or what, or did she feel disgusted of him too? It was too silent, he felt so dreadful. 

"Jiwon," the aunt suddenly said and Bobby immediately lifted up his head before the lady continued, "I'm sorry," she bit her lower lip as she didn't know how to put her concerns and sorry into words, "I'm really sorry for everything that happened, all the sufferings you have been through–"

"Mrs Kim," Bobby stopped her quickly, "Please don't mention it," he sighed lightly, "And don't be sorry. There's nothing we can do anymore of the past, so, we should just go on this life. I know I'm not the one to say this since I'm still not getting over it, but yeah, you should stop blaming yourself. Only then, I will be fine too."

"Are you sure you can be fine?" His aunt asked, tears already formed in her eyes as she remembered his struggles last night.

Bobby nodded as he used his chopstick to pick the kimchi and ate it deliciously as if nothing happened. His aunt watched him full of admiration, "How can you act like nothing happened even when you just went through such a difficult time? You are so amazing, Kim Jiwon."

Bobby smiled sadly, "It's because... I'm not Jiwon anymore. I'm Bobby."

His aunt pressed her lips together, feeling even more sorry. But thankful too. So, she continued eating with him. She even put some side dishes on top of Bobby's rice, like a mother, and it touched the boy's heart. He kept wanting for more affection from the beautiful woman. "Eat a lot, Bobby," she said with pretty smile, like her own son and it mesmerized Bobby once again at how uncanny Hanbin looked with his parents.

"I will, don't worry," he replied before she laughed as he choked afterward for consuming too much at once. She was still laughing even when her fingers reached for tissue and wiped his mouth tenderly.

At that moment, Bobby really enjoyed it, the feeling of having a mother. Even if she was not his mother, but still, he was contented.

"No matter how masculine you are now, you are still a kid," she commented with a small laugh and Bobby knew his cheeks was already red, embarassed.

After finished eating, while the maids cleared the table, Hanbin's mother stared at Bobby who was taking his pills with a glass of water. When the maids completed their task, Hanbin's mother asked, "Bobby..."

"Yes?" 

"Do you miss your mother?" The question was such a heavy one, it caused Bobby to almost stop breathing as he never expected the question.

"Oh," he smiled faintly, "Mother... I don't know. I don't even know her that close. She left my father and I when I was still a child. I used to hate her, but yeah, I... I can't deny that I want to feel a mother's love. Dearly."

"I heard, my...husband... used your mother as the excuse... He said he would bring you to her, that's why you...ended up following him..." Bobby could see how hard she was putting those into words and how teary her eyes as she spitted them out... Bobby felt bad.

"Twice," Bobby murmured, "He used the same excuse, twice. And I still foolishly followed him even when I know he was lying, but honestly, I couldn't help but to hope that he wasn't lying," he looked at the floor, unable to face his aunt, feeling so embarassed and bashful of his own stupidity, "I'm sorry."

He was sorry, because no matter how horrible his uncle was, the gorgeous lady in front of him now, loved the man with all her heart. To find out that the man she loved was such a monster in disguise, how dejected she must be.


	28. Final

Hanbin stopped the engine of his beloved car with a soft sigh. It has been a week. The overseas operation was a successful one. They finally managed to catch the criminals who escaped to New Jersey. 

Hanbin held onto the steering tightly and felt a sudden urge of fear when his eyesight caught the white mansion in front of him now. The fear of Bobby no longer staying in the mansion. 

He was the one who wanted Bobby to leave the mansion, but still, a part of him hoped Bobby wouldn't follow what he wanted. He wished Bobby would still stay in the mansion, waiting for his arrival, not losing hope on him, like he always did.

With a deep breath, he came out of the car, heart growing anxious in each footstep he took into the mansion. But much to his disappointment, there was no sight of Bobby's shoes on the rack. He tried to control his expression, acting cool, especially when his mother appeared from the door.

"You're back, Binnie," she greeted him welcomingly with a soft smile as she took his backpack, "Lunch has been prepared. Let's eat together first, then, you can take rest."

He nodded as he entered the mansion and his eyes wandered around the mansion, trying to find Bobby, but he was nowhere to be seen. Hanbin couldn't help letting out a heavy sigh, feeling defeated already.

At the dining room, Hanbin sat beside his mother and smiled when she handed him a bowl of kimchi stew, his favourite. When he began digging in the meals, his mother decided to speak, "Bobby left last night."

Hanbin stopped eating, but he only mouthed  _oh_ to her before continuing to eat. His mother added, "That man from before, Mino, came to pick him up last night, saying Bobby needs to come back to work," at the mention of Mino's name, Hanbin lost all of his appetite. And the fact that he always tend to forget; that Bobby was a gangster, "They had a small fight, I guess. Because Jiwon didn't want to go," Hanbin unknowingly looked at his mother expectantly, "He wanted to stay here," his mother let out a small reluctant smile, "He wanted to wait for you."

With that being said, Hanbin knew he couldn't maintain the facade any longer. Tears finally fell down his eyes, realizing how much Bobby wanted to keep this relationship going despite everything that happened, despite everything that he went through, despite everything that they went through.

He just wanted to be together with him. 

"Stupid," Hanbin wiped his tears with his trembling fingers, "Why is he so innocent?"

His mother also lent her hand to wipe those remaining tears on his face and murmured, "No matter how much he tried to show that he is tough and strong, he just can't hide the fact that he is just a pure, innocent little boy from before," she felt somewhat sorry, "That persistent attitude."

"Mom," Hanbin looked at his mother, "Do you think I should go after him again? Claim him again? Or just let him live his life, without me?"

His mother shrugged, "It's up to you, Son. You always have my blessing in whatever you do. I will always be with you, no matter what."

He nodded, feeling relieved that he at least has his mother by his side. 

 

* * *

 

Bobby looked at the thick eyeliner he had under his eyes. He also wore a black suit, which especially shown how well defined his body was. It has been awhile. He slightly smiled, missing the feeling of being a gangster again. He felt somehow realive. Just like when he first officially joined the gang.

Even it was obvious how much weight he had lost since he was jailed, his body still looking fine as ever. For the whole 3 years he was trapped in the private cell, he didn't even get to work out. That's why, last night, he was a bit awkward when he went to gym to start working out again. Thankfully, Hwangsabu-nim was there to help him regain his tough self.

Hanna ruffled his shiny black hair a bit, trying her best to fix the disheveled hair so it would look pretty neat, not so messy. She also fixed his bow tie and her action caught Bobby's attention back to her.

He smiled before holding her hand and she looked at him, surprised, "Why?" She asked bewilderedly.

He shook his head with a light smile, simply enjoying the moment. She also put on a smile on her pretty face as she saw his smile. "Does this remind you of those early days when you were still newbie in this gang?"

He chuckled as he nodded. "At that time, I always appeared messy, and you would always scold me and fix everything. You also have to dress me, because I was such a fool in dressing up."

"Your fashion was always tragic, but yeah, frankly, you always look good no matter how," and he shyly giggled hearing it.

She beamed as she said, "Okay, I think it's alright now. Our Bobby is revived again," she chuckled before turning to the table to find something.

"What is it? What are you trying to find?" He asked worriedly.

"Your mask," she answered and he chortled before taking the mask out from the drawer, "My black knight, that always _protect_ me. How can I forget him?" She cringed at his joke but still smiled when he put on the mask over his face.

"It's really been awhile, right, Bobby...?" She sounded so happy as she called the mighty name.

"Are you done?" Mino who appeared out of nowhere asked, startling the two.

"God, that scared me," Bobby almost squealed and Hanna laughed together with Mino.

Mino slowly approached him, his eyes scrutinizing each part of the younger in awe. His lips curved in a bright smile before uttering, "You look so good, Bobby."

Bobby felt himself slightly blushed when Mino complimented him like that, with that heavy stare on him. Then, they walked out of the room together, getting ready to leave.

"Is this JYP that great?" Bobby asked as they walked down the stairs, "Why do we have to wear this formal suits to meet him?"

Mino smiled, "He is a very good, close friend with our Boss. And tonight is the thirtienth year of their friendship, that's why they hold this meeting. To evaluate each other's gang members. So, we gotta look good in front of him."

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, "There is such thing like that?"

Mino nodded and opened the entrance door before the two of them came out of the mansion, heading straight to the gold limo. 

 

As soon as they arrived at JYP mansion, Bobby looked around the place, feeling thrilled. They came out of the limo and waited for YG to arrive. When the boss arrived, he smiled at the two.

"Where are the others?" YG curiously asked as there were only the two of them.

"They are already in," Mino answered and the boss nodded with a smirk, "Okay, let's go in. You guys must be cold waiting for me here."

In the mansion, all of the gang members were waiting for them. JYP greeted them welcomingly, "Long time no see!"

YG widely smiled as they hugged each other. Bobby and Mino bowed politely at the two and JYP directed his gaze at Bobby immediately, "So, is he that one named Bobby?"

Bobby nodded, a bit puzzled to find JYP's attention right away on him.

"I heard a lot about you," JYP said as he patted Bobby's shoulder, "Nice to meet you, Bobby," and they shook hands. "I will keep my eyes on you."

YG separated the two with a short laugh, "Jinyoung, I know what are you thinking, but I will never give any of my members to you, especially Bobby. He is a total no."

JYP made an upset look but still smiled. He nodded and said, "Okay, then. Let's get to know each other closer and just enjoy this occasion."

 

* * *

 

It has been a few weeks since then. Bobby kept himself locked in the room whenever they didn't have any work. He only came out when YG assigned him to some tasks, or when he was responsible to monitor their territories. Other than that, he would be in his room, lying on the bed, covered in his purple blanket, crying. Mino got so worried seeing him like that. All of the gang members were getting worried too.

The younger never lock the door of his room, so Mino opened the door slowly and sighed seeing Bobby all covered up under the blanket again. He softly landed his ass on the bed, just beside the younger and said, "What's wrong with you, Bobby?"

Bobby didn't answer.

"Do you miss him that much?"

"Yes," Bobby's voice cracked, it caught the older off guard, "I miss him like crazy. I want to see him so badly. I want to touch him again," Mino clenched his fist hearing those words; he was frustrated and guilty both at the same time.

"Hyung," Bobby suddenly appeared from the blanket, looking up at the other with teary eyes, "I really need him. I can't go on without him like this. No matter what circumstances we are in, I don't think I can live happily without him."

Mino sighed, his heart broke seeing the tears in the younger's eyes. He hated that he was the reason those tears kept running down Bobby's cheeks. If not because of his words to Hanbin, maybe the two of them would still be together.

Bobby sat up and grabbed Mino's hand, "Hyung, I promise I will not break down again when I see him. I promise that I will not get panic attack anymore–" 

"Fucking stop, Kim Jiwon!" Mino shouted in his shaky voice and Bobby shuddered at the sudden shout, "H-hyung..."

"Why did you become like this, Jiwon-ah?" Mino was really trying his hard not to burst out again. Instead, he cupped both of Jiwon's cheeks desperately, like he always did, when he wanted to knock some sense into the other, "My precious Jiwon, my beloved Bobby, your life will be so much better without him, do you hear me?"

Bobby tried to believe that words but he just couldn't find the word  _better_ when he was living without Hanbin by his side. It felt even worse, his heart felt empty.

Very empty.

"Why are you so weak when it comes to him? Why did you turn yourself like this? You deserve so much better, Jiwon-ah... Why must it be him? Why can't it be someone with different background from him? Even Yunhyeong is better, even if he is also a cop. But at least, his father is not the bastard who _ruined_ your whole life..."

Bobby looked away.

"Can't we go back to the way we used to be?" Mino asked, his voice turned soft, "When all of us are having fun being gangsters, with Seunghoon, Jinwoo hyung, Seungyoon, Taehyun... And Jinhwan too... Together with Junhoe... I miss when all of us are together, playing around... It was all good, until you met him. He destroyed everything, Jiwon."

Bobby admitted it, that he also missed those old times.

"Do you realize that he is somehow breaking us apart? You forget us," Mino asked again, "I'm not surprised if one day, you will come to us and say you wanna quit."

Bobby widened his eyes, couldn't believe Mino would actually doubt his loyalty and love for the gang.

"I become a gangster because of you. I think you also know that. I left everything behind for you, Jiwon. Even my parents were against my decision, I still came here, because of you. Because I don't want you to get hurt again, I don't want you to be used by people around you, I don't want you to be deceived by people around you. I don't want you to fall for wrong person, like what you do now... Jiwon, do you think I left everything for things to turn out this way? For you to turn weak toward that scumbag's son?"

It turned silence for a brief seconds, before Bobby finally said, in a half-whisper, "I'm not gonna quit, no matter what you think, hyung. This gang is my family. You guys are my family. When I was having the hardest time, this gang is the one that bring up my life back. You guys are the ones who always stay by my side, during my thick and thin. Do you really think I'm going to leave all of this? Hyung, as much as I love Hanbin, it never occur to me that intention of quitting. I never thought of quitting, hyung."

Mino smiled in the end, hearing it. He pulled Bobby in for a loving hug, "Thank you."

"But it still doesn't change my decision to be with Hanbin."

Mino's smile faded out but when Bobby rubbed his back, his smile spreaded across his lips again.

"All of us have been through a lot, in this gang. How can I forget that? All of you guys, hyungs, decided to be a gangster, for me. I'm still very thankful, for that. For having you hyungs, with me. This gang meant a lot to me, hyung. So, don't you ever worry. I'm still, and always be your precious Jiwon, and the gangster Bobby that you know. I'm not gonna change."

 

* * *

 

"Have you talked to him?" Mr Yang asked Mino during the dinner together with them, well, except Bobby, of course.

Mino nodded, "Yeah, few days ago, we talked," he smiled bitterly, "He said he is not gonna quit, but he's not gonna leave that cop as well."

Mr Yang let out an amused smile hearing it. "That punk."

"Did he take his medicine well, Hanna?" Mr Yang asked the nurse and she nodded, "Perfectly. He never forget."

The boss shook his head, "He is really determined, this time. Just like that time, when he first joined this gang..."

"Maybe, we should really let him see Hanbin again.... No?" Taehyun pressed his lips together when everyone looked at him with serious eyes as soon as he mentioned Hanbin's name.

"Is he not going to eat dinner too?" Jinwoo asked, trying to chnge the topic.

"I will drag him down," Seunghoon offered himself before proceeding upstairs to bring Bobby down and eat.

Mr Yang chuckled and turned to look at his kids again, "How's our gang? Everything's fine?"

"Yes, our business with JYP is going well, thanks to his favouritism for Bobby," Jinwoo answered, "But it's getting worrisome at some points, Boss."

"What do you mean?"

"Is there...really a possibility that our gang will crumble down?" Taehyun asked, his voice unsure, "Everything that we have built together for all these years, are not gonna gone just like that, right?"

Mr Yang looked at all of his kids and smiled blandly, "We never know about the future."

"I heard from Jackson, that JYP is trying to take over our gang. It can't be like that, right, Boss? He will never do that, right?" Mino asked but YG still couldn't give his proper answer for them.

At that moment, Bobby and Seunghoon finally came down with Bobby's whining voice echoed in the dining room, making everyone to smile meaningfully, completely forgetting their concern just now.

"I told you I don't wanna eat," Bobby still whined, "I will eat later when I'm hungry~"

"Boss, what should I do with him?" Seunghoon asked as his arm is still locking around Bobby's neck, barely headlocking him.

Mr Yang's gaze never left the sight of his kids playing around like this, laghing, smiling, whining, complaining. He knew for sure,  _I never want to lose this._

"Just drag his ass down here and force-feed him," Mr Yang replied and Seunghoon smirked before attempting to do as he was told, before they were interrupted by sound of doorbell.

Mino took a glance at his watch and furrowed his eyebrows, "Who is it at this hour?"

Right then, the telephone rang and Bobby quickly escaped from Seunghoon to answer the call. "Yes, Jooheon? Who is it?" He asked to the guard about their unexpected guest.

But then, the phone fell down from his hold as soon as Jooheon told him about the identity of the guest.

"Who is it, Bobby?" Taehyun asked curiously before the door slided open.

And everyone's jaw dropped seeing that person.

"H-Hanbin...?" Seunghoon called that person's name before tilting his head to Bobby's direction who was still dumbounded.

"How did– Who invited you here?" Mino asked, still couldn't believe Hanbin was really in their mansion, right in front of all of them.

"I did," Hanna answered in a oh-so-cool tone.

"Hanna invited me for a dinner together," Hanbin awkwardly said, his eyes landed on Bobby who was still frozen on his stand, and their eyes locked.

Taehyun turned to Hanna and gave her a thumb up. She smirked at him as a reply.

Mr Yang coughed as everything turned so awkward in the dining room. He was taken aback with Hanbin's bravery to come here at the mansion where all of the gangster were there. And for some reasons, he was in awe with Hanbin's courage to come back to Bobby.

"Come, Binnie. You came all the way here from your place, so you must be tired," she patted at the empty seat beside her, ignoring the glare from Bobby when Hanbin innocently went to sit beside her.

"But... That's Bobby's seat," Jinwoo said but Hanna rolled her tongue at Bobby before saying, "Didn't you say you are not hungry?"

"Ah, right, Bobby! You said you are not hungry just now. You said you will eat later when you are hungry~" Seunghoon also unknowingly joined in the scheme as he went back to his own seat.

Mr Yang smiled, "Okay, as all of the seats are occupied, let's eat," and everyone played along, well, except Mino; though he enjoyed the frown on Bobby's face, he still had a hard time accepting Hanbin there.

Bobby stomped his feet as he went to Hanbin and said, "Get up."

Hanbin looked at Bobby, but Hanna put her hand on Hanbin's thigh, making Bobby even more boiling inside, "Just ignore him. And enjoy your dinner, Binnie..."

Bobby snorted, couldn't even believe this was happening. How could Hanna betray him like this? And his gang members too? The hyungs that he trusted?

"I'm hungry now, so I need to eat too," Bobby said with a cute pout and Hanna smiled inwardly, but she still needed to keep her cool, "Then, you can eat at the living room. We have a guest here–"

"No," Bobby unexpectedly sat on Hanbin's lap, giving everyone a shock, even they were clearly enjoying the cute sight of the two lover, "This is my seat. And it will forever be my seat."

Hanbin couldn't even help grinning when he felt Bobby's body against him, after awhile. Bobby didn't wait anymore to consume the kimchi stew hungrily and Hanbin now knew that Hanna was right about Bobby not eating well. He thought she lied to him, but seeing how starving Bobby looked as of now, he knew she didn't. 

"God, slow down, Bobby," Taehyun said before handing Hanbin some tissues for Hanbin, wanting the younger to wipe Bobby's mouth instead.

The cop smiled shyly before gently wiping the stains of stew on Bobby's mouth, making the latter to abruptly stop eating as he was slightly shuddered feeling Hanbin's subtle touch against his lips. And the fact that the cop's hand was casually resting on his thigh didn't help either.

"You should eat too, Hanbin," Seunghoon said with a happy smile and pointed at a plate full with kimbab, "These kimbabs. I heard this is your favourite."

Seungyoon attempted to hand Hanbin the plate but then, Bobby was faster. He grabbed the plate and used the chopstick to feed Hanbin one of the rice rolls. Hanbin smiled warmly when Bobby said, "The seaweed is the best part. Jinu hyung specially bought the best quality of them in the market. It is very expensive."

As Hanbin munched, Bobby's eyes never left him. "How is it? Delicious?"

Hanbin nodded and Bobby smiled so happily, it blinded everyone. The both of them smiled to each other in a total blissful.

It also hit Mino hard as he realized it has been so long since he last seen Bobby smiled this sweetly. He finally acknowledged it. He finally admitted that Bobby would only be happy with Hanbin.

Jinwoo nudged Mino softly as he gave the  _just-give-them-your-blessing-already_ look to him. Mino forced out a smile as he gave in. Well, frankly, he felt so jealous. The both of them looked the happiest when they stared at each other just now. He didn't know how did it happen, but this was like the most unexpected dinner ever.

He glanced at Hanna's victory smile and sighed. 

 

In Bobby's room, Hanbin sat on the bed with a shy look while the gangster leaned himself against the door, staring at Hanbin. He was still in disbelief state; he neved thought Hanbin would come here himself. It was like a dream. He slapped himself, trying to assure himself that it was really Hanbin on his bed right now.

Hanbin chuckled when he saw Bobby slapping himself. "This is not a dream. I'm really here, Bobby."

Bobby could feel a faint blush covering his cheeks and he looked away, feeling so embarassed with himself. He faked a cough before asking, "You still didn't tell me the real reason you're here. It can't be just to have dinner with us." _Please say you miss me... Please... I need to hear it..._

Hanbin smiled, "I miss you."

Bobby also smiled, though he tried really hard to hide it. 

"I wanna hold you too," Hanbin added, "I... I need you..."

Bobby shifted his gaze from the floor to Hanbin and murmured, "I miss you too. So fucking much, you have no idea, Hanbin..."

"I know," he made a cocky smile, "Hanna told me everything."

"What?" Bobby asked, couldn't believe it, especially when Hanbin continued, "She even sent me some photos of you," he held the phone up to show Bobby some photos she sent to him. "You look so handsome and manly wearing a suit. With that thick eyeliner. I love that look on you."

"You love it?" Bobby asked; his min already imagining himself wearing that suit everyday for Hanbin, if it was what the other loved the most.

"But that gorgeous look can never surpassed your natural look when you are not wearing any make-up, just with casual shirt and ripped jeans like... Now."

Bobby looked at himself and giggled, "This messy style, you like it?"

He nodded, "With this look, no one will fall for you–" he joked and Bobby snorted with a short laughter before coming at Hanbin to armlock him, "So you want me only for yourself, huh, that's what you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, you are only mine, Bobby. That's what I want the world to know. Kim Bobby is mine. Kim Bobby is Kim Hanbin's," the cop muttered firmly with his eyes on Bobby.

Bobby blushed again, feeling so giddy to hear it from the other.

"I really love you, Bobby," Hanbin whispered, "I'm sorry for deciding to separate from you before. But really, I just can't do it. I need you so much in my life."

"Me too," Bobby whispered back, his hand somehow made its way to reach for Hanbin's jaw and just like that, their face got closer and lips inched away from each other.

"I tried to live without you, but I can't. Your shadow always follow me and I miss your scent. I can't go a day with thinking about you," Hanbin murmured against Bobby's lips and it was a cue for them to press their lips together.

"No matter what, I'm not gonna give up on you, Bobby," Hanbin said, "We have been through a lot together, and we will continue to stay and go through everything together, as always. Let me help you with your cuts, let me protect you, let me love you, Bobby..."

Bobby smiled as he caught their lips again, into a full kiss. Their teeth clashed as they tried to devour each other, lost in a passion that was long overdue. Their lips moved together in sync and Hanbin opened his mouth to let Bobby's tongue in. The gangster started to move his tongue against the cop's in a calm, languid way before Bobby nibbled on Hanbin's ear. Immediately getting weak at the knees, Hanbin let his head fall back as he sighed. His body landed on the bed instantly when Bobby pulled Hanbin's shirt over his head and threw it wherever, he didn't even care at this moment.

When the older continued down his jaw and neck, the cop almost whimpered from pleasure, eagerly tearing at the other's tank top to get rid of the offending item. Eyes widening in admiration, Hanbin couldn't resist the urge to run his hands along Bobby's well defined muscles, from his chest and all the way down to the lining of his pants, where he let the hand linger for a while, one finger hooked inside the fabric as the two of them continued kissing each other hot and needy. They pulled away from each other after some time, to gasp for air. The both of them panted heavily and Hanbin noticed that Bobby's body was actually shaking as their body pressed together now, both without shirt covering their naked bodies.

Hanbin stared at Bobby as his right hand went to the older's nape while his left hand caressed the gangster's hair, "Bobby..." he whispered against his lips, "You're trembling..."

The older forced out a small smile as he kissed him, "Don't worry," he swallowed his saliva hard as he tried to focus on the younger's worried look on him, "I'll be alright," and Hanbin kissed the gangster's forehead before the latter nuzzled his head against Hanbin's chest, in his attempt to calm his nerves down, to calm his shaking body, to block all the horrible thoughts from clouding his mind. The fearful illusion that Hanbin's father was watching the two of them now with a resentful and raging look.

But feeling Hanbin's soft touch on his cheek, those illusions disappeared right away. And he felt comforted again.

He slowly lifted up his head and touched Hanbin's nose with a sincere smile as he thought, _Thank you, for not giving up on me._  


	29. Epilogue

Bobby held Hanbin close to him, pressing their crotches close as he reached into the other's pants to cup and caress his ass. Massaging, kneading and palming those perfect globes, Bobby heard how the other's breath sped up where he leant against his shoulder.

His finger teased at the edge of Hanbin's entrance and it drew a surprised moan from the cop, who was almost trembling from the pleasure surging through his body.

"Now, you're the one who is trembling," Bobby playfully said with a cute smile.

"Quickly. Take me, please, Bobby, God, I want you so badly," Hanbin begged with a needy voice as he realized how much he wanted this, how much he has been holding in.

Bobby smirked as he silenced the younger with a kiss and removed the remaining clothes on their body, leaving the two of them naked completely. He lavished the other's torso with kisses and love bites. He had waited so long for this moment, and he wasn't going to rush through it now, no matter how desperately Hanbin pleaded. 

The kissing alone had Hanbin rock hard, twitching with eagerness. Bobby blew cool air on the other's most sensitive areas, starting with his ear which successfully pulling a throaty moan from the cop's lips, then, down his chest and resting a bit on the pink nipples, hardening under the chilling sensation, and further down, until he could blow his cold air along Hanbin's member, tip to root and back again, until the mewling cop was pretty much pulling and tearing at the gangster's hair.

"Bobby, I need you, now. Please, let me feel you, inside me," Hanbin uttered half-whispered, almost overcome with ecstasy.

Bobby smirked, nibbling the inside of Hanbin's thigh, causing the other to buck his hips instinctively as the first drop of pre-cum leaked out of his aching cock. When Bobby finally wrapped his long fingers around Hanbin's length and pumped a few times, the younger almost started sobbing from the relief it gave him, constantly begging for more.

Through his hazes of pleasure, the cop heard the distinct sound of a bottle cap clicking, and smiled softly when he realised that Bobby had finally brought out the lube. Carefully, he pushed two fingers in right away while pretty much swallowing the cop's entire length in one go, causing Hanbin's eyes to roll back into his head as he groaned, almost screamed, from the wonderful sensation.

With two fingers massaging his g-spot from the inside, the thumb kneading it from the outside, and a wonderfully skilled tongue lapping at his leaking tip, it was only willpower that kept Hanbin from coming. He didn't want this to end just yet. He wanted to feel that gorgeous cock inside him, and he wanted to be hard himself while it happened.

He arched his back, pushed down heavily on Bobby's fingers and came with a loud groan, trembling all over from the release. Hanbin's cock never got a chance to soften, because as soon as its owner had come down from his high, the gangster pulled him closer by the hips and guided his own member towards the other's twitching entrance.

"Can I?" Bobby asked, eager to touch, to take, to own the cop again.

"Please~" Hanbin nodded, eyes rolling back once again when the large limb entered him, filling him so perfectly.

Bobby kissed him softly on the lips as he pushed in all the way to the hilt. Hanbin wrapped his legs around the other's waist, pulling him even closer. So close, there was no space between their body.

"Fuck me," he demanded like a boss and Bobby was more than delighted to do as he was asked, so he started moving.

His movements were slow and exploratory at first, but soon, he started thrusting quicker, harder, deeper, while kissing his lover almost desperately. Suddenly, Bobby reached around Hanbin's slim waist and brought him with him as he sat up and adjusted his position so that the younger could ride him.

The cop gripped the other's shoulders, lifting himself up slowly before sitting back down at the same pace. Then, he sped up. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin was mixed with the moans and groans of the two lovers who found peace and love in each other.

Bobby buried his nose in the crook of the younger's neck as he slowed his movements to drag the pleasure out a little longer. Hanbin bucked upwards as a sign that he was close to the edge.

Bobby thrusted harder and deeper than ever before, speeding up following the other's desperate plea, and it wasn't long before they both screamed out their pleasure as they both passed the point of no return, simultaneously dissolving into a million stars as they finally brought each other to orgasm.

 

Several hours later, when they lay wrapped around each other in bed, they talked softly about everything and nothing.

"Would you really risk your entire career just to be with me, Hanbin? You are a cop and I am a gangster," Bobby sighed against Hanbin's chest, "Am I really worth it?"

"Always," Hanbin said firmly, pulling Bobby closer, kissing his hair. "Don't ever think you're not worth being loved."

"And do you love me?"

"Why do you ask the obvious? I have said it multiple times," Hanbin said.

Bobby smiled as he shifted, moving up to look at Hanbin's face closely, "I wanna hear it again. I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing it, from you..."

Hanbin smacked his face as it was too close and th gangster grunted in slight pain.

He sniggered, "I love you, Bobby. Always."

"Say it again," Bobby requested with his puppy eyes.

"I love you," Hanbin touched the other's cheek gently, "I think I loved you even from the first time we met. I mean, in the very first meeting we had. As cousins. I think I already fell for you at that time, but...you are my cousin. So, I was in denial. And I was jealous too. That's why, I kept treating you harshly."

Bobby smiled hearing the sudden confession of their old days.

"How about you, Bob–" Hanbin gazed upon the gangster warmly, "Can I call you Jiwon?"

Bobby pressed his lips together, a bit reluctant to let the other called him the name he wanted to erase so badly from his life, but frankly, he wanted to hear Hanbin calling him Jiwon. So, he nodded.

"Ji...won... hyung," Hanbin smiled inwardly after saying that pretty name.

"It feels fresh. When you called me _hyung_ ," Bobby commented, "I like it."

"Me too," Hanbin cheekily smiled, "I have always wanting to call you  _hyung_..."

"Now that I think about it, you never called me hyung. It's weird. Then, from now on, call me Bobby hyung," he commanded and Hanbin quickly objected, "No way~"

"Yad, brat! Do you know it's disrespectful of you to call me just by my name without hyung? I'm older than you, for fuck's sake~"

Hanbin giggled, "I love you, hyung."

Bobby smiled endlessly and Hanbin played with his lover's chin, as if the gangster was his pet, "Happy?"

Bobby nodded, "Love you too, dongsaeng."

 

* * *

 

_Hanbinnie, can you please pick Hanbyul up from kindergarten? I will be very busy today, managing some stuff at my new shop. ^_^_

Reading the text message from his mom, Hanbin smiled. Bobby was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast with Hanna and the maids. So, Hanbin quickly took a fresh shower and dressed himself, shyly wearing Bobby's oversized pink sweater.

He looked at himself in the giant mirror and grinned to himself. He could faintly smell Bobby's scent from the sweater. It smelled so good. He also liked the look of himself in his sweater. 

Just then, Bobby opened the door and satisfiedly beamed at the sight of his lover wearing his clothes. Hanbin drifted his attention from the mirror to the older, wearing his foolish grin, "Do I look good?"

Bobby nodded, "As always."

Hanbin giggled cutely before Bobby came to grab his hand, "Come. Let's eat breakfast together," and they walked together to the dining room.

There, everyone was waiting for the couple's arrival. Hanbin noticed two empty seats and he figured they were YG and Mino as the two were not present there.

"You can sit at Mino hyung's. He goes to Tokyo with Boss, for organizing our new possesion there," Bobby told him directly and Hanbin was once again taken aback, because Bobby really trusted him, even when he already knew that he is a cop.

Hanbin sat on Mino's seat anyway. He looked at the table and saw the varieties of breakfast meals which looked too savory for him. He gulped his saliva down, feeling his stomach grumbling.

"Hanna cooked all of this," Bobby told him and winked playfully at her, "She is a very good cook."

"Shut up," Hanna frowned cutely, "This Oppa keeps trying to matchmaking me with that Jaewon guy, it's so annoying~"

Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows as he realized it was such a familiar name, J- _Jaewon_?

"But Jaewon is a good guy, isn't he?" Bobby exclaimed with his eyes widened.

"He is handsome too," Seungyoon commented.

"Okay, I know he is handsome and all, but can you guys just please eat already? The foods are getting cold," she forked a piece of the sausage, ignoring them.

All of the guys chuckled at her cute sulking action and Hanbin was still having a hard time figuring out who was Jaewon they were talking about? Was he the same person that he knew? Maybe not. He shook his head,  _of course not. How in the world would they know about Jaewon?_

"Are you guys busy today?" Hanbin asked and Jinwoo took his tablet out to find out what was their schedule for today.

"Hm, let me see," Jinwoo scanned through the schedule and said, "For today, we are free. But Seunghoonie, you gotta go to the dance studio with Jinanie. He is trying to recover himself and train some moves for the audition. You better help him with the choreography."

"Jinhwan?" Hanbin asked, "He is gonna be a dancer again?"

Jinwoo nodded, "Why?"

"Are you interested?" Seungyoon asked, "After all, you also enrolled in the dance school that Jinhwan used to go to, wasn't it?"

Hanbin shook his head weakly, "I... I would love to, but right now, I'm just as busy with my own works. No time to practising any dance or move."

Bobby could see the hint of longing in his lover's tone. He knew, Hanbin really loved dancing. He still remembered their first meeting back then at the dance school. He still vividly remember when Hanbin moved his slender body along to the rhythm. It was so beautiful. He remembered it was the reason he was first attracted to the younger.

"Anyway, why do you ask?" Taehyun asked curiously, "Do you plan to go somewhere witn us? Any interesting plan?"

Hanbin smiled, "My mom entrusted me to take care of my little sister for today. This afternoon, I have to pick her up from the kindergarten," he said, "Anyone wanna join?"

"Your little sister?" Taehyun sounded excited, "She must be cute."

"Too damn cute," Bobby replied as he was reminded by his encounters with her beforehand.

"Sounds a good plan to spend the rest of day," Seungyoon said.

 

Hanbyul came out of the kindergarten and tried looking for her mother but smiled brightly when she caught her brother from the crowds of parents there. 

"Oppa~" she squealed happily as she ran toward him.

They hugged and he carried her up, letting her to rest her face against his neck, her short arms on his waist. "How are you doing, little princess?"

"I'm good, as always," she replied, "Where have you been? I miss you, Oppa."

"I went to see Bobby–" but Hanbyul widened her eyes, "Bobby Oppa? You went to see him?"

Hanbin nodded and opened the car's door before they were greeted by Bobby and his gang members. Her eyes went wider than ever again seeing all the good-looking Oppas in front of her, in the car.

"Wow, she is so cute," Taehyun said when he turned around to greet her, "Hi, Hanbyul. I'm Taehyun, the most handsome Oppa among all these men here..."

Seungyoon snorted before Hanbyul looked at all of them bewilderedly. She looked at Hanbin before whispering to her brother innocently. The brother laughed loudly hearing her and all of them furrowed their eyebrows.

"What did she say?" Bobby asked.

"She said Taehyun is a liar. Jinwoo hyung is the best looking Oppa here," Hanbin told them in all honesty and they burst out laughing, well, except one.

Taehyun.

Jinwoo stayed calm as if it was natural for him to hear that. Taehyun jokingly acted as if he was sulking with Hanbyul, before Seunghoon started to drive the car.

"Are all of you gangsters too? Like Bobby Oppa?" She asked curiously after scrutinizing their appearances. 

The rest of them dressed in a more classy style than Bobby, but the key characteristics of gangster was still evident, in their hairstyle and thick eyeliner they had.

"Yeah, we are all gangsters," Jinwoo answered with his pretty smile, "Aren't you scare of us?"

"If you guys are like Bobby Oppa, then why would I be scared? He is not a scary Oppa at all. He is like a bunny. Like my bunny plushie that Hanbinnie Oppa bought me for my birthday."

"Well, this Oppa must be a bunny in his past life," Bobby said jokingly.

 

Since she was already gotten close with the others, she was so happy to spend time with them. They were all funny and handsome, totally her type. So, when she said she wante to go to the playground, the gangsters were more than happy to keep her company. 

As the others left with her, there were only Hanbin and Bobby in the cop's mansion. The two of them lazily spreaded themselves on the couch, watching TV together. But, they never expected to watch such erotic movie at that moment.

When the characters in the movie kissed and started to make out, the two of them began to feel horny, even they just did it last night. But yeah, it couldn't be helped. 

Without them realizing, Hanbin was already ended up having himself pinned against the wall at the living room. Bobby kissed him like there's no tomorrow before getting down to unzip the younger's jean, exposing the already twitching dick.

Bobby pressed a kiss to the tip of Hanbin's dick, eyes not leaving the younger. Without further delay, Loki stroked Hanbin's cock skillfully and he could already hear the heavy breathing on the cop's end and it made his pride flutter.

It was so easy to take him apart.

Bobby's thumb rubbed against the foreskin before pushing it back to reveal a pearling slit. Hanbin groaned low in his throat when Bobby took the cockhead into his mouth and sucked, coating it in spit, before pulling off and laying kisses on the underside of the cock. He knew it was going to get messy, the way he was licking his way down Hanbin's prick, getting it wet and slick so he could swallow the entire thing whole.

But what was so surprising? He was always this messy kind of guy. That's why he needed a neat guy like Hanbin, or even Yunhyeong especially. He sighed, the two cops shared such similarities, it drive him crazy. But he didn't know he was driving Hanbin crazier with the sudden vibration against his cock.

"Fu-uck," the younger gasped out as Bobby pulled away, a hand at the base so he could see the full flush and curve of Hanbin's dick as it pointed upwards spitting his precome.

It was fairly thick and long, flushed red and wet from Bobby's own spit. Feeling satisfied, Bobby sucked him down entirely. His cock filled his mouth completely, stretching his lips as the gangster took deep breaths and kept pushing forward, feeling the head move past his tongue and press against his gag reflex.

"Shit– Bob– so good, ahh," he panted as the other deepthroating him.

It was salty and wet and hot, the way Hanbin's hips were trembling and the muscles on his thighs strain with the effort to not move. Bobby stroked Hnbin's cock again as he toyed with the other's balls, feeling the spit and precome ease the way.

Hanbin looked down at the gangster with his flushed cheeks and mouth falling open, wet and soft before his free hand curled into Bobby's dark hair and groped it a little bit softly, since he knew Bobby would hate it if he groped it hard, since it would remind him of the past. So, his fingers gently played with Bobby's hair instead.

Bobby went to deepthroat Hanbin's cock once more, feeling spit spill at the corner of his lips as they stretch over the thickness. His throat fluttered in surprise when the tip nudged at it and Hanbin's hips bucking only slightly, sliding deeper into Bobby's mouth.

With his right hand caressing Hanbin's thigh, the gangster used his other hand to curl around the younger's ass, urging him to move again, causing Hanbin's hand to tighten its grip in Bobby's hair and his hips bucked gently into Bobby's mouth once more. He squeezed again, fingers tracing down the cleft of Hanbin's ass beneath the boxers he has on. Eventually, he found the cop's entrance, right above his perineum and scraped a nail around the edge, getting Hanbin's hips to jerk and pump into Bobby's mouth and making him choke in the best way possible.

Suddenly, Hanbin fucked Bobby's face, making his throat flutter and choke as the cop's balls slap against his chin. Bobby couldn't even breathe, couldn't think, couldn't react as his nails digged into Hanbin's skin and he felt light-headed from lack of oxygen and sheer pleasure. Hanbin's cock playfully moving in and out of his mouth, rough and hot.

The sound he made were obscene, the slickness of his mouth, the slap of skin, the desperate moans in the back of his throat, muffled by the dick pumping into his mouth, were turning Hanbin mad and crazy. His own arousal was straining against his pants, leaving a patch of wetness where his precome was seeping through. 

There were tears at the corner of Bobby's eyes, his mouth filled with precome and spit, and everything was so messy the way it all slided down his chin. Each rock of Hanbin's hips was rapid and deep as he shoved in and out of Bobby's mouth without any pause, filling him up and earning a keening moan.

Hanbin's eyes closed as his hips faltered and lost their rhythm, before he pulled bobby's mouth right to the base, making him deepthroat the spasming cock as he spilled his come right down the other's throat. Hanbin watched as the tip welled with his own semen. Bobby immediately licked them all clean, but he didn't swallow them yet, instead he stumblingly stood to press a kiss against Hanbin's lips, though his legs were gotten weak at the hot sensation.

However, his eyes suddenly caught the portrait of Hanbin's father hanging proudly just beside them. He softly pulled away from Hanbin and stared at the portrait, as the dark memories when his uncle forced him to give a blowjob. Hanbin realized it, so he turned to look at Bobby back, "Bobby, look at me..."

But out of his expectation, Bobby angrily spitted out the cum that he didn't swallow yet, to the portrait. The sticky cum stained his uncle's face in the portrait and Hanbin was flabbergasted, but he understood it. Bobby wiped off his mouth with his sleeve, his breath got heavy for some resons when he remembered that day when his uncle abused him so cruelly without any mercy.

Hanbin pulled the older back into him and caressed the sweaty hair before hugging him when he saw that Bobby's eyes were filled with crystal-clear liquids.

"It's okay, it's fine," Hanbin muttered as he rubbed Bobby's back comfortingly.

"I hate him so much," Bobby mumbled as he rested his face to the other's neck, "I'm sorry..."

"Why would you be sorry, stupid?" Hanbin smiled, "I understand..." He sighed, "But, no matter what, he was still my father..."

Bobby reluctantly smiled, "And he was my uncle..."

"And we are cousins," Hanbin forced out a laugh with Bobby as he said it.

"But who cares?" 

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a few months.

And it was Hanbin's birthday. Bobby put on a cute Mickey Mouse blindfold over the younger's eyes as he led the birthday boy into his car before driving to a place that held a quite historic value to them.

When they arrived, he brought Hanbin out of the car and they went into an elevator. Hanbin felt a familiar scent; he knew he used to go to this place but the memory was blur. 

_Ding!_

The elevator's door opened and they came out from it. That was when Bobby decided to remove th blindfold.

As Hanbin opened his eyes, he slowly started to remember that dim yet chic surrounding.

It was the DVD room.

Where they had their first  _date._

Bobby smiled nervously, anticipating the cop's reaction.

"Oh," he was losing for words as their memories began to rush into his mind, "Why did you bring me here?"

Bobby leaned in closer to the other, "I want us to finish off what we couldn't do that day."

Hanbin giggled, feeling embarassed when he remembered how he innocently gave in to Bobby at that time. Till now, he still felt stupid of his action.

"Bobby?" The host from before was still there, greeting the two of them.

The gangster turned to the host, looking surprised, "You still remember me?"

"How can I not?" He snickered, "You used to be our fixed customer, but then, you just stopped coming," he shifted his focus toward Hanbin and smiled knowingly, "Aren't you that person that use to come here with Bobby?"

"You also remember me?" Hanbin asked, surprised as well.

"Bobby came here because he wanted to be alone. He never brought anyone with him to this place, so you were the only person he ever brought together. That's why, I especially remembered your pretty face."

"We are dating now," Bobby proudly said, "This is Hanbin," he introduced his lover to the host, "And this host is Jiho. Woo Jiho. But he is a hyung."

"Nice to meet you again, Jiho hyung," Hanbin said and Bobby glared at him.

"I will bring you the usual order," Jiho said before leaving the two.

Hanbin turned his attention toward the gangster back and noticed the frown on his face.

"Why?" He asked, clueless.

"You called him  _hyung..._ "

"So?" Hanbin playfully asked him, acting oblivious as he could.

"Why is it so easy for you to call other people  _hyung,_ but not with me?" Bobby asked with a pout, "You even call Yunhyeong  _hyung_ but not me..."

"Because you're special. Why should I call you the same way as the others?"

"Tryna be cheesy, but I'm not buying it," Bobby said before entering the room, leaving Hanbin.

Hanbin chuckled before following him, "Do you want me to call you hyung that much?"

"It's fine, there's no need to. Just come and sit with me here," he patted the space beside him and Hanbin threw himself beside Bobby instantly before the gangster pulled him closer to him.

"I love you," Bobby suddenly said.

Hanbin snorted, "That's so random. But yeah, I love you too..."

"Thank you for not leaving me... Thank you for keeping your promise..." Bobby murmured.

"You too. Thank you for not getting involved in any crime anymore..."

"Lets not lie to each other anymore," Bobby made a pinky promise with him and kissed the other oassionately, "I love you."

"I know," Hanbin laughed before the host came with a cake.

"Happy birthday, Hanbin," Bobby wished for him as he took the cake from Jiho. The host smiled and wished him birthday too before leaving the two of them together there.

"Blow out the candles," Bobby said and Hanbin smiled before praying,  _Let us be together forever_ and he blew out the candles.

Bobby cheered happily as he counted the candles while taking them out of the cake, "Wow, you are already 28, Kim Hanbin."

"I should get married by now," Hanbin said teasingly and Bobby smirked.

"That's why I prepared this for you," and he took out a silver box from his jacket, giving it to the younger, "My gift for you."

Hanbin gladly looked at the beautiful silver box and opened it. His smile grew even wider as he found out that it was a ring. An golden ring.

"Are you proposing to me right now?" Hanbin asked, getting thrilled a little too much.

Bobby took the ring and murmured, "Will you be together with me, for the rest of our life?"

Hanbin's lips curved upwards into a bright smile, "Why do you bother ask?" And only then did he realize that the ring was elastic.

And the cop knew, he should have expected Bobby to put the ring on _somewhere else_ other than his finger, after realizing that it was an elastic ring. But it was fine, as he had the best night ever that night, with overstimulation of cumshots.

In all honesty, it was the best proposal ever. For him.

 


End file.
